Book Of Mixed Emotions
by ShortShower
Summary: This is the first book of a serie of three, Sasuke is acting weird towrds Naruto, touching him in weird ways, and one day Sasuke goes the whole way! Do Naruto really hate him? or is it something he is denying?
1. A short introduction

"Ah finally time to go home and eat" the blond boy smiled to himself while walking away from the big gray school building.

With his hands on his neck and the nose up in the air he walked careless on the half dark streets.

"What flavor of cup ramen will I have to day…?"

He got big eyes and then burst out into laughter.

"Why am I talking to myself?"

"Well I don't know."

A familiar voice appeared behind him and he twisted around to see Sasukes dark eyes and some smirking lips.

"Why are you here? You live on the other side of the town?"

Narutos eyes widened even more and he starred at Sasuke while the pale boy got closer.

"Why are you standing so close?" Naruto asked, confused by the way Sasuke acted.

"Because I want to" Sasuke replayed with a grin.

Grabbing Narutos arm not to hard Sasuke pulled Naruto down the street.

"What the fuck are you doing"? Naruto squealed as he got pushed up against a tree by Sasukes strong arms.

"I'm doing what I'm doing, didn't you notice" Sasuke answered watching Narutos every move with greedy eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that" your starting to freak me out you know.

With the hard tree against his back, Naruto suddenly felt cold fingers fastly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Eh?" he called out surprised without knowing he was blushing. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sasukes cold, dark eyes just gazed at him silently and his lips were smirking. Naruto shivered as the cold air touched his stomach and Sasuke smirked wider.

With all his force, Naruto tried to get away from the dark boys slim fingers but Sasuke just pushed him back like nothing.

"Now be a good boy and stay where you are" he smirked while softly touching the boys warm skinn and pushing him harder against the tree.

"What the f..?!" Naruto gasped while Sasuke pulled his shirt of and dropped it on the ground.

He blushed as Sasuke run his fingers over his body, feeling his own skinn tingle. Angrily he tried to push Sasukes hand away but the dark boy just smirked and leaned forward, whispering in his ear:

"What dobe? Don't you like it?"

Naruto staird at him, feeling slightly sick.

"What? Why would I?"

Ones again he tried to get away from Sasukes tight grip but suddenly he felt something he really wasn't prepared for. Sasuke had slowly raised his knee between Narutos legs and was now moving it gently against his groin.

Unwillingly moaning, Naruto blushed even more and turned his face away from the smirking boy.

"Stop that" he said trying to sound angry but his voice was already shaking.

"What was that?" Sasuke smirked and moved his knee harder between Narutos legs. "I can't hear you dobe."

Naruto bit his lip, trying not to make any sound of ether pleasure or pain, but feeling Sasukes knee pushed up against him made his head spinn and he couldn't fokus. He knew though that his body had already deceived him.

"Stop it I said you jerk!" he finally shouted but his voice wasn't nearly as strong as he thought it would have been.

"Stop it?" Sasuke asked smirking more now than ever. "Why would I?"

"Cause I'm telling you to!" Naruto replied feeling his body slowly giving in to the temptation of moaning.

"And why would I listen to you?" Sasuke whispered raising his knee harder.

"Jerk!" was the only thing Naruto could say without moaning like hell.

"So you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked running his slender fingers over Narutos smooth skinn.

"Yeah I told you!" Naruto answered still blushing.

"Well your body tells me differently" Sasuke smirked running his fingers down over Narutos pants.

With a soft sound of pleasure, Narutos body gave in and he opened his eyes, looking at Sasuke with a gaze of both hate and longing.

"Looks like I was right after all" the dark boy smirked, still running his hand over Narutos hardness.

"Well what did you eccpekt?" Naruto asked, realising to late how wrong that came out.

Sasuke laughed silently, kissing the boys slender neck softly.

"That's good to know" he whispered.

Narutos body felt like on the edge of braking point. He was blushing still but he couldn't feel it. His knees felt week but Sasukes strong arms still held him so hard against the tree that he couldn't fal.

"Yeah? And why is that?" he asked the warm, dark boy with a voice almost like a whisper.

Sasuke pulled away from him softly still smirking.

"Because" he just answered and backed away from him.

"Hey that's no answer! What are you doing?"

Naruto looked surprised at him, feeling his body wanting so much more.

"I'm walking away" Sasuke just answered blinking at him with one eye.

"What?!"

Naruto was chocked and didn't even try to hide it. Sasuke just smirked and turned his back towards the blond boy.

"Bye dobe. See you at school" he said with his voice sounding victorious.

"What?" Naruto repeated making big eyes at Sasukes turned back. "Your just gonna leave me like this?!"

"Yeah that's right" Sasuke answered looking back over his shoulder. "Have fun."

Naruto was furious but before he knew what to say, Sasuke had turned the corner and the blond boy was left alone under the big tree.

He sighted and felt his knees growing weaker and weaker. He didn't want to admit it but deep inside maybe he felt disappointed... Or Not!! It was probably just anger!


	2. Moan for me

The day after it was Friday but they had the whole day of and when Naruto finally came out of bed it was already twelve o'clock.

"Damn" he whispered thinking that he would miss lunch hoer at his favourite ramen shop.

Quickly and without thinking twice he got up and got dressed. Moving into the bathroom to brush his teeth he stopped, looking at himself in the mirror.

"That jerk" he cursed at his own reflection with only Sasuke on his mind. "Why does he always keep doing that?"

When his reflection didn't answer his question, he silently brushed his teeth and went outside in the bright sunlight.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" a female voice called out from a window above him.

"Good morning Kara-chan" he answered smiling back at here. "You and your sister okay?"

She just smiled shyly and nodded.

"See you at school Monday then" he smiled.

She nodded again and then closed the window without another word. Naruto turned away, smiling sadly and started walking slowly down the pavement. Those girls didn't talk to him like they used to do when they were younger. They saw him like everybody else did now. He was "different" and that probably scarred them, that probably scarred everyone.

As the blond boy walked down the street thinking of what kind of ramen to eat for lunch, he was so preoccupade he didn't notice a certain shadow following him.

When Naruto made a turn into a smaller street surrounded by tall houses, so did the shadow but the blond boy didn't even turn to see why a dark cat suddenly squealed.

Naruto wasn't far from the ramen shop when someone suddenly grabbed him by his arm, dragging him into a darker alley. Strong arms pushing him up against the wall and dark eyes meeting his own blue ones.

"Sasuke you jerk!" Naruto called but was silenced as the dark boy covered his lips with warm fingers.

Naruto tried to get away but Sasukes grip was already to tight and it was pointless to struggle.

"Missed me?" Sasuke grinned, already stroking Naruto hard with his knee.

"Why would I?!"

Narutos voice was not strong but the hatred was clear even to Sasukes ears.

"You did, didn't you?" the dark boy smirked and lapped Narutos neck hungrily with his tongue.

"You're sick!" the blond boy hissed, trying not to give himself away.

"Still in denial I see" Sasuke whispered and pressed his hip up against Narutos.

The blond boy shivered but didn't make a sound. He just staird angrily at the dark one, eyes filled with discuss.

"I'll make you see the truth" Sasuke just smirked, unbuttoning Narutos pants, button by button.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Naruto tried to smack Sasuke hard in the face but Sasuke caught his hand in the air.

"Oh don't be a bad boy now" the dark one smirked. "I don't want to have to punish you..."

Naruto widened his eyes, almost scarred now.

"What are you doing?" he asked already blushing like a tomato.

"I'm doing what I'm doing" Sasuke smirked and unbuttoned the last one.

"You wouldn't" Naruto whispered silently.

Sasuke had never gone this far before. He had always just teased him, making him feel bad in different ways and at rare occasions, mostly the last couple of weeks, touched him just to then turn away and laugh.

But now he was standing there, his knee pressed between Narutos legs and his hand down Narutos pants. Was this really happening?

"You wouldn't" the blond repeated but Sasuke smirked just like before and started pulling the pants down bit by bit.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" he laughed.

"C-come on Sasuke" Naruto said with begging voice. "Y-you can't be serious with this... right..?"

Sasuke smirked even more and dropped the pants so that they fell to the ground.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" he asked, pushing Naruto harder against the wall.

The blond boy gasped for air as Sasuke touched him gently inside his boxers.

"You're sick Sasuke!" he spitted out, almost trying to kick him.

Sasuke just smirked like before and lapped Narutos tender neck with his tongue.

"I hate you" Naruto hissed scarred of moaning every second.

Sasuke looked at him ones again and for some reason he didn't really smirk any more.

"Well I don't mind if you hate me" he answered silently with eyes so deep Naruto feared he was going to drown in them. "At least you feel something..."

Naruto stared at the dark boy in amazement. Was he really being serious with this?

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered when the dark boy bit his neck softly.

"Cause I want to" Sasuke replied with low voice.

The dark boys fingers softly stroked him and without being able to help or stop it, Naruto wined softly with pleasure.

"Still want me to stop?" Sasuke asked smirking while biting his skin softly.

Naruto didn't answer but his body had already said enough.

Even if the blond didn't moan, Sasuke already knew he liked it. He smirked again and made a read mark on the blond boys neck.

Naruto hissed and turned his face away.

"You grouse me out" he said with read cheeks and closed eyes.

"It doesn't look like that way" Sasuke replied looking down at Narutos wanting body.

Naruto moaned inwardly as Sasuke gripped him roughly inside his boxers.

"Come on" Sasuke hissed close to his ear. "Moan for me."

Naruto staird out over Sasukes strong shoulder. He almost didn't believe his own ears.

"What? Are you crazy?!"

He blushed more as Sasuke started pulling his boxers down, feeling the cold air against his excited skin.

"Why would I moan for you jerk?"

Naruto was at the limit now. He didn't want Sasuke to know but soon he wouldn't be able to hold back the moans of pleasure caught in his throat, making it hard for him to breath.

Sasuke smoothly stroked him, leaving the skin hard under his fingers. Naruto tensed his entire body but didn't make a sound.

"Because you like it" Sasuke smirked as answer and gazed down ones again, satisfied at the sight of Narutos excited state.

Narutos cheeks felt warm as fever and Sasukes touch made his head spin.

"I'll never moan for you" Naruto cursed and met Sasukes dark eyes.

"Oh I think you will" the dark boy smiled stroking him harder.

"Make me" Naruto almost commanded holding his moans back with force, nearly smirking himself.


	3. Struggling

If this was some kind of sick game he would play along. If this was just to brake him, Naruto promised himself it wouldn't work. Sasuke wouldn't beat him, not even with this.

But standing there with his back against the cold wall, Naruto suddenly remembered and realised he didn't have any clothes on from his waist-down. He blushed ones again but he was still not realising the truth.

"Oh you want me to make you?"

Sasuke met Narutos eyes and they looked at each other for a moment. Narutos blue eyes seemed full of hatred but there was something in them that told Sasuke to continue. Naruto didn't answer with words, his body answered for him. Sasuke smirked ones again and then tightened his fingers around his hardness.

The blond gasped for air but didn't moan, just looked back at Sasuke with those sky blue eyes.

He wanted more. his body was pounding, his berth fastening, his skin tingling. .. The hatred he felt for the dark boy in front of him only made him want more, made him want those feelings of pleasure he had been fighting so hard against.

He looked at Sasukes strong body, his dark eyes, those lips... He had kissed those lips ones.

Suddenly he realised Sasuke had stopped. The dark boy was looking up on him with those dark eyes that used to scare the crap out of him, but now they looked totally different.

"Moan for me" he said with that commanding voice and those smooth lips.

Naruto felt his entire body shudder as Sasukes hand tightened, but he didn't moan.

"Make me" he just replied like last time.

Sasuke grinned and suddenly pulled his hand away.

Naruto was ready to get angry again like the day before but he didn't even have time to open his mouth before Sasuke started unbuttoning his own pants.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked though it was totally obvious.

"I didn't know you were blind too dobe" Sasuke smirked gazing back at the blond boys face. "I was gonna make you moan right?"

Naruto widened his eyes even more, slowly realising this wasn't really a game any more. He couldn't answer.

Sasuke shook his head still smirking.

"This is my way of making you moan" he said with a voice that gave Naruto goosebumps. "Turn around."

Naruto staird back at him with read cheeks.

"Hell no" he whispered unable to conjure up a strong voice.

"Do I need to make you do that too?"

Sasukes face was so close now, Naruto could feel his breath against his lips.

The blonds entire body was shaking and he was so hard it started to hurt now. The only thing he wanted was to end the torment but he didn't want to give in to those dark, smirking eyes.

"Turn around" Sasuke called ones again and this time Naruto could do nothing but obey.

He turned his back to Sasuke, feeling naked and vulnerable without nowhere to hide from those dark all seeing eyes.

Silently he closed his own eyes, feeling Sasukes warm lips against his back, kissing down his spine.

Sasukes touch was so gentle and all his movements so perfect, Naruto almost didn't believe it was the real Sasuke standing behind him. Could Sasuke really be like this?

The dark boy slowly kissed Narutos back, gently stroking his hardness and feeling his way in between the blonds legs with his fingers.

Naruto bit his lip ones again, holding all sounds back with what was left of his willpower. Slowly Sasuke let one of his fingers enter the warm opening and Naruto couldn't hold back a small sound, but that wasn't a moan. (!)

Sasuke gently pulled the finger out again, smirking for a moment then entering him slowly with two fingers this time.

Narutos legs were shaking and his body screaming for more. It hurt really bad now that Sasuke had stopped stroking him and even though he really wanted to moan he held it all back. He didn't want to give in now, not that Sasuke was smirking like that, he didn't want to be the week one this time too.

Sasuke gently moved his fingers inside Naruto, not to hard but hard enough for the blond boy to start breathing faster. Without being able to really control himself, Sasuke leaned closer to the blond warm boy in front of him. He could feel how Naruto was shaking, hear how heavy he was breathing and Sasuke knew that somehow they both wanted just the same thing.

Naruto felt Sasukes warm arms embracing him softly and for a second they just stood like that, both breathing hard from pre excitement. Then Sasuke gently pulled back and pulled his own pants down a bit.

"Take a deep breath" he whispered and a wave of excitement came over the blond as he felt the head of Sasukes hardness touch his tender opening.

"Y-yes" Naruto answered almost breathlessly.

"Tell me if it hurts" the dark one said with a voice that sounded almost loving.

Naruto nodded and and took a deep breath just like Sasuke had told him, gripping after something to hold on to, realising the dark boys hand around his waist was the only thing within range. He grabbed a hold of Sasukes warm fingers and to his mild astonishment Naruto felt the other boy gripping his hand back.

Sasuke suddenly felt a rush of feelings inside of him, he couldn't stop himself from gripping Narutos hand hard and as gently as he could he slowly got closer and finally entered the blond, shaking boy.

Naruto opened his eyes widely, tightened the grip on Sasukes fingers and opened his mouth in a silent moan. The feeling was overwhelming and as Sasuke slowly moved inside him, Naruto couldn't hold back any more. Silently but ever so clearly, the moan slipped out of his half opened mouth and his body slowly relaxed, taking in every movement Sasuke made.

They were both breathing heavily now, bodies at the edge of brake down, Sasukes lips against Narutos warm skin, fingers tightly gripping each other, bodies rocking sensually against one another.

Naruto couldn't think any more, his head was spinning and he didn't care if somebody heard them. The sound of Sasukes gentle moans in his ear made him tremble with pleasure and he just wanted it to continue, even if that meant someone hearing and eventually finding them there.

He didn't know if it was the incredible pleasure or the distant pain that caused it, but soon Naruto started feeling all warm and dizzy. His moans were getting louder as Sasuke rocked harder against him and his cheeks were blushing with excitement.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound angry still but it didn't work at all this time, he was in to much pleasure.

"I want you to cum" the dark boy behind him replied softly, leaning closer and tightened his arms around the blond.

Naruto blushed even more as he tried not to pass out from the sound of the warm voice coming out of Sasukes smirking lips. Was this really happening? He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Sasuke entered him deeper and the feeling was to much to handle.

"Ahh!"


	4. Sasukes Feelings

The blond boys moan was so loud and his body suddenly so tensed that Sasuke shivered just by the very feeling of it. He gripped Narutos hand and pulled him closer as he felt the sweet release while cuming inside him.

They were both shaking, breathing heavily but still standing. Naruto opened his eyes feeling slightly dizzy as he looked at the dark wall in front of him, seeing how he had cum all over it.

"You.. you okey?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaking and arms tightly pulling him closer.

"I think so" he answered breathlessly.

As a cold wind swept through the dark ally, Narutos legs grew weaker and his knees couldn't hold his weight any longer. He shivered slightly and closed his eyes almost ready to faint as Sasukes strong arms gripped him tight and helped him to sit down, his back against the cold wall.

The blue eyes watched the dark boy carefully as he helped Naruto down. Sasuke didn't know why but for some reason it was hard to look back into those eyes.

"Why me?"

Narutos voice didn't sound angry more begging or sad and Sasuke didn't dare look back at him, he couldn't even answer.

"Why..?"

Sasuke looked up, frightened by the sadness in the blond boys voice. This wasn't what he had wanted. He didn't want to hurt him, he just...

Narutos eyes were filled with tears as he met the dark boys gaze. His lips were shaking but he wasn't crying yet.

"Sasuke you..!"

His fragile voice was broken as Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close into his strong arms.

"Eh?" the bond gasped surprised.

"Naruto, please don't cry" he whispered with closed eyes. "I'm so sorry, please don't cry..."

Narutos eyes were wide opened and the tears were falling but he was more surprised than sad now and in confusion he gently put his arms around Sasukes warm body and hugged him back.

They sat like that in silence for several minutes before Naruto suddenly realised what he was doing. Halfly struggling he tried to get away from the dark one but Sasuke just tightened the grip around him.

"Stay" he said with his low voice making Naruto blush again.

"What?! Why would I?"

Naruto stared at him with read cheeks and big sky blue eyes.

"Just... please stay" Sasuke answered with his head lowered.

The blond relaxed a bit and looked at him, slightly worried.

"Sasuke..?"

The dark one didn't answer, just gripped Naruto tighter in his arms until the boy hugged him back.

After a while Naruto closed his eyes and rested his tired head softly against Sasukes shoulder.

"Why me Sasuke?" he asked again with calm voice.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, almost afraid of what the answer could do to them... But he knew that he couldn't hide it any more and he had already hurt the blond boy more than enough. Silently he took a deep breath and gazed up into those blue eyes again.

"Why me?" Naruto whispered breathlessly, caught in Sasukes deep, dark blue eyes.

"I never thought on anyone else" he answered also whispering.

Narutos eyes widened ones again, staring at Sasuke with half opened mouth.

"Wha-what are you saying?" he asked with almost no voice left.

Sasuke felt totally naked now when Naruto was looking at him like that. He was silent for a moment, trying to gather his feelings together but it was pointless. He bit his lip softly as he drowned in those deep blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you I just..."

His voice disappeared and he lowered his head ones again. Naruto just waited silently as the dark boy struggled to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

"When we were small" Sasuke suddenly started explaining looking back up at Naruto with intense eyes. "When we were kids, you were always lonely..."

Naruto was surprised but didn't say anything.

"You got friends to play with at school but nobody really cared when you got hurt or needed comfort" Sasuke continued. "When you flunked school nobody cared, nobody even saw it... except me.."

Narutos eyes suddenly grew cold as he remembered his unbearable childhood.

"What do you mean?" he asked with his voice stripped of all emotions.

"I mean..." Sasuke answered meeting the blonds eyes without fear. "That even if you were all by your self... I always saw you and...I knew your pain cause... I'm so sorry I never..."

Naruto just looked back at him, eyes filled with darkness.

"I tried to get close to you Naruto" Sasuke continued with a new tone to his voice. "I kept fighting with you cause I knew that was the only way to reach you!"

"Eh?"

The darkness in the blonds eyes disappeared just as quickly as it got there.

"When you cried I was so scared I didn't dear comfort you cause I thought you just hated me..." Sasuke whispered almost out of breath. "When you were down I didn't know what to do cause your smile was the only thing keeping me going.. but I knew you just thought I hated you."

Naruto now stared at the dark boy in front of him, the same boy that had been picking fights with him, always pushing him down, always called him stupid things to piss him of... Naruto couldn't believe his own ears.

"So what you're saying is..?" Naruto asked confused.

"What I'm saying is that I don't hate you Naruto and I never did" Sasuke answered with his bottom lip slightly shaking. "You were the one who kept me going when my life was bad... Your smile got my heart smiling too... You..."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, scared of crying, his voice already braking.

"You saved me when I thought I was without rescue..."


	5. Narutos Feelings

**Hey everyone, we are back with a new chapter. sorry we are a day late, but we are working on our... read along and you will get it. As we promised we will upload one chapter every Thursday, so you know when to look. we can also tell you (who have not read the presentation) that we are planning on making a myspace account. Hurray for us :D. And the biggest news of them all...! "drum role" WE HAVE STARTED ON OUR COSPLAYS!**

**Yatta! Be happy with us. and read the rest of the book for your own good. :D**

**We see you Oo **

**--**

Narutos heart was pounding, his eyes wide opened and cheeks bright read.

"Sasuke.. You..?"

"I knew from the beginning you didn't feel the same cause every time I tried to be serious with you, you just got mad at me... Every time I got close to you, you backed away from me..."

"What?" Naruto asked blushing even more but Sasuke wasn't finished.

"I'm not telling you to like me Naruto" he said with shaking voice. "I'm not trying to screw with your mind ether... I just... I couldn't keep pretending like it was ok, I couldn't keep on living like it didn't matter to me any more..."

He paused and tightened his grip around Narutos waist.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you" he whispered, tears not far away. "I'm so sorry Naruto... Nothing I do can repay what I've done to you now.. I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke didn't want to cry, he wasn't like this... He never cried like this... So why..? Why did this hurt so badly?

"I wanted you to know that I actually... wanted to be with you" he said breathlessly.

"And all this time" Naruto suddenly said tightening his arms around Sasukes soft body. "All this time I thought you hated me..."

"What do you mean..?" Sasuke asked surprised, holding his tears away as hard as he could.

Naruto smiled and his cheeks were slightly blushing.

"Heh.. I guess I just thought I was hating you back..." he answered with his eyes locked to Sasukes. "...When it wasn't hate I felt at all..."

Sasuke stared as the blond boy smiled softly back at him.

"Sasuke, I didn't realise at all.. that your feelings were like mine" Naruto smiled and got soft tears in his eyes again

"Eh?"

Sasukes heart jumped in his chest and unwillingly he blushed.

"You were always on my mind and I didn't even realise why" the blond continued. "I thought you hated me so I said to myself it was hate I felt... I thought I was going mad or something."

He blushed even more and smiled wider. Sasuke looked at him with slightly opened mouth and slowly started to understand what was happening.

They looked at each other, both a bit scared of what had just happened but still smiling. Both boys shaking slightly still after what they just had done. The cold wind suddenly returned and Naruto closed his eyes and buried his cold fingers in Sasukes swatter. The dark boy smiled softly and tightened the grip around the blond one, pulling him closer, warming him in his arms.

"Don't catch a cold" he whispered into Narutos ear.

"I didn't wanna admit it to myself" the blond smiled and looked up into Sasukes deep eyes again." But I always wanted you to hold me like this..."

Sasuke smiled and stroked Narutos soft cheek with his slender fingers.

"I always wanted to hold you like this" he answered and Naruto slightly closed his eyes.

"Sasuke..?"

"Yes" the dark one answered, looking down at Narutos soft face.

"Could you... kiss me?"

"Yes" he answered breathlessly almost scared he was dreaming.

For a moment of complete silence Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other both with slightly read cheeks and pounding hearts, both smiling softly.

Sasuke slowly bent his head down, closer to the blond boys face and those blue eyes. Their lips gently touched as Naruto put his hands around Sasukes neck and puled himself closer to the dark boy.

The kiss wasn't really deep nor intense but as Naruto puled closer Sasuke felt the tingling sensation in his entire body and he couldn't stop the reaction caused by it. But realising his pants weren't covering his excited state, Sasuke blushed even more, trying to hide it with Narutos underwere witch he earlier had dropped on the ground.

As they broke the kiss, Naruto was shivering due to the cold and Sasuke suddenly realised how late it was.

"Naruto, maybe we should be going home or something" Sasuke whispered to the shaking boy. "It's getting late and your lips are turning blue."

Naruto suddenly got the look of loneliness in his face but nodded silently and started looking for his under were and the rest of his clothes.

Sasuke quickly started buttoning his pants before Naruto could see any of it and then handed the boxers to the blond boy.

"I guess this is good bye then" he said while helping Naruto up on his legs.

Realising how much the boy was shaking, Sasuke made a quick decision and pulled Naruto closer.

"I think I'll follow you home you're shaking so much that if I let you go you'd fall."

Naruto blushed but he knew Sasuke was right so he leaned against the dark boys shoulder and smiled softly.

"Speak for your self Sasuke" he almost grinned and tightened his grip around the dark ones waist.

Sasuke just smirked and started walking back trough the alley with his arm around Narutos shaking body.

**--**

**oooooooooooooooh do you whant too know what will happen next ? 8D You will find out next thursday! see ya ;D**


	6. Together

(yes its a day early but i cant wait to post it so here it comes anyway, say i'm nice 'cause i am!)

**Yes we are finally at the sixth chapter, It's not happening so muck though but every one needs some normal stuff in their life's****... but this boys aren't normal anyway . And ye.. now is our myspace up but i talked to the others and we are going to make another one later for the cosplay group, but for now this is the one: ****profile.?&friendid404195810**** visit and talk to us :D **

**Enjoy a new chapter. **

**--**

After a slow, long walk they were finally standing outside Narutos building. It was late in the evening and both of them were tired as hell.

As they started walking up the stairs, Naruto realised how tired Sasuke looked and when they reached the apartment he smiled and turned to the dark one.

"Sasuke, you live kind of far from here right?"

Sasuke nodded, a bit surprised.

"If you want you can crash here tonight" Naruto continued.

The dark boy looked even more surprised but feeling how his eyes were already getting heavy he nodded again and smiled back at Naruto.

"Yeah I can do that if you are so scared" he then smirked and entered after the blond one.

Naruto turned his head and gave him "the evil eyes", but still smiling.

"The only thing to be scarred of here right now is you Sasuke."

The blond grinned and walked past the kitchen and into the bedroom, leading Sasuke trough the small apartment.

Sasuke just smirked at the blonds words and followed him silently, without realising he was holding Narutos hand.

"So where do I sleep" he asked after seeing Narutos some what small bed.

"On the floor of course what did you think?" the blond grinned and dragged a madras out of one of the doors on the wall.

Sasuke wiggled his shoulders and scratched his neck with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well I don't know" he answered hiding his read cheeks while helping Naruto with the madras.

The blond just laughed softly and threw some sleeping clothes at Sasuke.

"Haha I'm starting to forget you were ever mean to me now that you're so cute Sasuke."

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke reapplied pushing Naruto slightly up against the wall. "You just say that cause you think I'm hot."

Naruto shivered and staird back at the dark one, a bit chocked.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked still grinning.

"Cause you're hard Naruto" the dark one smirked back.

Naruto blushed and pushed Sasuke backwards.

"No I'm not you idiot!"

Sasuke stumbled over the madras and fell, grabbing Narutos arm, dragging him down with him. The blond moaned as he landed had on top of Sasuke.

"Why did you do that you idiot?" he almost shouted, blushing like hell.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke smirked and held the blond down against his chest.

"No it's okay" Naruto smiled and hugged him tightly. "You just scared me a little."

Sasuke nodded but that wasn't really what he had meant, he just couldn't get the words out right.

"Naruto..." he began, tightening his grip around the blonds warm body. "I'm sorry I did that to you... Yesterday I mean.."

Naruto was silent for a moment then looked directly at Sasuke with his sky blue eyes.

"Don't be Sasuke" he smiled softly and stroke his cheek with tender fingers. "If you hadn't, we wouldn't be lying here together now."

Sasuke couldn't help smiling even if his tears weren't far away.

"And I kinda liked it too you know" Naruto ended now blushing again.

"Yeah I noticed" Sasuke smiled and couldn't stop himself as he kissed the blond boy tenderly.

Naruto first got surprised but as he kissed Sasuke back he felt completely relaxed and some how, fore ones everything felt okay.

They both smiled and looked at each other with slightly blushing cheeks.

"So we're together now..?" Naruto suddenly asked and blushed even more as soon as he had closed his mouth again.

"Yes I guess we are" Sasuke answered with a handsome smile on his lips. "If you want to...?"

"Yeah I do" Naruto smiled back and hugged him tightly. "We even had sex so..."

Naruto grinned by his own words but Sasuke grew silent for a while before speaking again.

"Naruto.. That wasn't your first time right..?"

The blond slowly shook his head and looked away with slightly closed eyes.

"I wish it was" Naruto smiled sadly and met Sasukes eyes again. "I would have liked to give you something as precious as that..."

**Secrets and tragedy is coming to these boys life's, follow them in the next chapter "Narutos Secret"**** see you next Thursday :D**

**review!!plz!**


	7. Narutos Secret

**Hey everyone, we are back, and we are here with a new chapter :D  
i know the chapters are a bit short and stuff but this is just the beginning! Its going to be like... well i can't count but alot more chapters in the future. So don't give up on us, plz! we also changed the earlier chapters so now they are easier to read :D this chapter had the same problem though... but hopefully we can fix it!  
enjoy!**

--

As they finally crawled to bed at two in the middle of the night, the sky vibrated as thunder broke louse over Konoha village.

Naruto sat up in bead shaking with goosebumps all over as the lightning made the sky yellow and lit up the room with unnatural light.

Sasuke, that was almost asleep, tiredly opened his eyes and realised that Naruto was hyperventilating with fear.

"Naruto? You okay?" he asked worried as hell and jumped up beside the blond shaking boy.

Naruto looked at him with eyes filled by fear and it took some minutes for him to realise it was Sasuke that sat beside him.

"Sasuke I'm scared" he whispered and pulled himself closer to the warm dark boy.

"Ssh" Sasuke hissed and put his strong arms around him. "I'm here... I'll protect you now Naruto."

Naruto cried softly against Sasukes strong body and after a while the thunder weekend and he relaxed a bit.

"Sasuke.. can I sleep with you tonight" he asked with eyes like a puppy.

"Of course you can Naruto" Sasuke smiled and put the blanket around Narutos shoulders. "I'll sleep up here if you want."

Naruto nodded and moved over to give Sasuke space to lye down beside him.

"Why are you so scared of lightning Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a slight whisper.

"It's not the lightning" the blond answered with his eyes buried in Sasukes T-shirt. "It's the sound of thunder that scares me..."

"Why..?"

Sasuke wasn't sure that the blond was up for answering all questions he wanted to ask but to his surprise Naruto drew a deep breath and started talking silently.

"The sound of thunder reminds me of when they come..."

"They?"

Sasuke couldn't help himself by asking.

"The guys... that used to rape me..."

Sasuke tightened his arms around the blonds shaking back but didn't ask any more.

"Every time they came for me, the whole house echoed like thunder by their steps in the stairs and every time I sat here lonely... just waiting for them to find me... Even the last time I was just waiting even if I might have been able to fight them..."

"Wait a minut" Sasuke bursted out. "When was this..?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment then answered with shaking voice.

"The last time was just some moths ago..."

Sasuke staired.

"And I never told anyone cause..." Naruto continued. "Cause no one even saw or even looked up when I screamed and I..."

He sighted and then he looked up at Sasuke again.

"I never trusted anyone enough to tell about it... I never... Never thought I'd tell anyone..."

The blonde got silenced by his own fright and pulled closer to the warmth of Sasukes body.

"You don't need to tell me if it's hard right now Naruto" Sasuke whispered and hugged him tightly.

"No I... I want you to know" Naruto continued with shaking words. "Cause nobody knows... no one except you Sasuke and I want you to know cause I..."

Sasuke waited breathlessly as Naruto met his eyes.

"Because when I first meet you I thought "I want him"..."

The dark one almost stopped breathing.

"And I think " now that I've got him, I will love him as much as I can" Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes.

"And you don't care about the others? What they might think..?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"Well the others might think that I'm stupid. But I don't care what they say because I'm in love with you... With you only Sasuke..."

Naruto was crying but he smiled the most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen.

"Are you.. serious..?" he asked, feeling how his heart jumped a beat.

"Yes" the blond answered and Sasuke drowned in his sky blue eyes. "I've never been so serious in my life... I'm in love with you Uchiha Sasuke.. and there is nothing any one can do to change that."

Sasuke miraculously held the tears away as he smiled back at Naruto and stroke the gentle tears away from the boys cheeks.

"Do you want me to stay longer then?" he asked almost to brake out of the bubble of romance.

"Yes I do!" Naruto smiled and rubbed his eyes himself.

"Then I will" Sasuke smiled and kissed the blond boy softly.

After a while of cuddling, the thunder broke louse again and Naruto stiffened in Sasukes arms.

"There, there I'm here Naruto" the dark boy whispered and pulled him closer.

Naruto smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah you'll protect me right?"

"Yeah I will" Sasuke smiled and pulled the blanked over them both.

"You know Sasuke2 Naruto whispered after a while. "When you dragged me into that ally... I first thought you were gonna beat the crap out of me."

"He he well" Sasuke pulled him closer. "I'm no rapist so I'm sorry you got that impression."

Naruto nodded again and gripped Sasukes T-shirt firmly.

"Promise you'll help me Sasuke..?"

Sasuke looked down surprised at the boy and realised he was crying quietly.

"Of course I will Naruto..!2 he answered and looked worried at him.

"I don't wanna be alone any more..."

"Naruto you are not alone I'm here for you from now on okey?"

Naruto nodded and pulled closer to him yet again.

"I'm so scared Sasuke..."

"Ssh.. don't be I'm here."

"What if they come back when your not here..."

"I'll be here always then, trust me Naruto. I'll be here."

They lay close together for hoers before Naruto finally fell asleep and Sasuke sighted deeply with worry as he finally closed his eyes.

"Naruto... I.. I love you too... I always have.."

--

**Love Love, ooh you can't get enough of love, but will there love be enough to keep them together? That and more you'll find out in the next chapter "stay"**

**Comes out 26/8 - 2008**


	8. Stay

**The time goes on pretty slow now days. Only the eight chapter is out... But since it's quite stressful writing chapters with a time limit we can't post more then one per week.**

**Well this is the eight chapter called "stay" Hope you enjoy reading it.  
-- **

The morning after they slept until noon and as Naruto finally woke up in the warmth of Sasukes arms he almost didn't believe this had really happened.

While looking down at the dark boys handsome face, he noticed every tiny detail of Sasukes appearance – those slender cheeks and those soft lips, his smooth skin, the softly carved eyebrows and that forehead that seemed to always have a wrinkle of worry on it.

Naruto smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasuke was even more handsome up close.

"I can't sleep when you're staring at me like that Naruto" Sasuke suddenly said with a bit disturbed voice.

He opened his eyes and looked back at Naruto as the blond blushed even more.

"Ah..! I'm sorry Sasuke" Naruto replied as he turned his face away.

Sasuke smiled softly and gently stroked the blonds cheek with slender fingers.

"It's OK Naruto" he whispered softly. "I couldn't sleep more any way."

As Naruto looked back at Sasuke again the dark boy gently kissed his lips and pulled him closer. Naruto gasped for air as he felt Sasukes soft tongue warmly touch his own and in the blink of an eye he was caught in the deep kiss unable to brake free, not that he wanted to though.

Sasuke sighted and looked at Naruto with warm eyes after braking the kiss.

"I'm so happy I dragged you into that alley Naruto" he smiled.

Naruto blushed a bit more and smiled too, feeling totally confident with himself he kissed Sasuke again.

"Me too Sasuke" he whispered.

Sasuke smiled happily and pulled Naruto closer, hugging him tightly in his arms while feeling the blond boys heartbeat so close to his own.

That day they did ordinary things together, like eating breakfast and brushing their teeth, even washing TV, and as the hoers passed Sasuke felt more and more relaxed in the blonds presence. He slowly began to realise that this was it, this was the way he wanted to stay, always with this boy... Cause he had never felt this safe in the presence of another, never been able to feel this relaxed.

As he watched Naruto move around the apartment, he noticed the blond one do all the things you normally don't even think about, like twirling some of his hair around his finger, his little smiles when he found something he had forgotten, those fingers that so gently opened the draws, brushing the dirt of his pants, those heavenly blue eyes that so oftenly looked up into the sky almost like he wanted to just stretch his wings and fly away.

Sasukes heart was pounding the whole time, but he didn't care that he was blushing. And by the time they sat down at the table discussing dinner he was totally used to those feelings and he wouldn't have given them away for the highest price in the world.

"Sasuke? Are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke looked up at Narutos questioning ayes. He had been so lost in his own feelings that he hadn't even been paying attention the what the blond boy said.

"Ah, I'm sorry Naruto."

The blond looked a little disappointed at Sasukes answer but then smiled and shook his head softly.

"Sasuke that's so mean" he laughed and tilted his head to the side. "I was asking if you could go by some stuff for dinner cause I have no idea how to cook it."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke couldn't do nothing but smiling back at him even though he knew that he would have to bring the subject up, the thing he had been thinking about for hoers now.

"Naruto..." he said suddenly serious and the blond looked up from his shopping list.

"Yeah..?" he answered and looked a bit worried. "What is it Sasuke..?"

Sasuke hesitated but then spoke again with low voice.

"I have to think about going home too..."

Narutos eyes widened as he dropped the pencil and looked strait back into Sasukes dark eyes.

"What..? I.. I thought you were gonna stay longer" he said with tears already filling up his eyes.

"Please don't cry..!"

Sasuke tried to put his arms around the blond but Naruto gently pulled away from him, looking ready to crash in his own tears.

"Naruto listen to me" Sasuke tried desperately but the blond just looked up at him with those brilliantly blue eyes.

"But you said you'd always be here..."

Narutos voice was so fragile that the words Sasuke were about to say got suck in his throat.

"Naruto I..."

"I want you to move here" Naruto suddenly said and even though his voice was still fragile his words were strong as thunder.

Sasuke couldn't believe his own ears.

"Are you serious..?" he asked the blond as he felt his entire body tremble.

Naruto nodded and wiped his tears away.

"You live alone right?" he asked and a slight smile started to spread on his read cheeks. "And so do I... And well... today, with you has been the best and I just thought that maybe... maybe you want to stay here..?"

Sasuke felt how butterflies fluttered inside him and he stroked Narutos blushing cheek softly as he felt how everything was just right... at this very moment nothing could go wrong.

"Then I'll stay right here with you" he answered without even thinking twice about it.

Naruto seemed almost surprised at Sasukes answer and the dark one just smiled and gently kissed the blond boys warm lips.  
**--  
So now Sasuke is moving in! Omg the story is actually going forward! And more will come in the next chapter called.  
"a scent of blood"**

**see ya next Thursday!  
(Ja ne)**


	9. A scent of blood

_**Yo minna! :D hello everyone :D were back again with a new chapter! yay... well actually it's Naru typing this time cause my beloved one has got virus on here computer... :( not so nice. I hope that you are enjoying this little story and that you'll continue to be our support until the very end :) 3 **_

_**thank you guys**_

As Sasuke lay beside Naruto that night he felt so calm that sleep lingered just around the corner. But no matter how tired he was, he couldn't stop looking down at Naruto with his heart pounding faster and faster. The beautiful boy beside him was more than Sasuke could have ever imagined and just by the sight of him lying there he felt the tingling sensation of his feelings flutter inside him, like butterflies desperately trying to brake free and fly into the blue sky.

He blushed and shook his head when he realised how much his body really wanted Naruto right now. That wasn't ok and he knew it. Even if his body was screaming he couldn't do that now, not that Naruto was asleep.

Silently he bent over the sleeping beauty and for a second he lost control, he couldn't resist kissing those tempting lips.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and Sasuke pulled back, ashamed of his own actions and fully aware of his excited state.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

Sasuke didn't know how to say it so he grew quiet. Naruto just looked up at him with eyes that saw everything. Sasuke blushed even more under those eyes but the blond just smiled softly while sitting up and pulled him back close.

"It's okay" he whispered and kissed Sasuke warmly again.

As Naruto pulled Sasuke down with him, kissing him deeply, their hearts and bodes moved together like they were meant to be...Nothing else then this was on their minds as they breathed heavily with lips locked together and bare skin close, sweaty from the excitement.

Sasuke gripped Narutos hand firmly and moaned hard as he came inside the blond, feeling so realised that nothing in his mind could be better than this.

"Naruto... I love you" he whispered while smiling down at the painting boy not really realising that he had never said that before..

The blond was breathing just as heavy as him but while hearing those words he gasped for air, got tears in his blue eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Sasuke" he wined silently while letting the tears fall down over the dark ones bare back.

Sasuke hugged the blond back and held him like that until he could hear how Naruto started breathing silently, already sleeping again.

Sasuke smiled softly and put him back to bed with smooth movements so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy up. Then he went into the kitchen and fetched a cloth with water on it and wiped Narutos body as clean as possible.

"Sleep tight Naruto" he whispered and smiled as he crawled down beside him. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

Sasuke made Naruto breakfast the day after and then sat at the blonds side until he woke up. He felt so calm all morning and as he watched Naruto sleep he couldn't feel anything but love.

As they sat down eating though, Sasuke told the blond that he might have to go home and fetch some of his stuff if he was going to stay. Naruto looked a bit sad but to Sasukes relive the blond smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah I know" he said and took a bite of his sandwich. "But hurry.. Don't wanna be without you a second."

Sasuke smiled and stroked the blonds cheek softly.

"Of course I will Naruto" he said and Naruto seemed to relax immediately.

"I'll be waiting here for you then" the blond smiled back.

Sasuke hurried out on the street and as he looked up he could see Naruto smiling and waving from above. Both boys smiled and Naruto opened the window.

"I won't be long" Sasuke smiled and waved.

The blond nodded and smiled even more.

"I know but don't stress, I'll be fine."

Sasuke felt his heart pound hard as he saw the blond boy up there. How could somebody be so cruel to a innocent boy like him..? It wasn't fair that Naruto had been suffering so much...

He sighted deeply, filled with regret and guilt cause he hadn't helped the boy when he so desperately had needed it.

"Naruto" he whispered. "I won't fail you again..."

Naruto waved happily at him and he smiled sadly.

"But maybe you aren't the one in need of help now..."

Sasuke made his way down the streets and on the way he tried to avoid any conversation with fangirls. But it was hard even for him to slip away from them.

With his head bowed down he crossed the street and didn't even look up as someone called his name. He didn't have time right now, he wanted to get back home to Naruto again. So with determined steps he crossed the squire and soon he could see the old house were his apartment was.

He sighted deeply and stopped for a moment. The air was still and no sound was heard except for a child crying somewhere. He looked up at the grey building and felt how he got shivers down his spine. Was it really this lonely without Naruto?

A black cat suddenly jumped out in front of him and as it rushed over the street Sasuke could here his own heartbeat pounding hard in his ear.

"I didn't expect to see you here" he said with low voice as the wind grabbed a hold of him and carried him the scent of blood...

_**OMG what was that all about!? ;) well... the truth might be closer than you think! Find out what happens in next chapter; "Twisted emotions" out 11 of September – 08 **_


	10. Twisted Emotions

**Chapter 10!! ****I know the chapters is short but soon they will get longer a ordinary day with Naruto and Sasuke. Hope you yaoi fans like this one ;D. Nothing more to say.  
Enjoy.  
--**

Naruto sat on the bed in his bedroom. It wasn't a big apartment but it was big enough he thought. Maybe it would be a bit crowded now that Sasuke was about to move in but as the optimist he was, Naruto just smiled at the thought that they'd have to sleep really close every night.

He blushed to himself while thinking those thoughts, he had been wanting to do that for such a long time and now he finally could. It felt so unreal but yet so calming to know that Sasuke would be home soon. That he'd be home holding him close again, closer than ever before...

"Kya!" he screamed and shook his head while blushing almost as read as ketchup.

While jumping round the room like that he didn't even realise the phone was ringing... so apparently he missed the call but he didn't realise that ether, just kept jumping around.

But as the minutes turned to hoers Naruto grew silent and just sat there, waiting. He knew Sasuke was a brilliant ninja so he wasn't really scarred that anything had happened but... As the time passed he started feeling uneasy and soon he was in the kitchen, looking down over the streets below.

"Please come home soon" he whispered and clenched his fists without realising it.

He put out some ramen for supper as he waited but the time didn't pass faster and even if he watched some television and took a shower Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto sighted for at least the tenth time that evening and sank down on a kitchen chair, cheek against the cool table and eyes just slightly open. He felt so lonely without Sasuke and the ironic thing was that he even felt more lonely now than before they got together. In these last couple of days he had gotten used to having the warm boy around but now it had started getting cold...

Sasuke opened the door quietly and enter the dark hallway. Silently he took his shoes of and went straight in to the bathroom to wash the sweat of his face.

"Jeez" he cursed as he looked at his pail reflection.

His head felt like a mashed potato and on his way home he had almost forgotten that he was supposed to go to Narutos place. He now realised that he was even more pail than usual and he shook his head slowly. As he looked up at his reflection again, a smirk was spreading over his lips. He looked like a dead person.

As he was about to sneak in to the bedroom he had to go past the kitchen and he suddenly realised that Naruto was sitting at the table with his head buried in his arms.

"Naruto?" he whispered and slowly entered the room. "Are you sleeping?"

The blond boy nether moved or made a sound and Sasuke couldn't help smiling.

"Baka" he whispered. "What are you doing, sleeping in a place like this?"

Smoothly he touched Narutos forehead and smiled wider, kneeling beside him.

"Naruto wake up I'm home now."

The blond boys eyelid twitched and Sasuke saw the blue eyes slowly open. Naruto yarned and started rubbing his eyes with both hands.

"Sasuke..?" he asked tiredly and gazed up him.

"Yeah I'm here" Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto suddenly embraced him and buried his face in Sasukes shoulder.

"I got worried!" he sobbed and hugged him tighter.

Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows and hugged the blond boy back, a bit worried something had happened while he was out.

"Ah Naruto" he whispered calmly and kissed his forehead. "I'm here now."

The blond nodded and looked up at him, eyes filled with tears but gently smiling.

"Yeah I know" he said with fragile voice. "I just missed you..."

Sasuke smiled back and ruffled the blonds hair.

"I missed you too Naruto."

The blond smiled and sank down in front of him on the floor with eyes shining blue and cheeks turning read. Softly he put his hands around Sasukes neck and crawled up with his legs on each side of him. Sasuke blushed and was almost bewitched by the boy in front of him.

"Naruto" he said breathlessly and kissed him without hesitation, goosebumps all over his body.

The sensation of them kissing was almost to much for Sasuke to handle and he pulled the blond boy closer, suddenly realising how much his body had longed for this, how much Naruto too had longed for this.

Naruto gripped his shirt tightly and pressed his body against him while kissing him intensely. Sasukes body couldn't resist answering to the blonds movements and soon he couldn't even think any more. Naruto was over him now, his body rocking hard against Sasukes, kissing him deeper.

Sasuke moaned softly as he felt his pants itch, unable to restrain himself any longer he got Naruto on his back and pulled his pants down in one movement. The blond boy looked at him with surprised eyes but then smiled and kissed him again, moving his body against Sasukes stroking fingers.

Sasuke was already breathing heavy as he started stroking Naruto harder, feeling how the boy started unbuttoning his pants, hearing him moan softly close to his ear. Sasuke blushed without knowing and moved against Narutos slim hands, kissing him deeper.

Heavily breathing, touching, feeling, sounding close to one another made both boys tremble and as they kissed, every other thought disappeared from their minds. With hands stroking each other and bodies rocking together they lay there on the kitchen floor, feeling so good as never before.

Sasuke shuddered as he felt the incredible pleasure of the other boys kisses over his body, the blonds fingers stroking him harder, he almost couldn't do anything him self but he tried desperately to mimic Narutos movements, wanted to make him feel this good too.

But as Sasuke moved he suddenly realised how close he was and with his own grip tightening around Naruto while moaning loudly he came all over the blonds stomach.

"Nah!!"

Naruto tensed his entire body as he also came, moaning just as loud as Sasuke.

"I missed you2 he whispered breathlessly next to Sasukes ear and made the dark one shiver even more.

"Sorry I took so long..."

Sasuke felt how his stomach got twisted when he thought of what he had done for it to take such long time but Narutos gentle smile made him forget the unpleasant feeling.

"It's okay" thee blond smiled and sighted softly, breathing heavily. "You're home now."

Sasuke nodded and kissed Narutos tempting lips. His mind made him so confused he almost couldn't stand it but the feelings he felt for this warm boy in front of him were sincere. He had never felt this complete before and he didn't want to let go of that feeling, not yet...  
**--  
Not yet? What dose he mean by that? You will soon find out if you follow the Book of mixed emotions. Next Chapter: Chapter 11 Sleeping Beauty.  
see ya next Thursday :D**


	11. Sleeping beauty

**Well well, we are back and we brought a chapter with us. This time its calm and loviedovie. Just to get you guys in a good state so that you will crash like a plain when the real happening ****comes to act. evil smirk and i bet you want to know what that is, well read read and read our chapters and soon you will see! Enjoy.**

--

"Maybe we should wash of..?"

Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of Sasuke, cheeks slightly read and breath still uneven. Sitting naked on his knees and with his smooth hands in his lap, he looked so beautiful Sasuke blushed and just wanted to stay right there with him for ever.

"Sasuke..?"

Narutos voice brought him back to reality and he smiled softly.

"Wanna take a shower?" he asked the blond and stood up in front of him.

"Eh??"

Naruto blushed and bit his lip, looking up at Sasukes handsome face and his beautifully carved body. "oh my God" he thought. What had he done to deserve this beautiful love? What had he ever done right to get the chance to be loved by the most gorgeous and wanted person in all Konoha. And now, he was standing right there, naked in front of him with his body all sweaty and with that handsome smirk on his face.

"Sh-shower?" he stuttered and blushed even more. "Together?"

Sasuke smiled wider and nodded softly.

"Why not? We have already seen everything there is to see right?"

As the warm water rushed down over Narutos face and body Sasuke entered the shower next to him and their bodies gently touched as he slowly pulled the blond boy close. The warmth of the water made Narutos head spin more than usual and unable to stand up straight by him self he leaned against Sasukes strong shoulder.

Sasuke smiled and let the water pore down over their tired bodies, held Narutos slightly shaking body close and gently kissed the blonds forehead. As he felt Narutos heart pound next to his own, every thing felt so right and he wished, desperately, that it could stay like this... Just for a bit longer...

Naruto looked up at him, his eyes more blue than ever. Sasuke could feel his heart pound faster just by looking at that beautiful face, how his fingers just wanted to touch him, how his body ached for him and only him.

"It has only been you" he said even if he hadn't planed on saying anything.

"Eh? Do you really mean that?"

Naruto looked surprised while blushing and Sasuke, that hadn't meant for that to slip out, blushed and shook his head slightly.

"I - I was just mumbling sorry..."

The blond wrinkled his forehead a bit but then smiled and kissed Sasuke softly. He didn't mind that Sasuke said stuff like that, it just made him feel more happy. But he knew that it was hard for him to finally admit his feelings and Naruto didn't blame him for that at all. After all this would be a big news if it came out at school and all fangirls would probably kill him if they found out about him and Sasuke... Just like when they were younger and accidentally kissed in the classroom.

They stood like that for a while, kissing with arms around each other and the warm water flowing over their tightly locked bodies. They were to tired to do more than kissing but it didn't really matter, cause standing so close made both of them more satisfied with life than ever.

"Here you go" Sasuke smiled and gently put a towel around Narutos shaking shoulders.

Naruto smiled and let the dark one dry his hair softly while he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Sasuke..." he whispered after a while and hugged him suddenly. "We need to talk..."

Sasuke looked up at him, worried but Naruto smiled shyly and stroke his cheek.

"I mean about what to do now, it's Monday tomorrow... school..."

"Oh" Sasuke sighted with relive and smiled too. "Well what do you think..?"

"Gah!" Naruto suddenly burst out as they went out into the kitchen.

"What?"

Sasuke almost got worried as he saw the chocked expression on the blond boys face but Naruto just smiled and pointed at the answering machine.

"I missed two calls..."

"Oh" Sasuke sight in relieve.

"He he..."

Naruto went over to the phone and pushed the button to listen to the messages he had gotten.

_"Hi Naruto it's Kiba!"_ the voice yelled. _"Why aren't you answering??"_

Naruto looked at Sasuke, both of them really surprised.

Next message was also from Kiba:

_"Naruto! Call me when you get this or I'll come rape you!"_

Sasuke staird at the machine.

"What was that..?"

Naruto just burst out laughing and started putting his clothes back on.

They had some ramen for late dinner and then crawled to bed under the cosy blankets. The TV was on but they weren't watching it, just watching each other softly smiling and talking.

"Well" Sasuke said after a while of kissing and cuddling. "At school... Maybe we should just try to act like nothing happened for a while..."

Naruto looked a bit sad but didn't protest.

"I just mean that the school may not be the best place to come out... if you know what I mean..."

The blond smiled a bit and nodded now.

"Yes I agree with you so don't worry" he said and patted Sasuke on the head. "It's just going to be hard not to hold you like this now that I finally can..."

Sasuke smiled too and kissed Narutos forehead with soft lips.

"Well I'll come home with you every night and we can always visit the toilet at school if it gets to unbearable" he smirked.

Naruto blushed and smiled wider, unable to look away from Sasukes handsome face.

"Toilets are good."

"Yes they are."

As the minutes passed Sasuke could feel Narutos breath calming down and soon the blond boy was sleeping sweetly in his arms.

Sasuke smiled and looked down at him, feeling so calm he could have fallen asleep a long time ago but he had wanted to see this, see Narutos peaceful face when he slept.

"Good night Naruto" he whispered and kissed the blonds forehead ones again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As his eyelids slowly closed he felt Narutos soft body warming him and his breath brushing against his cheek softly and he smiled again. For years he had been wanting this, to lye with his arms around this boy, close like this...

Sasuke sighted and opened his eyes again... Why was his life like this? He didn't want to let go.. not now. He had wanted this so desperately that he almost had forgotten... that he actually couldn't do this. He couldn't give himself to any one like this. He had known that for a really long time and still he had let his foolish feelings burst out like this...

He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms again and felt how his stomach twisted. He really didn't want to do this. He wanted to be with Naruto now, but he knew that if he stayed with him... He would only brake his already fragile heart... and as much as he loved Naruto he had to let him go sooner or later... But for now, he would stay... just for now... he could be happy...  
**--  
But sasuke you can stay happy, what is it that's troubling you? Well You can find out in the coming chapters. Just keep reading.  
Next chapter is posted the 25 September " Channel Twenty-nine" Read it ffs!!**

**Jaa ne**


	12. Channel TwentyNine

**Not that much to say about this chapter. It may not seem so serious but what happen in this chapter will affect the rest of the story kind off much!. So remem****ber it!  
Please enjoy.  
--**

As Sasuke woke up early that morning it took some time for him to realise were he was and when he finally realised it he noticed that Naruto wasn't sleeping beside him even if the time just showed five a clock. Was Naruto really a morning person? It didn't really fit.

"Naruto?" he called out and could hear how there were sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

Naruto entered the room and smiled at him.

"You already awake Sasuke?" he asked and sad down next to the dark one.

"Yeah it got cold when you left" Sasuke answered and stroke Narutos cheek gently.

Naruto just smiled and blushed a little.

"I went to see if I had some breakfast home" he explained. "But I can't cook so I think the only edible thing here is ramen."

Sasuke grinned and poked Narutos forehead gently.

"Maybe I can fix something better" he smiled.

"What do you mean by that" Naruto asked and looked chocked at him. "Isn't ramen good enough for you?"

Sasuke laughed and ruffled Narutos hair as he sat up, feeling the blonds smooth locks under his fingers.

"Naruto you can't go around eating ramen all the time it's not good" he smiled when Naruto made a even weirder face.

"Yeah what ever2 the blond said while gritting his teeth. "Then make me something better if you can."

"Right I will" Sasuke smirked and poked his forehead again. "Just wait and see my wonders."

He went out in the kitchen in just his under were, closely followed by Naruto. The fridge was filled with stuff that the local shop had given Naruto cheep cause the dates had gone out, but there were hardly any vegetables and all milk was sour.

"Jeez man2 he burst out when he found a old, half eaten pizza in a plastic box. "What have you been eating other than ramen?! This looks like you puked on it..."

Naruto looked away, both disgusted and ashamed. He didn't answer and Sasuke was shocked.

"No wonder you have stomach aces all the time..."

Sasuke shook his head and threw the mouldy pizza in garbage, pored the bad milk out and took out some eggs and butter. Naruto sat down at the table and watched him as he scrambled the eggs and put some bread in the toaster.

When the breakfast was done Sasuke put a plate in front of the blond, hungry boy: scrambled eggs on toast. Naruto staird at the food. He hadn't realised that you could make stuff like that from what he had in the fridge.

"Sasuke I didn't know you could cook" he said in amazement.

The dark one smirked and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Well I have good grades in home economics and I've been living alone for quite some time" he answered while taking a bite of his own toast. "And unlike you I learned how to cook instead of eating ramen all day."

"Yeah yeah..!"

Naruto was already eating hungrily and soon he had eaten both of his toasts. He licked his lips and smiled at Sasuke like a child.

"That was really good Sasuke!"

The dark one just smiled and nodded.

"I'll give you something even better after school I promise" he smirked.

"Why is it that everything you say sound perverted Sasuke?" Naruto asked, blushing like a tomato.

Sasuke just laughed and wiggled his shoulders.

"You hear what you wanna hear Naruto."

Even though it was only half past five in the morning none of them were tired and when Sasuke finished eating they went back into the bedroom, not to sleep but to cuddle as much as they could before school. So with arms around etch other they lay there, watching TV together all morning.

"So how many channels do you have?" Sasuke asked when they had gotten to channel twenty fore.

"Hm... I guess it's about thirty or something" Naruto answered while thinking. "But the last ones are just porn I think."

When he said the last he blushed and bit his lip. Sasuke smirked and changed to channel twenty nine.

2This is the last channel so this should be porn?" he asked while watching Narutos face turn even more read.

Naruto nodded and looked up on the screen.

"But I have never watched this channel though" he said quietly.

Sasuke didn't switch and nether did Naruto. They didn't know what the current move was about but they kept watching it any way.

Naruto felt a bit uneasy as he watched it. There was something about one of the actors, the blond one, that gave him the creeps and the feeling just didn't want to go away.

"Sasuke2 he said after a while of hesitating. "Have you seen that blond dude before?"

Sasuke, that had been thinking exactly the same thing, nodded and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Maybe he is from Konoha or something?"

They kept watching and even though the move ended really beautifully, Naruto couldn't let the bad feeling go until next film started. Sasuke noticed how tensed the blond was and gently put his arms tighter around him, as if he wanted him to feel safe.

"Naruto..?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

The blond boy just shook his head slowly and smiled a bit, all warm and with nothing but pink clouds on his mind now. All bad feelings went away in a flash as he felt Sasukes warm, strong arms around him.

"No it's nothing..."

Sasuke smiled lovingly as he saw the slight read colour rise on Narutos cheeks. He felt how his body longed for him, how his eyes just wanted to watch him always, how he wanted to hold this boy like this for ever. This was how he had always wanted it to be, what he had longed for so long... He almost couldn't believe this was really happening.

**--  
Who is that blond guy? Keep reading and you will find out.  
See you next time 2 October. With the chapter "****together at school"**


	13. Together at School

**Ehm... i don't know what to write so... This chapter is just a bit longer then the once before. From now on all of the chapters will be more then 2-3 Word pages. Hope you enjoy reading much.  
enjoy.  
**--

"Naruto don't fall asleep."

Sasuke poked the blonds forehead and sight.

"Otherwise schools gonna start without you" he smirked and went out into the kitchen.

Naruto didn't move nor make a sound. There was a disturbing growth in his pants and when he was lying like this he knew Sasuke couldn't see it, so he didn't move, just pretended to be sleeping.

"Oi..."

Sasuke re-entered the room with dull eyes.

"Are you gonna make us both late or what?" he asked and shook his head while poking Narutos forehead again, a bit harder this time. "I'm serious Naruto, school starts in half an hoer."

Naruto opened his eyes in a flash and stared at the clock.

"Kuso!!"

In two read seconds he was up and dressed with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"That was a quick awakening" Sasuke smirked and ruffled his hair. "Lets go then."

Naruto nodded and they went out into the bright morning sunlight.

Sasuke firstly couldn't take his eyes of the blond boy as they walked down the street. His blond locks and his blue eyes looked just as shiny as this morning, just as beautiful...

_"what the fuck am I thinking"_ he asked himself. He didn't sound like himself any more.

"Man you're wrecking my image" he mumbled and looked away as Naruto gave him a questioning smile.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" he asked and smiled wider.

Sasuke just mumbled something, wishing that Naruto hadn't heard.

After a while they started getting closer to the school and in an instant Naruto pulled Sasuke closed and dragged him in behind the old oak tree next to the pavement.

"Eh?"

Sasuke looked surprised at him while the blond gripped his shirt and kissed him hard.

"What's this all of a sudden" he asked as Naruto let the deep kiss go.

"Well" Naruto answered, his eyes fixed on the ground and a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. "I figured... that we're not gonna be able to do that... any more today."

Sasuke suddenly realised Naruto was right but even if he got a knob on his stomach he smiled and pulled the blond back close.

"Then let's enjoy the moment shall we?" he whispered and kissed the blonds lips again.

As they kissed both Naruto and Sasuke felt how they just wanted more than this and unable to stop themselves Naruto started moving against Sasukes wanting body and Sasuke started stroking up under the blonds swatter. Their skin tingled and breaths quickened as they both got hard from excitement.

"Seriously" Naruto said almost moaning as Sasuke touched him. "I'm not gonna be able to do any thing today... I just want you!"

Sasuke smirked but he felt exactly the same thing and put his strong arms around the slightly shaking boy.

"You'll manage" he whispered. "I'll be there right next to you and support you Naruto."

The blond closed his eyes and sight as all angst was washed away by Sasukes warmth.

"Mm" he mumbled and smiled softly.

In the distance they heard a bell ring and Naruto opened his eyes in chock.

"School!"

They made their way over the school yard and trough the main entrance. Sasuke looked around, positive that there wasn't anyone around, then pulled Naruto close and kissed him deeply one last time. Narutos hands gripped tightly round his neck and they kissed intensely, like they would never get to do that again, ever.

Sasuke could hear voices heading their way but he didn't want to let go. He pulled the blond with him, behind one of the pillars and pushed him up against the hard, white surface wile kissing him even deeper. Slightly moaning, Naruto moved against Sasukes body with hands all over him and breath quickening. They had completely forgotten about school and classmates. It was just them now and nobody else mattered.

After a while the school bell rang again and both boys looked up at the time.

"Kuso" Naruto cursed and gripped Sasukes swatter tightly in his fists.

"It's okay" the dark one whispered and kissed him again. "We'll manage."

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes, almost on the edge of braking point.

"Yes we will" Sasuke smiled and stroke the blonds cheek. "I promise so lets go."

Naruto could do nothing but nod and go with the dark one to the classroom.

Sasuke smiled as he felt the blonds hand in his own and pressed it gently as they entered their home room corridor. Even if they knew they would be able to be with each other the whole evening later this was still so hard Sasuke could hardly stand it, so he didn't blame Naruto at all for feeling the same.

"Let's go then Naruto" he said in his usual low voice and smiled at the blond boy that clang onto his arm.

Class was just about to start and as Sasuke opened the door and entered next to Naruto he suddenly felt all eyes drawn do him self and the blond. It was still as ever before in there and even the fangirls were quiet. Naruto didn't seem to have noticed though, he just waved at Sakura and in a blink of an eye he was sitting beside here.

Sasuke caught his eye and smiled softly at the sight of Narutos blushing cheeks. That boy wouldn't last the whole day, and nether would Sasuke himself, so he started to think about when it could work to sneak of with him somewhere. Still thinking about the matter he sank down on a seat, not his usual but next to Kiba as he soon noticed.

"Eh? Sasuke..?" Kiba said surprised and looked at him. "Why you sitting here?"

Sasuke sight and smiled a bit. He really hadn't liked Kiba that much from the start but after all, he was Narutos friend so maybe he should try to be nice.

"I thought I might sit here today" he smiled but kept his eyes on the book. "Is that okay Kiba?"

Kiba just stared surprised as he was but then smiled and nodded.

"Of course it's okay" he said while putting his hands on his neck like Naruto always used to do.

Sasuke smiled and looked at the blond boy that happened to be sitting in front of him. He was talking to Sakura, smiling happily with his cheeks still slightly read from previous excitement. Sasuke sight and shook his head but couldn't do other than smiling wider.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan" the blond youth smiled while drawing something in his notebook. "Have you every... you know... really been in love?"

"Eeeeh??"

The pink haired girl blushed and staird at him with here green eyes.

"W-why are you asking that all of a sudden Naruto?!" she almost yelled and stood up in here seat.

"Sakura-san" their teacher Iruka sight and looked at here. "Can you please follow the "go trough"?"

She sat down again with burning cheeks but was still looking at the blond boy beside here.

"Well" he answered as if nothing had happened. "I'm just curious... cause I think I am."

"Eh? You are?" she asked almost about to stand up again. "With who??"

Naruto just smiled and finally looked up at here and shook his head.

"Hi-mi-tzu." (Secret)

"What! That's so mean Naruto!!"

Sasuke smiled ones again and started reading some pages in his text book while listening to Narutos and Sakuras conversation. It felt good listening to the blond boys voice when he sounded that happy and dreamy and he couldn't help smile even wider.

"Seriously" Kiba said suddenly and Sasuke looked surprised at him.

"What Kiba?"

"Well it's just weird that my mom's against homosexuality" he answered and pointed at a text in the book that had gotten him to think.

"She is?" Sasuke asked and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Mhm..."

Kiba nodded and looked back at Sasuke.

"She told me yesterday that she think it's weird when you love someone that's the same sex as your self you know and she asked me if someone in my class was gay or something... It was almost scary."

Sasuke nodded understanding and looked at Naruto again.

"What did you answer to that?" he asked and Kiba sight.

"That there probably are but that I don't care cause if you are in love then you are, and other people can't do any thing about that."

Sasuke smiled and looked at Kiba again with totally different sight than before.

"You're absolutely right" he said happily. "I mean... it doesn't feel different to kiss a guy from kissing a girl..."

"Eh??"

Kiba looked up at him with big eyes, Sasuke firstly didn't realise why but then Kiba pointed at him with chocked expression.

"You- you kissed a guy??" he asked and Sasuke froze. "You have, haven't you?!"

Sasuke quickly recovered and smirked while looking back at Kibas face.

"I didn't say that I just said that it's not any different."

Kibas eyes seemed to want to pop out of his head and he just kept staring.

"No seriously" he almost whispered now that the class had gotten quiet. "Have you?"

Sasuke lowered his head and smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks, totally aware that Naruto was listening.

"Yes" he answered after some seconds. "Yes I have."

**--  
Well now there is more characters entering the story. Variation is always good. Hope you smiled just a bit from this chapter. Find out how Kiba reacts on Sasukes answer and more exiting thing in the next chapter "I'm not gay...just..." and yes that is the real name of the chapter.  
coming out the 9 october. See ya. **


	14. i'm not gayjust

**Another Yaoi chapter. For ****you likers ;3 i know this story doesn't seem that serious but we are planning so much for this that it will take years for it to be done. Hope you will follow us the whole way. Thanx for reading.  
Enjoy.  
--**

"Come on tell me!" Kiba smiled curiously and poked Sasukes arm. "Who was it? When was it?"

Sasuke smirked still blushing and shook his head.

"Did you kiss a guy in class?" Kiba asked now slightly blushing himself.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke sight and looked down at his book again. "What if I haven't at all..? What if I just lied to get your attention?"

"Come on Sasuke! Tell me! Who was it?"

Kiba kept asking him the same questions over and over but Sasuke just smirked and didn't answer. Not that this was fun or any thing but he sort of got some kind of satisfaction out of not telling the curious boy. It was just like teasing Naruto, just that Kiba was even more stupid when it came to these kind of things.

"You know" Kiba said after giving up, twenty minutes later. "I was kinda surprised you had done that... But now that I think about it, it makes sense..."

"And what do mean by that?" Sasuke smirked but now even he got curious cause Kiba was smiling weirdly.

"I mean that all girls in school have always loved you and been wanting to go out with you... but you never even looked at them..."

Sasuke got the chills, he didn't like where this was going at all.

"And now it all makes sense, I mean, if you're gay... then of course you don't look at the girls!"

Sasuke stared in chock at the brown haired boy beside him.

"Cause you are gay right, Sasuke?"

"No! I'm not gay!"

He stood up in the classroom and everybody looked up at him with big eyes.

"Sasuke-kun" Iruka called from in front of the class. "Can you please follow..?"

"Sorry Sensei..."

Sasuke sank back in he's seat, blushing a bit, hearing how some of the girls were giggling. Kiba smirked and looked at him.

"You don't have to get so defensive about it. It's totally okay to be gay you know."

Sasuke sight and shook his head, seeing how Naruto was looking at him over his shoulder. He couldn't really read the blonds facial expression but he was sure he had heard the whole conversation and that he was eager to here the answer.

"But I'm not gay" Sasuke whispered after a while without even getting why he got a knob on his stomach by saying that.

"Did you say something?" Kiba asked surprised looking up from his book.

"Eh no" Sasuke said and smiled a bit.

Naruto raised his hand slowly and Iruka looked up from his desk.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" he asked with a sad expression on his face.

Their teacher nodded and Naruto went for the door in a hurry. When he pushed the door handle down he met Sasukes gaze and Sasuke shivered by the sadness in those blue eyes. Naruto left the room and Iruka started talking to the class about the new assignment they were going to get. Sasukes insides turned in his stomach and suddenly he raised his hand without thinking.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked, a bit irritated that he had gotten interrupted again.

"I'd like to go to the bathroom..."

Sasuke almost felt desperate, he was worried he had spoiled everything now, he had to save it before it was to late.

Iruka sight but nodded slowly.

"But don't interrupt me again" he said a bit coldly. "Come in after the go-through of the new assignment..."

"Yes sensei…"

Sasuke stood up silently and walked passed Kiba without another word, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he feared it would burst.

After leaving the room he went straight down the corridor towards the bathrooms and gazed around for the blond boy. When turning the corner he stopped as Naruto just left one of the toilets and as he looked up his face told Sasuke that he had been crying.

"Naruto" he said almost sadly but the boy just lowered his head again and turned back to the bathroom. "Naruto!"

The blond didn't listen and he didn't stop. Sasuke took the distance between them In two steps and grabbed him by his arm.

"Listen to me damn it!"

"Let go of me!"

Tears were dripping from the blonds cheeks now and all Sasuke wanted to do was pull him close and hug him, kiss him so that he wouldn't feel pain any more, but Naruto succeeded in his tries to get his arm back and then just pulled away from him.

"Why would I listen to you?!" He shouted and looked furiously at Sasukes chocked face. "You made me believe that you loved me!!"

Sasuke stared as he realised just how much he had hurt the boy already.

"Naruto" he whispered unable to speak up. "I've never said I don't…"

"Then why did you say that?? How can you even like me and want to be with me if you can't even admit to the fact that you are…!"

Sasuke was suddenly struck by impulse and grabbed the blonds arm again, dragging him into the handicap toilet, pushing him up against the wall hard, a bit too hard maybe.

"Eh?!"

Now Naruto was the one staring and the tears stropped falling from surprisement.

"Sasuke wh..??"

"Just shut up and listen" Sasuke almost shouted back and the blond boy held his words back.

Sasuke breathed heavily and looked at the boy in front of him, feeling his body long for him even if they were almost fighting.

"I said it before because it's true, I'm not gay and that's that!"

He heard the words come out so wrong and saw the pain in Narutos eyes grow stronger and still he had said it. He said those words and even though they had sounded so good in his ears, when he said them out loud they were so wrong.

"You push me up the wall to tell me that!?"

Narutos eyes were so sad but still so angry that Sasuke almost couldn't look at him any more but he conjured his strength and looked back.

"I'm not gay Naruto" he whispered but the blond interrupted him.

2I know you've already told it to my face twice!! Is it fun torturing me or something??"

Sasuke suddenly kissed him passionately and pushed him harder against the wall. Naruto was so chocked again that he grew quiet.

"I'm not gay" Sasuke said again but smiled now. "I'm just in love… with you."

-

"Ne Kiba-kun?" Sakura said while turning to him. "You sure Naruto is okay?"

"Eh?"

Kiba looked surprised at her and wrinkled his forehead.

"Why wouldn't he..?"

"Well" Sakura answered while biting here lip softly. "He seamed so happy and then suddenly he just looked sad again… and when he went to the bathroom Sasuke-kun went after him…"

"So?"

Kiba didn't really see were this was going.

"Well they fight all the time don't they?" Sakura continued. "And I know that Sasuke-kun will be fine but Naruto…"

Kiba smiled, or almost smirked and blinked at here.

"I think that he will be fine Sakura-chan, don't underestimate him."

Sakura smiled a bit and nodded.

2Yeah your right" she smiled wider. "You're a good friend Kiba."

"Yeah I know" he smirked.

-

Naruto breathed warmly against his ear as Sasuke let his hands move across the blond boy's waiting body. His breath was quickening and he felt his heart still beating hard but in a completely different way now than before.

Naruto moaned softly and looked at the dark ones handsome face. His heart was rising as he felt Sasukes smooth hands slowly move down his pants and unbutton them.

"Sasuke" he wined and closed his eyes while grabbing his shirt. "Right here..?"

"Don't you want to?" Sasuke just replied with a smirk, totally aware of the blond boy's hardness.

Naruto blushed and bit his lip, feeling Sasukes hands gently stroke him outside his boxers.

"Nn..."

"See" Sasuke smirked. "You want to"

"Yes..."

Naruto had to admit it, he had wanted this all day, even when he was crying the only thing he could think of was how he longed for Sasukes touch, how much he wanted to just be with him.

"Then let me" Sasuke smiled and moved Narutos hands that had tried to stop him.

Naruto blushed as he felt Sasukes fingers against his hard skin and his goosebumps returned. Sasuke kissed him gently and their tongues touched so smoothly both of them got week knees. Naruto suddenly felt how Sasukes slender fingers pulled his pants down a bit and then, to his surprise, Sasuke sank down on his knees in front of him.

"Eh?" Naruto burst out. "What are you doing?!"

The dark one didn't answer, just kept smirking and pulled Narutos boxers down as well.

"S-sasuke..??"

Naruto whimpered and his knees wouldn't stop shaking as Sasuke slowly stroked him. He felt how Sasukes fingers moved over his skin, so smoothly it was almost to little of it. Naruto couldn't help moving his hip towards the dark boy with his cheeks blushing even more.

Sasuke smiled and bent closer, totally aware that they had been away from class for ten minutes already but so hungry for this boy that he had no intention of letting him go. Slowly he bent closer and licked the top of it, as softly as he could and he smirked as he felt the blond boy tremble with pleasure above him.

Encouraged by this reaction, Sasuke slowly put as much of it as he could in his mouth and Naruto grabbed his shoulders so hard the dark boy could feel the pain of his nails piercing through his skin. He moaned, mostly with pain but he didn't dislike it, not at all. His body was aching to make Naruto tremble, make him cum.. And with every stroke of his fingers, every lap of his tongue Naruto moaned and Sasuke could feel how he was getting closer and closer to the point where Narutos body finally would give in to the incredible pleasure he was feeling.

Narutos legs were trembling, his breath so fast he was almost hyperventilating and his fingertips squeezed Sasukes shoulders so tightly that they would have made blue marks by now.

"C-can't..!" he moaned and gripped the dark ones hair. "No more..! I'm..."

He couldn't speak but it was clear what he was trying to say and Sasuke gripped him harder and started sucking harder too, harder than he had thought was possible.

"No" Naruto moaned again, looking down at him with his cheeks all red and eyes begging. "I c-an't...! can't... hold... back..!!"

"Then don't Naruto" he replied with his low voice and continued as hard as ever.

"Ahh!!"

The blond almost screamed as he came, panting hardly with shaking legs. Sasuke looked up at him and swallowed just as their eyes met. Naruto blushed even more when he saw that and buried his face in his hands while sinking down on the floor, to exhausted to stand up by himself any more.

"Sasuke" he whispered not even sure what he was going to say.

Sasuke smiled and crawled up beside him and put his arm around the blonds shoulder.

"Was it that good?" he asked while smirking as he saw the blond one nod silently.

"Too good" Naruto answered and bit his lip.

**--  
who wouldn't like Sasuke as a lover? He is all gentle and hard at the same time. Do you want more yaoi? Or just want to know what happens next in Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasukes lives? Then Keep reading with us. See you next week.  
Next Chapter: ****"assignment with Sakura..?" comming up 16 october**


	15. Assignment with Sakura?

As Sasuke entered the classroom, some minutes after Naruto, he saw the blond boy sitting next to Sakura, whispering about something. The first thought that struck him was that Naruto had told here about the two of them but then he calmed down a bit. He wouldn't do that.. right?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called and waved as she saw him in the doorway. "Come over here for a minute."

Sasuke was chocked. Did he really tell here when he had promised not to tell anyone. And why here of all people?!

He slowly made his way over to their table and dreaded the moment when she was gonna open here mouth.

"Hai Sakura, what did you want to talk about?" he asked with a bit cold voice but she just kept smiling.

"You, me and Naruto are doing the assignment together Sasuke-kun" she smiled and he looked up at here, totally surprised.

"What?" he burst out and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah" the blond smiled and pointed at the board where the groups were written. "Were group six."

"Oh..."

He was I both chock and at ease because the whole thing and as Sakura gave him the book with the right page up he didn't even look at it, just smiled a bit at here (for the first time ever) which made here cheeks glow red.

"So I thought" she said after a couple of minutes with just silence and here blushing. "That you both could come over to my place tomorrow and that we could start on the project then?"

"Hai!" Naruto smiled and looked at the still slightly chocked Sasuke. "We can do that right Sasuke?"

The dark one nodded without thinking and Sakuras face was all red again.

"It's decided then" she said with here face brightly shining with happiness.

Naruto smiled too and took Sasukes hand under the table, pressed it gently, bringing him back to reality.

His smile was so gentle and his touch so smooth that it gave Sasuke goosebumps and he smiled back. He realised that he didn't care if Sakura was on their team, as long as both him and Naruto could be close. That thought made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and he sight softly. Finally they could start living...

"I'm not gonna make it!" Naruto moaned in despair and looked at Sasuke with his big, blue puppy eyes.

Sasuke smiled even if he himself felt the same.

"Of course you will Naruto" he said while gripping his hand a little. "It's just a couple of hoers and then we'll be together again."

They were standing in the old library, alone, making out for several minutes until the bell suddenly had wrung. They weren't going to have any other lessons together today and Naruto didn't want to let him go.

"I don't want to" he wined and bit his lip looking down at their joined hands.

Sasuke took him softly in his arms and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Me nether but it will be over soon and then you'll be right back in my arms..."

"Promise you'll wait for me at the gates..?"

Naruto sounded like he was about to cry and Sasuke felt how his heart ached in his chest. He stroke the blond haired boy softly over the back for a little while, then he slowly let go, leaving the boy all vulnerable on the floor.

"I promise" he smiled and held out his pinky finger.

Naruto bit his lip again but couldn't help smiling and grabbed his finger with his own.

"Hai" he said with fragile voice.

Their hands touched so gently Sasuke got goosebumps again and as their fingers slipped apart their fingertips vibrated with longing like nothing else. Naruto whined softly and then the dark one was gone in the blink of an eye.

He shook his head slowly and sight while thinking of Sasukes gentle touch and his smooth breath.

"Man" he whispered and buried his face in the palm of his hand. "I'm stuck.."

He smiled a bit and raised his head in the same moment as the pink haired girl stepped into the library.

"Naruto?" she called and looked around for here friend. "You in here?"

"Hai hai Sakura-chan" he smiled and went to here with sparkling eyes. "Over here..!"

-

Sasuke was biting his pen almost nervously, constantly looking out over the school yard in hope of seeing that blond hair and that gorgeous body outside his window. He wasn't paying any attention what so ever to what the principal was telling them and for the first time in months he was dozing of at a meting with the students' council.

"So what your saying, principal, is that parents should be informed if their children seem to be homosexual or have any other different kind of thinking?" his table neighbour Neji said while looking a bit upset.

"Well yes" their principal answered and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "It is very important that parents knows what's going on with their children..."

"But what if we want to tell them ourselves?" another boy named Masai said, just as upset as Neji. "What if some parents wouldn't accept it..?"

"Well" their principal sight and looked out over the group of students. "If that is the case then it's even more important that the parents can try to make their kids think different..."

"What??" a third boy almost shouted and the principal looked chocked at him. "So your saying that this school should work against homosexuality??"

The whole students' council was now involved in the discussions, except Sasuke though. He hadn't really been paying attention to anything other than the window but soddenly he got a shove from Neji and he returned to reality and the angry meeting.

Sasuke looked up and tried to quickly understand the situation and soon he realised that this subject was pretty interesting.

"This school isn't against homosexuality in the big picture" the headmaster said and sight again. "It is just important that this schools students concentrate on their studies..."

"But we do!" Masai said with upset voice as he stood up in his chair. "We concentrate as hard as we can! Are you going to take away the only little thing that really means something to us..??"

The principal looked at him with wondering eyes, seeing through it all, almost smirking as he met the upset boys eyes.

"Masai-kun" he said quietly while taking his glasses of, rubbing them slowly against a cloth in his hands. "I want to talk to you after this meeting please, just the two of us..."

Masai grew quiet and sank back in his seat, his cheeks read with suppressed anger and his body tensed up almost as in fear.

"Hai sensei" he answered and the other students grew quiet too.

Sasuke was shocked. He had never thought that their principal was like this, he had always been nice to them but this was just wrong. Nobody said anything in a long while and as Sasuke just grew more and more upset their headmaster started walking round the room.

"It is important that parents know how to help their kids grow out of these silly thoughts of love with the same gender" he said while looking out over the room. "The parents will be informed of their kids developments in every subject..."

"What if we don't have any parents...?"

Sasukes voice sounded like lightning in the silent room and everyone looked up at him, even the principal looked surprised.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" he asked and put his glasses back on.

Sasuke smirked and stood up to be polite.

"I'm saying that what if the person that is gay doesn't have any parents, what are you going to do about it then..?"

"Yeah that's right!" one of the girls agreed. "What about it?"

"Are they going to be expelled..?" Sasuke asked, smirking even more now that he saw the headmasters reaction.

The principal looked chocked by the sudden questioning and stuttered a bit while answering.

"W-well... I... I haven't really... thought about that... but I..."

"I thought so" the dark one smirked.

-

Naruto sight and hurried through the corridor with Sakura on his side. He so desperately wanted to see Sasuke now that his body was aching and he had almost forgotten she was walking beside him.

"Naruto! Wait a minute" she complained and tried to keep up with his quickening speed.

He just ignored it and almost started running. He wanted to touch him, feel him, move with him, kiss him so badly...

"Naruto! Are you in a hurry or some thing?" she shouted after him.

"Yeah!" he answered with a big smile on his lips and she stopped in the middle of the passage.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled too and waved as he left the building.

He hurried even faster over the yard, eyes watching out for that black hair and that gorgeous figure.

"Sasuke" he whispered with his voice filled with longing. "Where are you?"

He reached the gates and stopped, feeling his whole body tremble, breath quickening for every second passing. He didn't see him any where but he kept looking, kept searching with his sky blue eyes wide opened.

"Naruto..."

The smoothest voice on the planet whispered his name behind him and Naruto stopped, goosebumps all over and his cheeks red with longing. He sight with relive as Sasukes strong arms embraced him from the back and sank into that wonderful smell of his.

"Missed me?" the warm voice whispered and Naruto bit his lip softly.

"Always" he answered and turned to face the dark one.

Sasuke was smiling with his entire face and their bodies gently touched again, both of them full with goosebumps.

Some other students came out on the yard, they were far away still but Sasuke gently let the blond boy go and took his hand in his own.

"Let's hurry home Naruto" he smiled and the blond nodded softly with a tender smile too.

"Yes Sasuke" he whispered. "Home."

**--  
Another chapter of this progressing fanfic. Keep reading and you will have a heartbeat rising adventure wit****h Sasuke and Naruto. **

**Next chapter ****"Sweet relies" is out 23 october! See you then.**

**Review ffs!! Plzzz! **


	16. Sweet release

**Well well now we are here, at the 16****th**** chapter. Its pretty much, 16 weeks, 4 months.  
thats alot. Well this chapter is hardcore and yaoi included. I suggests that you check out the song "discovery channel – Eiffel 65" or the original, just listen to the song and this will be much funnier. Enjoy some hornyness. :3**

"So after that we just sat in the library half studying half just talking about witch guys in school are the hottest" Naruto said as they entered the apartment. "But that was just Sakura-chan and Ino.. I didn't say much on that subject..."

Sasuke had taken of his shoes silently and now he was looking just as silently at the blond boy in front of him. Naruto looked up in surprise when he realised he was being watched.

"Sasuke..?"

The dark one didn't say a word even if Naruto looked a bit worried, instead he suddenly grabbed the blonds arm and pushed him hard up against the wall.

"Ah" Naruto moaned as his back hit the hard surface.

Sasuke smirked softly and let his hand stroke up under the blond, chocked boys shirt.

"Sa-Sasuke" the blond moaned and moved against his hands.

Sasuke kissed him, hard. Let his tongue slip past their lips and stroked the blonds gently, feeling how his own body reacted fast and pressed it against Naruto. The blond moaned and moved back against him, stroking enthusiastically over Sasukes entire body, soon with his fingers inside Sasukes clothes.

Sasuke half lifted Naruto in his arms and carried him into the bedroom, almost trowing him down on the bead, looking down on him with craving eyes. The blond was blushing, biting his finger tenderly as he looked back.

"Sasuke" he whispered while moving his hip slowly, pressing down against the madras." Don't wait..."

Sasuke smirked and got down on all fore on top of him, breathing warmly against his ear while rubbing his knee between Narutos legs against his already hardened groin. Naruto gripped the sheets firmly with both hands and moaned tenderly, eyes burning with desire.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his knee harder between the boys legs.

"I want you" Naruto responded and moved back with quickening breath.

"How?" Sasuke smirked and breathed out into the blonds ear, biting the skin softly.

Narutos breath was now uneven and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could hear it in his head. His whole body was trembling and as he looked into Sasukes dark eyes he melted.

"Ah" he moaned as the knee between his legs started moving harder again.

"Tell me"Sasuke commanded, feeling so good in control he could have done anything.

"I want you..."

Naruto couldn't think of anything other than Sasukes commanding voice, it sounded like if they were back in the ally and he got total goosebumps all over again.

"I want you inside...!" he finished and looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

The dark one above him smirked wider and let his right hand stroke down over Narutos body, in under his shirt and up over his hardened nipple, pinching it softly between his fingertips.

"Nn" the blond boy moaned and gripped the fabric harder.

"You like that don't you Naruto?"

Sasukes voice made Naruto tremble even more and he felt the tingling irritation of the pants fabric against his excited skin.

"Don't teas" he wined and bit his finger with cheeks read from excitement.

"But you like it Naruto" Sasuke just smirked back and gently removed Narutos swatter, taking the nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like it was candy.

"Ahh!"

Naruto gripped the fabric even harder and moved his hip, feeling his body wanting Sasuke so much he couldn't stand it.

"Hurry..!" he begged and felt Sasukes knee rub almost to hard against his groin.

Sasuke, that almost couldn't restrain himself ether any longer, smiled and unbuttoned Narutos throbbing pants, stroking softly over the blonds boxers.

Naruto moaned softly and closed his eyes, knowing that he would come fast this time, he just wanted the torment to end. He breathed fast as he felt Sasukes slender fingers release him from his pants and heard them fall to the floor, blushing more now as he was being watched so intensely by Sasukes dark, lust filled eyes. He suddenly heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped and his entire body started trembling with so much longing he just wanted to scream.

"You ready?" Sasukes most smooth voice whispered close to his ear and he nodded eagerly.

"Hai please..."

Sasuke pulled closer to him, touching his bare skin with the head av his hardness, letting two of his fingers slip inside the blond without further hesitation. Naruto moaned, scared of coming already, gripping desperately after a pillow to bury his face in.

"Already close?" Sasuke smirked as he moved his fingers in and out of the blonds longing body.

"Ah!!"

Naruto couldn't keep himself from moaning loud and looked up at the dark one with eyes desperate for more.

"I just have my fingers inside" Sasuke whispered close tho Narutos ear. "And you already wanna cum?"

"No!" Naruto almost shouted as reply and moved against Sasukes fingers. "Please..."

Sasuke smirked even more, so hard now that every minute seemed like an eternity.

"Then take a deep breath" he whispered and Naruto did as he was told.

Sasuke pulled even closer, slowly entering the shaking boy just a couple of millimeters. Naruto moaned with longing an looked at him with his big, blue eyes.

"Hurry..!"

He entered, almost to fast and the blond tensed up so hard Sasuke almost came mediately. After some seconds he started moving and Naruto grabbed the sheets firmly in his hands, moaning more and more.

"I'm close" he moaned and looked at Sasuke with pleasure filled eyes.

"Not yet" the dark one smirked and grabbed a hold of the blond boys hardness.

Naruto wined as he climaxed, unable to feel that sweet release that he longed for, unable to think any more. Sasuke kept going, harder, so close himself it almost got to much, feeling the blond tense up even more.

"Naruto" he moaned in a whisper and the blond boy shivered with both pain and pleasure.

"Sasuke..!"

He came so suddenly he let go of the blonds hardness and Naruto moaned more than ever before, almost screaming. Sasuke gripped both the boys hands hard and kissed him intensely without warning. Naruto moaned softly into the deep kiss, feeling his own heart beat fast together with Sasukes he almost felt like fainting.

The where lying there, breaths heavy and bodies sweaty, tightly locked together. This was it, their most vulnerable moment and they were together in it, feeling so tired yet so satisfied that nothing could make this moment better than this.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered and stroke him softly over his bare stomach with slender fingers.

The blond smiled tenderly and looked at him, his eyes filled with stars and his cheeks blushing beautifully.

"I missed you Naruto..."

"I missed you too Sasuke" he smiled and bent to kiss him again with his smooth lips almost to gorgeous to stop looking at.

Sasukes entire body trembled as he felt those lips so gently pressed against his own and he just wanted this for ever. His heartbeats, his body, all of him was feeling so happy with this moment that it started to tingle inside his stomach again.

Naruto was feeling a bit sleepy and his eyelids were heavy so silently he crawled closer to Sasukes warm body and bit his lip. He knew that if he slept now he wouldn't be able to sleep later but this was so cozy and he was so satisfied that he really had no choice.

"Are you gonna sleep?" Sasuke whispered and put his arms tighter around the blond.

"Yeah" he sight calmly as answer.

Sasuke smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead smoothly.

"Sleep tight then Naruto..."

-

"Hey Sasuke..."

The blond boys voice came from above and Sasuke tiredly opened his eyes.

"Yeah..?"

Naruto has standing bent over him fully dressed and with a smile on his face. Sasuke realized that he had fallen asleep too in the warmth of the other boys presence.

"What time is it?" he asked the blond with blurred sight and looked around the room.

"It's not that late, not even five so don't worry" he smiled back. "Some times I really think you need glasses Sasuke."

"Oh shut up..."

Naruto just smiled beautifully as always and Sasuke melted as he always did.

"I'm going out to by some stuff" the blond said while continuing to smile like an angel.

"Ah I see, but don't take too long or I'll miss you."

Sasuke couldn't help replying like that because it was true. He would miss him and he really didn't want to do that.

"I'll hurry I promise" Naruto just smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in half an hour."

After he heard the blonds footsteps leave the apartment he sight and sank back against the soft pillows. What to do now to kill the spare time without Naruto..?

Quietly, after some minutes of thinking, he reached for the remote and changed channel. He watched some movie on Discovery Channel about animal mating and immediately thought about what they had done an hoer earlier.

He smirked to himself and went up to get some tea.

"You and me baby ani't nothn' but mammles so lets do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.. getting' horny now..."

He wasn't even aware of his own singing...

-

**Sasuke singing?! What is happening to this world? Well…I can't really change him so he will be singing if he likes to. Will Naruto come home in one piece? Will sasuke make his tea? That and more will you find out in the next chapter "Rape"  
uploading the 30 october. See you then bye!**

**I**_** discovered something very disturbing, you guy are not reviewing enough! Maybe we will stop posting this shit if you keep not reviewing! So REVIEW!! NOW!! DO IT!! NOW!  
D bye  
**_**  
Review!! **


	17. Rape

**RAPE! Most people (yaoi fans) think that raping is hot, but if you think of it properly, it's almost the worts thing that could happen to someone… There are Sadist and masochists in this world too. Enjoy some raping then ^^ **

He sat down on the bead, alone in the apartment still, with a cup of tea in his slightly cold hands and a cookie resting on his left knee. He zapped between the channels but nothing got his attention so with a smirk on his face I changed to channel twenty-nine again, maybe they were showing some good movie.

He sat there for some minutes and watched a commercial about some upcoming movie. It didn't really feel that interesting though and he was about to switch channels again when the picture suddenly grew dark and changed scenery to a cellar or some kind of old garage.

"Hm? This looks interesting" he mumbled to himself and putt the remote beside himself in the bead. "Lets give it a shot..."

A blond haired man with muscular body and pail skin entered from somewhere behind the camera and went over to a table made of steal in the middle of the camera view. He seemed to be preparing for something and Sasuke waited with a smirk to see what it was.

The quality of the movie didn't seem to be that good though and as the blond man moved, some times it felt like the camera didn't really catch up.

"Old movie?" Sasuke mumbled and smirked.

An older man, maybe in the late thirties, joined the blond and they exchanged some sort of short dialog before the blond finally turned to the camera and Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows when he realized it was the same man as before, the one that both him and Naruto had recognized from somewhere.

He watched in silence now, how the blond man putt gloves on, like he was going to do something dirty and didn't want to get his pail hands all filthy. Then he just stood there waiting as smothered screams came closer and closer.

The older man from before entered again and in his arms he carried a child... I child not much older than eight years.

Sasuke sat up straight, to chocked to be able to change channels he watched as the little, blond boy got pushed up on the table and strapped to it with both arms and legs. His mouth was covered with a cloth but he was screaming still, fighting to get louse, fighting so hard that his wrists had already started bleeding.

The blond man stood bent over him with a clear smirk on his face now, slowly stroking with his pail fingers over the trembling boys bare stomach, pulling a black bag over his head so that he couldn't see.

"This is your punishment" he smirked and the boy streamed as everything got dark in front of his eyes.

The cloth that had covered his mouth had been loosened and his scream was so terrifying and so heartbreaking that Sasuke got shills running up his spine, feeling a slight illness in his stomach.

The little boy on the table was shaking and struggling as the blond man run his big hands over his entire body. This really didn't look like a directed movie at all, more like some one filming an actual rape.

The older man, that had been standing waiting in the shadows, came forth and changed the little boys position, forcing him down on his stomach, pushing his little head down against the cold steal. The big, blond man crawled up on the table over the boy and with no further hesitation putt two fingers inside him.

The little boy screamed, so loudly inside the black bag that Sasukes heart ached to help him and his insides turned as the blond man moved his fingers and arm hard against the child. The little one screamed for help but no one came and his terrifying screams filled the room with echo. The black bag started getting wet as tears sprung out of the little boys eyes but as he tried moving, the older man just helled him down.

More fingers entered and even though the picture was blurry, Sasuke could see the little boy was bleeding. The illness immediately rose in his trout, making him even more nauseous than before.

The blond man slowly removed his fingers from the bleeding boy and without any hesitation what so ever he entered him with his throbbing limb.

The scream that came over the boys lips were so much worse than Sasuke ever could have imagined, it didn't even sound human any more. The little boys fingers were clinging so hard to the table that his nails broke and as the man started moving harder he couldn't even scream any more, it was like he had lost his voice.

"You deserve to be punished" the blond man cursed with a insane smirk on his lips.

The older man pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the camera before giving it to the blond. A cold steal blade with a wooden handle... It was a knife.

Sasuke flew up from the bead, his entire body shaking with anger. How could they do that!? He was just an innocent child!!

He looked at the TV-screen. A commercial?! He realized in the blink of an eye that he had stepped on the remote. He changed back as fast as he could, even though he didn't want to see, he was scared what would meet his eyes... so scared.

Blood.

-

Naruto hurried down the street and into the little shop not far from where he lived. The first store had run out of his favorite cup ramen so even though it would take some more time he had to go to the smaller shop too.

"Sasuke" he mumbled and hurried down the shelves.

As he was reaching for the ramen package, that were placed on the top shelve, he noticed that they most have moved them higher up cause he couldn't reach them any more.

"Seriously?" he wined and reached as high up as he could but he still wasn't able to get them. "Damn..."

He looked around for help and saw a customer standing close by.

"Excuse me mister" he said with innocent voice and his head a bit lowered like he was shy. "Could you help me..?"

The tall, blond man turned to him and looked down at the obviously shy boy.

"What may that be boy?" he asked and his voice was smooth as silk.

"Well I'm trying to get some ramen..."

He didn't look up but put his fingers together like Hinata always used to do, giving the impression of being really shy now.

The man looked up at the shelf and then smirked a bit, reaching out and grabbed some packages.

"There you go" he said as he put them in Narutos basket. "Take care..."

The blond boy nodded and the man left without another word. Naruto closed his eyes hard and looked up at the blond man's turned back. What was the odds of that being the same man as in the movie that he and Sasuke had seen?

-

Sasuke was staring in total chock at the screen in front of him. There was blood every where, on the knife in the blond man's hand, on the floor, on the table... It was pouring out of a deep wound alongside the little boys spine and he had stopped struggling... there was no sign of life left in his tiny body...

With vomit taste in his mouth Sasuke staird but after that the TV got black and soon another show started. In chock he sat there until he suddenly realized that he really had to puke. As fast as he could he ran into the bathroom and bent over the sink, feeling the disgusting liquid flow out through his mouth. He caught and sank down on the floor with pounding heart.

"How the fuck can you do something like that to a innocent child..??"

His only thought was of Naruto and what he had been through when he was younger. Seeing that poor boy die like that, in the hands of those horrible people made him so disgusted and so furious that he feared his mind would explode. If he just could have helped, made something for that boy... but he couldn't... it was to late now.

He looked up at the ceiling and realized that it was the same thing as with Naruto; he could have helped him before but he didn't and now it was to late to do any thing... He shook his head to be rid of the self destructing thoughts and then stood up on shaking legs. He could still help Naruto, so that was exactly what he was going to do.

The front door opened and Sasuke could hear his boyfriend step into the hallway. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then left the bathroom on shaking legs.

"Naruto" he almost whispered and looked at the blond, feeling his tears already returning to his eyes.

Naruto staird, in to much chock to know what to do.

"Sasuke..?" he asked in confusion. "Are you okay..?"

The dark, now crying boy didn't say a word, just went over to him and buried his face in Narutos arms.

"Sasuke..?"

The blond hugged him tightly and they stood there in the hallway for a long time before Sasuke could even say a word more than whispering his name silently.

Naruto was worried but he didn't wan to pressure him, didn't want to make things worse so he just stood there silently but after a while he took Sasuke to the bedroom and gave him some calming tea.

"Sasuke can you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked in his most loving voice, making the dark one as calm as possible

The dark one buried his face in his hands and sight deeply.

"I just saw something on TV that made me think a lot" he said with frail voice. "But now that you're here it feels a bit better."

Naruto smiled a bit, still worried but relived and put a loving hand on Sasukes head.

"Okay but I'm here if you need to talk you know that Sasuke..."

"Yeah about that" Sasuke looked up at him with a ironic smirk on his lips. "Don't ever touch my hair without my permission."

Naruto chuckled and stood up again.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll think of that next time" he smiled and went over to the closet to look for something to put on.

Sasuke looked at his turned back and sight again, almost with relieve this time. He could still help Naruto, it wasn't to late for him yet.

"By the way" Naruto said as he helled a swatter in front of himself to see if it was dirty. "I think I saw that guy in the store down the street..."

"What guy?" Sasuke asked as he started poking one of the stains that they had caused earlier on the sheets.

"That blond dude from that gay movie we saw the other day" Naruto continued a bit distracted by the swatter. "He helped me get some ramen down the shelf but I got the chills so I didn't really look him in the eye..."

Sasuke looked up, a bit chocked but didn't say anything but a slight "oh..." then he continued poking the stain.

Naruto smiled a bit for no reason and then started undressing, not minding at all that Sasuke was watching him.

"Well I guess that's why we recognized him in the first place" he said as he pulled his T-shirt of, revealing his soft, sun kissed skin.

Sasuke looked, with no intention of hiding it. His eyes were searching for something but he didn't even know what. It just felt like there should be something on Narutos body that he had missed so he kept looking... And then he saw it, right there on the blond ones back, next to his spine was something a bit lighter in color than the rest of his slightly brown skin. It was the vague appearance of a big scar from a deep wound healed long ago...

-

**I hope you aren't stupid enough not to get what just happened? But if you are, and if you aren't then read next chapter!!  
"questions" (because of the double posting this week it won't be a chapter next week, only the week after that) that means that the next chapter (19) will be posted the 13 november.**

**Don't forget to read the Halloween Special :D Right after this.**

**Like before, REVIWE!!!!!!!! 3**


	18. Halloween Special!

'**Cause its Halloween we though "hey why not make a Halloween special" so we did ^^ the part has nothing to do with the course of the main story, just something to make our readers satisfied ;3 and a bit more happy after the rape. XD I Sasu was the one writing most of the sex ;) I just wanted the glory. X3 Enjoy. **

"Naruto! Where did you put the glue? I need it for my teeth!"

"I don't even know what to ware so don't ask me, it's probably where you left it..."

"And where did I leave it then?"

"Well I still don't know!"

Sasuke rushed through the apartment with a black coat over his shoulders, still buttoning the buttons on his black shirt. Naruto sat calmly by the dinner table and looked at him with a slight smile, amused by the stress poor Sasuke was going through.

"Take it easy or you'll get a stomachache" he giggled and drank the rest of his tea.

Sasuke just sneezed and looked at him with cold eyes.

"I don't see you helping me... You should be just as stressed cause you don't even have a costume to begging with."

"Well" the blond replied and stood up, grabbing a hold on Sasukes arm, pulling himself closer. "I could always be your victim Mr. vampire."

"Well that would be lovely but to gay so sorry" Sasuke just smirked back. "I'd love to kiss your lovely neck all night but I prefer the ladies since Count Dracula wasn't gay..."

"And what do we know about that?" Naruto smiled and kissed the dark ones tempting lips with his arms around his neck.

Sasuke grabbed Narutos waist and pulled him closer with a hard movement of his arm, kissing down the blonds neck, biting soft with his on glued fangs. A slight moan slipped out of Narutos slightly parted lips and Sasuke smirked even more.  
"Come on you have to find a costume or else you are screwed."  
"eh..eh..?!" A nerves sound was the only answer Sasuke got and then Naruto ran into the wardrobe.

Sasuke smirked like always and checked himself out in the mirror.  
"I have to admit it, I Am hot." Sasukes smirk made his fangs show and he really looked like a bad ass vampire.

They arrived at the decorated door of Sakuras house at around eight in the evening, Naruto dressed as a little angel in white clothes with small wings and a gloria on his head. Excitedly he knocked almost to hard on the door before Sasuke kissed him deeply to calm him down but of course he let go right before Sakura opened the door.  
"Welcome!"  
"Hai Saskura-cha.....WHAT!"

As Naruto saw here outfit he just stopped and stared, to chocked to say anything more. Sakura, the usually so dressed up girl, was now dressed in; a pink bathing suit matching her pink hair with a fluffy bunny tale on her little but and some pink, long ears on her head. Playboy bunny.

Sasuke was almost about to burst out into a big laughter when he realized she was looking at him with blushing cheeks and an admiring smile and his amusement disappeared. He still didn't like that she and all other girls looked at him like that and he also knew that Naruto saw how she just saw him right now, Sakura didn't even look one time at Naruto.

"Ne Sakura-chan" the blond said almost in a desperate way to get here attention. "Wh-why are you wearing that..?"

The pink hared girl blushed even more and bit her lip as she looked shyly at Sasuke like he was the one asking the question.

"Well Ino said she would have these kind of clothes too but... well..."

Ino came up from somewhere behind her and both boys saw she wasn't wearing anything close to a playboy bunny. Sakura just lowered her read face.

It took some time after that before Sakura let them inside because she was only looking shyly at Sasuke, like she was waiting for him to say something. That never happened so after she let them in they just sat with the rest of the group waiting for some late monsters.

When everyone had arrived they went out trick or treating as all kids want to do on Halloween.

They were a group of twelve teenagers dressed as; werewolves, vampires, dead dolls and zombies. Of course Naruto stood out as the only angel in the group and all the vampires insisted on biting him all the time, including Sasuke. He took his chances to be openly attracted to Naruto now that every one else just thought he was a good actor.

They went around town knocking doors with big success, almost every one with baskets filled to the edge with candy. Naruto had already been eating a lot of his and Sasuke smiled lovingly every time the blond complained about stomachache.

As the evening passed and night came they finally reached the aria in the village where all the old villas were located. The group stopped in front of the first one; a dark house with curtains in front of the windows and no lights on the veranda.

"Maybe nobody's at home" Naruto said as he hid behind his classmates. "We should take another house."

"Oh are you a bit chicken Naruto?" Kiba smirked an the other ones laughed with him.

"I'm no chicken!" The blond one almost shouted in high voice. "I'm an angel!!"

"Ah" Sasuke smirked and folded his arms tightly around Narutos slender waist. "I bet angels have the purest blood, you most taste delicious..."

As Sasukes fangs touched the blonds neck tenderly and his body moved closer, Naruto could clearly feel how there was an abnormal growth on Sasukes pants. Was he enjoying this?!?

Sasuke then whispered, as the other ones started moving towards the house.

"Naruto... Wanna go somewhere else..?"

His breath was warm against the blonds ear and Narutos knees felt like they were going to give in to his weight.

"Nn..."

Sasuke smirked as he felt the boys goose bumps on his smooth neck.

"Thought so" he said and bit the blond ones neck just like a hungry vampire would have done.

The rest of the pack was heading towards the door of the dark, scary house and as they reached it Akamaru, the white dog belonging to Kiba, stopped and started barking. The teenagers had by this time realized that the house wasn't even decorated with a single pumpkin.

"Maybe we should do as Naruto-kun said" Lee suggested but nobody ever really listened to him and this was no exception so Kiba took the small stair in one big step and knocked at the door.

They all stood silent, waiting for any sound coming from the house but it was all quiet.

"They're not home" Kiba said in disappointment and the other sight in relive.

Suddenly the door opened, so suddenly Kiba had to step back and fell down on top of Shino with a "ahh!!". The others would have laughed if they weren't so paralyzed by the man now standing in front of them. Screaming and laughing they all ran down the street, cause it seriously looked like he would rape them.

After running a two or tree blocks they stopped and tried to gather them selves together. They all laughed nervously but non of them realized there were only ten of them there... After breathing for a couple of minutes they went to a new house and knocked on the door.

"Trick o treat!?!" they all shouted in one voice

The door opened and a man dressed as a scarecrow stood before them and behind him a woman dressed as a nurse came down the stairs.

"Oh" she said with a scarily familiar voice. "welcome."

Her dress ended just under her butt and her boobs were... Oh wait, she didn't have any!?

"Iruka-sensei!!!??"

Sakura and the rest of the group had just realized and their chock was absolute.

"Hehe yes" he smiled and heled out a plate full of candy. "What do you think about my costume?"

All stared, then looked at the scarecrow next to their old teacher.

"Kakashi..?" Sakura asked in amazement. (for those who don't know, Kakashi means scarecrow in Japanese)

"Yo" said their handsome teacher and Iruka blushed a bit.

**At the same time in the bushes:**

"Ahh Sasuke! Right here??"

"Yeah why do you think I dragged you over here?"

Naruto was laying on his back in the dry leaves under a big bush. Sasuke had already pulled his shirt of and was standing on all for above the blond with a exited smirk on his lips. Naruto blushed and bit his lip in slight confusion.

"Sasuke" he whispered. "I'll not be able to keep quiet..."

"You don't need to be" the dark one just smirked.

Naruto blushed even more when Sasuke started to unbutton his pants and used his coat as a cover over their naked body's. sensually touching each other, getting harder by the second, the two boys breathed heavy in the fall cold night.  
When slowly entering Naruto with two fingers Sasuke got a very...Halloweenish idea. While Naruto moaned and moved against Sasukes hard fingers he bent over to Narutos neck. Kissing and licking the soft skin and enjoying Narutos strong reactions. Sasuke fell in to a dreamy state and nibbled the skin soft. Naruto reacted strong and moaned. It didn't seem that he was worried if someone would hear them anymore.

"Sasuke, I don't need to be prepared, I'm not tight as I use to be."  
"who said I was preparing?" Sasuke smirked and entered with another finger.  
Naruto moaned louder and grabbed Sasukes shoulders.  
"Stop teasing, I want you." Naruto could hardly speak but Sasuke could understand anyway.  
"Who said I'm going to enter?" The sadistic smirk on Sasukes face grew and another finger entered Narutos small opening.  
"Gah!! Aaah!" Naruto almost screamed and grabbed Sasukes shoulders harder and the nails made cuts in Sasukes pale, fragile skin. The pressure he felt was extreme. Sasuke had never waited this long to enter him. And never before had Sasuke been inside him with four fingers.  
"it hurts Sasuke..."  
"I know, just bare with it." Sasuke meet the blue, suffering eyes with his own begging gaze. Bare with it. please.  
Naruto melted by Sasukes look and nodded. Unsure of what he just agreed to.  
Suddenly Narutos moans changed in to something complaining and Sasuke felt how it got warmer and more slippery inside the suffering boy. Naruto was bleeding. The four fingers got pulled out slowly and Naruto thought that Sasuke was done. But then he felt another hardness by the opening.  
"eh?! Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the boy on top of him with choked expression. "W-what are you doing?"  
Sasuke meet the blue eyes again, and with the same look.  
"Bare with it Naruto. please."  
Again Naruto melted and nodded, a bit more aware of the situation then before. The hardness came closer and slowly moved against the now red wet skin. Naruto tensed and opened his legs wider to give Sasuke space, and he entered. With a quick move Sasukes hardness was now inside and gave Naruto such a pain that e screamed like he got raped.  
"it Hurts!!" Naruto couldn't control his voice and screamed instead of moaning while Sasuke moved his hip against him.  
"I ..Know!" Sasuke said as couldn't stop him self from feeling free to moan. "Just Bare with it!"  
Sticking pain, sweaty body's and unreadable minds. Sasuke moved hard inside Naruto and every time Naruto begged him to stop he just said "please, bare with it" and Naruto tried. The blood colored the dry leaves clear red and gave a metal smell around the two boys. Naruto started crying but Sasuke comforted him while he kept moving. He moved, not to hard but hard enough. In and out of Narutos wounded opening. He got closer and closer to his breaking point and the pleasure came to Naruto at last. It wasn't the same as when Sasuke was gentle. This Pleasure was so much better. More intense, more exiting, more frighteningly satisfying.  
"Aah!" Naruto moaned loud and grabbed a small tree above him and Sasuke could easier hit the right spot.

"Do you feel it now?" Sasukes smooth voice whispered in his ear. "That extreme pleasure..."

"Y-yes Sasuke" the blond moaned and his face showed all the pleasure he was in. "Please don't stop..!"

Sasuke was smiling but he didn't even know why himself. His heart was beating out of control and he was moving so hard that he was close already. His mind was going blank so fast he couldn't stop it. Narutos moans made him even more exited by the second.

Naruto was moving back even though he was still bleeding but suddenly Sasuke bent closer to him again, holding him down against the cold ground.

"Sasuke?" he asked but the dark one didn't answer .  
He was breathing warmly against Narutos tender neck and almost hungrily he lapped the smooth skin with his soft tongue. He felt Narutos sweet scent and with itching teeth he bit him, let the sharp fangs sink deep into the blond boys skin and felt his warm blood sipper out into his mouth.

"Ahh!!"  
Naruto staird out over Sasukes strong shoulder as he felt his own blood pore down over his neck, felt how Sasuke sucked the wound like he was a real vampire.

"Sasuke what..???"

He was almost scared, feeling so week that he couldn't push the dark one away but still feeling so good from Sasukes other movements that he wouldn't have wanted to even if he could.

Sasuke was drinking, drinking the blood of his love, the blood of the only one he had... Oh God he felt so good that nothing could compare to this and without holding anything back he came into Narutos still bleeding opening!

Naruto screamed both with pleasure and pain and his eyes filled up with tears as he gripped Sasukes shoulder and his nails ones again made cuts in the dark boys pail skin. He closed his eyes, dizzy from what just happened, not able to think any more and as Sasuke left him he gave in and fainted.

-

"Naruto wake up or we'll be late..."

Sasukes voice sounded like heavenly music in his ear and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Eh?"

He looked around, realizing he was lying in his own bead and that Sasuke stood in front of the mirror, dressing himself as a vampire.

"What?" the dark one said in a stressed tone. "You still haven't found a costume yet have you..? You really should start looking for one otherwise we'll be late to Sakuras place..."  
Naruto put a hand on his own neck and sigh in relive but disappointment too. It would have been cool to have a vampire as boyfriend.

"What are you sighing for?" Sasuke asked with a grin. "I'm I to hot for you?"

Naruto just sneezed and started dressing up in white clothes just like in his dream.

"Baka Sasuke... happy Halloween"

**Happy Halloweeen!!  
(probably it will be this kinds of specials at the holydays. Next one will be a Christmas special. See you in two weeks)**


	19. Questions

**Sorry for being late this week. We had a lot to do in school and stuff so. But one day isn't that bad is it? Well here it is. The 19****th**** chapter of mixed emotions.**

As Naruto had fallen asleep that night, Sasuke went to the bathroom in confusion. He looked at his own reflection but without seeing himself, just that blond boy that had taken his heart so fast he couldn't stop falling. Now his mind was playing tricks on him, making him see things, making him so confused...

He was so tired, and yet he couldn't sleep as he crawled back under the sheets next to his beautifully sleeping boyfriend. His mind was still stuck down in that basement with all the blood and the screams of that pail little one.

Slowly he reached out and stroke Narutos cheek with his slightly cold fingers. He was so soft band warm, almost to innocent to even touch and yet they had done that... Or no, it couldn't have been him... Could it..?

"Naruto" he whispered and crawled closer to him, waking him softly from his sleep. "I need to talk to you..."

The blond blinked slowly and looked at him with a bit confused eyes.

"Sasuke" he said as he rubbed them to wake up. "What's wrong..?"

Sasuke tried to smile but it was to hard so he gave up and just looked with worried eyes at that beautiful boy in front of him, so vulnerable, so fragile and yet so strong.

"Naruto" he whispered as he bit his lip. "Can you tell me what happened to you..?"

The blond, that of course had no idea what was gong on in Sasukes mind, looked confused at him and scratched his neck.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" he smiled.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he hadn't thought about what words to use or what questions he should ask and now his voice felt so fragile he could hardly speak at all.

"Ehm..."

Narutos eyes closed again and he smiled so softly that it even made Sasuke a bit calm.

"Can't we take this tomorrow Sasuke?" he asked and it was clear how tired he was.

Sasuke sight and nodded, maybe it was best. Not that he himself could sleep but this would give him time to think of what to ask so he agreed.

"Yeah you sleep now Naruto" he whispered and put soft arms around him. "See you soon..."

"Mhm..."

Narutos smooth breaths filled the room with peace and as Sasuke looked at him he felt all his love ache to help him. He would always be there from now on, just like he had promised, he would always be there no matter what.

"Naruto" he whispered when he was sure the blond was sleeping again. "Do you remember... what happened to you..when they raped you...?"

He sigh ones again and closed his eyes. He was in too deep now damn it. He needed to know but when they both were up he would be too scared to do anything at all. Emotions was the one thing he was most bad at and he had never even tried to talk about them up until now with Naruto.

"Yeah... I guess..."

Sasuke looked up in surprisement at the blond, still sleeping boy. Had he said that in his sleep? He looked in silence, waiting for him to keep talking but the blond seemed to have fallen deeper in his sleep.

"Naruto... what did they do to you..?" he asked and took the blonds hand.

Narutos forehead twitched and he mumbled something but didn't answer this time. Sasuke sigh, almost ready to give up hope as Naruto crawled closer to his warm body.

"They used to.. blindfold.. me.."

His answer was only a slight whisper but Sasuke listened intensively.

"And... touch m-me... rape..."

Sasuke pulled him closer, softly so that he wouldn't wake up.

"When did you get that scar Naruto?" he whispered even though he was afraid that he would have been wright all along.

"mn..A long time ago... nnn..."

Naruto breathed warmly against Sasukes chest and bit his lip.

"He came... inside me.. couldn't see... so scared.."

Sasuke hugged him harder cause it was clear that the blond was sinking into nightmares.

"It's okay Naruto" he hushed. "I'm here for you..."

"...pain..so much pain..."

He twitched and pulled even closer to Sasukes warmth, tensing his entire body.

"...there was only blood...so much blood.."

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt how tears started running down his cheeks, felt the pain inside him grow as he heard the little boy scream inside his head. Naruto was without a doubt the same person as that little one, so he hadn't died after that, but that made it even worse. He had been living on his own both before and after that. No one to tuck him in at night or comfort him when he cried with pain. He had been all alone and Sasuke knew that pain so well that all feelings came back to him in a flash and his tears were unstoppable.

"Naruto I love you" he whispered and the blond relaxed in his arms. "I'm here to protect you now..."

As Naruto sank into deep sleep, Sasuke lay awake for hoers before finally disappearing into his world of nightmares to horrible to be described by words.

-

"Come on we're going to be late Naruto.."

"Yeah yeah coming!" the blond shouted from the kitchen and came out in the hallway, dressed in his newly washed school uniform and with a peace of toasted bred in his mouth.

Sasuke smiled a bit at the sight of Narutos cute smile and the bread crumbs on his chest.

"Bakayaro" he said and kissed the blond boys lips with all the warmth of his heart. "Don't get yourself dirty that quickly."

"Hehe" the blond smiled with a mischievous glimpse in his eye. "I thought you liked me dirty Sasuke."

They left the apartment while Sasuke smirked and Naruto tried to tie his shoelaces on the go as usual. The blond struggled for a while then caught up to Sasuke and took his hand.

"Just wanna be close as much as I can" he smiled but still looked a bit sad.

Sasuke smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"Then let's be close."

They kept on walking, hand in hand, smiling. Sasuke had tried to think all night and the one thing that he had come to realize was that he'd do what he could now. He would love Naruto with all his might and be happy with him. He wanted nothing else than that, nothing else that to be with this boy. So he shouldn't think so much about what he knew about Narutos dreadful past, cause now he was here with him in the present and that was more than he could ever have asked for.

There was still some worry in his heart about whether those men would come back for Naruto or not. But Narutos bright smile there beside him made him calm and he even felt confident of beating those guys up if they actually did come back.

He squeezed Narutos hand yet again and pulled him in behind a tree, unable to keep his hands of him any longer. The blond looked surprised at him but still responded to his sweet kisses and as they stood there, Naruto with his back against the tree, kissing intensely, they both felt so calm about the future that nothing could make them hurry.. except time.

"Shoot" Sasuke cried as he realized they had just a couple of minutes left before they had to be at class. "We really need to go..."

"Aw" the blond whined. "Already?"

"Yeah.."

Sasuke felt disappointed too as he saw those blue, pleading eyes.

"But we'll see each other after I've had the meeting with the students council and then we can go to the bathroom if it's to hard and..."

"Oh nooo!!" the blond cried as he realized they wouldn't see each other for hoers.

"There there" Sasuke whispered with his most loving voice to calm him down a bit. "We'll make it and you know it Naruto."

The blond looked grumpy but nodded and kissed him hard again cause he wouldn't let any time get washed away in vain.

As they entered the school building that morning, close together without even thinking about it them selves, there were a lot of faces and heads turning to look after them. It was not that they were holding hands or any thing but just the sight of them walking together was chocking to them. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, walking down the corridor together without any arguing, without fighting, both talking in reduced voices as they walked slowly, like they wanted to use the time as affective as possible.

They entered the corridor to the classroom Naruto was going to spend his first hoers in and Sasuke pulled him close yet again, after making sure there was no one else in sight.

"I'll miss you but it won't take that long okay?" the dark one smiled and Naruto smiled too.

"Yeah and I know you'll just think about me all meeting."

The blond was smirking now and Sasuke even blushed as he felt Narutos smooth fingers softly touch his groin.

"Have a nice meeting now love" he smirked and backed away as other students entered the corridor.

"What was that good for?" Sasuke whined but Naruto just smiled his heavenly smile and entered his classroom, though Sasuke could see that he wanted to stay.

"Bye Sasuke" he mimed with smiling lips.

"Bye Naruto..."

Sasuke had to hurry up to the meeting and he did that too, but the disturbing growth in his pants didn't really make stuff better and as he ran up the stairs he even thought about going to the bathroom first. He knew though that he didn't have time to so he tried to ignore it but when he entered the room Neji just gave him that totally irritated face ant that made Sasuke even more grumpy then he already was.

**Well I hop this chapter answered some of your "questions" hahah I'm so funny.  
The next chapter is not written yet. So it has not any name yet. But I think it will be out on the planned day the 20 November, if its late I apologize for now.**

**Review!! FOR FUCK SAKES!! **


	20. giving oneself away

**20 chapter. Wow times goes by without any merci. (haha I learned to spell that word when I saw the MV with duffy on MTV, you can learn stuff from TV after all. Well as I said last week, we are a bit after in the writing on this story but we are fighting! But there is a lot of exams in school now so have merci on us. And soon its Christmas. Do you guys want a Christmas special? Tell us and we will bring you one!  
Enjoy!**

"Ne ne Sakura-chan" the blond asked as they where heading towards the library after getting instructions to work on their own. "Why do you like Sasuke that much?"  
"Eh?"  
The pink hared girl blushed and looked at him with those red cheeks.  
"Why do you keep asking questions like that now days?" She asked and ruffled his hair like a big sister would have done. "What's gotten into you?"  
He smiled and wiggled his shoulders as they reached the cozy rooms of the old section.  
"Nothing I'm just curious."  
"Wel" she smiled and started looking for books in the dusty shelves. "I like him cause he is really good looking and has grate taste and is good in school and…"  
"Sakura-chan" the blond said with serious voice. "Do you know any thing about him at all..?"  
She looked up in surprisement.  
"What are you talking about? Of course I do I'm his biggest fan…"  
"Hehe okay I was just wondering" he smiled.  
Naruto couldn't help thinking that she would be totally crushed if she found out he was together with Sasuke. She might even stop talking to him and since she was one of his friends he felt terrible having to do something like that to here. But Sasuke was his now and he wouldn't let her have him so as quickly as he could he pushed those feelings away again.  
"Okay" she said with confusion in her voice.

Naruto went over to the inner shelves where the older books where located and as he slowly touched the dusty books Sakura watched him with a slight smile. He had grown as a person, being able to ask her about that and because she saw him like her little brother she was really proud of him.

"So what have you been up to this weekend?" she asked and smiled wider as he took out a book about raising children. "Any fun activities?"

Naruto flipped the pages slowly in the book and wiggled his shoulders.

"Spent most time at home I guess but we didn't get bored or any thing..."

"We?"

Sakura looked surprised at him and started searching her bran for any memory, news or gossip that could strengthen what he had just said.

"I thought you lived alone Naruto?" she asked and couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Eh?"

Naruto looked up, unaware of what he had just said.

"Of-of course I live alone... Why do you ask that Sakura-chan?" he asked and felt how his insides turned in his stomach.

"Because you said "we"" she said with a curious smirk. "Is there something you're not telling me Naruto?"

"No! Definitely not!" he squealed and hid his face in the book. "I tell you everything Sakura-chan you know that..."

"Oh really?"

Her smirk grew and he got a bad feeling that he had said too much already.

"Do you have a girlfriend Naruto-chan?" she asked and bent over his shoulder to pressure the answer out of him.

The blond blushed more than ever and shook his head fast, unable to come up with anything smart to say.

"Well" Sakura laughed and turned back to the shelf she had been looking at. "I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Naruto blushed down in the book, feeling guilty towards Sasuke cause they had said not to tell and now he had realized just how hard it was not to say it by accident. Sakura was still smiling and he knew that she'd try later again when he least expected it so he started stealing himself for that moment.

As the hoers passed, Sakura, Naruto and some of their other classmates studied and talked about most events and homework. Time passed slowly and since Sasuke had other classes than Naruto, the blond felt pretty lonely most of the time. Yeah sure, the others talked to him an all but there was something about the way Sasuke were with him that made Naruto feel so special. He really couldn't stand this any more.

"Naruto" Sakura said and poked his shoulder. "Why are you spacing out?"

He didn't react, just stood there looking out the window with glossy eyes and a finger resting on his smooth lips. He didn't know that himself though and as the pink hared girl watched him she came to realize how extremely pretty he was in that calm state. "man" she thought. "why can't he be like that more often?"

He wasn't really spacing out though, more like taking some time of his daily life, just looking out the window. Okay he was spacing out with only one thought in his head, the thought of Sasuke being there with him.

"Naruto?" Sakura called ones again. "Hello? I'm talking to you."

"Eh?"

She sight. It had taken almost ten minutes for her to get him to respond and when he finally answered he said some thing like that? Man he was annoying some times but still so cute she could eat him.

"Seriously Naruuuu" she sight and shook her head slowly while smiling. "When will you stop spacing out like that?"

"Never" the blond smiled and scratched his neck as always. "I'll never grow up!"

Ino laughed and shook her head too.

"That's right Naruto" she said. "You'll never even get a girlfriend."

The other girls that heard it also burst out in laughter and Ino even did high five with one of them. Naruto didn't even get upset like usually when she said stuff like that. He had Sasuke now and that was all he would ever need.

"Oh that's mean Ino-san" Hinata said shyly and Naruto looked surprised at her.

Didn't she find it funny..? Then he caught Sakuras eyes and saw that she was smirking like hell.

"Actually" she said. Naruto has already got a girlfriend.

The others grew silent and all eyes were fixed on Naruto and Sakura in one second. Naruto blushed unstoppably and of course the others saw it immediately.

"Is it true? Naruto do you?"

They got all crazy and Naruto didn't know that to say. Ino rushed to Sakura immediately and looked her deeply in the eye.

"Sakura, don't tell me… it's you?"  
The pink hared girl looked shocked and when all the others went over to her in stead, Naruto took his chance to sneak away from the questioning group. As he left the library he could still hear Sakuras pleading voice.

"No I'm not lying! It's not me he just said…"

Naruto smirked even if he blushed and left the crazy people alone by closing the door silently. Only Hinata looked as he left, she saw it but didn't make a sound so the other ones would see that he left and as they finally realized, she didn't say a word.

Naruto made his way down the corridor and looked at the schedule on their home room-door. Sasukes lesson should have ended by now so he should be heading down the main stairs towards the food court or the lockers. If Naruto hurried, he could catch him before he got together with his next class that he usually had lunch with.

Naruto hurried to the stairs and saw some of Sasukes comrades, his heart sank as he realized that they might not even have time to kiss before they came home after being at Sakuras house. He sight and hurried even more down the stairs, past those girls that he hated so much and down to the lockers.

Sasuke was no where to be seen and Naruto sank down on a bench with closed eyes.

"Fuck" he whispered and buried his face in his hands. "Please, I need you…"  
The corridor was silent and his mind went to that state of total depression that he always to when he just wanted to escape reality. Why couldn't he have hurried to meet him? Didn't Sasuke miss him too?

"Hi there dobe" a smooth voice whispered in his ear and Naruto shivered with pleasure as he felt Sasukes smooth lips lightly pressed against his own.  
Naruto didn't worry at that moment about what would happen if someone saw them, instead he put his arms around his beloved one and kissed him intensely with longing strokes of his tongue. Sasuke pulled him up from the bench without letting go of those smooth lips and pulled him into one of the available toilets right around the corner. Narutos back hit the hard, cold wall and as he pulled the dark one closer his heart pounded so loud he couldn't hear his own quick breath.

"Missed me?" Sasuke smirked though his longing kisses and wanting body told Naruto that he had missed him just as much.  
"Yes" he answered and kissed the only lips he would ever want to kiss. "I've always missed you."

They didn't have much time and they both knew it but they didn't care, didn't have time to care ether.

Sasuke entered him in the narrow toilet, filling the blond with absolute pleasure, moving tenderly but hard in his slippery opening. Naruto almost didn't dare moaning but Sasukes movements felt so incredibly good that he couldn't hold all sounds inside.

"Ah!!"  
The sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth gave Sasuke goosebumps and he moved harder, encouraged by those sweet sounds.

Naruto moaned loudly and grabbed Sasukes sweet hands as he came all over the wall in front of him. The dark one behind him felt Narutos body tensing and in one second, the sweet release let him relax and he sank down on top of the shaking blonds back.

Naruto felt like fainting again but knew that he couldn't so he struggled to stay awake.

He turned slowly and looked at the young man with that black hair, dark eyes and those smooth lips.

"I love you Sasuke" he whispered an smiled with all the warmth of the son.  
"I love you too Naruto..."

-

**It wasn't that interesting chapter i know, but soon it's time for the real stuff. Or... the beginning of the real stuff. Befor that it's just some sex and secrets but that isn't that interesting either ;D or is it. You tell me!**

**Remember to review. We want as many reviews as chapters! So come on, it's not that hard is it? Please!**

**Next chapter: " Sakuras House with a park" posting the 27/28 of November  
see you then, bye! **


	21. Sakuras house with a park

**21****st**** chapter. Enjoy.**

The way Sasuke touched him, the way he smelled, the way they kissed, held, moved... Everything about them felt so right Naruto couldn't get enough. His heart wouldn't stop beating this lovingly for him and Naruto knew that no matter what happened, Sasuke would always be the one he loved, always.

These were the thoughts he were thinking as he sat in the maths classroom, looking out over the room and over Sasukes strong figure. He was so handsome, he thought. There was nothing with himself that Naruto found attractive and yet Sasuke loved him so tenderly? Man he was lucky and God he had to make up for the attributes he loss.

Sasuke turned and meet his eye, making Naruto blush beautifully. They looked at one another with love and care without even noticing the class was out. Sasuke had to run to his next one and Naruto was stuck with Sakura again but that didn't get him down cause he knew he and Sasuke could be together all night later and besides, he was already totally satisfied.

After that they had a boring history lesson, half class and at three he and Sakura made their way towards the main gates to meet up with Sasuke. Naruto was almost spacing out inside. Now he had to act cocky and as "normal" as possible so that Sakura wouldn't notice. She had been nagging all day, trying to get him to tell her about his girlfriend an Naruto was even a bit scared by now.

Sasuke stood there waiting as nonchalantly leaning against the wall as always and Naruto realized he was blushing without being able to stop it. Sakura was blushing to and hurried over to him.

"Sasuke-kun" she called and waved happily.

"Ah Sakura" he answered and stood up straight. "And Naruto.."

Naruto blushed even more, the pictures of earlier in the bathroom just wouldn't leave his mind and as he met Sasukes eyes he cloud see that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

They made their way towards Sakuras house and all the way she was talking and laughing not realizing how much she acted like Naruto usually did. Sasuke looked at the blond behind her back and smirked when he saw that Naruto was thinking the same thing.

They entered the nice, warm neighbourhood where Sakura lived and as they reached her house she smiled and turned to them.

"Mum and dad aren't home yet so now you have to be good boys and not fight okay?"

She was still smiling but both Sasuke and Naruto knew how serious she was and they agreed without arguing. Not that they were planning on fighting or any thing any way.

They were sitting on the floor in Sakuras living room. Her parents were still not home and Sasuke had just realized what the subject of their group project was about; sexuality. Naruto giggled as he saw the shocked expression on his boyfriends handsome face.

"You didn't expect that did you Sasuke?" he laughed, after all, he had known all along what the subject was about.

Sakura blushed and looked away. this was obviously something to embarrassing for her to handle right now because she stood up and smiled shyly.

"Any one want tea?"

Without even waiting for their response she left the room and went to make some tea out in the big kitchen. Sasuke met Narutos eye and in one second they were both thinking the same thing. Naruto was suddenly on his back with Sasuke on top, stroking and kissing each other excitedly as they heard how Sakura wasn't coming back in a while. Sasuke kissed Naruto so deeply and intensively that the blond got hard just from the first kiss and soon he took Sasukes hand and placed it between his legs. Sasuke looked down at him, eyes filled with desire.

"You know we can't" he said but his voice was so full of longing that it gave Naruto goosebumps. "Not here..."

Naruto whined and kissed him again, making him press with his hand between his legs.

"But I want you" he whispered whiningly. "Now..."

"Later Naruto" the dark one whispered in his ear and Naruto melted like always. "But tell me if it gets to hard..."

Wining he sat up again and crawled up in the sofa, hiding his hardness with his raised knees as Sakura re-entered the room with three cups of tea.

"Here you go" she smiled and looked at them, not even seeing their flushed faces and halfway buttoned shirts.

Sasuke took the cup she gave him and caught Narutos eye. It had to be like this and they both had to try their best. Naruto was already drinking his tea and he looked a bit grumpy. Sasuke smirked and moved closer to him, stroking up his leg under the table when Sakura wasn't looking.

As the minutes became hoers they worked their best and soon they had already done half the work. Sakura was impressed of how good Naruto was working and he smiled when she said that, but actually it was just because he wanted to go home as soon as possible to be with Sasuke.

At around six that evening Sakura went to the kitchen again to make them all something to eat and ones again Naruto was down on his back. Sasukes hand was already stroking him hard and Narutos entire body was pounding with longing.

"I can't take it any more" he wined and kissed Sasukes gorgeous lips intensively.

"Okay" Sasuke sight with a smile and pulled him up on his legs without hesitation. "If we fight she might tell us to leave and I saw a park on the way here that we could go to..."

Narutos cheeks grew red again and he smiled with eyes of excitement.

"Then what should I do?" he asked but Sasuke just smirked and pushed him up the wall with a loud noise.

"Guys?" Sakura asked from the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"What the fuck!?" Naruto yelled, trying to sound angry. "You idiot!!"

"You're the idiot!!" Sasuke yelled but he was smiling as he pushed Naruto out into the hall.

Sakura came hurrying from the kitchen and looked at them with terror. Sasuke was standing with his fists raised and Naruto stood and staird angrily at the dark one. They looked furious and Sakura had no idea what to do. As Sasuke took a step closer towards Naruto she jumped in between them with her eyes closed hard.

"Stop it!" she said with scared but irritated voice. "Didn't I tell you not to fight?"

The boys stood silent and just looked at her, it was hard not laughing in a position like this one but they kept their faces. Both trying to look as angry as possible.

"If you want to fight then get out" she said, more to get them to stop than to actually get out but to her surprise both boys headed to the door. But...

She felt a bit scared actually about the whole situation but what could she do? If they wanted to fight she wouldn't stop them, as long as they both came back and finished the job afterwards.

"Sasuke-kun" she then said when Naruto had already gone out the door.

Sasuke turned to her with a completely angry face.

"What?"

"Well..." She blushed, hated when he talked to her like that but she didn't louse hope. "Don't kill him..."

Sasuke just smirked and turned from her without another word.

"Please Sasuke-kun! Don't kill him!!"

"Yeah yeah I'll try..."

Naruto was waiting for him around the corner and Sasuke grabbed his hand hard. Without a word to each other they started walking with hurried steps down the pavement and after some minutes they reached the playground. Sasuke didn't even look if there were any kids around, just grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pushed him up the closest tree.

"Nn!"

Naruto couldn't keep quiet and he didn't even try. Sasukes sweet kisses made his knees weaken and soon he was just as hard as earlier in the living room. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants with soft fingers and kept kissing and stroking Narutos body with complete excitement.

Naruto moaned as Sasukes fingers found his hardness inside his boxers and Sasuke smirked. They were so horny that it started to hurt and yet he was teasing with his soft fingers.

"Do you want me Naruto?" he asked with his absolute seme voice.

"God yes!"

Naruto sank down on the ground behind some of the bushes and Sasuke started pulling his pants down. Narutos tender fingers struggled with Sasukes zipper and soon he saw it again.

"Hi there" he smiled and if he wasn't completely wrong, Sasuke was actually blushing slightly.

As Sasuke entered him it was like all problems and worries disappeared from their minds and they didn't care weather they were seen or heard. They were so into the feeling of each other that nothing else could come between them.

Sasukes thorbing hardness moved in and out of the small opening and Naruto moaned so loudly that any one could hear but he didn't mind. His mind, body and sole wanted this so badly that he didn't even think and the distant pain didn't make it feel bad, quite the opposite.

"God" he whispered in Sasukes ear and Sasuke smirked.

"Yes?" he answered and kissed Narutos slender neck, nibbling it tenderly while moving even harder against him.

"Ah! Nn..."

Naruto couldn't answer more that that as Sasuke moved so hard.

"So good" he whispered and grabbed Sasukes shoulders hard, moving back against him.

Sasuke moaner softly in his ear, giving him goosebumps all over and the complete pleasure made his body tremble under Sasukes warmth.

"I'm... close" he moaned and bit his lip as Sasukes hardness rocked faster. "Sasuke...!"

The dark one could do nothing but nod and grab both Narutos hands in his own, squeezing them hard showing him that he was close too. Naruto moaned uncontrollably and kissed Sasukes irresistible lips right at the moment of release. His moan was more of a scream but was smothered by the deep kiss Sasuke gave back to him. Naruto felt how warm liquid rushed up inside his body and he moaned ones again as Sasuke pulled it out of him and the white cum ran out in the grass...

**Don't forget to review  
Next chapter: nameless so far, will be out the 4****th**** December. **


	22. elevator

**Well now we are here again. Chapter 22. Its a yaoi chapter this week ;3 so enjoy.**

Laughing and joking they headed back toward Sakuras house again. Total relief now filled them and Sasuke couldn't stop looking at Narutos beautiful smile. How the hell did he deserve some one so wonderful and beautiful as Naruto?

The blond was walking with his hands on his neck, like always, talking about everything and nothing and still so beautiful that Sasuke got goosebumps all over.

"And then I just sneaked out of there and..."

"Naruto" Sasuke interrupted. "I love you."

Naruto looked at him with blushing cheeks and smiled happily.

"I love you too Sasuke."

They both smiled, stopped and kissed with tongues eagerly stroking each other and hands unstoppably stroking ever their chests. After some minutes they just looked closely at each other with happily smiling faces, but then Narutos smile grew a bit sad and he looked in the direction of Sakuras house.

"We have to go back before it gets too late" he whispered with a bit disappointed voice.

Sasuke smiled and stroke his cheek softly.

"We'll go home soon and then you can have me too your self all night Naruto."

The blond smiled a bit again and kissed Sasukes gorgeous lips that were waiting for him. He really wanted more but when Sasuke said stuff like that, Naruto couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah" he whispered and kissed him again, and again. "All too my self."

They stood there smiling in each others arms, hearts pounding in the same speed, hands and bodies warming each other. They were happy and right at that very moment, nothing could stop them from being so.

Naruto looked deep into Sasukes dark eyes and suddenly it struck him;

"Oh we can't go back now..."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, a bit confused.

Naruto was almost smirking now, even though he was blushing.

"We went out to "fight" right?" he said and Sasuke nodded. "Well she'll notice we haven't fought..."

"Oh I hadn't thought about that" Sasuke admitted.

"So I thought" Naruto continued with a smile. "That if you slap me in the face it will at least look like we fought a bit..."

Sasuke staird at the blond, still smiling boy in front of him. He couldn't hit him now, that would be so wrong. He loved Naruto and he never wanted to hurt him ever again, not even if he was asked to like this. So he shook his head determined.

"No Naruto I can't.."

"Well if you don't she'll understand" Naruto wined.

He had tried so hard all day not to tell her that it felt pointless if they would have to tell her now instead. But Sasukes almost sad but determined face made him feel a bit bad over even suggesting it.

"Well I cant hit you Naruto..."

"Okay then" the blond smiled, thinking desperately of what to do next. "I guess..."

He got an idea in the middle of his sentence and looked at Sasukes beautiful face with his blue eyes.

"Don't be mad at me" he said with hesitating voice.

Sasuke looked surprised again. What was it now that the boy had come to think of? But before he could ask Naruto slapped him hard in the face, leaving a red mark over his cheek.

"Ite!" Sasuke complained and closed his eyes as the piercing pan flew through his entire face.

Naruto felt a bit guilty but still smirked and patted Sasuke on the head.

"Now it will look like I was the one beating you for ones2 he said as he took Sasukes hand in his own. "Come on, lets go back."

As they entered the house again, Sasuke trying not to show his smile, the pink haired girl came hurrying down the stairs with a scared face. She was obviously convinced that Sasuke had beaten the crap out of Naruto and now she was prepared for the worst. The only thing that met her though was two tired boys full with grass stains but no blood, as she might have thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Naruto stepped in after Sasuke in the doorway but when she saw the red mark on Sasukes cheek she stopped abruptly.

"Yeah I'm just fine" the blond smiled and walked right into the living room again to finish up his paper.

Sakuras eyebrow twitched as she looked from Naruto then back to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't showing any sign of physical damage except the grass in his hair but Sasukes slightly swollen cheekbone made here confused.

"Did he really..?" she started asking but he just walked passed her, afraid he would start laughing by her chocked expression.

"No comments" was the only answer she got.

She stared after him, he could feel her eyes burning his back but she didn't follow them. He could hear how she went into the bathroom, so he smiled and went over to Naruto who was sitting on the couch.

"Looks like she bought it after all" he smiled and Naruto laughed silently, reaching for Sasuke, wanting to hug him.

"As long as I can still have you I don't care if she finds out" he smiled and Sasuke got goosebumps all over.

"You'll always have me" he smiled back and hugged the blond tenderly, showering his neck with sweet kisses.

The blond whimpered and grabbed his swatter softly, closing his eyes with pleasure and Sasuke smirked. Narutos neck was his weakest, most sensitive spot exposed to the human eye and every time he kissed it, Naruto got hard in a flash unable to stop it.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered and looked nervously towards the door over the dark ones shoulder. "What if she comes back..?"

"Thought you didn't care" Sasuke smirked back and let his hand slip down, stroking over the blond ones stomach.

Naruto tried not to make a sound and bit his lip as Sasukes fingertips touched his hardness through his pants. It was like the incident earlier in the park had never happened, Naruto was hard again under Sasukes eagerly stroking fingers and soon it would be to unbearable to stand it. He wanted to go home and he knew Sasuke wanted just the same but soon they heard steps in the hallway and Sasuke pulled back, leaving Naruto hard, horny and grumpy on the sofa.

"My parents called" Sakura said as she entered the room completely unaware of what had just happened in there. "They'll be home in about half an hour so..."

Sasuke nodded and sat back on the floor by the table where he had been sitting before they went out to the park. Naruto crawled down on the floor to, trying not to show his erected state by pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Then we'll work fast for half an hour" Sasuke said and she agreed.

The work went better for him now that he and Naruto had gotten a bot of one another but for the blond it seemed to be going even slower than before. Sasuke watched him as he sat with his knees against his chest, reading through his notes a bit distracted by the pain inside his pants. Sasuke smiled and kept on reading himself, Naruto had to hold on until they had finished working and Sasuke could do nothing but smile about it. Naruto looked like he was fighting for his life.

Almost forty minutes after Sakuras parents came home and found their daughter alone with two guys in the living room. They didn't really show if they got upset but Sakura immediately got nervous whether they would freak or not so both the boys decided to leave as soon as possible. They packed up their things and decided to finish at their respective houses and then show what they had done. Sasuke could see in Narutos entire face how much he just wanted to get home and they almost didn't have time to say god bye to Sakura before they were out the door.

"Naruto slow down" Sasuke smirked and grabbed the almost running boys hand. "Do you miss me that badly?"

"What do you think?!"

Naruto was blushing and grabbed Sasukes hand hard back but didn't slow down at all. Sasuke hurried too, feeling the thrill of pre excitement through his whole body as they entered the apartment building and Naruto pulled him into the elevator.

Naruto pushed him up against the elevator wall, hands already on Sasukes chest and lips kissing eagerly. Sasukes head had started spinning and soon his hand had pushed the "stop" button and the elevator slowed down to stop between floor three and four.

They were panting heavily already and Sasuke unbuttoned Narutos shirt with eager fingers, feeling how he just couldn't get enough of him no matter what he did. Earlier in the park had been wonderful but now that was history and he really needed Naruto again, like always. The pounding of his heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest and his throbbing hardness itched inside his pants.

"Naruto" he whispered breathlessly and the blond answered by kissing him deeper.

Sasuke moaned tenderly and felt Narutos fingers unbutton his shirt too while their bodies moved together. He couldn't hold back as the blond started playing intensely with his tongue and without hesitations er even thinking about the fact that there were cameras in the elevator he changed positions and pushed Naruto up the opposite wall instead.

The blond gasped for air and grabbed Sasukes swatter, he was red faced form excitement and Sasuke kissed his neck, he too getting more and more aroused by the second. The kisses and touches were intense and Sasuke could do nothing but unbutton his own pants as he felt the itching get to unbearable. The blond in front of him looked with almost greedy eyes at Sasukes moving hands and unbuttoned his own, bulging pants.

"Sasuke" he wined and took his hands, put them on himself like he was almost desperate. "I want you..."

Sasuke shivered with pleasure by those words and smirked, touching the blond with hands that knew all weaknesses, all soft spots and Naruto got goosebumps. Sasuke kissed his neck and the blond shivered even more as his sensitive neckline was being fondled.

Their clothes dropped to the floor and Sasukes sweet kisses showered over the blond boys body. Sasuke moved close to the blonds soft skin and their bodies touched warmly with hands stroking and lips kissing. The moment was overwhelming and both of them moaned softly as Sasuke entered him.

They were moving slowly, bodies sweaty, breaths quick and hips tenderly rocking together. Narutos legs were on each side of Sasukes hip, and Sasuke had pushed him up against the mirror with feet of the floor. The blond was moaning sweetly against his ear with his arms around Sasukes neck and Sasuke felt how pleasure threatened almost to kill him.

He felt how Narutos body was tensing up and how the warm opening was tightening. He shivered by the moans Naruto made and soon he was on the edge too. They both moaned loud at the moment of climax and Naruto gripped Sasukes shoulders hard with pleasure written all over his face. The mirror was dimmed from the steam of their warm breaths and the warm liquid rushed up inside Narutos trembling body. Panting they sank down to the floor and Sasuke sighed with pleasure.

"We've gotta do that again...!"

**Soon it's Christmas, just some weeks left and we are going to write a Christmas special. And i just wondered if yuo guys got any ideas. Just write a comment or so and i'll read it^^**

**Next chapter: December 11****th**** "opportunity" **


	23. Opportynity

**We are back. Only one week left until Christmas. OMG! Hope you all will have an wonderful holyday 3 This weeks Chapter is a bit mysterious. And Finally the reall story behind this fanfic starts. Wanna know a Hint? SNACKES! Can you guess? ;P  
Enjoy **

Naruto blushed still as he and Sasuke reached the apartment door. Sasuke had been smirking ever since they had come out of the elevator and Naruto felt almost like he was going to get raped as soon as they entered the hallway. He didn't really mind though it was just a bit embarrassing that he had cum all over the mirror and his own swatter.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun" a female voice called from the stair beside them and both boys looked over there.

Kara, one of the twins living in the building smiled a shy smile towards them and Naruto smiled back even though he knew her smile was faked. He hadn't seen her in a while though and he realized how much she had changed since last time. She really looked older than she was in those clothes and all that make-up.

"Hi Kara-chan" he smiled and waved. "You and your sister okay?"

That was the only question he ever had time to ask before she disappeared again and this time it wouldn't be any different.

"Fine" she smiled. "I need to go now..."

"I know" Naruto smiled and she kept on walking down the stair. "I'll see you at school some time Kara-chan..."

She just looked up and nodded, trying not to be seen with him. Sasuke looked after her with disgust in his eyes, looking like he could have kicked her as if she just had stayed a bit longer.

"She wasn't very nice" he said and followed her as she left.

"Well" Naruto smiled sadly and opened the door. "She used to be... before her father found out she and her sister was playing with me... after that both of them ran away every time they saw me..."

Sasuke stared at him and didn't know what too say. Naruto just smiled and took his shoos of.

"It's not like I'm not used to it" he said and looked back at the dark one. "I just think it's a bit sad that's all..."

Sasuke sighed and pulled the blond one into his strong arms, holding him close to his heart even though Naruto got surprised and gasped for air.

"Baka" he whispered and stroked his back. "Don't be foolish and say you're used to it... I understand that it hurts so don't hide it from me I'm supposed to be here for you..."

Even though Naruto was okay with the fact that a lot of people still disliked him he couldn't help feeling so small in Sasukes strong arms that tears started running down his cheeks and soon Sasukes swatted was soaked with wet tears.

"It's okay" the dark on whispered and hugged him tightly. "I'm here for you now and I'll never ever let any one hurt you again without paying for it..!"

When the blond had calmed down Sasuke made tea and they sat down in front of the TV, watching some lame reality show about some weird people stuck in a house. Sasuke got reminded about the horrible video but couldn't tell Naruto when he was still sad about that girl Kara so he just sat there with his arm around the boy, gently stroking his hair and shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said and looked up at him after a while. "What should we do about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke sighed and wiggled his shoulders.

"Do you think we should tell her?" he asked and Naruto looked back at the TV.

"I'm not sure" the blond answered. "She is my friend and all but it feels like we won't get the opportunity to tell her from now on if we can't be alone with her again..."

"Well" Sasuke smiled and kissed Narutos neck tenderly. "If you want her to know we'll just have to take time to tell her in private then."

Naruto looked up again and Sasuke met his eyes smiling.

"As long as it makes you happy Naruto."

The blonds face broke out in a beautiful smile and he gently put his smooth hands around Sasukes neck.

"Thank you that means the world to me."

Sasuke got goosebumps as the blond one kissed his lips tenderly and soon they were lying on the bed with hands eagerly stroking each other again. Narutos touch never seemed boring to him and Sasuke got aroused by the very thought of his naked skin and his tender moans.

As they lay there, Sasuke felt how there was something building up inside him... Sure he had been a bit afraid of what the others might think if it came out that he and Naruto were in a sexual relationship with each other but, as long as it made Naruto happy, Sasuke didn't mind letting the others know. Even though it might be scary to think about now, he and Naruto would be together for a long time and he knew it deep in his heart... This would last as long as it could and sooner or later they'd all have to find out any way.

Naruto wined softly with pleasure as Sasuke entered him slowly, gripping the blonds hands tightly. Both bodies were already sweaty and Sasuke could hardly stand the way Naruto was moaning and moving, he just wanted that sweet relief of coming together with that boy, wanted to hold him tight at the ultimate moment... '_Oh God'_ he thought. '_please let me have him... have him more than just for a while..!' _

Naruto moaned loudly and gripped Sasukes hands so hard his nails made cuts on that pale skin. His heart was pounding intensely as Sasuke made love to him and all the while it felt like he was going to burst out in tears due too to much pleasure.

"God" he whispered and captured the dark ones lips in a deep kiss before moving even more intensely back towards him.

Sasuke smirked and kissed him hard, pushing his hip closer to the blond one, making it go deeper, making Naruto scream with pleasure.

"Ahh!!!"

They moved with motions so intense that the bed started squeaking and rocked against the wall (with a sound like in old b-movie where you start laughing at the sound cause it sounds so pathetic). Naruto screamed ones more as Sasukes slender fingers started stroking him too and the dark one panted as he felt how close he was to his breaking point.

"I'm.. coming" he whispered and Naruto could do nothing but nod in order not to scream again but it was pointless.

As Sasuke came Narutos entire being shuttered and he screamed with so much pleasure that Sasuke was almost ready to go again in one second. Their bodies were exhausted but their minds wanted more and as Sasuke had rested a couple of minutes they went again, and again, and again...

Naruto panted, no voice left and so totally satisfied that he could pass out any second. Sasukes tired body lay over his stomach and he could feel how the dark on was panting heavily too.

"Thank you" he whispered and Sasuke looked up at him with total satisfaction in his eyes.

"You're welcome Naruto..."

-

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked the day after as he and Sasuke sat at the table eating breakfast.

"About Sakura?" Sasuke asked back and the blond nodded.

They had slept almost ten hours that night since they both had "passed out" after all times of intense love-making and now Naruto had a pain in his but and Sasuke was feeling completely good with himself.

"Well" he continued and put some scrambled eggs on his toast. "If the opportunity comes around we might as well tell her right?"

Naruto nodded and smiled his usual happy smile and Sasuke could do nothing but return it. The morning had been grate so far with a lot of kisses and lovy-dovy and it felt like nothing could spoil his good mood. Naruto looked happy too, except from the fact that he couldn't really sit down at the moment.

The morning continued at the same speed while Naruto was as beautiful as ever and both boys were feeling at ease. They went to school with the determination of telling Sakura if the opportunity acme along and when they reached the school building there were no people around and they kissed tenderly.

"Gonna miss you today too" the blond wined but smiled as Sasuke stroked his cheek.

"We'll see each other soon it's just this lesson and then we're back in the same room again" the dark one smiled and they kept on walking down the corridor.

"God morning" a teacher called and both boys turned to see Asuma stand at the window.

"God morning Sensei" Naruto smiled and Asuma dropped his cigarette to the floor and strolled over to them.

"Are you boys doing okay?" He asked and Sasuke could see the slight worry in his eyes.

"Yes why?" He asked and Asuma looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Well there are some complications about…"

He looked at Narutos innocent face and Sasuke saw the hesitation in the teacher's eyes. He didn't really figure out why at first. It was not like Asuma had any thing against Naruto but there was some thing in his eyes that made Sasuke understand that as long as Naruto was still there, Asuma wouldn't say anything.

"Naruto" he said and the blond looked up at him.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Don't your class start about now?" Sasuke asked and Naruto checked the time.

"Kuso!" He called and ran for his life not to get Iruka mad. "I'll see you later!"

Sasuke looked back at Asuma and the older man sighed almost with relief.

"Complications about what?" Sasuke asked with a convincing gaze and Asuma met his eyes.

"Orochimaru."

-

Narutos mind froze as he listened around the corner in the corridor. He had seen the gaze Asuma had given him and of course he had been curious. Now he stood there, listening to the silence after that horrid name had been spoken, and he felt the very core of his spine tremble.

He didn't really know who that person was, other than the fact that it was something bad and that Sasuke suddenly had grown quiet. He also knew that it had some thing to do with securety and stuff since Asuma talked to Sasuke about it, who was one of the students council. There was no sound or response coming from ether one of them and Naruto felt how shivers run down his spine. Who ever that was, everything about that person must be bad and he felt it just by the name; Orochimaru…

"He is heading here again" Asuma said with low voice so that no one else would hear and Naruto tried not to even breath.

"Are you certain?" Sasuke asked and his voice sounded almost scared to Narutos ears.

Was this person so horrid that even Sasuke was frightened?

"Yes Sasuke" Asuma continued. "And it is important now that no student leave the grounds alone and the best would be it no one were alone in the corridors ether..."

Sasuke was quiet and Naruto closed his eyes hard. He had a real bad feeling about all this but he rally hoped that it was nothing... After all, he was the optimistic one and he always stayed positive... right?

**well what did you think ;) tehe don't miss the next one! 18 of December! **


	24. alone

**Hi again! Now it's just six days until Christmas! yay :D **

**This week it's me, Naru who is posting for ones ;) Sasu is a bit... absent so I send my best wishes to her :) She is also working on the Christmas - special which is awesome! :D  
**

**Sasuke and Naruto are in a tight spot right now and I hope you enjoy the drama that's about to happen :3 **

**so, enjoy ^^**

**-  
**

Narutos heart had sunk to the bottom and he wasn't even sure if he was breathing still. He had never heard Sasuke sound so frightened in his life and even though he had tried to be optimistic he just couldn't stop fearing it. That Orochimaru guy gave him the chills too and he had to know more about it otherwise his thoughts wouldn't stop haunting him.

_"...it is important now that no student leave the grounds alone and the best would be if no one were alone in the corridors ether..."_ Just the thought of those word scared him too. If there would always be a teacher looking out for them Naruto would never be able to sneak away with Sasuke and eventually Sasuke would grow tired of waiting for him... he knew it. Even though Sasuke loved him, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous his boyfriend was and how easily Sasuke could get some one so much more handsome than him...

_'Argh... what am I thinking? Sasuke loves me right..?! So why am I acting like such a loser??'_ Angry with himself he wiped away the tears that had started falling and bit his lip. He really had to concentrate if he was going to pass this test and Iruka had already scold him in this subject ones. With his mind desperately trying to focus on the task he started scribbling words again.

"Naruto" Sakura asked as they walked through the corridor after the lesson had finished.

"Yeah..?"

He had his hands behind his neck like always and had been laughing and joking like he normally did but inside he was torn in pieces. He didn't know what to think any more and he couldn't gather his thoughts. The girl next to him was smiling and talking and all the while he felt like he was deceiving her. She was in love with Sasuke too, wasn't she..? He had to tell her but he just couldn't... not now.

"What are you gonna do this weekend?" she asked with a big smile and he sighed.

"Don't know" he answered. "Study perhaps..."

"What? You? Study?"

He smiled a bit, knowing why this came as a shock to her. She didn't even know Sasuke, the genius, was living in the same apartment as him so how could she know he was gonna get help..? Ones again his heart sank in his chest. How in the world could he ever tell her...?

-

A couple of weeks went by and none of them told Sakura about their relationship. Naruto almost forgot about telling her, he was busy worrying about other things. For example that Iruka one day announced that due to the schools new safety policy, no students were allowed to go home alone after school if they didn't have signed forms from their parents or had already graduated from the academy (which would indicate that they were no longer kids of the academy, rather young adults).

The news about Orochimaru had spread through the village but no one knew if it was true or false. The uneasiness of the lingering danger was suffocating and from Narutos point of view there were no laughters or happy smiles any where any more. It might be that he just missed them though. He was worried about Sasuke...

The more time that passed, the more silent he became. He didn't smile nor speak as much. His face was always filled with doubt and worry and even the way he touched him was different. There had been a week since they had sex last time and Naruto was feeling so lonely he was suffocating.

Several times he tried to ask him about it but Sasuke never answered and soon Naruto began to suspect something was off.

"Sasuke why wont you tell me?"

"I'm saying that there is nothing to tell! I'm fine..."

Naruto grabbed his arm, pinning him to the wall in the hallway and looked deeply into those black eyes. He desired him, desired him badly. All this time he had been worrying and all this time he had been wanting him, desperately, passionately but without response. Sasuke had been so distant that Naruto had started to fear it was something else behind it...

"If nothing is wrong as you say" he whispered almost out of breathe. "Then why haven't you touched me in a week...?"

"I have been busy" he answered as though being so close to him didn't affect him at all. "I didn't have the time..."

"The time??"

Naruto felt his heart ache and he pushed Sasuke harder against the wall. He couldn't believe his own ears and his eyes. Didn't he care at all? Couldn't he satisfy him any more..?!

"Then prove it!"

His eyes were shooting lightning bolls and he was furious. Had Sasuke intended to keep ignoring his needs up until they broke up?? He definitely wouldn't let that happen.

"Prove what?" the dark one smirked and hiding he was getting harder by the second.

"If you're okay as you say you are... then take some fucking time and fuck me already!!"

Harshly he groped Sasukes crutch and massaged it with his fingers, sending jolts of pleasure down the dark ones spine, making him moan. Naruto was tired of waiting for him to speak his mind! He wanted him down on his back, panting with pleasure and he wanted it now! His face was blushing with excitement as he felt Sasukes body react and when the sweet sounds of enjoyment escaped from the dark ones lips, Naruto trembled.

Sasuke couldn't wait ether. In this very moment he realized exactly how much he had missed the boy that was now lying atop him and with all his might he shoved the blond one down on his back instead. Narutos delicate moans filled the hallway as he let his hand wrap around his hardened shaft, filling his boyfriend with pleasure beyond the normal. To long had they been apart, to long had they wanted each other without rest... so why hadn't they just..?

Sasuke couldn't think any more as Narutos smooth fingers unbuttoned his pants and pulled his erection out into the free air. They were both breathing heavily as jolts of pleasure threatened to make them come already, sweat cascading down their bodies.

"Naruto" he moaned as he entered the warm opening and the blond gripped his hands harder.

There was something really intense and exciting about lying there on the hallway floor, half naked with the roughly panting boy moaning underneath him and Sasuke could hardly stand the sight and feel of it. There was no end of the tormenting pleasure he felt and as Naruto clenched his mussels, Sasuke came deep inside the trembling body.

Their eager breaths filled the air and both chests rocked smoothly as their breathing slowly started to calm down. The need for air was grate but the peeling of pleasure and relief was even more overwhelming and both boys just lay there, waiting, feeling, touching.

"You actually are okay then?" Naruto said smiling and Sasuke sighed.

"Mm..."

"Nanda..?" the blond bit his lip and sat up. "You're not okay..?"

"It's nothing I told you" Sasuke replied and sat up too, turning his back towards Naruto, the magic of the moment was gone again.

Naruto felt the cold grab his heart again. He had thought that it would go back to the way it had been before... Why did Sasuke have to be so selfish and ruin everything just because he was to damn stubborn and proud to talk about his feelings?! Couldn't he just let Naruto in for ones!?

The anger bubbled up inside him again as he saw that turned back and he didn't know how to control himself. He just wanted to help but clearly nothing he did was good enough was it?

"I thought you could talk to me about everything!" he burst out, feeling disappointed in himself when he felt the tears but he didn't wipe the away.

"Well I can't..!"

Naruto was struck dumb by those words and before he have stooped them from coming out Sasuke realized what he had said. Of course he could talk to Naruto, he had always wanted to tell him everything and now he actually could but... he just couldn't talk about this one yet...

"Look I didn't mean it like that" he whispered and turned back to face him. "I just..."

"No forget it Sasuke..!"

Naruto stood up in front of him, fast dressing like he was in a hurry, looking away whenever Sasuke tried to capture his eyes. The tears were falling but he couldn't care less. He would cry for hours but he couldn't care less about that ether. All he wanted was to get out of there.

He loved Sasuke with all his heart and he would have stayed by his side for eternity if he could have... But the fact that Sasuke clearly had tricked him made him nauseous and he just wanted to go to school and... stay there.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke gently caught his hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"I didn't mean that I just..."

"You just what?" Naruto hissed and pulled his hand back. "What we just did was the best... why do you always have to mess everything up by saying depressing stuff like that??"

"I didn't mean to you know I..."

"Frankly I don't know! I don't know if you love me or not!"

"I do! I do!"

Naruto saw the glimpse of panic rush through Sasukes eyes and he smirked. At that moment he felt nothing but anger and nothing Sasuke said or did could make him feel different.

"I don't know if you want me Sasuke" he said with cold voice and turned away.

"But I do!"

"How can I believe you..?"

Sasuke shivered as the coldness in Narutos voice grew. Had he messed everything up now? Wouldn't he even come back after school..? Would he be alone again... just because of that..?? Desperately he tried to catch Narutos arm again but the boy pulled away with force.

"Don't touch me!"

Sasuke staird as he saw the tears that were rolling down those slender cheeks. He so desperately wanted to tell that boy everything, every moment that went by up until this point had hurt him because of that fact. He didn't want to hurt him and still if he didn't tell he would just get hurt even more. Now Naruto was crying because of him and the pain he felt in his chest was unstoppable.

"Naruto I... I'm sorry" he whispered but the boy just clenched his fists and looked down at the ground.

"Don't talk to me so lightly" he said. "I care about you! Doesn't that even matter to you!?"

"Yes but..."

"Then show that!! I've given you everything I can possibly give and yet I'm not enough for you?? I tell you everything and still you..."

His voice was broken and as he met Sasukes eyes, the dark one felt his entire being shudder with the sadness buried within them. He hadn't even realized how much he had already hurt him...

"Naruto..."

""Naruto"?? Yeah that's my name is that all you can say??"

The blond hit the wall hard with his clenched fist and closed his eyes tightly as more tears came rushing out of them.

"I trusted you when you said you loved me! I trusted you when you told me you'd always be here!"

"I am here" Sasuke tried but Naruto didn't listen.

"I thought you trusted me back! But clearly I was mistaken..!"

Sasuke couldn't help the uneasy restlessness that plunged through his body. Naruto wasn't going to listen, not now and he knew that. Still he couldn't help the fact that every word he said punched arrows through his heart and the pain was unbearable. What had he done..?! He had just been feeling a bit bad and now... it was all his fault?

"Is that what you think?!" he burst out, unable to keep it inside any more. "That I don't love you and trust you?!"

"Yeah that's exactly what I think!!"

The blond was furious and Sasuke grabbed his arm hard, almost as if he wanted to pin him down again. Naruto whimpered a bit but his face was just as angry as before, eyes shining with the foul mood.

"You don't tell me any thing so why should I even try caring??" he shouted and broke lose from the tight grip.

Sasukes words were stuck in his throat. He didn't want to yell, he just wanted to hold him tight so why couldn't he..? He just wanted to be there, to tell Naruto everything, so why didn't he..?

"If you have nothing more to say than nether have I!"

Before Sasuke could even move or make any sound to stop him, Naruto was out the front door and with a bang he was left in silence. Alone...

**-**

**Oh God... This is not good... Did Naruto just walk out on Sasuke..? And is he not coming back at all?? and what was it that Asuma said about "not being alone"...? That and more if you keep reading ;)**

**next update: Christmas eave!! :D:D see'ya then! //Love Naru  
**


	25. Panic

**Merry Christmas you all, i hope you have a really great time with your family and friends**** and that you get great gifts too ;3 Well here is our gift to you, a chapter on Christmas day ^^.  
Now is the big stuff coming. Enjoy.**

The silence that was left after the door was shut sounded like atomic bombs smashing against Sasukes ears. Naruto had gone and he had no idea what to do... It was all his fault and he knew it, still there was nothing he could do since he couldn't tell the blond what was really bothering him. He knew though that Naruto had an easy time getting worked up over something then cool down after a while but it still felt horrible for him to be the source of this hatred...

Silently he put his clothes back on, the smell of Narutos tender body re-entering his nose and his aching heart shattered. He was alone, without Naruto, without his warmth and his smile... He hated to be alone. He had been alone for so long that he had grown used to it before but now he was scared of it...

"Naruto" he whispered and touched the soft silk of the cheats they had been sleeping in that same night. _'...where did you go..?'_

The way to school seemed so long without Naruto by his side and the air didn't even feel enough to breathe, because his breath was gone with the wind. He went passed the little store and continued down the street in his own pace, feeling more empty than ever before, at least it felt like it now.

The ice he felt in his heart was threatening to take him over and as he entered the big gates of the school yard. His eyes were searching for Naruto but the blond was no where to me seen, and he started to feel so bad about what he had done that he had no idea what to do with himself.

_'Naruto I'm sorry..'_ he thought and kept looking around as he entered the corridor, even though he knew that he and Naruto wouldn't even have the same classes. _'..I love you.. please don't doubt that... and you are enough really...'_

He hardly knew himself why he kept thinking those thoughts, it was not like Naruto could hear him, but he so desperately wanted him to forgive him that he would do any thing. He knew there were things he would never be able to tell Naruto about but he needed him so badly and everything would just go to hell if it would just end like this. And he was scared now, he was scared that this was actually it... that he had been cold to Naruto for too long...

"Sasuke-san are you paying attention?" Masai whispered next to him and Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, back to the dull meting with the students council.

"Yes" came his answer and the other one looked back at Neji that was talking about some important question.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate. He needed to feel Narutos touch, smell his smell and hear his smooth voice whisper those sweet words in his ear. He needed him always... and now he didn't even have permission to think about him like that any more. Naruto still had to be mad and there was nothing he could do about it until they had time to talk. Well maybe he was scaring himself thinking about this all the time, Naruto most miss him just as much.. right?

Sasuke shook his head and tried to follow the go through instead. If he kept thinking about it, it would drive him to insanity and as long as he concentrated on something else he would keep a clear mind. With a sigh he looked up at the others with a expression that was unreadable.

Neji and the others seemed not to have noticed his "space out" moment and he was happy about that. Not even Masai seemed to have seen it though they were sitting close together in the small room.

To his surprise Sasuke soon realized that the meting would soon the over and he sighed ones again but this time with relief. He needed to speak to Naruto as soon as possible and now that this meting would end earlier he would have time before lunch.

"And Sasuke can you stay here for some extra minutes please" Neji said at the moment when Sasuke just had reached the door.

He felt his heart sing again but didn't let it get him to the bottom. Instead he nodded and waited until the others had left. Neji looked at him with eyes that saw right through him. There was something about his eyes that always gave Sasuke the chills.

"What did you want to talk about Neji..?" he asked and met his gaze even if he didn't want to at all.

"I understand that you are informed about Orochimaru, Sasuke?" the other one asked and his words made cold chills cascade down over Sasukes back.

"Yes" he answered silently. "I have been talking to Asuma-sensei about it..."

Neji sat down in one of the chairs and sighed with his head resting in the palm of his hand. He looked even more tired than Sasuke felt himself and he realized that Neji had had a lot of problems at home and having to be in charge of the students council and all... God Sasuke had no idea how he managed it.

"There are rapports that he has been spotted around here" Neji continued and Sasuke was about to choke.

_'What?? Orochimaru...here now??'_

He wanted to scream it out loud but instead he just nodded and sighed. Feeling helpless, just wanting Naruto to hold him, wanting to feel comfortable and safe...

"I just thought that you would want to know Sasuke... since you are involved with it and all..."

"Hai... thank you Neji-sempai..."

They parted and Sasuke hurried through the corridors. His mind was screaming for comfort but he knew he wouldn't get any. He just felt so lost, needing to tell someone..._ 'Naruto...'_

The corridor outside the food court was empty and quiet and Sasuke felt his insides turn as he could hear Narutos tender laugh echo in his head. He missed their lunches and their walks on the brakes, missed him and all about him. Why wasn't he near him..? Why wasn't Naruto any where to be seen...? was he avoiding him..?

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura came around the corner with Hinata and Ino close behind her. Sasukes heart jumped a bit. If Naruto wasn't with him he would always be with Sakura and now he had his time.

"Hi" he smiled and came towards them, just waiting for Naruto to come around the corner.

The girls blushed. Sasuke had never appeared happy to see them before and now he was even coming closer to them. It was almost to much for Sakura and Ino to handle and Hinata was almost ashamed when she saw how much they blushed.

Sasuke smiled and waited but the blond didn't come... Even though Sakura and the others had already come halfway through the corridor he hadn't appeared yet. Sasuke stopped, feeling empty again as he looked passed the girls at the corner where he so desperately wanted Narutos smile to shine towards him.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura asked with worried voice as she followed his gaze towards the empty hall behind them.

Sasuke sighed and bit his lip, now starting to get really worried.

"Yes I just... no it's nothing..."

The girls looked at each other and then smiled a bit again.

"Sasuke-kun why don't you eat with us?" Ino asked. "You know that you're not supposed to be alone no matter how brilliant you are as a ninja..."

Sasuke sighed again and felt how his heart dropped. Naruto was alone, if he wasn't with Kiba of course. If Orochimaru found him Naruto would be helpless and it would all be Sasukes fault.

"Have you seen Naruto today?" he then asked and made all the girls looked surprised at him.

"No" Sakura answered and bit her lip. "He wasn't at class today..."

"He wasn't??"

Sasuke couldn't keep the panic away from his voice. What could have happened?? had something happened before he came to the school even?? What the fuck had Orochimaru done...?? It most have been him... right?

"I h-have seen h-him Sasuke-kun" Hinata said while blushing and Sasuke turned to her in a flash.

"When??" he asked and his voice was so commanding that she almost backed away a couple of steps.

"Ah... well" she tried and blushed but got a grip of herself. "This morning... he was sitting outside the classroom and then Kiba came and they went somewhere..."

"Kiba and Naruto?" Sasuke kept on asking and she nodded.

"Then Kiba came back to the class but Naruto wasn't with him..."

Sasuke bolted away in the corridor. Hearing the voices of the girls call his name but he didn't have time to stop and thank them. Kiba had to know something. He had to! Desperately he searched through the rooms and corridors for any one that had any clue about it but no one knew where Kiba was and soon Sasuke felt the sweat cascade down his temple. 'please..' he thought. 'just give me someone that knows anything..!'

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as he had stopped for some seconds to catch his breath. "What has happened?"

"Naruto is alone" he almost whined and stood up again. "I need to find him before it's too late..!"

"Sasuke-kun calm down" she said with calm voice and caught up to him. "Do you really think that something will happen to him..?"

"I don't think!" Sasuke burst out and looked at her with his eyes filling up with annoyed tears. "I know!"

"Oh..."

Sakura felt her heard ache as she looked into those dark eyes. They had caught her attention and her heart but still he wasn't hers. She had known it all this time and still she didn't want to admit it... but now that Naruto was gone it was all so clear in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "Then I'll help you search...!"

The dark one relaxed immediately, drawing a deep breath with determination. She wasn't his friend, more of an obsessed fangirl but he knew she cared about Naruto and this warmed him from the inside and out. So he nodded and met her eyes.

"Tell as many as you see that I need to find Naruto right away and if you see Kiba make him call me!"

She nodded too and they separated. Sasuke could feel the urge of holding that boy close again grow inside his stomach and that made him run faster. There was no one in sight but as he looked out the window he suddenly saw Neji stand there talking to some of the teachers.

He opened the window fast, leaned out and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"NEJI!"

The people out on the yard all looked up at the screaming Sasuke and Neji, plus Iruka and Kakashi, came closer.

"Find Naruto!! Now!"

Sasukes voice broke but the message was clear and as soon as he had stopped talking all of them where in their way back to the school even though they had no idea what had happened.

Sasuke coughed and was just about to shut the window when his eyes fell on some brown spiky hair out there. His heart jumped painfully and as fast as his legs could carry him he headed for the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called but he didn't stop. "Any luck?"

"Found Kiba!" was the only answer she got.

As he came out on the yard the panic filled him ones again. He had lost sight of Kiba and now he wasn't out there any more. How could he have been so stupid, thinking that Kiba would stay at the same place all the time.

"Fuck!!" He shouted and hit one of the walls close to him.

_'Naruto please...'_ His mind was deceiving him, making him see terrifying things that he never even wanted to be pictured in any ones head. The most terrifying of them all was the question whether He had broken the deal or not... would He really do something like that..? _'Naruto where are you..? please be okay!!' _ The terrible images of his love being taken away from him was more than he could stand... His legs wouldn't carry his weight any more... He sank to the ground, panting heavily from the running but ignoring the burning pain rushing from his lungs.

"Naruto!!"

-

**Oh My God! Naruto is alone! What is going to happen!=? well i can tell you one thing.  
the idea with orochimaru in this fanfic is not that it will suddenly turn in to a oroxsasu. It's something else then just sex. But there will be sex ;3 please read before you judge.**

**Read the next chapter and you will see if sasuke makes it before Naruto will be gone forever.  
next chapter: 1 January 2009  
See you next year ;3**


	26. Searching

**_Merry christmast and a happy new year to you all!!! Gah! can you believe it!? it's 2009. It's a 9 at the end! 8D 9 years ago people thought Y2K was gonna happen and stuff XD but now the people in the world is a bit more resonable. during this break Naru has been here and we filmed a video as a thanks for 10,000 hits on this fanfic. But do you guys really want to see us? see the writors behind Book of mixed emotions? :O tell us!!_**

"Hey Sasuke..? Why are you yelling like that..?"

Sasuke turned his head immediately as he heard the familiar voice behind him. His knees were wet from being placed on the ground but he didn't care, he could have been on fire and he wouldn't have noticed it at all.

Kibas brown eyes were looking down at him in wonder and Sasuke felt his heart coming back to life in an instant. Kiba was his hope. If he head seen where Naruto had run of to he could surely find him! He stood up again, refilled with strength.

"Kiba" he said and walked closer to the other one not even realizing this was making Kiba bite his lip in confusion.

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"When did you last see Naruto..?"

Sasukes voice was still filled with panic but he tried to hide it. He was also out of breath so it was hard to look untouched and Kiba soon saw that something was wrong.

"What do you mean..?" he asked and looked at Sasuke still confused. "I saw him a couple of hours ago.. why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes hard again. He didn't want to louse it again, especially not in front of Kiba. The tears were re-entering his eyes and the pain in his chest was unbearable. Those weren't the words he had been wanting to hear and now it was all gone, the feeling of peace was lost...

"He is gone... we had a fight" he answered almost in a whisper.

Kiba wrinkled his eyebrows and scratched his neck a bit.

"Don't you all have fights..?" he asked and Sasuke felt his heart ache even more.

"Well yes but... this was different..."

Kiba seemed to think but Sasuke didn't care. If Kiba found out about him and Naruto then fine. And by the way, if they didn't find Naruto now he had to tell everyone any way so then this would just be good.

"I talked to him the last time today here at the school yard" Kiba suddenly said and smiled a bit. "He said he wasn't feeling good and that he probably would skip a lesson and just take a walk or something..."

Sasukes heart jumped and he looked up again, into those brown smiling eyes. He had never realized how angelic Kiba could be (and yes he was confused and panicked, no wonder he thought thoughts like that.)

"W-where did he go after that?" he asked and though his voice was breaking he kept the tears away as long as he could.

"Well" Kiba thought for a while before continuing. "He went back towards the building first like he was going inside but then he took of in the other direction in behind the house... want me to help you search?"

Kiba did not get any answer on that question how ever. Sasuke had already taken of and was now running for all his might in between the houses. Kiba, who was both curious and a bit worried hurried after, he too running like a stuck pig.

"Sasuke wait!" he called and as Sasuke suddenly stopped he started to slow down too.

But the dark one hadn't stopped because Kiba had called for him, no. there was something on the ground in front of the trees that were growing outside the school yard, something orange that had been overseen by everyone else than Sasuke. It was Narutos swatter...

Kiba stopped too, he couldn't move as he saw the swatter covered with dirt. Sasukes well built back showed no emotion and even though Kiba wanted to just hug him he couldn't... Sasuke was in chock and needed someone, just like Kiba himself. He had no idea though why he reacted this way, yes sure, Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting but... why was Sasuke so scared..? And why did he, himself feel so utterly terrified just by the sight of that dirty swatter.

"Sasuke" he whispered and managed to take a shivering step closer to the dark one. "W-what does this mean..?"

A cold wind swept over them and Kiba felt the week scent of blood reach his nose, coming from the trees in front of them both. He shivered and stared at Sasukes neck, knowing instinctively that Sasuke felt that smell too, knowing that he absolutely didn't want to have anything to do with what ever it came from.

"Sasuke...?"

"It means that... He has got Naruto after all..?"

Kiba shivered even more but before he could ask Sasuke sank to the ground again, squeezing the orange fabric tightly in his arms. There were tears bursting out of the dark ones eyes and Kiba could do nothing but stare for several seconds. He had, for some reason, thought that Sasuke was incapable of crying... That he was the ultimate ninja who knew exactly how to hide his emotions in any situation. Now he was sitting there on the ground, on his knees, with Narutos swatter in his lap like he wanted nothing else than for that to be the boy himself...

Kiba bit his lip. He didn't know who this "he" was but some how that didn't matter right now to him. Softly he sank down on the ground beside his friend and gently placed his hand on the other ones shaking shoulder.

"Sasuke" he whispered. "I know that Naruto is going to be okay... and you know that too, don't doubt him..."

Sasuke looked up at him, his dark eyes were filled with sadness, a sadness so deep that Kiba was about to drown in it.

"Sasuke" he continued while looking into those deep eyes. "The fact that you found his swatter means that you now have a lead to where he might be... It doesn't mean that he has been abducted or any thing..."

Sasuke remained quiet and Kiba sighed. He didn't really know what to say any more but he knew in his guts that he had to try. What if Naruto actually was in danger..? Then Sasuke was the only one who could save him... he knew it!

"Sasuke I understand if you are scared but... You have to stand up and go look for him again that is the only way you can help him..."

The dark one drew a deep breath and looked up at the dark trees in front of them. His breath was desperately trying to make him dizzy but slowly he still stood up. Kiba stood up with him, holding his shoulder to give him support. Sasuke was shaking but less than before and Kiba had faith in him. He had understood now, that this was something important. He had understood what Naruto really was...

"Sasuke" he whispered through the slight breeze. "You love him don't you..? Naruto I mean...?"

The dark one blinked slowly and turned his head a little to the side, just enough to be able to look at him. Kiba felt a bit embarrassed but looked back and to his surprise a slight smile were warming Sasukes smooth cheeks.

"Yes" the dark one answered and the smile grew brighter and even more happy. "Yes I love him."

Kiba blushed, feeling quite vulnerable in front of that handsome face. He knew that Sasuke hadn't told any one about it and somehow, the awareness of him being the first to know, made him feel special.

"I figured" he smiled back and let go softly of Sasukes strong shoulder. "Now go rescue you damsel in distress."

Sasuke was smiling, though this might be the worst time of smiling that he had been through in a while. However, telling Kiba bout it made him feel butterflies in his stomach again. He, Uchiha Sasuke was together with Uzumaki Naruto and he wanted the entire world to know about it!

Kiba stood there, watching Sasukes back move towards the dark trees and the fields growing beyond them. He wanted to help him, comfort him, at least do something worth mentioning...

"So" he said before the words were even lined up in his head. "You are really into blonds then are you..?"

Sasuke stopped for a moment, the wind were cold but Kiba felt his cheeks growing warm again. It might have been a bad idea to ask that. After all he didn't know Sasuke that well...

"Heh" came the answer all of a sudden. "Yeah I am."

"Oh..."

Kiba was relieved that he hadn't got mad and as Sasuke walked away he smiled melancholicly at the dark ones turned back.

"To bad for me..."

-

Sasuke left the yard and went in between the tall trees. Immediately as he left Kiba and all the sounds from the school his heart grew cold again and the chills run down his spine like chilly water cascades. He was begging from the bottom of his heart that Naruto was okay and even though he believed in Kibas words that cold laughter filled his head... if "He" had gotten a hold of Naruto there was no way the boy was okay...

"Damn it!"

His swatter was torn as he broke louse from the gripping branches and the cold air made his lungs burn but he did nothing but curse. He needed to find Naruto as soon as possible and there were clear signs that someone wearing orange had walked here. There were orange threads here and there and since Sasuke was a bit out of it (no shit) he even thought he could smell his love not to far away...

"Naruto!"

His voice almost echoed as he reached the fields outside the school grounds. There was no sign of motion or people and Sasuke felt the emptiness driving him to madness. He needed him and he needed him now! Why had they been fighting over something so stupid?? Why hadn't he just shown Naruto how much he had wanted him and why hadn't he run after Naruto when he left...?? He was blaming only himself for it all and now he would never be able to say "I'm sorry" unless he found him soon!

"Naruto!?"

His voice was breaking but he didn't care. He started searching, almost in panic, for any thing that could lead him to Naruto but there was nothing to be found. The grass was slowly waving in the wind just as peacefully as it had been doing from the moment he came there and in just a couple of minutes Sasuke felt his eyes burning with tears again.

"Kuso!!"

He turned around, eyes desperately looking for the smallest abnormality in the waves of green and suddenly he saw it. There was something lying in the high grass only a couple of meters away. Something he hadn't seen before, something that wasn't moving with the grass nor with the wind..!

Sasuke rushed over there. Feeling his stomach clench the closer he got and then he saw it clearly. It was a body....

"Naruto!!!!!!!!"

-

**_ooh gooooood! did he found Naruto?! Read the answer in the next chapter! _**

**_Hope you have a good first day of the new year. _**


	27. Safe for now

_**Then we are here again. The first week of the new year has passed and I was sick almost the whole holyday =( that wasnät that fun… Well I hope you all are exited about this chapter. No get to know if Naruto are alive or not! Haha! Read on!**_

_**And right. Last chapter did I ask If you guys wanted to see me and naru for real. But you didn't answer so I posted the video after all. It sucks (from my opinion) but watch it if you want to ^^  
since you can't post links here I'll write it like this: youtube then dot com as always, after that: **__**/watch?v=t74FQJ8APDA**__**  
Enjoy!**_

Sasuke keeled on the wet ground beside the motionless body and touched it with shaking fingers as it was covered in blood and dirt. The body was lying back up with face down in the grass and even though head was covered in blood he saw those spiky blond locks that belonged to his love ever so clearly.

"N-Naruto..."

He didn't dare check the boys pulse, nor did he dare look down as he knew why the boy had no pants left on. In stead he slowly turned Narutos frail features around, gently not to hurt him even more. His face was muddy and his lips broken, there was no sign of life in his cold, beaten up body.

"Naruto please..."

The body was colder than Sasuke had ever felt on a human and he felt his own warm tears fall down his cheeks, Saw them fall on the neck of his sweet love. Slowly he pulled the boy up into his arms, pressing him to his chest, hulking like a baby as the tears just didn't stop falling. His fingers gripped around Narutos back, his chest twitching as he tried to smother his cries.

"Naruto! You can't be...! Please wake up..!"

His fingers traveled up the boy's back, up his neck trying to find the pulse even though he was dead scared of what he might find. The dried blood on the boy´s neck was scarily wet still and Sasukes tears dripped down over Narutos bare abdomen. He couldn't be dead, it was impossible! He couldn't...!

Slowly he stroked the sweet boy's cold cheeks kissing them tenderly. He couldn't find his pulse no matter how hard he looked and the panic was taking him over by the second. _'Please don't quit on me!'_

"Naruto..!!"

He felt as though his entire being was falling of a cliff and he had nothing left to pull him back up with. Why did every one he loved have to die?! He loved Naruto with all his heart! Everything was gone and his heart was breaking along with Naruto... He had nothing left.

"Nnn..."

Sasuke looked up, tears streaming down his damp cheeks and breath uneven. Narutos eyelids were twitching but only a little and his lips had parted, releasing tender moans of pain that sounded almost like music to Sasukes ears.

"Naruto?" he whispered even though he was out of breath and his throat hurt.

"Nnh..."

The boy was moving slightly, his arms reaching for his head and his legs slowly bending as though he wanted to crawl up into a human ball. Fear and pain was what his face expressed and Sasuke gripped his hand fast to try getting him back to realty.

"Naruto listen to me" he said and pressed his hand. "It's me... Sasuke remember..?"

"Nnn! Let me go...!"

Naruto was wining, trying to push him away with his weak arms and turned his head away too. He was terrified and Sasuke felt his own stomach clench as he had no idea what to do or say to calm the boy down.

"Naruto it's me... I won't hurt you I promise..."

The boy in front of him was shaking and his fingers dug into the soft ground as he tried to almost crawl away even though it was impossible. Sasuke acted as though it was instinct as he gently put a hand on his loves head, twirling his locks around his fingers.

"Naruto... I love you..."

His voice was frail but the words had impact on the naked boy and Naruto calmed down slowly, opening his eyes for the first time, looking back at Sasuke with an animals gaze filled of hatred and pricking panic. His eyes were red for a second and Sasuke just had time to see it before the moment was gone as Naruto blinked. The predatory gaze was no where to be found in those now blue eyes and Sasuke blinked as well. Had he just imagined it..?

"S-Sasuke..?"

Tears were falling down the blond ones cheeks now as he realized where he was and the pain returned. Sasuke was still chocked and that gaze Naruto had given him was still printed before him but he didn't hesitate to pull the blond one close to his chest again.

"Ssh... I'm here, don't worry... I'll protect you"

Naruto cried even more as he crawled up in Sasukes lap and breathed in his unique fragrance. Sasuke held him tight as though he was scared of having the blond pulled away from him again and Naruto had no intention of letting him go ether. The pain in his body was mind blowing and his entire being was shaking with suppressed cries.

Sasukes chock let go of him after a while when he finally realized Naruto was alive, crying in his arms. The relief was unbelievable and tears were falling uncontrollably down his cheeks. He looked down at the crying boy in his care and in a flash he realizes this wasn't the work of some trained killer or torturer... Narutos marks, cuts and bruises were from both knives and pokes and the blood came mostly from the wounds in his head. They weren't deep but deep enough to bleed like a stuck pig. As he looked around, Sasuke also realized the stains of white blood-mixed cum all around in the grass.... was it those guys that had done this...?

"Naruto" he said with his most loving voice. "Do you know who did this to you...?"

The blond looked up again, his eyes filled with tears and his broken lips bleeding again. Even though it obviously hurt him he nodded softly, closing his eyes hard in shame and pain.

"Can you tell me..?"

Sasuke looked around again, pulling Narutos cold body closer. He had been dead, hadn't he..? How come he could feel his pulse so strongly now..? That wasn't possible ether...right?

He couldn't think straight and all the while he felt Narutos body growing warmer and the wounds seemed to not be bleeding that much any more. Sasuke took his swatter of, helping the boy to put it on to cover up his beaten up body.

Naruto nodded ones again, his bottom lip shaking as he breathed in, trying to get his voice box to function again.

"I-It was th-the guys from b-before" he answered and Sasuke pressed his hand firmly to give him courage. "T-they said I d-deserved it..."

"Ssh... It's okay Naruto I'm here" Sasuke hurried to say as Naruto started breathing too unevenly. "You have never deserved something like that and I'll make sure it will definitely never happen again..!"

"But...we had a fight" Naruto wined and the tears fell faster than ever. "Don't you hate me now..?"

Sasuke almost chocked on his own saliva as he heard those words. Were Naruto stupid for real?! How could he think such a thing? That was just absurd!

"No Naruto" he hurried and met the boys tear filled eyes. "I love you more than ever... please don't think things like that...!"

The eyes of his love re-flooded and he pressed his face tightly to Sasukes strong chest.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered and bit his lip while closing his eyes hard. "I love you too please forgive me..!"

"Ssh... ssh... of course I do stupid... I'm here now... it's okay."

Sasuke carried Narutos beaten up body through the back streets and home to their apartment. Naruto refused to go to the hospital and since his injuries seemed to have almost vanished (to Sasukes confusion of course) he listened to his boyfriends wishes.

On the way back he looked around for any sign of followers and when he didn't see any he kept going until they reached the elevator where he pulled Naruto even closer.

"We'll soon be home Naruto... don't worry."

Naruto had calmed down a lit since they left the fields and Sasuke could feel how his grip was tightening around his neck. That was a good sign since it meant Naruto was getting his strength back and all but some how Sasuke didn't like the feeling of being suffocated. He reached the door and swung it open, reliving the feelings he had felt when he was last here. He wanted Naruto to understand why he had been so cold but he couldn't tell him and now he never wanted to be cold to him ever again. He didn't want to risk losing him without being able to say how much he loved him...

"We're home now" he whispered as he put Naruto down on the bed and the blond one smiled softly.

"You came and saved me Sasuke..."

"Yes why wouldn't I? I love you remember?"

Narutos tender smile widened and Sasuke went to fetch something to wipe his bloody body clean with. There was dried blood everywhere on the marked torso but the wounds seemed to be fine and Naruto was calm again. Silently he watched as Sasuke whipped his body with soft fingertips so that it wouldn't hurt and he was smiling more and more by the second.

It wasn't that he wasn't chocked, scared and in pain it was just the fact that Sasuke was so wonderful that made him smile. He didn't mind being in pain as long as Sasuke was there by his side to help him out of it. He was so sweet sitting there close, putting bandages and bandages on all little and big wounds and Naruto couldn't help feeling both safe and happy. He had all he could ever ask for in Sasuke and he would never do something as stupid as breaking it with him again!

"Sasuke" he said after about half an hour and the dark one looked up in surprise.

"Yeah..?"

"I love you... so much."

Sasuke smiled when he realized his own Naruto was back finally and his heart took a jump in his chest as he felt the boys smooth hands stroke his cheeks. He loved him more than any thing and even though this day had been ruined by both panic and assault but he was still the happiest man on the planet when he had the chance to look into those beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto bent over the edge of the bed and kissed Sasukes soft lips as though it was their first kiss ever. Sasuke felt the goosebumps run down his spine as Narutos smooth lips pressed harder against his own, feeling his body reacting even if he knew this wasn't the time. Narutos skilled tongue parted his lips and Sasuke felt the sensation of his excitement run through his abdomen as their tongues twirled together. Oh God he loved him.

-

"Sasuke..?"

"Mhm..? What is it?"

"Will you be here to protect me if they come back...?"

"Yes from now on and always Naruto."

The blond sighed in contend as he rested his head on Sasukes chest. The time showed one o'clock in the night and Sasuke smiled as he felt those soft locks against his bare skin, he was drifting into the world of dreams and so was the blond. They were falling asleep together like Sasuke had though they wouldn't do again and the butterflies just wouldn't stop making a mess of his stomach.

"Sasuke...?"

"Mhm...?"

"What if they come tonight...?"

Narutos voice was scared and Sasuke could feel how he clenched his fists. Apparently he had been sleeping for a while though because the time now sowed half passed two. Softly he stroked Narutos cheek and turned his chin up so that their eyes met.

"If they do I'll kill them" he smiled. "You are my world... and by the way, they won't come I promise."

Naruto sighed and kissed him a bit desperately. He was still scared but whenever Sasuke opened his mouth he got calmer and he wanted his voice to be there always.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..!" he said and buried his face in Sasukes chest again.

"I love you too Naruto" Sasuke smiled back and kissed the boys hair.

After that Sasuke just lay there unable to fall asleep again. His heart was pounding hard as he looked down at the sleeping beauty and he had no idea what to do with all love and ager he felt. Naruto was so fragile and yet so strong. how could some one do such a thing to some one like him? And how could he keep on living after enduring something like that..? Sasuke wanted to kill those ass wholes who had done that and he was sure if they came there, he would do it without hesitating.

Slowly, not to wake the sleeping angel, he stroked the blond hair softly. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him and there was no end for his love. Still he knew in the back of his mind that this couldn't last for ever. Not because their love wouldn't last, no... because he didn't have that much time left...

A sharp sudden sound made him almost jump out of his skin and Naruto clenched his fists and woke up fast. The phone was ringing...

-

_**was that a relief? Well it's not over yet! Their life will be any other then calm and easy! So keep reading! See you all next week.**_

_**and just a side thing. Me and naru are going to a Swedish convention next weekend. ^^ I just wanted to say that ^^ there is a minimal risk that the chapter wont be posted cause I have to pack on the Thursday, but I'll try ^^**_

_**see ya!**_


	28. Helpless

**Its just a phone call! But it's not "just" Read this 28****th**** chapter of book of mixed emotions and you will find out. Enjoy! **

"Ssh Naruto" Sasuke whispered to calm him down as the blond tensed his body. "It's just the phone..."

The boy in his arms calmed down slowly, went up to answer but pulled Sasuke with him, apparently a bit to scared still to go out alone. Sasuke followed his love without any complaining, holding his hand tightly in his own, even he a bit scared by the sudden ring tone.

"Yes this is the Uzumaki residence" Naruto answered and Sasuke pulled him into a warm hug. "No... Yes I'm Naruto..."

The boy looked up suddenly, his face twisted with fear as Sasuke met his eyes. Something wasn't right and he knew it just by the look in those blue eyes. He took the phone softly and helled it between them so they both could hear.

_"We will be waiting for you Uzumaki, and we will visit you of course..."_

The silky voice sounded like the worst thing Sasuke could ever have imagined and there were chills running down his spine again as he saw that blond man in front himself again.

_"__Be prepared... we'll come for you tonight... and we are expecting a grate party..."_

There was a soft "click" and they were left in silence. Naruto was trembling close to Sasukes chest and he could feel how the blond grabbed his swatter tightly.

"Come on" he whispered after some seconds of fright. "We need to get out of here..."

"No!"

Naruto looked up at him again with the same scared eyes as before.

"They told me that if I run" he swallowed and grabbed Sasukes swatter even tighter. "They would come after you instead..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer, his stomach now clenched up in a tight ball. Why did this have to happen right now that he had finally rescued Naruto..? He was in no condition to fight, Sasuke could feel the body shake in his arms and he knew that there was no way Naruto could defend himself.

They stood there for a while unable, mostly in shock over the sudden call and finally Sasuke got his voice and the control of his body back.

"Naruto listen to me" he said and looked out the window with blond boy still tightly pressed against his chest. "I know that you're scared but we need to do something..."

"Do what?" the boy asked and it was clear how close his tears were. "They are coming here Sasuke... Here to my apartment!"

"Our apartment" Sasuke corrected and smiled softly. "And I promised I wouldn't let them touch you."

With those words he brought Naruto into the bedroom and started packing some clothes and other things that could be useful. Naruto looked at him while biting his lip, constantly looking over his shoulder in the direction of the front door.

"Sasuke" he whispered and twisted his hands nervously. "We can't run you know we can't...."

"We are any way" he answered as he quickly packed the bag. "I don't care if they come after me... we'll go to the Hokage and she will help us."

"But..."

Naruto was so scared his body wouldn't listen to his brain any more and his knees were o weak he could hardly stand up straight. Sasuke could her it in his voice but he knew there was nothing much he could do than this... even though it scared the boy even more.

"No buts" Sasuke said as he hurried over with the bag and grabbed the scared boys hand.

It was already getting darker and any minute now they could hear the knock on the door or the footsteps in the stairs. He pressed Narutos shaking fingers and placed a loving kiss over the boys lips, in a try to calm him down a little.

"Come on lets go..."

The apartment were silent and the cold walls were frighting as everything in there casted tall shadows on them, making Sasuke feel both small and vulnerable, making him want to crawl away and hide... but he couldn't. He had to be strong for Narutos sake. Making him feel safer, not showing his own fright. So he hid it as well as he possibly could.

Narutos face was pale and his eyes twitched every time he heard the smallest, most insignificant sound. Sasuke found it almost frightening, seeing him like that... He had worked with Naruto before, on missions and school work but he had never seen him this scared before, never thought he could be this scared... not in this paralyzed way.

"Naruto" he said in an attempt to ones again calm him. "We're going to make this I know we are!"

The boy nodded but Sasuke saw the fright growing in his eyes. The pain in Narutos body grew with every step he took and the closer to the door he got, the more unbearable the pain got... Sasuke saw it and he sighed quietly as he looked out the window, seeing the sky grow darker by the second. there was no way Naruto could run if they were found... and there was no way he could defend himself...

Loud noises were heard from outside the door by the staircases and Naruto froze in his movements. Sasuke looked up immediately and pressed Narutos shaking body closer to his torso, wanting so desperately to protect the that he couldn't care less what happened to himself.

"Sasuke" the blond wined and grabbed his swatter, looking up at him with desperate eyes and the pain increasing with every hard bang made by those feet.

"Ssh it's okay" he hushed and stroked the blond ones hair even though his own heart was racing a mile. "I'll protect you Naruto..."

The hard sounds from outside made Sasukes head hurt and suddenly he realized these steps did indeed sound like thunder. He didn't question Narutos scare of thunder at all now, it was totally clear now.

Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer as he felt the terror building up inside him. Even though he didn't believe these men to be ninjas he was for the first time, in a very long while, not even sure if he would be able to beat them if he was alone.

"I love you Sasuke" the terrified boy in his arms whispered sounding like he was about to give up and Sasuke looked down almost surprised.

"I love you too Naruto" he said and hugged him tighter. "We're going to make this, trust me!"

The blond didn't answer, his face showed terror as Sasuke had never seen it before and he realized there was nothing he could do to make Naruto overcome it. Gently he stroked the boys cheek, feeling their warmth and softness as his fingertips caressed that tender skin. He loved him more than any thing, he knew that now, and even though the steps outside were getting closer and closer Sasuke felt how his heart rate raced, not because of them...but because of the beautiful being in front of him.

"I will protect you no matter what Naruto" he whispered and planted a sweet kiss on the lips of the love of his life.

Naruto relaxed by those words and the gentle touch and Sasuke felt how his powers increased with that smile. He might be able to do this after all. But suddenly the sound of thunder stopped and Naruto stiffened ones again, his eyes re-filling with tears. Sasuke looked towards the door seeing how a shadow moved outside it.

"Naruto" he said in a demanding voice. "Get into the bathroom...!"

"Eh?"

"Yes" Sasuke continued as he pushed Naruto towards the bathroom door in a hurry. "you're scared and I don't want you getting hurt any more..! So get in and stay there until I tell you to come out..."

"What?! Naruto burst out."

Even though he was scared there was no way he was going to leave Sasuke alone with them. There was no way he would let them torture Sasuke the way they used to do to him and even though he might not be much of a help he didn't want to be useless ether... and sitting locked away in the small bathroom would make him even more afraid than he already was.

"I won't" he said and tried to put up a fight but Sasuke had made up his mind.

"Just do it Naruto" he said but he didn't sound angry and Naruto looked up into his eyes, he looked scared.

Naruto didn't know how to react. Sasuke wasn't the scared type... not even when they had talked about the raping had he been scared, but now...

"Naruto please... just please go in there" Sasuke begged with his face unable to hide his fright of losing Naruto again. "I'll be fine just please don't let them hurt you..."

Naruto felt his tears falling down his cheeks as he saw the terror in Sasukes eyes and felt his warm hands holding his. There was no way he would.. but he needed to do it. He never wanted to loose Sasuke but there was nothing else they could do. His lips were shaking and his voice box didn't work any longer but he nodded even though his stomach and his heart protested.

There was a sudden bang on the door and the both of them looked up, the door shaking like it was going to brake any minute. Naruto shivered and looked back at Sasuke with his clear blue eyes. he backed up against the wall his heart beating so hard in his chest it felt like he was going to faint. Sasuke grabbed a hold on him, holding him tight against his chest, softly whispering his name.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke I'm so scared..."

"Ssh... I'm here now... nothing can hurt you..."

"But what if..?"

"Ssh... it won't happen... I promise...."

"Sasuke..."

There was another loud sound from the door and the wood started cracking with every new beat. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Sasukes tears mix with his own. He didn't want to go but Sasuke was already taking him into the small room and he didn't have the strength protest. When inside Naruto grabbed Sasukes swatter hard and kissed him even though there weren't any time.

"Please let me be by your side" he begged but Sasuke shook his head.

"Lock the door from the inside" he said even though his voice was merely a whisper. "Don't come out unless..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded." Don't go! We can sneak out some how! I'll run with you and you won't have to fight...! Please just don't leave me in here!"

Sasuke let him go, feeling his heart brake as he saw the tears stream down those rosy cheeks. This was real and as he saw the pain in the eyes of his love he knew he had to make it even though he was tired and scared. Naruto was the only thing he really cared about now... this was the least he could do for him.

"I love you Naruto" he smiled as he opened the door behind him slowly leaving the room.

"No..! No!" the boy begged but Sasuke didn't stop. "Please Sasuke don't leave...!"

The door closed behind Sasuke just as Naruto had rushed over to it and even though he tried to open it it was impossible. Sasuke was blocking the door with his body.

"Sasuke let me out!" he called but the dark one didn't listen.

"Lock the door Naruto!" was only answer he got.

"Sasuke!!"

The front door cracked open and Naruto could hear them entering the apartment with loud laughs and voices. He dropped to his knees locking the door on the way down, fingers shaking. They were inside now... and Sasuke was out there alone with them. He was so scared his lips were shaking too...

"Sasuke..."

His voice was meant to be strong but there was no way he could talk now... he wanted to scream but that was impossible too. _'please' _he thought and curled up into a boll on the ground._ 'don't quit on me... Sasuke I love you... please don't let them...'_

A scream of pain reached his ears and his heart jumped as Sasukes voice disappeared as soon as he had called out. There was a thud followed by the men laughing again. Naruto crawled over to the door, listening intensively with his ear pressed against the wood.

"You're not so cocky now are you pretty boy?" one of the men said and Naruto could hear Sasuke whimper with pain.

"Don't you touch him" he cried but the men just laughed and there was another squeal with pain.

"Where is he pretty boy?" the same man asked and Naruto could hear he had lost his temper.

"I'm not gonna tell you you fuck..!" Sasuke started but screamed as one of the men kicked him hard in the stomach so that even Naruto could hear Sasukes ribs cracking.

"Sasuke!!!"

**Sasuke, you always wanna be such a hero. Will he make it? That, and more will you find out in the next chapter of Book of mixed emotions. See you next week.**


	29. The weak link

**Now it's time to read the rest! Hope you are in to some exiting shit to read :D enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Narutos heart stopped, he was dead sure of it. The seconds that passed seemed like hours and there were no sounds coming from his love. The only thing he could hear through the door were the sounds of those men laughing quietly and there was nothing that could make the chills stop running down his spine. His mind was going blank as the terrible truth hit him in an instant; Sasuke was going to die… they were going to kill him..!

"Sasuke…" he whispered as he curled into a tight ball with his arms around his knees. "I'm so sorry…"

"Did you hear what I heard?" the familiar, silky voice, which belonged to the tall blond man, was heard through the door and Narutos body stiffened. "The freak is in there…"

The others laughed and Naruto could hear steps coming closer to the door he was tightly pressed against and he backed away as fast as he could.

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" one of the men called and the chills of terror made Narutos body tremble even more with fear. They had found him and now there was no going back. The same thing would happen and they would drag him out of there, show Sasukes lifeless body to him and torture him with their sick jokes and rough hands. He was weak… and they knew it. Every one knew it…

"Don't… you… touch him" Sasukes voice suddenly sounded even though it was merely a whisper and the steps stopped.

"Oh so you are still alive and well I see?" the cold voice smirked and Naruto felt the tears stream down his cheeks in terrible speed. Why had Sasuke said that when he could have run away since he had the chance?! Why did he try to fight when there was nothing he could do..?

"You" the blond one smirked to one of his companions. "stay here and guard the pretty boy... if he tries to make any funny business or even moves... kill him!"

Naruto stiffened at those words, knowing they were all true, knowing there was nothing Sasuke could do now... The truth of his situation started to slowly sing into Narutos consciousness; he had to do something! He couldn't just lie here, waiting for them to kill the love of his life! He was a ninja for God's sake! He could do this and no one were to prove him wrong this time!

Slowly he stood up, his legs were still shaking but he couldn't feel the fear any more. There was a confidence growing inside him, growing with the love he felt for the hurt one outside, growing with the anger and hatred he felt for those men that had dared lay a hand on his love. If he just got the chance he would kill them without thinking twice about it and he knew it, but still he wasn't at all scared of himself. He could do this.. he wouldn't be the weak link this time!

He backed away form the door, hearing the steps drawing closer. There was something about this that made his head confused. He knew the could kill him too, they knew his weaknesses and he had been afraid of them all his life... But his heart wasn't pumping with fear, it was rage he felt. It burned through his veins like boiling oil and he felt a smirk tug its way to his lips even though this was not the right place for him to be smirking.

"Don't touch him I said!" Sasuke tried to shout but the sound of a shoo hitting his ribs ones more made him moan in pain and Naruto could hear how his lifeless body dropped to the floor ones more.

"Damn Sasuke.." he whispered and tightened his fists hard. Why did he keep doing that? Didn't he realize he would die if he kept on saying that..? Was he ready to die for.....

The door opened and Naruto looked up into the face of the man he had always feared, the man that he had never dared look directly at, the man named Takahiro... He was smirking and those lips curved in a way that made Naruto shiver even more, his friends with the same smirking faces entered after him.

"Well hello there boya" Takahiro asked as his blue, cold eyes ravished Narutos body with greedy craving. "How is that cute ass of yours feeling today?"

His voice was terrifyingly calm... almost like running oil and his eyes showed nothing but desire and greed. Naruto met them, for the first time with something else than fright in his heart. He wasn't scared. He was furious. The burning anger inside him had made his mind go blank and his nails to carve their way into his skin. He couldn't see nor think straight, he wanted to kill...!

-

It was quiet and his head hurt as he opened his eyes. The kitchen, where he was still lying seemed to be dimly lit and his sight was blurred. He couldn't sit up, his ribs screamed with pain as he tried to breath and he couldn't move his legs. The silence was overwhelming and there was nothing there to prove he was ether alone or in company. He coughed even tough he could feel his fractured rigs move painfully in his chest and felt the taste of blood in his mouth. It was as if something was covering his ears and the blockage just didn't want to go away. In a second of panic the thought of growing both deaf and blind entered his mind. A sudden smash however made him sure that was not the case...

"Freak!" a voice called and Sasuke tried to turn his head in the right direction but it was impossible since his neck was stiffer than ever before. There was something in the air that made the hair in the back of his neck stand straight up however and Sasuke blinked, trying to get his vision to clear.

He lay facing the toilet but there was no door to be seen on the empty hinges and splinters of wood were shattered all around him. He gasped for air with both pain and fright as he saw traces of blood on the door post and his thoughts went to Naruto in a flash. How could he have let them... Oh God what had he done..?! How could he had fainted when they were after Naruto?!

The sound of wood braking made him twitch and his ribs hurt terribly again but he didn't care. He needed to help Naruto! No matter what! Some one fell to the floor and he decided in an instant what he needed to do so he flopped himself onto his back with all his might, feeling his ribs brake through his flesh, screaming with pain.

Warm liquid was cascaded as drops over his face and he snapped his eyes shut as he could feel the metallic smell of blood twinkle up his nose. _'Naruto..!' _He dared not open them, he just heard the boy fall to the ground beside him, heard no breathing coming from it and no sounds of pain... it was dead.

He was breathing uncontrollably and soon he was hyperventilating. Every time the air rushed into his lungs it burned like fire and he knew there was something fundamentally wrong with him as he tried to move his legs but with no success. As he felt the blood stains drip down his chin he slowly opened his eyes and looked to the right... so afraid of what he would see that his heart seemed to want to leave its ribcage.

But his eyes fell on someone he had not expected. On the floor beside him, in a puddle of blood, lay one of the blond man's companions with his head down facing the floor in an odd direction. Sasuke stared, out of breath at the man and had no idea what to think. How was that possible...?

His sight was growing blurry again and he blinked fast, didn't want to lose it again but there was no way he could stay up as he felt his head pounding from lack of oxygen. He could hardly breath any more...

He turned his head slowly, looking the other direction but the only thing he could see was the vague coutures of the blond sitting on the floor, staring at something red just a couple of meters away. It looked like fire but Sasuke couldn't feel the smell of smoke... however, the sight scared him since he couldn't see Naruto any where and as his eyelids closed his heart raced a mile. His mind was growing numb and so was the rest of his body. The light and all sounds were dimmed ones again and the last thought in his mind was the desperate call for his love to be okay...

-

"Sasuke!" Naruto called and rushed over to the lifeless body on the floor. He had no idea what had just happened but there was something completely wrong and he knew it just by looking around the room.

On the floor at Sasukes side lay one of the tall men that had come with Takahiro. He was covered with blood and his companions were at his side, checking for any sign if life as Naruto had rushed to his love. The kitchen was smashed, demolished and splinters of wood and porcelain were shattered all over the floor mixed with dust and traces of food from the now broken fridge. What the fuck had happened..?

"nn..." came the sounds of pain from his lap and he looked down to see Sasukes pained expression and his dark eyes looking back at him. "N-Naruto...?"

"Yes it's me Sasuke" he whispered and kissed the dark ones forehead. "I'll take care of you now... please stay with me"

He couldn't hide the panic in his voice as he saw how pale Sasukes face was and how much blood he had lost from the wounds in his stomach. The fear was threatening to take him over again and this time there was nothing that could stop him from shaking. The men had lifted their companion between them and Takahiro looked at Naruto in disgust and fear. The blond little boy sat there, looking back at him with his sky blue eyes, so small and scared... but Takahiro was scared, for ones in his life he was scared.

"Come on let's go" he said and they were gone in just seconds, leavening only a trail of blood after themselves. Naruto watched how they went and felt the total relief as he knew they were gone... he had no idea why they hadn't attacked him now that he was alone but he didn't care..

"Sasuke...?" he whispered and stroke the boys cheek softly, even checking his pulse, it was weak. "please stay with me... they are gone now... everything is going to be okay I promise"

The dark one didn't answer. His breath was uneven and Naruto saw that something was sticking out underneath his shirt were there wasn't supposed to be something sticking out.

"Sasuke please..." He whispered and felt the tears slowly crawl down his cheeks, leavening trails on his dirty cheekbone. "please don't leave me... please..."

The water pipe underneath the sink had broken and there was water flooding the floor but he didn't care. The water reached them and mixed with the blood, making the water crimson red but Naruto didn't see it. The pain he felt inside was more intense than any pain he had ever felt... He looked around, seeing his cellphone drenched and the other one broken... he couldn't call for an ambulance... nor could he call for help at all. He just sat there, feeling Sasukes life slip through his fingers as the seconds passed, feeling the warmth leave his body never to return...

"I love you... please Sasuke..." he whispered but the boy remained cold as ice.

"Naruto-kun..?" a female voice was heard from the broken front door and Naruto looked up, his face draped with tears of sorrow. The girl, his neighbour Kara, was standing there in chock as she could see the broken kitchen from where she was standing. "Are you okay?!"

He looked at her with eyes that almost didn't even recognize her. She took some steps into the apartment and even though she was forbidden to ever be near him again she then went straight into the kitchen and over to his side.

"Naruto-kun..." she said breathlessly and looked down at Sasuke that was still lying motionless and pale in his arms. "H-have you called and ambulance...?"

The blond shook his head in chick, almost amazed by the fact that she would actually come this close to him after all there years. Quickly though she pulled her cellphone up and run out in the corridor outside. He could hear her voice as she talked to the doctor at the hospital... He felt so grateful and so tired he had trouble sitting up and as she re-entered the room he felt his hands numbing.

"Naruto-kun be careful!" he heard her call before his hands unwillingly let go of Sasuke and his head hit the cold wet floor with a hard, almost hollow sound....  
**another cliff hanger! Read the rest next week! See you then!**


	30. Hospital

**Well here we are,**** it's a sad part but it will come more horrible things! I promise you! But you will only know what if you keep reading!** **And in this chapter is there some new characters coming in.  
Hope you enjoy this! **

-

The ground was moving.. no, it wasn't the ground...? The lights above him were making his head spin and there was something in his throat making him almost choke with surprise. He blinked in confusion as he saw lights pass above him. There were people dressed in green robes all around him and the bed he was lying in was moving with those men and woman. He couldn't feel his body but he didn't care for as soon as he realized he was awake he looked around with desperate eyes for Naruto.

"Don't worry" a soft voice said close to his head and he looked up with almost wild eyes. "You're at the hospital... we'll take good care of you"

She couldn't know how his heart jumped with pain as she said those words. It meant Naruto wasn't here, she hadn't mentioned him right? He needed to go back to him but he couldn't get a sound out of his throat, the tube blocked any exit or intake of air. He tried desperately to move his arms and legs but it was as if though a strange force was keeping them down and there was no way he could move them. The more he tried, the more he began to feel that sticky tiredness overcome him again and even though he tried to stay awake with his very willpower it was no use... sleep was taking him in again under its dark, soft wings.

-

Naruto was pacing even though he had been strictly told to stay put in his bead. His hands were draped with bandages and his throat hurt like he had been screaming but still he had no idea how those men were beaten. He walked over to the window as he thought about the blood on the kitchen floor, then over to the bedside thinking about the smashed table and benches, after that over to the door desperately wanting to walk out of it and find Sasukes operation room. He had no idea why they had to take him there but he was so scared he could have had an heart attack right there on the spot. As he walked over to the bed again the tears were pressing behind his eyelids and he buried his face in his hands, sinking down on his knees as the tears damped the bandages.

"Sasuke..." he whispered and felt his sore back shake as he fought for air. "Don't leave me...!"

There was a soft knock on the door but Naruto didn't hear it. His mind was so confused and his chest hurt so much when he tried to breath that it felt like he didn't get enough oxygen. the door opened however and a nurse with a sweet face entered the room, looking for he patient and gasping as she noticed his shaking body beside the bed.

"Naruto-kun?" she called as she hurried over to his side, taking him in her warm arms, hushing as he cried with pain. "There there... it's okay now... let it out.." He didn't know her voice, nor did he know her smell or face but there was something about her that made him want to stay like that... He felt safe in her loving arms and he didn't care if he cried in the arms of a stranger any more... he didn't care at all.

She helped him up in his bed, sitting there with him almost in her lap like a baby, stroking his arm softy for comfort until he calmed down a little. He looked into her kind face and realized she couldn't be many years older than him, maybe twenty and her flawless face smiled beautifully as he smiled a bit towards her. To him, she was an angel that had saved him in his misery and her smile proved him right.

"Thank you.." he whispered, wanting to say her name to but then realising he didn't know it. "Onee-san...(sister – not as in nurse but big sister)"

She bit her lip and smiled a bit shyly, reminding him of someone but his mind was so corked up he couldn't remember who it was.

"My name is Nana" her pure voice said and he smiled wider. She even looked like a Nana, according to him at least. "I'll be your nurse from now on so if there is any thing you just call for me okay?"

He nodded and she sighed as he finally had calmed down a notch. Naruto couldn't really remember why he had been so upset, her presence made him so calm he just wanted to stay in it and sleep for an eternity. He let her tuck him in and read his chart as he watched her kind face. He half long black-brown hair was let down to her shoulders and her blue eyes were searching eagerly in the papers. She looked like a schoolgirl practising before a test and her tongue showed between her lips as though she was in a hurry. He smiled as he saw that. She didn't look like a nurse at all to him but that didn't matter, it just made him calmer with having her around.

"Your hands and wounds are going to be okay if you just rest Naruto-kun" she smiled and looked up from the chart. "And your ribs aren't broken according to the ex-ray"

He nodded again and sat up a little. He wasn't tired so why sleep? She put his chart down again and walked over to him.

"Is it okay if I take a look at the wounds?" He nodded and she helped him of with the garment, looking with slight worry in her eyes at the bandages covering his abdomen, seeing how the blood had already broken through the white fabric. "I'm going to take this of but it might hurt a bit.." she whispered breathlessly.

It sure stringed more than he thought it would but he bit his lip, closed his eyes and stayed quiet. She looked up at him from time to time, making sure the pain wasn't to much for him to handle. The wound was deep and he had lost a lot of blood. There had been traces of wood in it and some nurses before had had to take it all out before putting bandage on. Nana, that had checked the file felt some what responsible for this boy now that he was alone and she bit her lip as she started asking.

"About the other wounds..." she noticed that Naruto stiffened when she asked and he could see she was already regretting her question. "I don't need to see them Naruto-kun but... you didn't file a rapport that you had been raped and I just..."

Naruto looked away. He didn't want to talk about that man and his gang. If he reported it they would just come looking for him again and this time they would kill him for sure. There was nothing he could do about it so why even bother going to the hospital when they would just ask questions any way. He had just come here to save Sasuke but then a nurse had seen the blood on his clothes and suddenly he had been standing naked in front of them.

"Now that you are here and your friend is in the operation..."

Narutos body twitched and made he quiet with just that motion. "Where is he? is he okay!?" he asked and his eyes were refilling with tears. She looked surprised at him and couldn't speak at first. His face was so pained that her heart ached as she saw those tears and she fought the urge to hug him hard.

"He is in surgery... I don't really know Naruto-kun..." she answered and the blond boy bit his lip heard.

"you have to know some thing! I need to know if he is okay!" he cried and lowered his head, the pain was to much for him to handle and the wound on his stomach was re-opening.

"Ssh take it easy" she said calmly even though the blood started dripping again. Softly she pressed a cloth against his torso, stopping the blood then she put her free arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. There was something about him that reminded her of hoe it is to be a big sister and she just wanted to comfort him. "I know his doctor and she is gong to come in here as soon as they are done helping him... I understand if you are scared but she is a brilliant doctor and I trust her... so you should too"

Naruto looked up at her and as he saw the calmness in her eyes the pain in his chest didn't hurt that much any more. His tears kept falling but he smiled. He believed in her, she was so calming and kind... Or maybe he was just naïve bit he didn't really care.

They sat there for a while just trying to calm down and after maybe half an hour Naruto started to feel sleepy. Nana smiled as she saw his eyelids closing and re-opening and she softly stroke him over the head and the spiky locks.

"Are you and Sasuke-kun close?" she asked. She understood that Naruto was soon gong to be sleeping and she needed to ask him about it. There was a slight worry in her mind that Naruto had actually been beaten and raped by the other boy since he hadn't wanted to talk about it with any one... and even though he seemed really worried about the dark boy she had to know for sure that wasn't the case.

"mhm.." came the answer and she continued patting him on the head so he would stay in that half awake – half sleeping state. "I really... like him..."

"Naruto-kun has Sasuke ever hurt you..? she asked even though it actually hurt her to ask. Naruto seemed like such a sweet kid and she really didn't want to think that he had been hurt by someone he liked. Still she needed to know and now was the right time to ask since he was half asleep.

"no.... I love him... really much" Naruto answered and a soft smile brightened up his beautiful features. "he.. loves me too"

Nana blushed and bit her lip. She knew that this would happen sooner or later but she had been a bit unprepared. He was gay? That was so cute she had no idea what to do with her self. She had seen that boy Sasuke before when they had come in here to talk to one of their teachers and he was really handsome and all the girls were after him... this was the best that had happened her in a long while now. So cute!

-

She softly put the sleeping boy down on the bed again, pulling the blanket over him against the cold and bit her lip as she saw his sleeping face. He was so tiny and cute... just like her own brother had been. She smiled melancholicly and left the room after making sure the boy was sleeping soundly.

"Nana!" a female called and she turned around facing the corridor, seeing her friend hurrying towards her.

"Misa-san what's wrong?" Nana knew her friend and all her personalise changes, she could easily see when something was wrong and when she was stressed. "Did something happen up in surgery?"

The dark haired girl hurried closer and grabbed Nana by the arm without a word, started to walk against the stairs in a hurry. She was like this after all; cool and all but when something was wrong she went quiet even to her best friend. Nana watched her back as they hurried up the stairs, this didn't happen often and she always got a knob on her stomach when it did. It always felt like Misa was mad at her or something... But that had never happened though.

They entered the corridor to the surgery floor and Misa led her to one of the rooms where Nana could look in through the window that led to the corridor. She looked and saw some spiky black locks and a lot of tubes in a, to her, complete mess in there on the table. There was a nurse inside watching the monitor and the boy seemed to be stable.

"Misa-san" she said and turned to her friend that was looking through the window too. "I though it was something urgent... why did you bring me here like this?" She wasn't mad or any thing it was just the fact that she knew Misa was Sasukes doctor and she had feared something really wrong had happened. She hated being scared like that and Misa knew it...

"Misa-san... I really have to get gong back to my patient..."

"Nana.." her friend suddenly interrupted. "This boy was fighting for his life just a couple of minutes ago... the only thing he said when we asked him what he felt was that he needed to see Naruto... he asked for Naruto over and over and finally when the operation was over he still can't move his legs but he doesn't care, he is still asking for this Naruto.."

Nana felt a tear tease her eye and if she would have blinked it would have fallen. She looked in at the boy lying on the table and could almost see the love surrounding his body. He really loved him, and that love had gotten him to keep fighting, to survive.

Misa turned to her again and sighed. "Now as I have understood it, Naruto is your patient right?" she asked and Nana looked up nodding softly. Misa wasn't the sensitive type though so this expression she had in her face made Nana a bit confused. "Sasuke can't move by himself and I understand that Naruto isn't allowed to ether? so could you tell him..?"

Nana saw something in those dark eyes at that moment. Misa had never had problems with things like this but there was something with that dark haired boy that had captured her heart and Nana was moved by the very thought of that. Of course she could tell Naruto it Misa found it hard...

"Yes" she answered and slowly wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'd do any thing for you Misa-san you know that"

Misa sighed in her arms, closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath with her smell._ 'If you only knew..'_ she though as Nanas smooth arms hugged her tighter. She opened her eyes again, looking out over Nanas soft shoulder, into the room with the sedated boy. _'If I was just as breve as him... I'd never let you go... Nana'_ The boy in the room was fighting for his life and fighting for his love... he was just as strong as Misa wanted to be... He was in love, just like her. But little did she know what horrors that boy would have to go through to prove his love, horrors that she could never possibly imagine...

-

**Misa and nana. Sasu and naru. More of this people will you read about in the next chapter!**

**and i must say, for being about 500 people reading this every week, you are really bad at giving ****reviews**** so REVIWE!!! **


	31. Love

**Wow The thirty-one chapter :O that's a lot! Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it ^^ 'cause we ****like it!! Now these small bio-characters is going to be with us for a while, so I hope you don't hate us to much but if you like them, then please tell us ^^ It's always good with reviews. Then it's time! Read what happens with Sasuke and Naruto this time! Enjoy!**

The room was dimly lit as Sasuke opened his eyes and it took some minutes for him to realize yet again where he was. The machine beside him beeped and he blinked, feeling his head spin a bit as the beeping sound started gong on his nerves. He looked around, seeing he was the only one lying there and feeling the pain spread through his chest as he moved. His thoughts ones again travelled to Naruto and he felt how his heart ached too... where was he..? What had happened..?

The door suddenly opened and he twitched in his bed, feeling how the his ribs suddenly moved to much to the side. He gasped with pain and the dark haired woman hurried over to his side.

"Sasuke-kun" She said softly and helped him to sit up slowly as she stuffed some pillows behind his back. "My name is Misa and I was the one responsible for your operation so if you want to sue any one after this just see my lawyer." If Sasuke wasn't mistaken he could see a smirk on her lips and he fought the reflex to laugh at her. She met his eyes however and he could see she was amused.

"Where is Naruto..?" he asked, not really caring why he had been operated. "The blond one that most have come in with me..." His voice was worried and his eyes looked pleadingly at her, even making her feel a bit bad since she didn't really know Narutos current status.

"He is fine Sasuke-kun" she answer and calmed him with a soft smile. "He is on an other floor right now, I don't really know what kind of injuries he has but he is going to be fine..." Sasuke looked at her with doubt written all over his handsome face and she sight, gently putting he hand on his shoulder. "My best friend is his nurse and I'll go ask her right away okay?"

Sasuke nodded in content and closed his eyes again, fighting his headache and all the worried thoughts. Naruto was okay so there was no use worrying about him right now right? He had to think of himself to be able to get better so that he could take care of the blond one again.

"Sasuke-kun" the woman said again looked at his chart, not because she wondered what was wrong with him, no she knew that very well... she did it to be able to avoid his eyes and he saw it on her. Maybe she had some kind of problem with talking to her patients..? It seemed weird to him but he shouldn't judge her since he didn't know her at all.

"Yes Misa-san?" He asked back and gave her an encouraging smile, witch felt a bit awkward since he wasn't used to smile in front of any other than Naruto.

"The thing is.." she said and looked up from the chart again. Her eyes were dark and intense and there was something in her posture that made him sure she wasn't shy. "...There were some complications during your operation and well..." She had looked down again and he looked at her now tensed with fright. He had noticed there was something wrong and even though he couldn't really fell what right now he was certain these news couldn't be good.

"Wh-what..? He asked even though he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know or not. The woman sighed ones again and came closer to his bedside, putting her hand against Sasukes leg.

"There is a slight risk that you will not be able to move your legs again... ever"

-

Naruto smiled happily as the woman put a cup of cup-ramen in front of him on the little table. He for one second forgot about his worry and just felt the incredible stomach-ache from not eating for a very long time. She smiled too, happy that she had helped this little boy smile so beautifully.

"Thank you so much Nana-neechan!" he smiled with happy tears in his eyes and she blushed by those words. It had been such a long time since any one had called her something like that and this boy reminded him so much of her own brother that she just couldn't stop worrying about him personally.

"Oh it's nothing really Naruto-kun" she smiled and gave him a napkin. "I'd do everything to see you smile like that"

The boy smiled truly happy and then started eating with such hunger that the world had never witnessed. She smiled wider and sat there watching him even though she knew that she might be needed elsewhere. There was something so peaceful about just sitting there talking to him and in just that shout while when he was eating, they actually got to know each other a little. But suddenly someone gave the door a hard knock and both her and the blond boy looked up. A dark girl in about Nana's age entered and Nana immediately stood up and met her, turning to Naruto and smiling a bit. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I have to go for a while... will you be okay?" She asked but the blond just laughed and nodded.

"Of course I will! Go on Nana-neechan!"

She left with a smile and followed Misa out and into one of the empty rooms close by. "Has something happened Misa-san?" She asked and smiled lovingly towards her friend. Misa felt the urge inside her to do what she always wanted to do when she saw that smile but she held it back, sighing a bit.

"Sasuke-kun has woken up" she answered and Nana bit her lip in worry. "There has been no improvement in his condition and he keeps asking about Naruto... SO I promised him that I would ask you about him so he can relax."

Nana was ones again struck by the thought that Misa usually didn't do things like these for he patients. Sure she always cared about them and she was a brilliant doctor but never had Nana seen these emotions in her friends eyes. She sight and smiled as she saw this for the first time in a long while. _'Baka Misa...why didn't you just tell me?' _

"Naruto-kun is fine, he is eating a lot now and his wounds have healed rapidly witch is actually kind of scary..." She took Misas hand in her own and pressed it gently, not knowing what emotions she caused the other one by making that small act. "You can tell Sasuke-kun that he will come and visit soon and if he wasn't to tell him himself about... his legs, then tell him I won't say any thing.."

"Nana" Misa interrupted and looked deeply into the other woman's eyes.

"eh..?"

Misa moved really close in an instant, feeling the other ones breath against her cheek, closing her eyes at the warmth of her body. She wanted to kiss, touch and feel that smooth skin and those curved lips but she didn't have the guts. She didn't want to louse her friend, yet she couldn't stop doing this. Nana looked surprised like always then put her arms around her.

"If you want a hug just tell me stupid..." she smiled and Misa hugged back, like always, unable to say any thing more. She had tried from time to time to touch Nana and be closer than normal but the girl was so oblivious and never even suspected any thing. Ones or twice, Misa had even tried to fight with her just to be able to be even closer but those times she had given up by the thought of Nanas tears.

"I'll tell Sasuke then.." she sighed and headed for the door, unable to stay any longer since the pain in her heart was ripping her to pieces. Nana smiled and responded something but Misa didn't hear it as she was to caught up in her emotions...

-

"How was that Nee-chan?" Naruto asked as she re-entered the room and Nana blushed again. This time both because of the "Nee-chan" thing but also because of Misa... She actually looked a lot like a guy some times and maybe Naruto had though she was. He was smirking a lot and she felt embarrassed under that gaze.

"That Naruto-kun, was Misa-san.." She looked away, feeling with slight irritation how she was still blushing like a tomato. Why was it always like this when she talked about Misa? "Sasuke-kuns doctor..."

Naruto stiffened in his bed and looked at her with more interest. "Did she say how Sasuke is?" he asked and Nana smiled comforting as she walked over to his bedside and nodded.

"He is currently resting and bound to his bed but soon you'll be able to go visit him"

"When?!" the blond looked almost desperate now and she smiled at his cute blush and those shaking lips. He really did love him after all... You never lie in your sleep after all.

"As soon as you are allowed to leave your bed" she answered and pulled the blanket higher over his stomach so that he wouldn't grow cold. "And that is not in too long so don't worry..."

The blond one smiled almost like a little child and she melted. She knew she had the rest of the day of but she had no intention of going back to her room, it was empty and cold and in this room there were a smile keeping her up. She sat with Naruto for hours, drawing and talking like she hadn't done in years. He was so easy to speak to and he was a real good listener. He talked too of course, about a girl he had liked before but when he fell for Sasuke he had understood what it really meant to love someone and when he said that she smiled like an angel. He was so gorgeous and so cute and handsome and everything. God, if he hadn't been taken who knows.

"So you and Misa-san have known each other since you were kids ne?" Naruto asked as they sat there eating ramen straight out of the cups, just as it should be.

"Mhm" she nodded, mouth filled with ramen and hands filled with paper. Naruto laughed a bit at her and then smiled as cutely as ever.

"And she knows you well then?" He asked and she nodded again, swallowing to be able to answer.

"yes I think so... I mean Sasuke-kun knows you quite well right? even though you to haven't been actually "friends" since childhood but still close..."

"Yeah I guess..." The blond replied and drank the last of his food. "But Sasuke was in love with me all this time and watched me from a distance..." He didn't look at her and he didn't really mean anything by that statement but Nana blushed into her cup and felt her heart beat so hard she felt like fainting. _"in love with me all this time and watched me from a distance.." _was that what he had said? Could Misa really be..? No! That was impossible! There was no way Misa felt like that, they were friends and if that was the case Misa, being so forward and brave, would have said it years ago!

"Nana?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his empty cup of ramen. "Are you feeling okay? your face is all red!" He even looked worried and she blushed even more as she realized how much it was showing.

"Y-yeah I'm just a bit tired..." was the only excuse she could think of fast enough.

"Hn?" Naruto looked at her, eyes filled with cheerful doubt but she didn't meet his eyes. She was after all a bit shy and all those new thoughts were to much for her to handle right now. "So it's not like you... like her Nana-neechan?" He asked and she blushed even more.

"Of course I like her, we have known each other so long..."

"I don't mean like as in friends" he clarified and she knew pretty well what he had meant but to her relief he didn't ask her more about it. Instead took a cookie from the table text to his bed and started munching on it, looking like a squirrel making her giggle.

-

Sasuke looked at the red roses he had gotten from Sakura and the chocolate he had gotten from Ino. He wasn't hungry at all and it almost looked disgusting to him with that brown colour and the sweet smell of it. His heart ached and he looked away, feeling the tears of weakness wash over him like the unstoppable waves of the ocean. His legs weren't hurting and maybe he should be happy about that fact but the reality of not being able to move them ever again was to difficult to handle... What if Naruto grew tired of taking care of him? They were only just sixteen – seventeen and he had his life in front of him... he wouldn't want to be the one to ruin Narutos dreams. He loved him so much it actually hurt to think about this but he really didn't see any way out of this mess... If he were to get his legs back he would have to leave soon any way, and if he didn't he would be a burden to Naruto for the rest of their time together... and since Naruto was so loving he wouldn't admit he felt trapped while having to lay of his dreams to take care of a boyfriend in wheelchair.

He sighed out all air in his lounges and felt his courage and strength being drained from his body. He needed to see him soon otherwise he would start thinking even more serious thoughts than these and he couldn't stand the idea of lousing Naruto for ever. He loved him, more than ever before and still he was thinking about leaving him? He was certainly going mad he was sure of it now... he wasn't very good with hospitals.

The door opened and his doctor Misa re-entered with a slight smirk, taking a piece of chocolate as she jumped up at the high chair next to his bedside. "yo" was the only thing she said and Sasuke shook his head and smirked, happy that she had interrupted his preoccupade mind.

"Hi Misa" he answered and looked at her, realizing she was avoiding his eyes gain. "Something wrong..?"

She sight and took another piece of chocolate, looking at it like it was something precious that she had broken. Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows and didn't let her go with is gaze in case she'd look up at him. Finally she rubbed her temple and met his eyes, her face sowing confusion and her eyes almost watery. He had some how gotten to know her a bit during the time he had spent here but this was something he hardly knew how to handle...

"Sasuke..." She asked, had long ago laid of the the suffix. "What was it like when you... first realized you had feelings for Naruto..?"

**Bonding with new friends, realizing feelings and taking some steps. More Of this adventure is coming next week! See you then!**

Don't forget to review!

And ye another thing. I was thinking of making a sound book of this fanfic. Just for fun ^^' is that a good idea?


	32. The Happiest man on earth

**Hi everyone! We are back, and we are sorry. You are going to get the 33rd chapter soon, before next thursday i hope. Both me and naru hace been sick and couldn't write, byt here vi are. enjoy!**

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, uneasy in the hard bed and feeling how the sweat had made his back all wet. He sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to see what the digital clock was saying but it was pointless. He always had problem seeing things like that in the dusk of mornings, even though his eyes were phenomenal in darkness.

He looked around the room, seeing the vague figures of the chair and the robe hanging on the wall next to the door. There was something that had woke him but he couldn't hear or see anything abnormal now that he was clearly awake and it was just the uneasiness in his stomach lingering in the dimly lit room. He turned his back to the door, trying to fall back into sleeping mode but it too was pointless so he just lay there, looking at the window without being able to see anything outside.

'Sasuke..' he thought and hugged his pillow hard as he felt tears in his eyes. 'I wanna see you now... I miss you so much..!'

The door opened and Naruto twitched as he heard someone entering the room. He was totally aware that it was in the middle of the night and his breath quickened as he heard steps coming closer to his bed. This used to happen when he was younger in his apartment and he was so scared he though he would get a heart attack.

"Naruto-kun?"

He immediately relaxed as he heard Nana's soft voice and turned to face her. She most have seen the horror in his eyes cause she gently put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" she whispered and he could feel her warm body close to his own. Oh God he missed it. Being hugged like this. When he and Sasuke had been fighting they hadn't hugged much and then all this had happened and he just.. missed it so much.

"No it's okay.." he whispered back into her warmth and closed his eyes. "I'm just a little jumpy in the mornings."

She smiled and stroke him over the hair tenderly and he enjoyed it, feeling that warmth you only feel from a mother. They sat there for a while, hugging and Naruto got some weird feeling that he had done this with someone before when he was much younger. But since he didn't remember his mother he thought that this could have nothing to do with her so he let the feeling go, just enjoying the tender moment. After a little while Nana smiled and looked down at him.

"Do you want to go and visit Sasuke-kun?" She asked and Narutos face suddenly became so happy there were tears with joy in his eyes.

"Really?! Can I?"

She smiled and nodded. He was so sweet and innocent this boy and she had grown really attached to him by now. She just wanted to make him smile. She helped him out of bed and he was smiling tenderly the entire time. They talked a bit in the elevator but he was so happy he had a hard time to get the words out.

"So do you want Sasuke-kun to share your room Naruto-kun?" she asked and the blond one nodded intensely. "Aw then I'll talk to Misa and make sure that can be arranged"

Naruto smiled wider and almost ran out of the elevator as the doors opened. The corridor was and he stopped in a flash, feeling a bit uneasy as he saw the empty beds and the chairs. But Nana just smiled and grabbed a hold on his hand. "Come on big guy" she said wile meeting his eyes with her tender smile. "Lets not keep him waiting since he was the one that sent for you"

"He really did?" Naruto asked and blushed as he felt all his emotions all reach out for that dark, gorgeous boy somewhere on this floor. He just wanted to see him now! Two days were to long without his smooth silk like skin and his beautiful smile.

"Yes" she smiled and led him through the corridor down to one of the rooms at the very end of it. "Sasuke-kun is in there, I'll be waiting out here and if you need me just call for me ne?"

He nodded and smiled before walking into the room, leaving her alone in the dark corridor, in the silence.

-

Naruto walked slowly into the room, looking at the bed to try figuring out whether Sasuke was asleep or not. It was hard to see though since the lights were dimmed and he sneaked as quietly as he could not to wake him if that was the case even though he just wanted to jump on him. He sat down slowly on the bedside, looking carefully so that he didn't sit on one of Sasukes arms when suddenly a strong hand gripped his own arm and pulled him down over the warm body on the bed. The warm, familiar smell of Sasuke filled his nose and even in his slight shock Naruto could feel how he was blushing.

"Nn?" was the only thing leaving his lips as he looked up at Sasukes gorgeous facials and the blush on his cheeks grew as those lips came closer by the second.

"Don't ever be away from me this long again" Sasukes smooth voice whispered before their lips finally met again after days and hours of longing. Naruto thought he would lose himself as he felt his body reacting to the smallest of Sasukes touches. He wined softly and crawled higher up over that body that he lover so much, feeling tears fall down his cheeks with relief.

"I love you Sasuke" he whispered and kissed him intensely, moving his body against Sasukes, wanting him desperately even though they were in a hospital bed and his mind was twirling as he felt Sasukes smooth hands touch every inch of his body.

"Naruto..."

Oh God that voice was so soft and smooth, almost touchable as those words left his mouth. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up with pleasure as he closed his eyes and let Sasuke embrace him with his strong arms and kiss him with those soft lips. He couldn't think any more and he didn't need to. He was in safe hands as long as it was Sasuke who was holding him. Now and forever.

"Naruto" Sasuke smiled and stroke his cheek as the blond had calmed his breathing down a notch. "Finally... you have no idea how much I have missed you"

"yeah I do!" the blond cried and squeezed his hand hard in his own, wanting all emotions to get transferred over to Sasukes body. "I missed you just as much!"

Sasuke looked up at him with tears in his smiling eyes. he couldn't stop them from falling even though he was supposed to be the strong one. He had missed this boy so much, wanted to tell him about his legs and how much he loved him but now that he was sitting there, holding his hand, Sasuke could do nothing but cry silently. Naruto looked at him with worried eyes as he saw those tears but still Sasuke couldn't make them stop.

"Sasuke..? Are you okay..?" He asked and squeezed his hand, not knowing what to do. Sasuke smiled even though the tears were falling and squeezed the hand back.

"Naruto..." he whispered as the smile slowly disappeared from his lips, the tears falling even though he tried to stop them. "I am paralysed... from the waist down... Naruto"

-

"Nana..?"

She turned from the window where she had been standing and looking at the boys. She blushed as she realized she had been caught with spying on them. Misa was standing there in her regular clothes, not on call that eventing.

"Oh hi Misa-san" she smiled and scratched her neck with her blush spreading over her cheeks. "What are you doing up this late?"

The woman smiled and came closer. She looked so cosy in that big swatter and Nana wanted to hug her so badly after seeing the cuteness inside the room with Sasuke and Naruto.

"I have a early shift" Misa answered and came up to her next to the window. "You still working?"

Nana shook her head and looked in through the window again, to embarrassed to met Misas eyes. "No not really... just took Naruto to see Sasuke-kun.."

"Aw" Misa smiled and looked at the to kissing boys inside. "They really do love each other those two."

Nana nodded and bit her lip, looking at Misa in secret. "So he told you too then? Sasuke-kun did?" Misa just smirked and sighed as she saw the boys eager hands and lips.

"yeah... he is a nice kid that dark one" she answered and looked at Nana who clearly looked away fast. "He reminds me a bit about my self actually."

Nana looked back with a surprised expression on her face. "You like him Misa-san?" she asked even if it came out a bit wrong which made her blush.

"Haha are you that shocked that I like another person?" She asked and Nana blushed even more. "I like him because he is actually fun talking to, feels some what like a little cute brother..."

Nana smiled and nodded again. She was a bit shocked about the fact that Misa opened up to some one else than her self but she was happy too. Misa had had problems with things like that and now she had finally started to handle that. And then there was Naruto that was like her own little brother. Maybe all four of them could go on a double date when the boys were released from the hospital... what?! That was not that though she had wanted to think!! What was going on in her mind? It was not like Misa and her were dating and Misa wasn't even interested in women... right?

-

Narutos tears had ceased to fall and he was just lying there on Sasukes chest, shaking a little with Sasukes hands stroking his back. They had been lying like that for a while now, none of them crying any longer even if the hurt was still lingering in their tired bodies.

"but we'll make this right Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke felt how his tears weren't far away again but he smiled a little any way.

"Of course we'll make this Naruto.." he answered and felt hos the blond hugged him softly. "If you can stand the though of carrying me from time to time..?"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes softly. "Of course I do, you'll be really cute like an uke and I'll be carrying you like I'm your seme and then I can be your seme in bed and..."

"Oh shut up you!" Sasuke laughed and kissed his head, poking him on his ticklish spot. The blond laughed until tears sprung out of his eyes and even though he tried to be as still as possible not to hurt Sasuke more he couldn't sit still so he sank down on the floor, still laughing his ass of.

"Naruto.." Sasuke almost wined as the bed got empty. "Don't go where I can't see you.."

Naruto came up at ones and grabbed Sasukes hand comforting. "I'm sorry" he said with a smile. "I'll take care of you from now on I promise." Sasuke smiled with relief as he saw that tender face and those sky blue eyes. He loved him from the bottom of his heart, loved him with all he had got. This way he might be able to stay with him longer, much longer and he actually wished he wouldn't get his legs back... that way he would never have to leave Naruto, ever.

"Promise you'll stand being with me even if I am like this?" he asked and Naruto shook his head in wonder.

"Do you really thing I'm so shallow that I will stop loving you just because you can't walk right now?" he asked and met Sasukes dark eyes with that childish smile he always had. Sasuke blushed a bit and shook his head, caught in those blue eyes, drowning in them. "Sasuke, I love you above all in the world... please don't doubt that"

"I don't doubt you Naruto" he said as he broke the intense drowning. "I love you too... I just don't want to be a burden for you.."

"You won't be Sasuke" he smiled and stroke Sasukes cheek with his slender fingers. "You will never ever be a burden to me"

There was happiness in his heart for ones, happiness he hadn't felt in a long while and as Naruto kissed him again, Sasuke had no idea what to do with himself other than embrace that happiness. He had never dared doing that before and now, now that was the only thing he could feel. He was so happy he could have died right there, died the happiest man on earth.

**Naw, he is happy how cute. But not for long! read the next chapter were theis happyness will fall apart, or will it ?**

come on tell us what you think?! rewive!


	33. Thoughts of confession

**We are back! and we know we are one chapter after the usuall and 34 (that was supose to be up today) will come up some day soon. we promis! and thanks to you all, we can now inform that we gor abot 15.000 hits on thsi fanfic and it makes us really happy. enjoy! **

"So you think I should just... tell her?" Misa asked as she pressed the 'down' button in the elevator, taking her and Sasuke, who was lying on his bed, down to the main floor.

"Yeah.." the young man answered and looked up at her with his usual smirk. "Why not? you love her right Misa?" She blushed at his words and looked away. he had seen right through her in an instant and she wasn't used to that. He was like her in an way that no one else was and when she saw him together with that boy Naruto she couldn't stop thinking about Nana. That night when they had been standing outside Sasukes room, watching the boys, she had had a lot of difficulty not to throw herself on the young beautiful woman and after that she had spoken to Sasuke about it. There was literally no one else she could talk to except maybe Nana but that would just be weird in this subject.

"Yeah I do" She answered even though she was completely embarrassed talking to a guy about these sort of things. Okay yes she was more like a guy her self than a girl but still she was talking to one of her patients like he was her best friend. "I have loved her for a long time now... just feel like I don't wanna lose her at all... and If I can be 'just' her friend... that's good enough for me"

Sasuke smirked again and she looked away like always when he did that. His facials were so beautiful and perfect and even though he was actually five years younger than her she felt like he was the absolute seme-type. How was he supposed to know how she was feeling for her best friend? He had no idea... Okay maybe he did since he had fallen for someone from the same sex as him too but as far as she knew, from what he had told her he and Naruto had been practically enemies before they got together. If Naruto had not loved him back when he admitted it, it was not like they would have lost some kind of "friendship" right?

"You'll go mad soon enough if you leave it at that" Sasuke smirked and caught her and to make her look at him. She did so but was ashamed to be blushing. "If the only thing you want it to touch her.. be near her... kiss her and love her then that is what you have to do Misa... otherwise you'll end up braking in the end and believe me... to rape the one you love is not the best way of confessing..."

"So you actually did do that Sasuke..?" She asked and he nodded, smiling sadly.

"I'm not at all proud of it..." he said and looked at the mirror, seeing his own reflection and sighed. "But a couple of months ago... before we got together I was so desperate... I needed him so much I started to hate all his friends. Not a day went by that I didn't think about his soft skin and his beautiful features..."

Misa listened carefully since she realized Sasuke had never spoken about this before, to any one. He had told her that his only close friend was Naruto and it sounded almost like he was scared of telling about this. So she listened with a soft smile, encouraging him to speak up and let it out.

"I just wanted him and I had wanted him for a long time, just like you have been wanting Nana" he continued and smiled back at her as she blushed again. "In the end I started harassing him... picking fights with him as often as I could, and with Naruto that is not so hard, heh. I pinched him to the ground... touching him as often as I got the chance without him noticing... I thought he would hate me if I told him, I thought he already hated me so I didn't stop. I thought it would help me to do that to him, and to be able to touch him like that but... my mind went mad with longing for him and suddenly I started feeling him up when no one was looking and he started asking why I was so sick and perverted, started telling me to stop with the sexual harassment and I realized that I only hurt him as I did that..."

The elevator doors opened and even though Misa wanted to hear the rest she started pushing the bed in front of her, thinking about those words. When you talked to Sasuke he felt so much more grown-up than most people she knew. She sighed as she thought about Nana's tender smile. maybe Sasuke and Naruto were more like them that she had thought.

"Even though I realized that.." Sasuke continued and she looked at him in surprise. "I kept it up and one day I couldn't stop myself any longer... so I dragged him in an alley... raped him... made him cry... made him feel terrible... and then I confessed and suddenly I realized I had never had to go that far... because he was already in love with me..."

She met his dark eyes and even though his was filled with soft tears he was smiling gently, making her heart tremble.

"I am not proud of what I did... and I'll never completely forgive myself..." he said and looked towards Narutos door as they drew closer. "But to see his smiling face and hear his voice call my name makes me the happiest person alive, and I'll never give him up"

The door flew up and a yellow flash rushed out and threw itself on Sasukes bedside, hugging him as hard as possible not to hurt the handsome boy. "Sasuke!" Naruto called and the dark one smiled happily, catching Misas eyes. He was deeply in love and it was written all over his beautiful features. 'God...' she thought and smiled back. 'fine I'll tell her tonight... I have to'

"Ne Sasuke" Naruto said as Misa pushed both boys on the bed into the room. "How are you feeling now..? Any change at all?" Sasuke smiled a little and hugged his lovely boy, feeling his heart sinking as he knew there had been no change in his condition. He met Misas eyes ones again and she smiled encouraging, making him certain that he would be okay even though there was no guarantee.

"No" he answered but smiled as Naruto met his eyes with fright in his eyes. "But my heart has healed now that I can be with the one I love... and when I'm happy I'll get well much quicker." Naruto blushed tenderly and they smiled together, because together they were well, together they were whole.

Misa put Sasukes bed beside Narutos and looked with a smile at the boys who were kissing with intensity. She had told Sasuke, and this being his doctor, that if he got affected, meaning hard, by anything then it was a good sign. The best thing she could do for them now was to leave them alone so that they would have the chance to explore each other again since it had been so long.

"I'll be leaving then" she smirked and went to the door looking back over her shoulder. "And Sasuke... good luck." She blinked and felt how the boys followed her with their eyes as she left the room.

"Nanda?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow high above his eye. "What did she mean by that?" He looked at Sasuke but the dark one just smiled at his cuteness and stroke his cheek, kissing his tempting, irresistible lips, pulling him closer to his wanting body. He knew exactly what she meant and he had no thought of disappointing her ether.

"I love you Naruto..."

-

Misa made her way through the corridor with Sasukes words ringing in her mind. She had to do it and she knew that... still it felt so hard. And why did she even listen to a punk like him? He was like five years younger than her and still she had told him all about her feelings? Had she really lost it..? She was usually so cool, no one could make her buckle like he did. Oh for Christ's sake, what was wrong with her?! He had made her realize her feelings towards Nana, yes, but he was still just a teenager and still she had opened up to him? Not good at all.

She knocked at the door to Nana's room, not really thinking about it, to caught up in other thoughts. She had wanted Nana for as long as she could remember. They had met when they went to the same upper secondary school and Misa had fallen head over heals. She had never told any one after that that she was gay and not even her best friend, which of course had to be Nana, knew about it. This would come like a big shock to her and Misa knew that. But she had to do it.

"Hi" Nana said as she opened the door, surprised to see her friend this late at her door. "Misa-san why are you here? Something wrong?" Misa just shook her head and walked into the little room that Nana was renting from the hospital. She didn't really know what to say or how to show it so she had to think more about it. Nana locked the door and came in after her with a worried expression in her beautiful face. They sat down on the bed next to each other, Misa with her head lowered, still feeling uncertain of what to say. _'damn Sasuke...' _she thought and shook her head with a smirk. _'you said you raped him and now that is the only idea I've got in my mind... grate' _She didn't want to rape Nana but she was sitting there so close and so warm... Misa's mind was so confused she had no idea any more of what she wanted.

"Was it something you wanted to talk to me about?" Nana asked and smiled that soft, innocent smile that always made her heart tremble. Was this really what Sasuke felt for Naruto? Cause if it was, Misa knew exactly why he had been so scared of losing Naruto... he couldn't live without him, just as she could not live without Nana.

"Well actually..." Misa started, trying to find the words in a hurry. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now... Nana..."

Nana nodded understanding and took her hand, wanting to show that she was there for her friend but Misa grew stiff as she felt that gentle touch. She wanted her and she wanted her to want her back! Why didn't Nana love her! Why couldn't they be together?! Why was everything so fucked up between them?! She just wanted her.. now!

-

"Ne Sasuke..?" Naruto asked as they had watched television for a little while. "Did you know Nana was in love with Misa-san?"

Sasuke smirked and stroke the boy over those blond locks. He was lying on his back as always with Naruto resting his head on his chest. They had been cuddling for a while and Sasuke had felt the tingling sensations through his entire body but he had not yet been able to react through and erection, sadly enough.

"Well" he answered and looked down at the blond one with his heart melting with happiness to finally be with him again. "I thought that it was written all over her face, just like it is on yours."

Naruto looked up and blushed a bit. Sasuke smirked again and kissed his soft cheeks. He was so cute when blushing like that, it was like even though they had been together for quite a long time now he was still embarrassed about certain things and it never ceased to amuse Sasuke.

"You saw it?" Naruto sounded surprised. "How could you see t hat? You met her after I did.."

"I saw her and Misa through the window to my room the first time you came to see me" Sasuke answered and stroke his cheek again. "They both looked really in love and all... but when I asked Misa about it she said she though Nana didn't feel the same so I told her to just go for it..."

Naruto stared and then started giggling. Sasuke was to cute some times, pretending he didn't feel anything for any one and then suddenly showing this much character, so cute. He smiled as he giggled and met Sasukes handsome face.

"God I love you" he whispered and even though Sasuke was a bit surprised he smiled and kissed him as reply. Kissing him sweetly like that Naruto felt his entire being shudder as deep pleasure surged through his body and he reacted in an instant. He wanted Sasuke even though he knew that right now it wasn't possible. The feeling that was suddenly overwhelming him made his mind crazy and he smiled as he felt his love shine through his eyes, making Sasukes appearance even more handsome. They were as much in love as any couple they had met and Misa and Nana were just like them. He really hoped at that moment that the girls were doing well, because they deserved to be happy, just like he and Sasuke were.

**ass i said, the next chapter will come up sooner then next thusday, so stay alert! **


	34. Passion

**Finaly, here is the chapter that was suppose to be out last Thursday. And now we are back on track. We hope that you guys keep loving this story and that you will keep on reading untill it's end. Enjoy this chapter "passion"**

"Misa-san? Wha...?"

Nana was lying on her back, looking up at the beautiful woman atop her. She wasn't scared but seriously worried about her friend now that she herself had been shoved down against the madras. She had no idea what Misa what doing and even though the woman had not said a word it was clear that something was completely wrong.

"Misa-san?" She asked ones again, feeling the other one push her wrists down into the soft pillow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I'm doing" The other woman answered coming closer to her now scared friend. "Didn't you notice..?"

Nana stared as she felt the warmth of Misa's breath against her neck and even though the fright had moved up her spine she could feel a tingling feeling of excitement buried underneath it. She was desperately in love with Misa and this was what she had wanted for the longest time, but she had never quite dreamed that it were to happen in this particular way. She tried to break loose, tried to regain control over her situation but it was pointless, Misa's arms were strong and her eyes so deep, Nana was drowning in them.

Misa came even closer as Nana's heartbeats quickened to a terrifying speed. She saw her lips ever so close and felt the smell of her cherry chopsticks, felt those smooth hands and saw that perfect skin. She had no idea what to do. She absolutely did not want to stop and did not want to run away but this was really not the way she had imagined hers and Misas first real kiss to be like. Wait a minute! Kiss?! She blinked rapidly as she just realized the truth of her situation. Misa was about to... kiss her?! That was absurd! There was no such a possibility that Misa would ever feel like doing something like that with her right?! In an instate she saw before her what it would be like if they actually kissed right here and now. They would kiss first slowly, holding around each others bodies... But that wasn't even possible since Misa was pinning her hands to the madras!

"Misa-san..!" She said with begging voice and looked up at her friend and the love of her life. "Please not like this..." Misa bent even closer, making Nana shiver with instant pleasure at the mare thought of touching those lips with her own. "Misa" she said any way and now the woman reacted to the sound of her name being spoken so freely. "Please let me at least hold you as I kiss you..."

-

"Sasuke something wrong?" Naruto asked as he closed the door behind him, coming back from the toilet. Sasuke shook his head and stretched his arms towards his love, in need of his body to survive. "Hey... you sure?"

"yeah just missed you" he said, even making his voice sound extra cute. Naruto smiled and crawled back up into the bed, softly stroking the boys slender stomach on the way up. Sasuke shivered with pleasure at the gentle touch and suddenly he felt that feeling he had been longing to feel for days and hours now! He was reacting!

"Naruto" he said and caught the soft hand that had so gently touched his abdomen. "I think I..." He was so shocked himself he could not get the right words out. He was getting hard just by the touch of Narutos slender fingers and now he was so overwhelmed he had no idea what to do.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked, also in confusion since he couldn't read the expression on Sasukes face. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head as he felt the feeling grow some where below his stomach. "Nothing is wrong" he smiled and grabbed Narutos hand softly, letting it glide down over his stomach to the place were something was growing. "I'm getting hard..:" He even blushed as he saw the cute expression on his lovers face and Naruto looked down in an instant.

Naruto saw it, the thing he had been wanting so badly to happen. This meant Sasuke was finally getting better like Misa had said he would and now his stomach was bubbling with joy.

"We should tell Misa-san right away!" he smiled and was already on his way towards the door but Sasuke caught his swatter and made him slow down and stop. "Eh? You okay Sasuke..?"

"I want you Naruto..:" The dark one whispered and looked straight into those sky blue eyes. Naruto blushed, feeling his stomach turning, filled with butterflies. Sasuke was looking at him like that again, that way that made Naruto sure he could nor resist his longing for intimacy.

"Sasuke... are you sure you can handle it...?" he asked even though he knew there could only be one answer to that question. The young man on the bed nodded softly, his gorgeous features screaming with intense longing and Naruto shivered from under that gaze.

"So stay..." Sasuke pleaded with that deep voice which could make any woman or man climax on the spot. "Stay with me Naruto.."

The blond nodded, unable to resist even if he would have wanted to. Sasukes soft fingers pulled him back, polled him into those warm embracing arms, that warm smile. Naruto could never get enough of him and there was no way he would ever accept Sasuke leaving him. Not in a million years.

He crawled up on the bed, softly touching Sasukes stomach again, unbuttoning his shirt button by button, touching that smooth skin that he loved, drawing in the smell of his beloved one. Sasukes body was filled with goosebumps as their eyes met and they fell deeper, deeper into the depth of longing.

Sasuke could feel how Naruto moved against him, feel his soft hands over his longing torso, enjoying the softness of those fingertips when they reached his hardened nipples. He felt the urge to move but since he was unable to he let Naruto continue, let him have control fore ones. He wanted to be with his love in any possible way and there was nothing that could stop him now. He had everything he had even needed. Naruto smiled as he reached Sasukes soft lips, kissing him intensely with his tongue softly stroking Sasukes, sending jolts of pleasure down the dark ones spine, making him harder with every movement.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, knowing that Sasuke could not be the seme this time and his body was still to weak to handle being the uke in the extreme way to, so Naruto slowly reached in under Sasukes underwear, feeling the erect skin treble as he touched it for the first time in a really long while.

It wasn't just it that was trembling, Sasukes entire body was trembling with suppressed pleasure and as soon as Narutos fingers wrapped themselves around his hardness a tender moan slipped out of his slightly parted lips. Naruto smiled softly, moving his hand slowly, making Sasuke enjoy every second of it, letting him really feel the intense pleasure he was given.

"Naruto.." he moaned with trembling voice as their eyes met again, both of them feeling for a second like beginners, newly fallen in love with each other and Naruto felt his eyes fill up with tears of happiness as he saw the pleasure written all over Sasukes slightly red cheeks. His fingers were soft against the warmth in his hand and he felt with every stroke of his thumb how Sasuke came closer and closer to his final release. He saw his love tremble with pleasure beneath his fingers and he shivered with pleasure himself, feeling total satisfaction. Slowly he kissed down Sasukes bare chest, taking one of his erect nipples in his mouth, nibbling on it, making Sasuke moan right out into the air. Letting it go slowly, kissing further down over the soft skin, unable to stop himself from wanting this, how weird it might sound. Sasuke looked down at him, his eyes widened with surprise but he was in to much pleasure to be able to get any words out.

Narutos fingers tightened around the hard erection and Sasuke instinctively put a hand over his mouth to try making his moans sound less. He was breathing so heavily it was almost hyperventilation and as he tried to breath more normally he felt Naruto letting go of him. He looked down again seeing how the blond was now looking back at him with a mischievous smirk on his gorgeous lips.

"Naruto wha..?" He asked but didn't have time to finish his question as Naruto suddenly licked the tip of his thorbing limb. He gasped as the pleasure surged through his body in an instant and Naruto smirked. Had never done this before but only this reaction made him want more, he saw how much it affected the panting boy and now he couldn't stop. He gently took it in his hands again, stroking the bottom as he slowly licked the head, making Sasuke squeal with pleasure, going almost insane.

"More..:!" The young man begged and Naruto listened to his needs, taking as much as he could into his hot carven, sucking as intensively as he could, stroking with his tongue when ever he could. Sasuke was almost screaming but he couldn't so he was biting his pillow as hard as he could. He had never experienced anything like this, no pleasure had ever been as intense and even embarrassing as this and that just made it so much better. He shivered as he felt how close he was, every stroke of Narutos tongue made him insane and every suck of that skilled mouth brought him closer to climax. His breath was out of control just as his body, he hadn't cum in a long time, it was almost as he had forgotten how it was, and now he re-discovered it in a blink of an eye. He looked down at Naruto, seeing his fingers work, seeing how he was smiling. Sasukes thoughts went out of service and he came with a silent scream, filling Narutos mouth with the hot liquid. The blond was so surprised he swallowed without thinking.

-

She was blushing. She hated when she was blushing like that but she couldn't help it. Nana was lying there underneath her and she wanted to..? The beautiful woman was smiling now even though her eyes were still filled with soft tears. Misa's heart was filled with regret, knowing she had tried to rape the woman she loved, still Nana had ask if she could..? Slowly she let Nana's hands go, fearing she would get slapped and kicked out but that did not happen. Nana slowly put her arms around the neck, pulling her down into a soft hug before whispering: "Misa... please... calm down... you see, I'm not going any where"

Misa blushed even more as she heard those sweet words even though she was trembling with fear, the fear of losing her for ever. She had done what Sasuke had warned her about not doing and the guilt was filling her mind, not letting her understand those soft words. Nana wanted her but her mind was to worried to understand it at all.

"Misa..." The woman whispered as she let her go a little, looking into those sad eyes, smiling. "Do you want me..?"

Misa blinked with eyes so sad nothing seemed to be able to help her out of her deep depression. Nana smiled ones again, softly pulling Nana's head down, closer to her own, biting her lip with nervosity.

"Kiss me..." she said and saw the tears spring out of Misas eyes in and instant. With her soft, perfectly curved lips she smiled, giving warmth to Misas cold heart.

"R-really.." the woman asked and Nana smiled wider, nodding slowly, joy written all over her face.

"yes Misa..." she answered, pulling her soft fingertips through Misas hair. "Kiss me"

There was no question about it. As their lips touched there was no going back, this was it. The tingling feeling was so overwhelming Nana forgot to breath and Misas fingers trembled as she closed her fingers around the girl under her. The kiss was nothing really, none of them was the best kisser in the world but for them it was priceless. Nothing in the world was better than lying there at that moment, kissing like that, Nana was sure of it.

They broke softly apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips and Nana fighting to start breathing again. She had totally forgotten it and now she was breathing heavily. Misa was smiling, almost taking her breath again s she saw that tender smile. She was so beautiful, Nana thought ans stroke her cheek softly.

"I love you Misa" she whispered, feeling how she got goosebumps by hearing her self say that out loud for the first time. Misa stopped, looking down at her with big eyes. She had never thought that would happen in a million years, was this really happening?

"I love you..." she said again meting Misas eyes, convincing her that she was being serious. She had always loved her, always adored her but always been to afraid to take the first step. Now she had finally said it and she was the one to have said it first. She felt the butterflies flutter inside her as she saw how Misa started to smile again, felt their soft skin touch ever so gently.

"I love you too, Nana"

**Cute isn't it? Love is in the air at this hospital. Well now you will get the normal set of chapters every thursday. Thank you for reading.**

if you got anything to say to us: something about the story, something about us or anything. please rewive and we will be very peased.

Thank toy and see you this thursday. 


	35. moving

**here comes chapter 35 on time as promised ;) hope you like it folks  
**

**-  
**

"So how are you feeling about this Sasuke?" Misa asked as she helped him sit comfortably in his wheelchair. The dark one just smirked and shook his head. She had been avoiding his questions about her and Nana for the past few days now and every time he mentioned it she would change subject. It almost reminded him of Naruto when he was embarrassed.

"It's fine I guess" he answered as he wheeled the chair around a little. "As long as I come here to practice walking again I'm fine with it..." She nodded understanding and helped him, showing how to work it better.

The door opened and Naruto entered, closely followed by Nana, carrying Sasukes usual clothes. "I thought you might want these back?" she smiled as she put them down on the bed, smiling with blushing cheeks as Misa met her eyes. Both the boys smirked as they saw it, they were so busted.

"Nice chair" Naruto smiled after a little while of embarrassing silence. Sasuke smirked and wheeled over to him, making him sit down on his lap.

"I know" he said and kissed Narutos soft neck. "You can use it for many things" Naruto squealed with embarrassment and bit his lip, blushing like a tomato. Misa smirked to, pulling Nana close as the boys weren't watching.

The girls hadn't hid their relationship from the boys on purpose in the beginning but after they had started asking Nana had gotten more and more embarrassed and Misa didn't want to spoil it all before it even started so she kept her distance around them. But now as they were making out she could not hold back he lust for the girl next to her and started making out as well. She slowly let her arms embrace Nana's slimmed waist and captured her slightly parted lips with her own. The feeling was sensational every time and as Nana grabbed her swatter Misa felt how a flood was about to flood her panties.

Sasuke and Naruto let their kiss go, looking at the girls in front of them, smiling. They were so cute, trying to hide their relationship, and so easy to fool. Naruto captured his eyes and Sasuke felt his stomach tingle under those eyes yet again. He was being held captive under those eyes but he did not dislike it at all, quite the opposite. He never wanted to leave, never wanted to louse that beautiful smile and those loving fingers and lips. He wanted to stay for ever... even though he knew hoe impossible that was.

Later, as they made their way out the elevator, Misa wheeled Sasuke in his chair a bit behind Nana and Naruto, who were laughing and smiling like best friends. Misa had been quiet for a while, Sasuke too. They were both as bad at saying goodbye and their silence said it all. After the elevator ride how ever Misa opened her mouth again.  
"So are you really going to be okay now Sasuke?" she asked as they both watched the other two. "I mean... you know you can always come and talk to me if there is something that's bothering you..."

Sasuke smiled and looked up at her, seeing in her face that she really had started to care about him even though both Nana and Naruto had said she had had a hard time opening up to people before. He even felt a bot proud of her, being like a big sister to him and then admitting her feelings to Nana like that. It would be hard not having her to talk to about everything, he had even thought about telling her his secret... but then he would just ruin her life...

"Yeah I'll be fine and I know I can come to you" he smiled and put his hand on hers, trying to make her understand that it was okay to be sad. "I'll call you if I have the least bit of problem I promise" She smiled too, even though it was a sad one, they were both smiling sadly but with a seance of hope. Sasuke was getting better and they were both together with the ones they had loved for so long, still they were a bit sad, sad because this was when it all would start, their true journey towards the rest of their lives.

"I'll see you around then Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun" Nana smiled and patted the blond boy on the head. He smiled childishly and nodded, Sasuke smiled too and Misa took Nana's hand in her own, needing a bit of comfort from he lovely girlfriend. Narutos mile widened.

"you guys are so busted" he laughed and Sasukes smile widened too. Nana blushed like never before and Misa smiled too. She met Sasukes eyes and they smiled still at each other, then she looked up Naruto and smiled at him too.

"make sure you take well care of my little brother now" she said, making both the boys blush without them even knowing it. "And Sasuke... try to take it easy in bed ne?"

Sasuke blushed even more, now realizing it, and gave Misa killing eyes as he felt the urge to poke her forehead. "well the same to you.. sis" he said with killer voice and she blushed too. Now they were all blushing... grate.

-

"So how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as they were on their way up to the apartment. Sasuke wiggled his shoulders and sighed as he tried to remember what he had seen the last time he and Naruto were in that apartment. He remembered that fire like colour he had seen and even though Naruto didn't remember what had happened, Sasuke was sure Naruto had done something that day. Those men wouldn't have smashed the entire apartment if they hadn't had a difficult opponent and they had even been strong enough to beat Sasuke to pieces. He now looked at the blond, innocent boy in front of him and felt his stomach aching as he though more about it. There was something about Naruto, that Naruto didn't even seem to know himself, it all made Sasuke more worried about his love. He wanted to be able to help him, but as he was sitting there in his wheelchair he realized he was almost powerless...

"Sasuke..?" Naruto asked and bit his lip. "Did you hear me?"

Sasuke looked up, a bit confused but then realizing he had been asked a question. "Yeah... well I'm okay I guess... considering the circumstances" Naruto nodded and took his hand softly, pressing it gently to show that he was there for him. Sasuke pressed it back, showing that they would both be there for each other now and for ever, at least as long as they both could... Naruto smiled softly and the doors opened to the empty staircases and corridor. Sasukes stomach clenched ones again. Did Naruto even know what he would see when they entered the destroyed apartment?

Naruto went straight to the door, pulling up his keys, looking back at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Don't worry" he said and smiled softly. "Well fix the kitchen as soon as possible." Sasuke sighed ones again and nodded, wheeled after him in his chair as Naruto opened the door.

Naruto took a step inside on hallway floor where the carpet was still miss coloured, a red-brownish colour that smelt like old iron dust. There was no door to the bathroom and the mirror was smashed to pieces, making his face seem ghostly uneven in it's structure. He stepped aside, letting Sasuke inside before closing the door behind him, then stepping into the kitchen. Well the kitchen, that was not what you would call that room any more. The cupboards were all smashed and splinters of wood was lying all over the floor together with a whole month of dust that had not been taken care of for the month they had been at the hospital. He stepped further inside, seeing how the tap over the sink was all buckled and how the water had been dripping all this time, slowly filling the sink with brownish, dusty water that had been undrinkable even for an animal. He looked around, seeing how Sasuke was making his way into the bedroom to gather up their stuff, looking at his old table that supposedly was a inheritance from his parents, now all scraped and covered in dust. At least it wasn't broken which made him a little happy.

"Naruto..." Sasukes voice came from the bedroom and Naruto gave the broken window a last look before he went after him. His mind was heavy as he thought about the apartment that had been his home for so many years. He hadn't got the money to clean up all this mess and absolutely not the money or contacts to renovate the kitchen which was desperately needed if someone were to be able to live here.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked as he entered, flash-backing on their last night in that bedroom. Sasuke was sitting in his chair by the drawer, looking through their clothes.

"I was thinking..." he answered and looked up. It was clear he was feeling uneasy being there and Naruto knew he didn't really want to move back to his old apartment but it was necessary. "Maybe we should bring some of your sheets too? Just to be sure we have some that doesn't smell like old apartment.." He continued. Naruto nodded and took forth a bag from under the bed.

"Here..." he said and gave it to Sasuke before moving over to the door of his beloved balcony. "use that one and you'll fit it all into one bag."

He stood there in the door opening, feeling the breeze from the morning winds in his hair, already certain that he would miss this the most about this place. He stepped out on the balcony, almost feeling the smell of the morning ramen he had been eating out here every summer since he was a little kid. He sighed again, shaking his head, wanting to be embraced by Sasukes strong arms like he had used to do out here but he knew Sasuke could never reach him now...

"Hey..." Sasukes smooth voice was heard from the door but Naruto felt the tears already reaching his eyes and couldn't turn now, not when he was this vulnerable. "Don't cry dobe..." Sasuke said softly had took his hand, slowly caressing it with his thumb. "I'm here... and I promise you we'll come back to live here as soon as possible Naruto"

He felt his shoulders shake as Sasuke slowly pulled his hand so that he sat down in his lap. He crawled up against Sasukes strong torso, feeling his warm body calming him down softly. When Sasuke said things like that it really sounded believable and Naruto sighed with relief as he felt his smell so close. In that very moment he didn't care where they lived, as long as they were together.

"Are we ready to leave then..?" He asked and met Sasukes dark eyes, even though his own were still filled with tears. Sasuke smiled and stroke the wet away with his fingertips, kissing his lips lovingly.

"Yes... I'm ready when you are"

-

The staircase was empty, and cold as they made their way towards the elevator again. Narutos mind was dimmed with memories and Sasuke could see it by the way he was walking. There was something about the blond ones posture that made Sasuke even a bit worried if he was going to be okay moving like this. He took the boys hand again, softly, bringing him back to reality with a soft smile.

"We'll make it through all of this Naruto" he smiled and the blond one even smiled a bit back while nodding. "And now you'll see my apartment too like you wanted." Naruto even giggled.

They made their way down the road, talking a little even though they were both tired. Sasuke wanted to make Naruto keep that smile and no matter how tired he was he would make him smile even more.

They went down the street and even though it was in the middle of the day, Sasuke saw the street as dark and cold. There was nothing worth liking on the way and even though Naruto was smiling now he could not feel the happiness in his heart as he walked towards that grey building. the only thought in his head was what he had done the last time he was here, who he had met... He looked around as they entered the street, feeling how the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up with displeasure and the uneasiness of being watched. Naruto didn't notice it though and that was good, since he didn't have to explain anything then.

They entered the dull looking apartment building and quickly stepped into the elevator due to the extreme displeasure Sasuke was feeling. He pushed the third button as Naruto watched him with now worried eyebrows but not asking anything since he knew Sasuke had always hated this place, too close to where he had lived before with his parents. They stepped out and Sasuke looked for his key, Naruto stood behind him, slowly looking around to remember which door he was supposed to be walking in through if he ever came here alone. Sasuke turned the key around and the door opened with a soft sound, revealing the dark hallway that smelled a little like old, locked away air and as Sasuke stepped inside the floor squealed almost as if to welcome them home.

"Welcome home then.." Sasuke said and turned on the light, showing to Naruto that the apartment really wasn't so bad after all. The blond one stepped inside too, looking around at the bookshelves and the other things, seeing that even though Sasuke hadn't been there in a long while there were not that much dust strangely enough. He looked back at Sasuke that had moved into the kitchen to put the newly bought food into the fridge. He sighed as he saw Sasukes strong, handsome features in a completely new environment like this, it felt so much more like they were finally living together. Naruto smiled and went into the kitchen as well to help him. he might even like this place after all.

**-**

**who was it that Sasuke met that day by the apartment? do you remember "the scent of blood"? And why does he hate this apartment so much? ;) find out in next chapter! coming out Thursday the 12:th ;) **

**and please review you guys! I'm serious :O we really need the support in these horrid days of school work XD haha **

**see ya next week  
**


	36. caught in emotions

**This chapter is out early do you know why? :D well it is for all you fans out there who just can't wait for the next one to be published!!**

**It is also an apology for all the late uploads the last couple of weeks so we hope you forgive us! **

**and don't worry, there is going to be a chapter on Thursday as well! This is mostly because I had more time than usual to write and I'm ahead of schedule :D **

**so enjoy!**

**-  
**

Sasuke was sitting in the living room that night, looking out the slightly dirty window down at the playground outside. Naruto had gone down to the store to buy some chocolate trying to cheer Sasuke up, but being alone in the apartment gave him such a bad feeling in his guts that he could hardly stand it. He had rolled over to the window as soon as Naruto left and watched him walk over the yard towards the shop. He had been watching the spot were he disappeared for almost ten minutes before being able to look away without feeling the pricks on the back of his neck.

Down there on the swings a little girl was playing with her friends and Sasuke watched how she laughed and how her friends played around her. He sighed and rolled away from the window, determined to thing about something else than his childhood, that had been almost nothing but miserable. He looked around the room with his dark eyes, feeling his chills returning as he saw all his old things he just had wanted to leave behind when moving to Narutos place. Now it all came back to him, slowly, painfully, like someone was planing to torture him to mere insanity. He wheeled over to the sofa, then over to the TV but he didn't turn it on. He did not want to see any of the lame shows on air right now, he didn't want to get out of his wheelchair cause what would happen if he needed to get out quickly and.... Oh what was he thinking? Why would he have to get out quickly from here? It was not like someone was going to show up and try to kill him... right?

He continued over to the dusty computer, wiping it slowly with the arm of his swatter. It hadn't been running for a while and he even wondered if it was still workable. He smiled a little, seeing how he had written his name on the side of it when he was younger. He remembered how angry his father had been and how he had tried to say he hadn't done it, even though it was obvious that the five-year old, who's name was written there with black ink, was the culprit. He pressed the button with "start" slowly and heard the low mumbling of the being coming to life ones more. The computer was old but it had been working all this time so why not now? The screen dazzled in a blueish colour a couple of seconds before going black and then blue again, showing the three names of the logins: Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke.

He sighed as he looked at the names displayed on the screen. He saw the name of his father, the man he had both feared and loved. The man he had tried to impress to every extent but he had never succeeded, never been like his brother... Itachi. His heart grew cold in an instant. He turned the screen of, turning away from the name that had been haunting him for the longest of years. He didn't want to think about it again, please let it be undone. Why had it come to this? He didn't want it any more! Why had he promised he would avenge his family? He just wanted to stay happy now, happy with Naruto and still... he had promised... At that moment he wished ones again, deep in his heart that his legs would never heal so he could stay with his blond angel forever...

"I'm home!" the smoothest voice of all came from the hallway and Sasuke immediately turned the chair back, wheeling out to met him. "Missed me?" Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded, unable to keep himself from pulling the blond down into his lap. Naruto gasped with surprise but then smiled wider and hugged him back.

"Don't be gone that long again" Sasuke whispered, not caring how childish he sounded or how much he just wanted to cry. Naruto softly stroke his head and smiled tenderly as he saw the soft side of Sasuke leak out from his perfect front.

"I won't" he whispered back and kissed Sasukes soft forehead with his slender lips, closing his eyes while softly pulling his fingertips through his dark locks. Sasuke almost never showed this vulnerable side even to Naruto and every time he did, Naruto got worried something was really wrong. He decided at that moment not to leave Sasuke alone in the apartment more than necessary, there were to many old memories here for the boy to handle, even Naruto could see it.

Naruto stood up after a little while, smiling at Sasukes childish expression and held out the chocolate in front of him. "Here" he smiled and put it in Sasukes hands. "And I rented a movie so now we are going to watch it together." He saw to his delight how his smile affected Sasuke and how the boy smiled a little too, nodding with agreement. Naruto bent down over him, and to Sasukes obvious surprise, he lifted him from the wheelchair as easily as if Sasuke was a feather.

"Ah! Naruto...?!" Sasuke gasped and griped tightly around the blond boys neck nut Naruto just smiled and carried him into the living room, putting him down softly on the sofa, kissing softly over his neck as he let go.

"There we are" he said while almost smirking and in a flash Sasuke realized he was in quite a vulnerable state, lying stretched out on the sofa with no chance of escaping if Naruto was to try something perverted. Naruto just smiled and put the film in the VCR (this being the TV Sasukes family had had his entire life, therefore the old system) then he turned back to Sasuke.

"What?" He asked and laughed a little as Sasuke realized his face had shown his discomfort. Sasuke blushed and looked away but Naruto walked over to him with those irresistible eyes and Sasukes eyes met them again. "Sasuke I'm not gonna do anything you know that" he smiled and Sasuke felt bad for even thinking like that.

Naruto shook his head with his smile growing and climbed up atop the dark boy, not letting his eyes go for a second. Their eyes were intense as they both realized the thought of finally being completely alone, finally together only the two of them in their own apartment and all Sasukes bad feelings disappeared in an instant. His arms were around Narutos neck pulling him down, their lips met in a moment of intense pleasure and as their tongues touched in a sweet battle for dominance, Sasukes had travelled down Narutos abdomen, sending jolts of adrenaline through the blond, making him moan with longing already.

Sasukes fingertips skilfully opened the blond boys pants and Naruto wined, feeling his arms already buckling to the pressure of his own weight. The slender fingers slipped inside the fly, stroking down over the boxer, making Naruto moan again with pleasure written all over his beautiful features. Sasuke kissed softly down over Narutos sweet neckline, feeling the goosebumps form under his lips, letting his fingers crawl around the bundle of his hardness and to his satisfaction there were more sweet moans coming out of the blond ones slender lips. There were sensations rushing through Sasukes body, holding emotions he never thought he would feel in his life. Naruto moved against his fingers, his blue eyes making Sasuke drown and his moans giving him a painfully hard erection.

"Naruto..." he moaned, longing more than ever for the blond boy and still he couldn't do it on his own. Naruto smiled with his cheeks all red and his fingers shaking as he slowly pulled the fly down on Sasukes pants, reaching inside them and pulling it out, letting his soft fingertips run over it leaving Sasuke in total pleasure.

"Do you want me...?" he whispered and Sasuke could feel how he was slowly going insane, hearing that voice whisper that wonderful question but he couldn't answer. He felt Narutos soft fingers around his aching erection and his mind wondered of to the most wonderful place in the world. He was in heaven again for the first time in a long while.

Narutos pants fell to the floor with a soft sound that made Sasukes mind tremble with temptation. He opened his eyes again and looked up straight into those sky blue ones. He felt how Naruto was moving his hip slowly, he didn't really think about it that much but he could actually fell how Naruto was touching his legs even though it had to be impossible with him being paralysed. Narutos warm body gave him goosebumps and the blond took his hands as he lowered himself atop Sasukes hip. Their eyes met in the final second and Sasuke thought he was going to die with pleasure as he felt the pressure tighten around his harness. Their hands gripped each other, their breaths quickening, soft moans filling the air as the blond, gorgeous boy moved ever so slowly. Sasukes mind was going berserk, his heart almost breaking out of its ribcage and as he looked at Naruto in this room, the apartment he had hated since the moment he moved here, he felt total relaxation for the first time ever. There was something about that boy, something he had never seen or found in another man nor woman in his entire life. He felt his heart being bulled in, so fast by those curved lips, those smooth fingers, that sweet voice... He was caught and had been for such a long time he could not even remember if he had ever been without his love to this boy. The sweet release came softly for both of them even though it had been so long and Sasuke put his strong arms around the blond, slightly shaking boy as he lay down atop him. The moment was so quiet in a way he had never experienced it before. The only thing he could hear was the soft sound of Narutos panting breath and his own heart, still beating so hard for this love. He took a deep breath and felt the sweet smell of this one boy that had changed his life forever.

He closed his eyes in peace and saw before him the blond little boy on the playground that he had fallen for already when he was little. There had always been only Naruto on his mind. That little lonely boy, sitting there on the swing after all the children had already gone home for dinner. Sasuke remembered that he had left his teddy there before going home just to be able to have a reason to go back, and every time Naruto had still been there, alone in the dim street light. Sasuke sighed and smiled as he stroke the blond ones sweaty back with his soft fingertips.

"You're not alone any more Naruto..." he whispered as he heard the boys breath soften as he was drifting into sleep in Sasukes arms. The dark one smiled softly and yet again closed his eyes, that beautiful boy smiling back at him through his dreams. "I'll never be alone now... Naruto..."

-

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little and finally getting his eyes used to the dim light. He drew in a deep breath, realizing he was lying alone on the sofa with no weight on his chest as Naruto had gone of to some where else. Panic gripped his heart almost immediately. What if this had been all a dream?! What if he was alone again and Naruto had never been here at all?! What if he had just had the most wonderful dream of his life and now had woken up to his reality again, on his sofa, in his living room... without Naruto. He felt his eyes fill up with tears, felt his hands shaking as his fingers reached his mouth. He tried to call for the blond but he was so scared to face the truth he couldn't even wine. He was crying again... like always in this apartment.

"Sasuke you're awake?" That smooth voice suddenly said and Sasuke opened his eyes again, his breath uneven as he looked towards the door were his love was standing, looking down at him. "Sasuke are you all right?"

The blond hurried to him, pulling him into his arms, hugging him sweetly as Sasuke felt his tears rolling down over the blond ones back. He was so relieved he couldn't stop crying and he gripped Narutos swatter hard in desperation to get as close as possible. Naruto slowly stroke his head, pulling his fingertips through the dark locks, trying to softly calm him down and in a while Sasuke did so but still with his fingers deeply buried in Narutos swatter.

"Did you have a bad dream Sasuke..?" Naruto asked, softly kissing his forehead to calm him a little more. He shook his head and looked into those blue eyes, feeling the panic fading bit by bit.

"I woke up and I thought it had all been a dream..." he whispered, knowing that he was being childish crying over it all but Naruto was the only one allowed to see his tears and even though he wasn't used to it, maybe it was best to just let them out. "I though you had never... I though we never got together and that all I still had was my own foolishness and my dreams of a life with you by my side...as always"

Naruto sighed and pulled him even closer, warming him with his body. "But we are together my love..." he smiled and bit his lip as he stroke the dark ones back. "And you were never foolish dreaming of me... cause I was always doing the same remember?" He knew himself he was blushing while saying that. He as well had wanted a life with Sasuke for so long and now when it was finally happening, every morning waking up he was afraid it would all be just a beautiful dream. But he always turned to the side, seeing the face of the one he loved lying there beside him under the blankets and by now he had grown used to it, and it always made him the happiest he had ever felt, every morning. He hadn't realized though that Sasuke felt the same and now he felt bad for leaving him on the sofa like that, when he knew Sasuke hated this place.

The dark one gripped tighter around his body and Naruto hugged him tighter again, feeling the boy still shaking slightly. "Sasuke..." he whispered again and kissed his head with his finger softly stroking through his hair. "I love you and I'm here... I'm not gong any were and I promise you that every time you wake up I'll be there by your side."

Sasuke looked up again, his tears still falling but now he was slightly smiling. He knew Narutos words were true and he knew he would always have him there if he needed him. He just wished he could say the same with that sincerity. He love Naruto with all his heart and there was nothing he wouldn't do for him, but still he could not give his heart fully to him because of what he had done... He wanted to stay with Naruto forever but he couldn't because of his own foolish selfishness. He had been so worked up over it all and by the time Naruto confessed to him, the deal had already been made... There was no going back...

He looked into those eyes with both happiness and remorse. He would hurt him now, more than ever... And if it hadn't been for his own selfishness he would never had done that. If he hadn't confessed so late he would never have had to hurt him... The love he felt for this boy was so unbelievable strong his heart ached just to be in the same room, just to be close. He smiled again, that sad smile he knew he had when he could not decide between his own happiness and the happiness of Naruto. He had thought it over so many times and still he could not find the way out... _'I'm sorry Naruto...' _he thought and stroke the blond ones tender cheek with his soft smile growing as the tears refilled his eyes._ 'But even though I love you this much... I can not gibe myself to you fully... No matter how much I want it...'_

"I love you Sasuke" the blond smiled and kissed his tears away with his smooth lips, soft kisses cascading over his skin.

"I love you... Naruto"

**-**

**oh... what was all that about? :O first it was all sweet and then..? What exactly is going on in the mind of the young Uchiha?! Find out in next chapter: "deep water" out this Thursday! Hope you'll stay with us!**

**and please review people :D we love you if you do! tihi - Naru and Sasu  
**


	37. deep water

**here comes chapter 37 as promised :D "deep water" **

**the question is who it is that has taken to much water over his head ;) keep reading and find out ;)**

**enjoy**

**-  
**

"Come on Naruto we'll be late if you don't hurry!" Sasuke called from the kitchen as Naruto crawled out of bed around half passed seven in the morning. Ha had had nightmares all night and when the alarm had wrung he had refused to wake up so Sasuke had let him sleep extra. But now he was still so tired he couldn't even stand up straight.

As the blond one entered the kitchen Sasuke shook his head, smiling a little as he saw how tired his boyfriend was after the rough night were there had not just been nightmares to ware him out. He wheeled over to the blond and pulled him down in his lap, making the boy wine a little as his backside was still sore from the night before.

"Was I really that hard on you yesterday?" Sasuke laughed and kissed him with his soft lips. He hadn't been moving at all that night of course, Naruto was the one that had been going berserk under the sheets. Even so he felt as if he had been the one working since his back was sore. Now Naruto was wining which meant he really had worked him hard.

"I'm just not used to it any more" the blond wined and kissed down Sasukes neck, giving him pleasure with every touch. Sasuke smirked and slowly let his fingers travel down over the blond ones back, grabbing his ass with hard fingers. "nn!!" the blond wined again and met his eyes angrily.

"What?" Sasuke smirked. "I though you liked it when I tough you like this?" Naruto pouted his lip with chibbi-anger written all over his cute face. Sasuke couldn't help smiling wider, kissing him again. They sat there for a couple of minutes, just kissing, feeling, exploring even though that was the only thing they had done this entire weekend. Sasuke didn't mind them being a little late as long as he had the time to really feel Naruto up first. The blond seem to think that was an excellent idea cause suddenly he started unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke smirked and stroke down slowly over the slimmed chest in front of him. The warm, soft skin was so pure and the already hardened nipples made his smirk grow again. When he touched them with his fingertips Naruto shivered, goosebumps forming all over his chest and his arms, his eyes closing with instant pleasure. Sasuke pinched it softly between his fingertips, watching Narutos every twitching motion, loving every reaction he could see in that beautiful face. He bent closer, feeling the war nipple under his fingers, gently brushing the earlobe with his lips, whispering...

"Naruto..." The blond shivered with the mere sound of that whisper. Sasukes voice was loaded with so much buried pleasure and desire Naruto had no idea what to do with him self. Every time Sasuke did that to him he just wanted to rip his clothes of and be completely his right there on the spot!

"Sasuke..." he whispered back, sending goosebumps down Sasukes back too, making him frustrated with the idea of not being able to finish this since they were about to be leaving soon. "I want you..." Sasukes mind went over the top and he kissed Naruto hard and deep as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Then you'll have me Naruto."

-

Apparently school didn't start until nine and both the boys entered the corridor at twenty to nine so they weren't even late yet. Naruto wheeled Sasuke in the chair as they progressed closer to their home room. None of them had been at school for over a month now, ever since that horrid day in Narutos apartment. Now, walking through the empty corridor, Naruto gripped Sasukes shoulder with his left hand, feeling how Sasuke put his warm hand around his fingers.

"It's okay Naruto" he whispered and looked up at him, making him stop in the middle of the corridor. "I'm here and even though I'm down here I'm right beside you" He smiled softly and Naruto sighed with relieve. That was what he needed to hear.

The kept going after that, they saw no one until they reached the door and Sakura came hurrying through it. She stopped abruptly as she saw the, looking from Naruto to Sasuke in the wheelchair in front of him. She knew perfectly well that Sasuke had been in an accident and that he had been spending his time in the hospital but the thought hadn't even occurred to her that Naruto had been gone just as long as Sasuke and that they were even arriving together like this made her head spin like never before.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" She said and immediately the classroom behind her grew quiet. The boys looked at her with eyes almost scared but Sasuke didn't let go of Narutos hand, instead he smirked and met her eyes.

"Ah... Haruno" he said with a voice sounding so seme Naruto feared he'd grow hard just by listening to his words. He looked down at Sasuke and realized the dark one was looking back up at him too. "Thanks dobe... you don't need to push me all the way just because you are in debt to me.."

Naruto felt how he blushed all the way down to his toes. He knew Sasuke only said that because they had agreed not to tell every one yet but still it hurt as he said it like that and Naruto looked down, let go of the chair and didn't even watch as Sasuke wheeled passed Sakura and into the room. Everyone were still quiet as Naruto entered after him. Every one was watching and Naruto felt their eyes hit him like a thousand needles stabbing all over his body. He almost couldn't stand it but he had to, he thought. What would they do otherwise?

Sasuke wheeled in to the back of the room where there were enough space for his wheelchair. Naruto followed and sat down on a seat not to close to the other boy. If he wanted to sit next to him Sasuke could show it after all. As the class started Kiba, who sat in front of him, turned around and smiled brightly.

"Oh boy Naruto" he said and raised his hand to a high five bun Naruto just looked confused at him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you are all right! and you too Sasuke!" He waved at Sasuke and the dark one smirked back, though not moving any closer, making Naruto more miserable by the second.

"So how ya doing?" Kiba asked and Naruto felt his stomach turning. He wasn't doing grate even though eh was well in his body. he hated being parted from Sasuke and now that Sasuke couldn't walk he was worried that something would happen, besides, he was scared that those guys would come back to vengeance their friend and Naruto didn't even know if that guy was alive or if he killed him. He was scared about so many things right now he wasn't okay, and he needed Sasuke to understand that.

"I'm not.. really feeling so well" he answered and bit his lip, seeing how Kiba looked from him to Sasuke. He didn't really understand what that gaze meant but he sighed and looked down into his lap. He didn't even know if Sasuke was listening so why did he say that? He would only make Kiba worried... "I'm sorry... I need to go to the bathroom" he suddenly said and stood up, leaving before any one had the time to stop him.

He hurried through the corridors towards the toilets, feeling tears spring out of his eyes again. He had forgotten how hard it was to be alone, how hard it was not being able to have Sasuke there at every moment, forgotten the curse of his life... He had always been alone! Why was it so hard now?! Why had he grown so weak just because he was in love and had gotten what he wanted? Why was it so hard being left alone..?

The tears were unstoppable as he reached the toilets, realizing they were all taken. He sank down on the ground slowly against the wall, burying his head in his knees. He cried silently, knowing the toilets were all taken, knowing smallest sound could get him beaten. He was not allowed to cry, not allowed to be sad. He had no idea why but the fact that every one hated him like that made it impossible for him to be ether happy nor sad...

"Naruto..?" Sasukes voice whispered and he looked up, tears draping his face, soaking his cheeks. The dark one sighed with worry and pulled him up into his warm arms. "Don't sit around here alone crying..." His voice was so loving and warm, it made Naruto calm even though his heart was still aching. He wanted to be like this with Sasuke all the time, so why couldn't that? They could just tell every one and get it over with. He didn't care the least if the school didn't accept it or if he got bullied from it! He was in love with Uchiha Sasuke and he needed the world to know that! He needed him always... not just when he was sitting in the dark, crying like this.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, even lower than Sasuke had done. "I need you.. please don't push me away... can't stand it."

Sasuke sighed again, stroking his tears away with his thumb. "I'm not pushing you away Naruto..." he said and kissed over his damp cheeks. "I need you too... I would never push you away..."

Naruto cried more, throwing himself around Sasukes neck, kissing him hard, desperately. He needed him! Him and no one else! If he had him he would never need anything else in his entire life ever again!

"I love you Sasuke..." He said and buried his tear filled face in Sasukes war neck, making the dark one smile gently, stroking his back in a calming way. _'How is it...' _Naruto thought as he breathed in the sweet smell of his love in a deep breath._ 'How is it that even without saying a word... you calm me with every breath..? with every touch...? Sasuke...'_

They sat there for a couple of minutes until Naruto had dried his tears and they went back to the classroom. The class was shattered all over the classroom, doing all sorts of experiments and both Sasuke and Naruto joined different groups but none of them stopped thinking of the other...

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after the lesson was finished. "Do you wanna come with us to lunch today?" It occurred to both the boys at that moment that she used to ask him that every lunch brake but he always said no. She most have been prepared for a no now to because when he came over to them and said "why not" she almost fainted.

They went to the lockers together, him and Sasuke, while the girls went ahead to the food court to get some good spots. Sasuke laughed at Sakura all the way there and Naruto couldn't hold his smile back even though he noticed all the eyes staring at them as they came closer to the lockers. He knew people were shocked that The Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in a wheelchair and in company of himself it made it all SO much better... but it almost felt like those fangirls knew something the shouldn't... It scared him even though he didn't show it. He had been beaten up by those girls before and they did not leave him in a pretty state.

"I'll just go to the bathroom" Sasuke smiled and before Naruto had the time to say anything about it he was left alone. He stood there, silently looking after Sasuke, not noticing the girls that were heading his way. There were five of them, five fangirls...

"Hey freak" one of them called and Narutos heart froze as he felt them coming closer behind him but he didn't turn like he used to. He wouldn't give them the laugh of him listening to the name "freak". She really seemed aggressive though and he knew her voice, knew she had kicked his ass ones. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

He turned slowly, realizing how many they were and how easily they could just pin him down, take as many pictures as they wanted and then beat him to death. Still he swallowed the fear, not showing any sign of it in his face.

"oh sorry" he said and gave her a gaze filled with hatred. "I didn't know I had changed my name... last time I checked my name was Naruto.."

"check again!" came the call from one of the other girls. He felt how he grew cold inside. They knew something and he was sure about it. This was bad, and Sasuke couldn't help him now, and even if he'd come out from the toilet he would be powerless against these girls, they would rape him for sure!

"What is it that you want from me?" He asked, backing a step without thinking about it himself. The girl in the middle smirked and took a step closer. He saw every movement before she made it but still he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if she went to attack.

"We want you to stay away from our Sasuke" she said with her voice dripping with venom, every word poisonous. He saw straight into her purple eyes, seeing her dark intentions shine through them like she was a open book to him.

"Your Sasuke?" he copied and to their and his own surprise he was smirking now. "Do you own him you mean?"

She snort. Angry at her self for being owned by a boy like him and even though he knew perfectly well he was out on deep water and not that got at swimming he took a step closer and the smirk widened.

"And sorry... but I'm not gonna let you have him" he whispered. "because if he is with me, it's because he wants to get rid of you..!"

The girl snapped in a second and her hands were around Narutos neck. She was not holding back and for some reason she wasn't even scared of killing him. He could see it in her eyes as her grip tightened and he panted for air. His head was going dizzy and he couldn't focus his eyes on anything. He could hear, like through a thick window, how the other girls tried to get the girl to stop and suddenly the air rushed back into his lunges and he fell forth to his knees, panting harder than ever.

"Don't you mock me boya!" she said and he could hear the hatred in her voice. "You don't know who you're dealing with"

He looked up, feeling a bit less dizzy, seeing her face and feeling how the anger bubbled inside him. Who was she to say he couldn't see Sasuke any more?! She had nothing to do with his and Sasukes relationship! She couldn't say that!! He smirked.

"Nether do you... whore!"

**-**

**Oh gosh Naruto! Why the hell did you do that?! That most have been the stupidest thing he has ever done! or is it.? ;) keep reading and find out what she does and what happens when Sasuke finds out what is going on?! next chapter: "homophobic" coming out next Thursday, the 19th.**

**please review and leave a comment :D it's always appreciated :D thanks for staying with us so far!  
**


	38. homophobic

**haha okay folks you should be really happy right now you know why?**

**Cause since I've been out of town and just came home, me and Sasu didn't think that much about this chapter and what day it was, and I had actually turned my computer and lights of when I suddenly remembered today was Thursday! :O Imagen my chock. **

**Well any way XD that's enough of the small talk right? :D here it comes! "homophobic" :D**

**enjoy!**

**-  
**

"Do you know what freak!?" the girl shouted, so angry now that her face was turning red, looking at him like he was nothing more than vermin, nothing more then a lowlife. "I don't care who you are or why I should not pick a fight with you! the only think I care about is my Sasuke and you are the only one standing in my ma-..."

"If you care about me so much Noriko-san..." Sasukes voice was heard from behind the girls and they all turned, forgetting all about Naruto on the floor. "...why do you do that to my room-mate?" His voice was calm but there was anger and hatred written all over his words. Naruto blushed however, even though his throat was still sore from the earlier strangulation. That was the first time Sasuke had admitted to any one that he and Naruto were living together, it gave him goosebumps just from thinking about it. He still felt like he wanted to stand up for himself, not that he was complaining though, he had nothing against Sasuke saving him! The girls stared at the dark one, disgusted and shocked over the fact that he had actually said that.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun" Noriko said and stepped out from the crowd of girls. "But may I ask you...why you would live with such a lowlife as that thing?" Her words hit Narutos heart like knives and he lowered his head. He knew he was a lowlife, not as much worth as the others but... He loved Sasuke and Sasuke love him back. Wasn't that reason enough to live together...?

Sasuke smirked but didn't wheel closer to her. He knew what she was capable of and he did not want to get raped in the corridor by a whore like her.

"I live with him..." he said in a low voice. "Because I find his company a lot more satisfying than yours.... Noriko-san"

All the girls blushed at ones and so did Naruto. Sasuke saw it and tilted his head a little to the side, looking at them all with cold but smirking eyes."Now if you don't mind.. I'll take him with me and go eat something before next lesson... and so should you girls"

Naruto stood up even if his lungs still hurt as he breathed, he walked over to Sasukes side and to his relief the dark haired one took his hand and pressed it with a soft smile even though the girls were still looking.

"Lets go then Naruto" he said and Naruto nodded, not even looking at the girls again. He felt their eyes watching them as they kept on going through the corridor but he didn't turn, nether did Sasuke. What was the point?

"Are you okay..?" Sasuke asked as the turned the corner. Instead of heading towards the food court the went downstairs and outside. Naruto didn't answer. His throat hurt and even though the girls were gone his hands were still shaking. Sasuke squeezed his fingers softly and as they went in behind some trees he pulled Naruto to sit in his lap.

"Naruto my love..." he whispered and held the now crying boy close to his heart, slowly stroking his back for comfort. "What did they do to you...?" His voice was so calm it made Naruto want to fall asleep. He wanted to escape with Sasuke to some where else where they didn't need to hide their love... a place where they could hold hands, hug, kiss and just be as they were... not needing to hide anything at all.

"She tried to strangle me..." he whispered so quietly that Sasuke first didn't realize what he had said, then he froze. The anger was flashing through his mind just like it had done that day... so any years ago. Why did every one want to take his loved ones away from him?! His fingers gripped the fabric on Narutos swatted hard but the blond ones cold fingertips brought him back to reality.

"Please Sasuke..." he said with pleading voice and met his eyes. "don't pick a fight with her... she'll just try to do it again if we do, and it won't be end of it. Now at least she'll leave us alone..."

Sasuke nodded as he cooled down, realizing how close he had been to just go up there and kick her ass, well he would have done that if he had just been able to use his legs that is. He hugged Naruto hard, feeling the blond one still shaking in his arms. How could you do something like that to an innocent boy like him? Was their relationship going to hurt Naruto more than bring him joy? Sasuke was fearing that. Fearing the fact that Naruto would lose every one if they kept going like this... and still he was to selfish to let go... he wanted this love so badly still. So why did it have to end..?

-

Sasuke watched how Naruto had a lively discussion with Kiba and Sakura bout the subject of their lesson and with every movement he made Sasuke fell deeper, deeper in the trap of love. He had been lost for so long, lonely for so long, searching for so long and now that his love finally was answered by those blue eyes he had to end it? It wasn't fair and he decided at that moment that was not how it was going to be. There was nothing that could make him change his mind now, he had made it up!

He smiled as his love shouted something outrages, making Iruka stare at him. The blond had always been like that. Always made pranks, making every one laugh in the middle of class. He had always been like the leader for the class clowns and Sasuke realized that in this class Naruto had to have more friends than he knew himself. He watched how Shikamaru and Choji joined the discussion and even Shino was listening. There was something about that boy blond that not only Sasuke was "attracted" to. The other ones saw it as well and they wanted to be with him because of it. _'If you just shape up a bit Naruto..' _Sasuke though and made his way over towards the group. _'..I might have problems to keep you to myself... you are to wonderful'_

He entered the discussion which he normally never did and even though some of the participants were a bit chocked by this they did not stop. For ones Sasuke felt accepted, not for his looks or how good his grades were, but because of the fact that these people were the same as him. They were not like the fangirls he knew that always used to compliment him, trying to get him down. Well Sakura perhaps but still she was different from them. They all were teenagers fighting for acceptance in a world dominated by grown-ups and they were all out looking for the same thing, some where to belong. Sasuke was being accepted because of the person he was when he was with Naruto and his friends. This was something he had never felt before he met Naruto and event though he wasn't that good at being a good friend, he realized that this was the life he wanted to have and this would help him. Before, he didn't care what they said about him but now he wanted them all to see him for who he was. Just like they did with Naruto.

A feeling was however growing deep down in his stomach. He watched the friends and smiled as he realized that Naruto would be okay if he did It, even though he had decided not to though... But the fangirls were worrying him. He needed to tell some one about them. They had tried to kill Naruto, kill him! Not even fangirls were allowed to do that!

He sighed as the discussion was over. Shikamaru even complimented him on his good motives and arguments and Sasuke smirked, saying that Shikamaru wasn't so bad himself. It felt good knowing that he might be able to talk to these people more often from now on, maybe this was the first step to getting friends after all. He laughed with them a little then went to look in his books again.

He looked over at the window, seeing some older guys, that he knew pretty well, beating up a brown haired boy. He froze, realizing that if his legs would have been working he would have jumped out the window in an instant. He tried to get the teachers attention but it was pointless and since every one else were busy he snapped out of his shock and went for the door in his wheelchair as fast as he could, down the corridor, praying it would not be to late.

Those guys were homophobes, Sasuke had dealt with them in the students council and now it seemed they had marked yet another victim. _'Grate'_ he thought as he wheeled as fast as he could out through the main doors. _'It's not like the principal is going to do anything about this since he wants all the homosexuals out of this school!'_

There was a pile of something living lying by the fence at the far end of the yard. He hurried, cramping in his arms and in a minute that seemed long as hours he reached it and threw himself, without thinking twice about it, down on the grass beside the motionless body.

"Hey!" he called with no response, pulling himself half atop the boy, staring as he saw who it was. Even though his face was hurt, full of bruises and cuts he saw the face of Masai, the boy who had been really interested in the subject at the meeting, the boy that had been called to the principals office after that meeting, the boy that was one year younger than Sasuke and that had been quiet ever since that meeting. "Masai..." Sasuke whispered and pulled himself up sitting against a tree, then pulled the broken boy up in his lap, gently stroking the dirty hair out of the boys face.

There was a sudden twitching motion in Masai's broken features and he opened his eyes, looking up into Sasukes face, blinking in confusion. "I'm I dead..?" he asked, obviously in belief that Sasuke was an angel sent to take him to heaven. Sasuke shook his head, trying to smile a little to calm the boy down as he saw how much pain he must be in.

"Masai" he said and stroke his cheek softly. "Do you remember what happened..?"

The brown haired one looked around slowly, trying to understand where he was and as the truth hit him he closed his eyes again and nodded so slowly Sasuke hardly noticed it.

"Can you tell me...?" he asked as he looked around, he knew someone most have seen him and maybe someone had followed him so that he could get help. The boy in his arms swallowed, his face overwhelmed with a pained expression as his throat hurt badly.

"I was... talking to..." he was breathing in an uneven pace, making Sasuke even more worried. This could be more serious than what it seemed, he might have punctured a lung or something like what happened to Sasuke before. He stroke Masai's hand softly again, encouraging him to keep going.

The boy looked up at him, eyes now filled with horror. Sasuke met them with calm gaze, squeezing his hand softly. "you don't need to be scared of me Masai..." he whispered. "I wont hurt you or tell any one... I promise."

He seemed to be calmed by that, his fingers gripped Sasukes back and he took a deep breath before continuing. "I was talking to my boyfriend.." he whispered, not letting Sasukes gaze go for a second, and Sasuke smiled a little to show that he was totally okay with him being gay. "...and I said 'Goodbye I love you Mizuki' and as soon as I hung up some guys started asking me about him and then they dragged me here and started kicking me and cursing at me..." He grew quiet again and Sasuke bent closer slowly, whispering in his ear:

"I have a boyfriend too... so I know exactly how you feel..."

Masai looked at him with big eyes, so chocked he had no idea what to say and he looked like a fish on dry land, opening and closing his mouth over and over. Sasuke smiled and stroke some of the dust away from the other boys face, sighing a little.

"We have to get you out of here so that you can go to a hospital and get a check up" he said and looked over at his wheelchair, it was to far away for him to reach it and looking at the state of Masai made him realize that there was no point in letting the boy go by himself. "and I can't walk... so I'm gonna see if I can call someone okay?"

Masai nodded a little and bit his lip, looking up at the handsome young man he had had a crush on for a whole year now. He even smiled a little, thinking what a coincidence it was that Sasuke was the one that had rescued him and that he even had a boyfriend. He really admired him, even more now than before.

"Sasuke-san..?" he said after a little while as Sasuke was dyling Narutos number on the phone.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered, putting the phone to his ear.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Masai was biting his lip and even though his face was all beaten up Sasuke could see he was blushing. Sasuke smirked a little and blinked.

"Promise not to tell any one?" he said and Masai nodded, obviously getting better by the second hearing these interesting news. "Uzumaki Naruto..." Masai's face started shining with a smile, that was a bit broken but still a beautiful smile. It made Sasuke proud that someone could be so happy because of that so he smiled big too, missing Narutos voice so much he just wanted him to pick up as soon as possible.

"yeah Naruto here" the soft voice of his boyfriend answered and Sasuke sighed in relieve.

"Hey Naruto it's me" he said with a smile, noticing that Masai was watching him, seeing how the boy smiled more as he realized he had called his boyfriend.

"Sasuke! You just disappeared I got worried were are you come here can I help you did you fall?!" the blond said all in one breath and Sasuke felt how his relieve made his eyes tear up for some reason.

"No listen" he said to get him to calm down. "You remember Masai I was talking about before, from the students council? He has been beaten pretty bad and we both need help..."

"What?! What happened?! are you both okay?!"

"He is pretty beat up but he is awake and talking to me" he said and looked at Masai who was smiling back, now sitting a little on his own. "And I'm fine, just some scratches from throwing my self out of the wheelchair"

Masai blushed and looked over at the chair, realizing how far Sasuke had thrown himself to get to him. There was also marks on the dirty ground, indicating Sasuke had even crawled the last few meters. Sasuke said something more than hung up, looking at Masai with a soft smile.

"I really was desperate" he said and took the boys hand again. They smiled, both happy to be okay when Masai suddenly stared straight behind him and Sasuke snapped his head to the side, seeing how a couple of guys were heading their way. Sasukes heart jumped hard in his chest as he saw that it was those guys again, coming back carrying a baseball bat.

"Masai listen to me" Sasuke said as he could not take his eyes of them approaching quickly over the yard. "We need to get you out of here... can you walk?" The brown haired one wiggled his shoulder and tried to stand up but his left ankle was badly swollen and he fell back against the tree, shaking his head.

"Masai can you crawl to my chair?" Sasuke asked but the young men had already seen him and the chair and were now running over the yard towards them. It was to late! _'Naruto please hurry!'_

**-**

**aww over the fact that Sasuke felt more accepted don't you think? Oh yeah I know!! Naruto hurry up! :O What is going to happen next?! Are those homophobic guys really gong to mess everything up now!? :O And what will happen when Naruto is left alone in Sasukes old apartment..? Did the gorgeous dark boy really turn of the computer last time he used it..? Do you remember? **

**;) find out next Thursday in the chapter "mother and father"**

**and a real thanks to all you readers out there! :D the numbers are rising and we are really happy about that :D **

**But we would like more of you guys to REVIEW :O we really want to know your thoughts and comments about the story now that it is starting to escalate :O please review you guys :D we'll be so happy and maybe even give yo an extra chapie if you do :3**

**thanks for sticking with us! :D  
**


	39. Mother and father

**39****th**** chapter. Yey!! Next week it's time for the 40****th ****chapter 40!! Like ... God. That's a lot of chapters I tell you that. But i 'cant really say that it has been 40 weeks since we posted the firts one, 'cause the first time we posted this, I think we posted about tree chapters at one day. XD haha.  
Well here is the most nostalgic chapter yet.  
It's called mother and father. Guess why ;D**

Sasuke sighed and breathed in deeply, filling his nose with the sweet scent of his lover. Narutos strong arms lifted him, carrying him from the tree back to the chair but Sasuke didn't want to let go. He could hear how Naruto smiled in his ear, almost giggling a little holding him close to his body, close to his heart.

"You're okay now Sasuke..." he smiled and closed his eyes against Sasukes hugging body. "We came here to help you so don't worry..."

Sasuke looked up at him, feeling his own lips smiling and his heart slowing down, not going berserk any more. Gently he kissed those sweet lips that were so close and tempting and immediately he felt Narutos cheeks become warmer than ever.

"Sasuke..." he whispered as they broke the sweet kiss. Sasuke looked at him, surprised that he didn't want to kiss when he suddenly realized what the blond was looking at. Behind them there were an ambulance and Kiba was standing there too by Masai's bed and both the boys were looking at them. Sasuke smiled and the boys smiled back. Naruto blushed even more but Sasuke calmed him, kissing him again without being able to stop himself.

"They already know Naruto" he smiled and the other boys giggled a little. "Kiba has known ever since that day when he helped me look for you, and I told Masai today." Naruto blushed even more and Kiba smirked, waving and blinking. Masai smiled happily and met Narutos eyes then looked towards the main gates of the house where a young man his own age was entering. He came hurrying towards the ambulance and Masai reached for him, kissing and hugging him hard. Kiba smirked and scratched his neck with blush on his cheeks.

"I guess I'll leave you cute couples alone" he said and waved at them all, walking away with his hands in his pockets, even making Sasuke feel a bit bad and as he looked up at Naruto he saw the same in his eyes. Kiba and Naruto had shouted so much those guys had run for their lives, why they had been so scared none of them knew but any way, Kiba had helped a lot and now they had just let him go..?

"Hey Kiba!" Sasuke called as Naruto helped him back into his chair. "Thanks man! Come over for some cookies some time will ya!" Kiba smiled happily and raised his hand as greeting, Naruto smiled too and nodded. He was proud of Sasuke now, real proud. They watched how Kiba went over the yard, kicking in the sand as he walked, then suddenly spotting someone on the other side and happily running over there. Both boys smiled as they saw how he jumped Shino like he was a horny bunny and Sasuke laughed for the first time in a long while as he saw Shino's reaction.

"Seriously Naruto" he smiled. "They are gonna get together sooner or later I'm telling ya"

"haha" Naruto laughed and rested his hand on Sasukes shoulder. "In your world every one is gay right Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, looking up at the blond boy he love. "No in my world every one will fall for their true love."

-

They slowly made their way back towards their apartment, talking a little and it was obvious, even though Naruto had tried to hide it, how worried he was. Sasuke smiled a little, holding his hand softly all the way as Naruto rolled him up the hill. He had some wounds on his hands and his pants were torn at his knees but other than that he was just fine, except for the fact that he did not really feel like going to school for a while now that those guys knew he had helped a homosexual. Not that Sasuke was scared in a way but if they started to watch him from now on they would surely find out about him and Naruto and then the blond would be in danger. Sasuke hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to help Naruto when he was in this motionless state… He sighed again, feeling his heart sink in his chest_. 'Please let him be okay now that I won't be able to protect him…'_ he thought and bit his lip, looking up_. 'I don't want him to get more hurt by this than he already is…'_

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked and met his eyes with a worried expression on his cute face. Sasuke couldn't help himself and smiled softly; pulling his hand so Naruto came closer, kissing him with lips full of longing. The blond was surprised but kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck and almost pulling him out of the chair. Sasuke smiled as they broke the kiss and then blinked.

"You go home ahead of me…" he said and Naruto raised his eyebrow. "…and I'll go to the store and by some snacks. And when I come home we'll be cosy in the sofa like you wanted before at the hospital ne?" Naruto lightened up at ones and nodded a thousand times. Sasuke smiled and blinked again. "Then it's settled so run of now"

Naruto nodded again and kissed him before jumping away the last bit towards the apartment. Sasuke watched him with a soft smile and even though his worry about if the boy would be okay was killing him, he really felt like things might turn out okay now. He had decided not to do It and now he was just facing the problems with being homosexual at the bloody school, otherwise he was okay, for now. Maybe he should talk to Naruto about not going to school for a couple of days but otherwise he was okay. He shook his head as the blond one stumbled on a stone and was about to fall.

"Clumsy idiot" he laughed and turned towards the shop.

Naruto hurried up the road and into the building. He felt so happy right now he had totally forgotten about his worry. He wanted to make it all nice and cosy until Sasuke came back so the first thing he did was putting on some tea and starting to look for candles to create the right mood. He flew around the apartment like the little whirlpool he was and soon the right light was created by all the lightened candles. He sank down on the sofa, realizing it had only been ten minutes since he came home and Sasuke wouldn't be home yet, after all it took some time for him to get to the store then up the hill back to the apartment.

He sighed and looked around, satisfied with his cosy creation. He thought however that he should go to met Sasuke some where on the way to help him. That would make it take less time and they would have more time to cuddle. He smiled as he realized he was blushing and then stood up, determined to see through the window if Sasuke was down at the yard outside.

When he was standing there in the middle of the room he suddenly heard something he had been to busy to notice when he was running around the apartment. There was a low, mumbling sound coming from the corner of the room and as he looked over there he realized there was a green button glowing on the computer_. 'hm? When did Sasuke turn that one on?'_ he thought to himself and smiled softly as he made his way over there. It couldn't hurt to make a quick peak right?

He moved the mouse but the screen did not change and he rubbed his neck, a bit embarrassed that he was actually snooping in Sasukes private things. _'I'll just turn it of'_ he thought and pressed the screen button, making the screen blink ones and then turn bright blue.

"Fugaku..?" he said and sat down on the chair in front of the computer. Wasn't that Sasukes father..? "Itachi and Sasuke…" Naruto looked towards the door, almost as if he wanted to be certain Sasuke wasn't standing there watching him. Sasuke had never spoken much about his family but it was said that they were all killed a long time ago. This most be the last memory he had of them, since there were no pictures to be found any where in the apartment, Naruto had looked.

Naruto bit his lip. He was going to turn the computer off; he just wanted to know if Sasuke had any password. What if he didn't? Then someone could come there and snoop and that wasn't good right? He clicked on the name of his love and the "password" sign appeared.

"Phew" he sighed and smiled. If there had been no password he had been the one snooping and he didn't want that to happen. He looked at the empty letter box and bit his lip again. He really was curious now and even though he knew he should just turn the computer of he put his hands to the keyboard and thought for a while. What was it Sasuke liked that could be his password? _'Ramen..?' _he thought and typed it but a beep came from the computer and he bit his lip hard. Why was he only thinking of things he liked himself? Was he stupid..? He and Sasuke didn't like the same things.

He put the pointer to the "clue" button and a short text became visible, a lead to what the password was: _I love you. _

He shivered as he read those words. Was he serious? He typed his own name in the empty space and took a deep breath before pressing enter. The computer was thinking, the driver buzzing like a million bees and then it stopped. The screen grew darker and a background image appeared, a drawn picture of a sunset in red colours. Naruto stared, still biting his lip hard. This wasn't okay and he knew it. This was Sasukes personal… and yet he couldn't help himself.

'_As soon as he comes home I'll log out and turn the screen of'_ he thought and took a deep breath. '_I won't tell him cause he doesn't need to know…_' He knew in his heart that he might regret this but it was impossible to stop now that he had actually made it this far. He looked at the different folders and smiled as he saw one called "baby pictures" but he didn't click on it, which would just be mean.

He shook his head and smiled more, opening one with the name "School stuff" and to his surprise there was a folder in it with his name on it! He stared at it in wonder, wanting badly to open it but he wasn't sure he really was prepared for it. He took a deep breath again and sighed it out, double clicking on folder…

There were some sort of program there, like Photoshop or something and that project was named after him too. "Photo book" it was called and he bit his lip for like the hundred time, wondering what the hell that was. There were some random pictures too, pictures of him and some videos… videos of what?

He clicked at the Photo book project and waited for the program to start up. It took some minutes and then a picture of him was shown before him. But it wasn't the sixteen year old him, it was him as a five year old kid in the park, swinging alone on the swing. At the side of the picture there was some text written with white letters:

_Me and mom went back to the park one day to get my teddy, that's when we saw Naruto sitting there and mom took this picture for me… I told her I wanted a picture of all my friends but in reality I just wanted him to notice we were standing there. But he didn't…_

Naruto blushed and looked at the picture again, feeling his stomach flutter a little as he remembered that day vaguely. He had seen Sasuke and his mother many times in the park and even when all the kids had gone home they had come back some times because Sasuke had forgotten something. He remembered this time because he had realized she was taking his picture and he had wondered why they didn't come over to him and said something when he was apparently sitting alone… He had felt bad after that but now he smiled, understanding why he hadn't been spoken to. Sasuke had been just as shy as him and even though none of them had spoken, they understood each other a little….

He pressed on the "next" button and a new photo appeared. It was on himself sitting in the classroom, looking out the window with a bouquet of white lilies next to him. Even here there was a short text written at the side of the picture and Naruto blushed to his ears as he red it:

_Today was Narutos tenth birth day and I got him some flowers…lilies because I know they are his favourites… But even though I was going to tell him they were from me I couldn't… I think he threw them away after that since he didn't know who they were from… Congratulations Naruto._

He smiled as he remembered it. He hadn't understood they were from Sasuke at all and he had wondered for so long he couldn't even throw them away when the had withered, so he had dried them and hung them on the wall. He had seen Sasukes reaction when he came to his apartment the first time and he might have suspected it back then but he had tried not to think about it. Now he was so happy he had found this out he could not wait for Sasuke to come home.

There were other pictures as well, cute ones of him where he was smiling or when he was sad. Some of them were at times when he was sitting on the swing outside the school building and he blushed as he saw them, realizing what a stalker Sasuke had been. _'That's embarrassing Sasuke…'_ He thought as there were some pictures of him in his underwear from a party when they were around thirteen.

He closed the program down after that, to embarrassed to keep looking through them. What if Sasuke had some other strange photos? That would just make him question his motives. In stead he looked at the movie icon, wondering again what that was… He sighed and bit his lip. What if Sasuke had filmed when they had sex?! If that was the case Naruto had to see it! He double clicked on it, now biting his fingertip but to his surprise, relief and maybe a bit to his disappointment the only thing he could see before pressing play was something sand coloured. He wrinkled his eyebrow and pressed play, waiting to see even though he was a bit… shocked.

_Play:_

_There were sounds of baby laughter coming from somewhere and the camera was lifted, showing a sandbox were two chubby babies were playing together, dressed in only their diapers. _

_Naruto looked with big eyes at the screen, seeing how one of the little ones, the blond, spiky haired one somehow managed to throw sand at the other baby who started crying_.

Naruto held his hand's over his mouth in shock… The blond baby had no marks on its face, no parallel cuts but he was sure that the baby in the sand was him.

_The baby next to chubby-Naruto had dark hair and dark eyes, Naruto almost started crying as he herd a woman's voice call Sasukes name…_

"_Sasuke-chan there we are" she smiled and came into picture, her long, red hair reaching below her bottom and her green eyes glowing with warmth. She picked the crying baby up and handed him to another woman, this one with black hair and just as dark as Sasukes. The women smiled to each other and the red haired one picked baby Naruto up too. She smiled at him softly._

"_My baby boy" she said and met his eyes. "don't be mean to Sasuke-chan will you?" The dark haired baby had stopped crying and the women put them both down again. Baby Naruto crawled over to baby Sasuke and patted him on the head, a bit clumsy but it was still with affection. _

Naruto could hear how the women were talking in the background and saw with a soft smile how the baby boys kept on playing. He had no idea that he had known Sasuke when he was little. He had no idea who the red haired woman was and he didn't think much about it, which was stupid of course.

_A soft man's voice was heard from some were behind the camera and Naruto almost shivered as he heard it. He recognised it so well but he couldn't put a face on it at all._

"_Come on now guys" the man said with such a calmness in his voice Naruto really started to wonder. "It's time to go home now before this ends in tears" It was easy to hear the smile in his voice too, Naruto thought. Both the babies looked up, both of them with sad expressions. A man with just as blond hair as Naruto came into the picture, picking the chubby Naruto up and laughing as the little one pulled his hair. "You wanna go home now son?"_

Naruto felt tears reach his eyes. He knew by instinct that that blond man was the one that had been talking before… it was his father.

_Another man came into frame and picked Sasuke up but the little boy started crying immediately. Baby Naruto looked up as if though he wanted to comfort his friend but the dark man holding Sasuke turned to his wife, away from Naruto and his father. The red haired woman entered the picture again and kissed baby Naruto on the head smiling happily at the blond young man holding him._

Narutos tears fell. How could he have been so stupid? That was his mother.

_Baby Naruto stretched his small, chubby arms towards his friend in a desperate attempt to comfort him and little baby Sasuke crawled up over his fathers shoulder, reaching back for him. Narutos father smiled and carried the blond baby closer to the other one letting them touch again. He held his baby in his arms like it was the most precious thing he had ever treasured. He and the beautiful redhead smiled at each other, happily. _

_The picture froze… _

Naruto sank back in the chair since he had been sitting on the edge of it through out the entire movie. Had that really happened..?

He had seen his parents! For the first time he had seen them! Even though it felt like he had seen his father before though… he could not remember where.

He wasn't mad that Sasuke hadn't said anything, for all he knew Sasuke could have just forgotten about it but… They had been so beautiful together…

As his tears fell he couldn't stop wondering how things would have been if they hadn't died…  
**so what do you think? Wasn't that nostalgic to you? Well it was for me.  
Tell us what you think. Please! **


	40. unexpected visitor

**Well then finally we are here, the 40****th**** chapter of book of mixed emotion. Wow 40. That alot O-O ad 12 years and its the same number as my mothers ageXD haha but don't tell her i said that ;D  
well in this chapter we are going to gat a "unexpected visitor" that has a fetish for snakes guess who?**

Sasuke came home about ten minutes later and Naruto was sitting on the sofa with the tea ready and a video in the VCR. Sasuke smiled and pored up the chips before coming into the room, making Naruto smile happily.

"Welcome home Sasuke!" he said and stood up, almost throwing himself around Sasukes neck, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged him back, happy he had got the time to put the chips down before the blond boy had made a mess out of them, relived he was finally back in the blond boys presence. The shopping round had been all to long and weary for him and being able to smell Narutos sweet scent again made him calm and relaxed. They both went over to the sofa, Naruto helping Sasuke out of the wheelchair and onto the soft couch. They sat there all evening, eating chips and popcorn, talking a little while watching the movie, cuddling all the time. Sasuke couldn't help smiling happily even though he was still chocked about what had happened earlier that day. But Narutos smooth skin and his lovely smile made him happier and happier the longer he was with the blond and he felt truly happy again.

As they crawled under the sheets at eleven that night, Sasuke dragged himself over to Naruto in the big bed, putting his arms around him in a soft embrace. Nibbling his neck sweetly with his warm arms tightening around his waist. Naruto smiled and turned towards him, kissing his lips in such a loving way Sasuke was even blushing. Their hands were smooth against skin, caressing, loving, kissing and stroking so gently every feeling was increased with every motion and every touch.

They made love that night, tenderly and slow as they hadn't done in a long time. Their love was sweet and pure at that moment and no thoughts Sasuke could ever feel could spoil this moment. His love for this boy was pouring out from his very heart and Narutos soft moans made him tremble with joy. He could never had wished for more than this, and as he watched Naruto sleep beside him afterwards he could not stop smiling. The boy had worked so hard to give him pleasure, so hard he had gotten all exhausted and had to sleep earlier than usual. Sasuke bid his lip and stroke the bare torso in front of him with his fingertips.

"Thank you my love" he whispered and smiled wider, kissing the sleeping boy with happiness and longing all in one. He was so happy and he wanted to stay happy, so he would. That decision was the most important one he had ever made and it would help him, he was certain of that. Naruto, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, was his boyfriend, and he intended to keep things that way. Now and forever.

-

"So you are not going today?" Naruto asked at the breakfast table the morning after. It was the eighth of June and the sun outside was still warming the cold air. Sasuke had told Naruto he wasn't going to be coming to school until those guys were caught and even though the blond didn't really like the thought of being left alone he had smiled and said he understood.

"Well now you know Kiba knows about us" Sasuke smiled and Naruto nodded. "And he can be quite fun right?"

Naruto nodded again but still looked a bit sad. "I'm just gonna miss you so much" he said with a bit whiny voice and Sasuke smiled, wheeling over to him, taking him in his arms. They kissed for about then whole minutes and when they finally broke apart Naruto was panting and Sasuke felt his own body ache for more.

"Promise me we'll keep this up later tonight?" he asked and the blond even smirked, brushing Sasukes ear with his lips.

"I promise... Sasuke my love"

Sasuke was grumpy as Naruto left, feeling his aching hardness hurt more than usual through his pants. Naruto made him go crazy with all his innocent touches and kisses and the blond didn't even seem to know it himself. Or it could be that he was enjoying making a mess out of him like that when ever he got the opportunity.

He snort and rolled into the living room looking at the computer, thinking about what he could do to amuse himself. He really didn't feel like masturbating even though it was aching, he just didn't find it enjoyable any more now that he knew how uncontrollably wonderful it was to be in bed with Naruto. In stead he sat there in front of the TV for a little while, watching a show about the right of homosexuals in the society. He was pretty interested in the aria but when the brake came he went into the kitchen instead, restless as he was.

He wondered that day, a lot of times, how Naruto was doing at school, hoping that the blond wouldn't fall for any pressure or be picked at. He had sent a text message to Kiba earlier, telling him to take care of his love but hadn't got any answer back so he wasn't sure how it all was going. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that those girls would leave Naruto alone for ones.

-

Naruto rushed through the corridor, knowing Kiba was waiting and he didn't want to lose more time to study before the test. He had been held up at Irukas class longer than every one else just because of the incidents the day before and now he was in a real hurry. There would be a test after lunch and both he and Kiba had decided to study all brake, that meant there were only half an hour left now that he had been talking to Iruka. The thing was, he hadn't had that much time to study because he and Sasuke had been in the hospital and Kiba had said he'd help him... However the talk had taken longer than he would have guessed and now he was worried he wouldn't make it in time.

Iruka had been so worried for him, Naruto had gotten a bit embarrassed even. He had been talking to him like he was his son, saying things like "I know it's hard for you right now Naruto but I will always be here if you need to talk" and "I'm so happy you and Sasuke are getting along better now, some how I can see that you really enjoy each others company..." When he had said the last Naruto had even blushed with the sneaky suspicion that Iruka knew about him and Sasuke. Iruka had always been like that, talking like a father, the father Naruto had never known. He sighed as he rushed through the corridors, thinking back at the video he had found on Sasukes computer. His father had looked so happy and his mother had been so pretty it brought tears to his eyes. He was happy now too, together with Sasuke and with Iruka and all the others by his side, but he just wished he could see them just ones... saying he wasn't mad at all, just wanting to hug them and tell them how grateful he was to them that had brought him all these possibilities. And even though they had never been there in practice... he had always felt their presence in everything he did... he hoped they were proud of him.

"Hey freak you dropped something!" came a voice that interrupted his thoughts and he stopped abruptly, knowing her voice by heart:

"Noriko.."

"Yeah that's my name" the girl said with a hearable smirk and he felt the chills of discomfort run down his spine. He could hear her steps coming closer, feel her presence and her heavy perfume thicken the air. She smelled like a whore at least, he thought.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, hearing to his own delight how his voice was reeking with venom. He hated her, detested her with every fibre of his body. She wanted to come between him and his love and for that there was no mercy in his body, he wanted to smash her head in, get her to really understand that Sasuke was his, and only his.

"Oh you don't need to sound so hostile dobe" she said with a voice almost low as a whisper, walking closer behind his back. "I just want to talk today... if that is okay with you?"

He snort, no one except Sasuke was allowed to call him that, no one. And why did she want to talk to him any way? What did she think that had in common..? except maybe total sexual attraction to a certain dark haired, gorgeous, handsome, quiet young man.

"Why exactly would I want to talk to you... Noriko?" he said, just as venomously as before. She smirked and walked all the way up to his back, letting her slender fingertips caress it, making him twitch and turn at ones with surprise. "What are you doing!?"

She smirked and licked her lips hungrily. "I can give you something you've never gotten..." she said as she looked down at his groin "And you'll put in a good word to Sasuke-kun for me..?"

He was shocked. Why would he want "favours" from her and why the hell would he say anything good about her in front of Sasuke after what she had done?! He met her eyes with a gaze of raw hatred shining through them. She smirked even more but he wasn't struck dumb like she thought he was.

"First.." he said and took a threatening step closer to her. "...I'm not a virgin if that's what you think and God, I have had my share of every possible sexual position you can think of"

"Oh I highly doubt that" was the response he got but he didn't listen.

"Secondly..." he continued. "I would never say anything about you to Sasuke, because I would never even trouble him with such nonsense as you do" He could see how the rage made her face turn red with angry blush and he smirked. "He would just get angry if I even mentioned your name... you see Noriko... he doesn't even hate you... he is totally indifferent towards you"

She snapped completely in one second. Hearing her obsession being indifferent to her made her so angry she couldn't even control her impulses any more. Her fingers went for his neck ones again but the blond wasn't so stupid he didn't see that move coming and he was out of her way as soon as she moved. She cursed, seeing in red colours how the blond bolted for the door.

"Scardy cat!"

He turned his head around and smirked, remembering how Sasuke had called him that a long time ago when they were still rivals. He saw her, standing there in the middle of the hallway, angry and hurt, just as he had done back then. But he saw the difference between them just as easily as he could see she was a woman; She would never get a man like Sasuke, but he already had one.

"Yeah maybe I am a scared cat" he said and pushed the door open. "But at least I know when to stop pretending I am something I am not"

"Keep dreaming freak!" she shouted as he turned away from her. "You have no were to go any way..."

He was just about to turn back and ask her what she had meant with that when he suddenly realized there were girls standing there, many girls, girls he knew were Sasukes biggest fan club. _'Oh shit...'_ he thought, staring at them all. He would be killed this time... for sure. They were all looking at him and he could see they were not just there by coincidence... Noriko came closer from behind, smirking just as the other girls were doing.

"Freak..:" she whispered, close to his ear now, blowing her warm breath against his skin. "Even though I may be pretending to be many things... really you should know by now, that you are nothing more than a monster... and it's about time to pay for it!"

-

The doorbell wrung with a metallic sound through the apartment and the moment Sasuke heard it the very core of his body shivered. The sound was not good and he knew it from the moment he looked against the door... No one knew they had moved here, the apartment should have been empty if Narutos apartment hadn't been smashed. So why was someone wringing on their doorbell in the middle of day? How could any one know he was at home...? At this time, there were no one at home usually... so who..?

He looked at the door, feeling his stomach clench hard as he turned the chair around slowly, letting his cold, dark eyes watch the brown door wood. There was something unreal about it... He knew he would open the door, and even before he had even reached it, he knew who would be standing there even before he had the time to push the handle down...

He approached the door slowly in his chair, seeing his life almost run past him, making him dizzy and nauseous. The door was cold under his fingers as he reached it, closing his eyes, trying to gather his feelings, his thoughts... There was nothing that forced him to open the door and even though he knew what waited him, he didn't hesitate.

He looked up, knowing deep within his heart that he couldn't escape this, there was no going back now. The lock clicked with a empty echo, the door squealed as if in pain and slowly swung opened, letting their eyes met, for the first time in years.

Sasuke felt his eyes sting, knowing he was caught, caught in feelings he hadn't felt in years, caught in the pain, rage and panic he had never wished to feel again. He had no words, no expression that could show how he felt... He was so empty and yet so filled with emotions he could do nothing but look into those yellow eyes... Those eyes that were filled with so much greed and hatred, the eyes he had drowned in when in deepest time of need.

"Long time no see... Sasuke-kun..." The man said, his long, dark hair falling freely over his shoulders just like it had done back then, his pale skin just as white as the colour of the moon. Sasuke shivered, feeling how his breath was quickening unstoppably, his blood boiling underneath his skin. He took a deep breath, already intoxicated by his scent, his presence, his eyes.

"Orochimaru..."

**:O omg omg omg! What will happen next ! what is that werid promis that orochimaru and sasuke are talking about? Well that and more will you find out in the next chapter. **


	41. the man

**Hi everyone! hope you all have a great break from school 'cause that's what we have here in Sweden. It has only rained once and the sun is up, i think spring is coming :D well tomorrow its Easter and there is a Easter special coming up :D hope you all will like it ('cause i, sasu, have been writing it ;D) and we plan on posting another video to thank you all for a number of stuff :D but more info on that s coming on the easter comment. Hope you enjoy this chapter "the man with a complete fetish for snakes"**

He had no idea how the girls had pushed him to the corner but some how he had tried so hard to back away from them they had managed to push him up against the wall and into a corner. He was breathing unevenly, his heart beating harder then ever before, and this not in a pleasant way at all. The girls were smirking, all of them, and as he looked at them he could imagen what they were thinking. He was in real danger now...

"So what I was saying freak" Noriko said and smirked along with the other ones. "You don't deserve to be by Sasuke-kun's side... you don't even deserve to crawl in his shadow" The other girls laughed and some of them walked closer. Even though Naruto knew he wasn't weak he also knew how strong they could be and he was really scared now, so scared he couldn't move any more.

"You are just scum!" one of the others said and he felt the needles sting inside his chest. they knew nothing about him! They had no idea..!

"You don't deserve to be his friend!" a girl from his class called somewhere from the back of the group and Noriko nodded, smirking intensively with her arms crossed in pleasure. She was enjoying it with every fibre of her thin, anorectic body.

"You hear them freak" she whispered and stroke his chin as some of the other girls strapped his arms down, smirking as they held him against the wall. "You don't deserve him... so just let him go you faggot!" Naruto felt the words stab his heart hard, puncturing his lungs, making it hard for him to breath. He couldn't hurt them... if he would he would get kicked out if the school... and still, they were really serious about hurting him... he could feel the venom poisoning him from within, slowly draining his body of all warmth.

"Sasuke doesn't want someone like you" the merciless girl whispered close to his ear, making tears enter his eyes even though he tried to fight it as hard as he could. The tears fell, the girls laughed. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, his mouth was stuck, there were no words, nothing. He was an empty chaos ready to burst into an quiet echo of sorrow. He looked up at her, straight into her eyes with his sky-blue ones, seeing straight through her, to the other side were her words couldn't hurt him...

"Why...?" he whispered, with such a weak voice all girls almost bent closer to hear him. Noriko smirked and bent closer to him too, brushing his lips with her fingers.

"Because you don't know him like we do freak... and we know perfectly well that he is not a homosexual..."

The air left his lungs, leaving nothing but an empty shell... they were so thick-headed! He stared straight through even though he knew he shouldn't, even though he knew this would only make it worse.

"well... you don't know him at all then do you Noriko?"

-

The dark man had an aura like none other. There was evil written all over his sickly angelic features and Sasuke felt himself being dragged closer, closer to the fear he had felt for so long... closer to him.

"I'm glad you remember me Sasuke-kun" the man said with the same smirk as he had always had, giving Sasuke that strange feeling of power he always felt around this man.

"Like I could forget..." he whispered afraid this was nothing more than a dream, but still dreading the consequences of this moment. What would happen now..? would Naruto find out..? Did Orochimaru know about Naruto..? The thousand questions were making his mind even more dizzy than it already was but he did not show it, quite the opposite. He met those eyes like it was the easiest thing he had ever done and the man smirked wider, taking one step closer.

"Your gut still amazes me... Sasuke-kun..." he said as Sasuke froze on the spot as the man gently reached his hand for Sasukes cheek. "...you missed me?"

Sasuke snapped away and turned the chair a little, looking the other direction, totally aware of the fact that he could be stuck any moment and he had no intention of doing so. He calmed his heart as fast as he could, looking up at the tall man from the corner of his eye.

"Why would I?" he asked with venom in his voice making the dark man smirk even more. "Why are you here now?"

The man stepped slowly into the apartment with his long hair falling down over his shoulders, his cold, snakelike eyes watching every move Sasuke made, sending chills with unwanted excitement down the boy's spine. He didn't want this any more! Why was every thing happening at the same time..?

"You know why I'm here Sasuke-kun..." the man smirked and let his fingers wrap themselves around Sasukes soft neck as he walked to stand behind him. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling those cold fingertips caress his skin, feel the prickles on the back of his neck making his mind go berserk ones again, just like back then... it made him sick.

"No I don't... jerk" he managed to bush out of his shaking lips, opening his dark eyes again, staring into the wall in front of him. "How could I know?!" He felt how the man was smirking through the air, felt his nails grab his skin just as softly as they had done every time he did that and Sasuke bit all his sounds in, no emotions visible in his face at all. He hated it, hated the feeling of being controlled! He wanted to kick him, scream at him to get out... still he didn't... he kept his cool, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"You know what day it is tomorrow don't you Sasuke-kun..?" the man asked and Sasuke stiffened, not sure what to answer. He had truly no idea what day it was but now that Orochimaru had mentioned it he started to think... and slowly the truth began to unfold under his thoughts. The dark man bent closer, his breath slightly brushing against Sasukes neck, making him shiver with chills all over his body, making him nauseous from the bottom of his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun... whose birthday is it tomorrow...?"

Sasuke froze again, his mind working hard, what date was it today..? He looked out the window, or the little he could see of it, seeing how the rain had started to pore down over the grey town, flashing back at everything and nothing.

"Who is it that turns twenty tomorrow, the 9th of June Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gasped without being able to control himself. Had it really been that long...? His lips formed his name but there was no sound coming from them, there was only silence. The man behind him smirked and slowly let his cold fingertips caress down Sasukes neck and over his back, breathing warmly into his ear, whispering the name for him, so close to his ear Sasuke thought he was going to die just by the power of those words...

"That's right Sasuke-kun.... Uchiha Itachi..."

-

"Haha" the girl laughed and smacked his face with her fist, braking his lip and even though she thought he would struggle he didn't. "So you are saying Sasuke-kun is gay then?" She asked as the other girls pinned him harder to the wall. The blond boy looked away in silence, he had not spoken a word in a while now and still they kept on, trying to make him tell them what he had meant.

"Oh come on freak" one of them said softly. "You know this will stop as soon as you tell us..." Naruto looked up at her, meting her eyes with intensity she had never seen before. He had had enough but he didn't brake the silent roles, even though he knew Sasuke would not come to save him this time he didn't have any intentions to fight back, not yet.

"Are you even listening?!" Noriko shouted and grabbed his hair, smashing his head into the hard stone wall, making Naruto dizzy. He let his head be lowered, feeling the taste of blood fill his mouth, thinking of nothing but Sasuke, smiling. There was nothing he could do really, except that he needed these girls to know! He needed them to leave him and Sasuke alone! Now and for ever.

"Sasuke-kun has always hated you freak!" one of the others called, her voice was almost desperate and Naruto opened his eyes, looking down at his feat. She was wrong... She had no idea... And still she was so certain... Still she could stand there looking at him, a guy, thinking Sasuke wasn't gay and wasn't interested in him..? well if that was the case, if he was not into guys, how come she was standing there along with all these girls, all the girls that were all obsessing with the same guy as her..? Why didn't she see them as threats..?

He looked up again, smiling sadly, bad move. Noriko saw his curved lips and grabbed his wrist hard, yanking it upwards, twisting it hard, filling Narutos eyes with tears of pain. She smirked again, bending her body close to his face, whispering so that only he could hear her.

"Freak... Sasuke-kun could never love you... since he has always hated you... and you are the worst scum in this school... every one hates you... you are..-"

"Noriko..." he said to interrupt her, making her silent with surprise since she seemed to have thought he couldn't really speak right now. "You don't know so much really..." The other girls were quiet too, every one listening for ones. "Why are you all here..? If Sasuke is not gay then I am not a threat... If..-"

She smacked his face hard and his eyes closed as the intense pain rushed through his mind making a new set of tears fall down his cheeks. Some of the girls gasped in surprise too, not ready for Noriko to do that, maybe even feeling sorry for him now, but he wasn't finished.

"...Why are you allowed to follow your dreams and long for him and his company?" He asked, looking up again, not sad even though he was crying. He knew deep in his sole that he was not alone, Sasuke was his now, they had each other and these girls would never know the happiness he felt inside as the though that. "how come you are allowed to kick me, hurt me, drag me down in the mud... when I just want to do the same as you want..? If he isn't gay then what threat am I to you?! Why are you so stubborn you are not even realizing you are standing here united against me, a guy, when you are the real threat.. all of you are competing and you haven't even realized?"

The girls looked around, uncertain of what to think any more. Every one started thinking and he saw it in their eyes and Noriko saw it to. She was furious now. She looked back at Naruto with fire in her eyes but before she even opened her mouth he smirked.

"Noriko-san..." he said, really over exaggerating the use of "san" which he didn't use on her name otherwise. "Don't you see...? I'm no threat and now they know it too.. all these girls know you've used them, all this time. You'll never get him Noriko, because he hates people like you.."

"Shut up!!" She screamed, so furious she had no idea what she was doing. He looked at her in silence, knowing what would come, knowing that the girls were still holding him tied down, knowing this needed to happen for all of them to understand. She twisted his arm again, hard and straight upwards, making him squeal in pain, making him cry out as the bone popped out of it's joint.

"Noriko-san!" one of the girl screamed in horror. "please stop it!! you've gone to far!"

Naruto met the thing girls eyes and even though his eyes were blurred by his tears he knew this was it. He bent his hurt arm painfully hard out of her tight grip and took her hand, twisting her fingers as hard as he could. She stared in terror along with all the other girls.

"Noriko.." he said with weak but powerful voice. "He hates you... because you don't know him! You say you love him but you have never taken the time to look inside him, look beyond his beauty and good looks... you don't love him for the person he is inside! you don't even know him! How can you say you love someone when you don't even know what makes him happy and sad?! You have never seen him smile that way he does when he is truly happy, you have never heard his voice speak in the way he does in late evenings or early mornings when he is to tired to think! You know nothing of his wishes and needs and even if you tried to listen, you would just hear his gorgeous side, you wouldn't love him for his flaws as well!

The girls were struck dumb and Naruto smirked, the pain in his arm didn't slow him down, it made his seances stronger. Even though he felt panicked and hurt inside he also felt the words coming out without him even thinking about the. Everything he said was true and everything he said affected them, he saw it.

"When you wake up in the morning you might be thinking of how much you want to see him and talk to him and that's okay" he kept on, looking at all of them now but still holding Noriko's hand painfully hard for both of them. "But don't for a second think that you deserve to be with him just because you want him! Have you even thought about his feelings?! Just ones..? Have you thought about what he might be feeling when you come to him with your love letters, all dressed up..? You have never talked to him before that moment and he doesn't even know your names and still you ask him to take responsibility for the fact that you have fallen for him!?"

Noriko opened her mouth like if she wanted to protest but Naruto just gave her one gaze to quiet her and she looked away in anger and fear.

"What should he do now that you all want him?!" he said with venom in his voice, defending the one he loved from the bottom of his heart. "He doesn't want you because he doesn't know you and if even one of you had gotten the time or guts to get to know him first he wouldn't have had this aching heart now!! What is he going to do now?! What did you have in mind? You tell him to step up and take the responsibility but what has he done exactly?!"

The girls were quiet and none of them looked at him now but he didn't stop.

"He has just been himself all this time! Should he change now that he obviously is the one responsible for your heartache? Is he really the one that should take the blame?! Look at you! Here you are, beating me up cause you know that some how I am special to him, but can't you see that is only going to make him sad!? If you know he cares about me why do you hurt him by hurting me?!"

"That's not true!" Noriko spat and kicked him hard where ever she could, making him let go of her hand and sink down, face to the floor, moaning with pain. "We are helping him with making you go away!! He can't see how bad you are for him freak!! You just want to hurt him!!"

Naruto looked up, feeling his nose bleed and his chest ache almost as much as his wrist that now was bent somewhere under his body.

"Noriko..." he whispered with angry tears falling down his damp cheeks. "when hurting me... you're hurting him... because to him I am important...! Don't think that that's gonna change... just because you hurt me..."

"Shut up freak!!"

His head was smashed to the ground by her strong hands and he felt his head spin, he felt their steeps disappearing down the corridor and when he tried to look up after them it all went black before his eyes. There were no sounds left in his ears, just a striking silence, so quiet he couldn't hear his own thoughts...darkness.

**:O what's that with Itachi!? and why is Orochimaru suddenly so keen to come and talk to Sasuke about it? :O And wft about those girls! what will happen to Naruot and Sasuke next? hope you enjoyed the chapter! find out next Thursday :) **


	42. Big Brother

**The First Contest ****in Book Of Mixed Emotions History!! Check it out on youtube.  
This is how you find the video: First you log in on youtube. Write in the search area "Devilsdotter" with out " that sigh of course. Then scroll down to "Sasu and Naru's New Report" click and watch the video. Please do so, 'cause it's a real contest and there will be a price. Just send a PM to me if you have any questions. Enjoy the chapter. **

Sasuke stared into the wall with his blood boiling with rage underneath his skin. That man... his brother... He couldn't think as his mind went red with hatred as he thought back at all the times he had hated and detested him.

"Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru smirked and pulled his fingertips through the boys hair. Sasuke was so caught up in emotions he didn't even feel his nausea, but he reacted instantly and pushed the hand away with force.

"Don't you touch me" he snapped and turned his chair around to face the dangerous man face to face. "Yes it is his birth day but why are you here?" His voice was reeking with hatred and Orochimarus smirk grew to something unbelievably evil.

"You know why Sasuke-kun..." He answered but Sasuke shook his head and met his yellow eyes with anger and confusion.

"This wasn't the deal... you weren't supposed to come yet..?"

Orochimaru smirked as always and nodded slowly, his lips curving in that awful way which made Sasukes stomach clench.

"That is true Sasuke-kun.." he answered. "But isn't the teacher supposed to visit the student when he is sick? A little check up if you'd like to call it that..." Sasuke stared at him and felt his heart skip a beat, that wasn't the reason and he knew it. "But also... I came her to make sure you weren't doing all this because you were trying to get out of our deal Sasuke-kun..."

"What do you mean with that?" Sasuke said but turned his face away because that was exactly what he ha planed to do. He didn't want Orochimaru to see it in his face. "I was hurt because of an accident and that's that, it has nothing to do with our deal..."

"Oh I trust you Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said with his low, silk like voice. "But I also think that your feelings have grown some what... cold towards this deal of ours... Dry you remember when we first met Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shivered and looked up again, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest as he remembered that dreadful day seven years ago. It had been raining and the clouds had darkened the skies so that it felt like in the middle of the night though it was early morning. Sasuke had had enough of school and everything else and his mind had been so frustrated... He had given up the hope of ever getting friends or Naruto to notice him for who he truly was inside and his family... every one, was dead.

He had been running down the street, not wanting to talk to any one, fearing he was being chased by that dark, evil man... his brother. When suddenly he had flown into someone on the pavement, crashing down on the muddy ground.

Now he looked up at the same man he had looked up at that time, feeling the same feelings as back then, only that now he wasn't as desperate. He had Naruto now... he had Naruto. He wasn't alone any more...

"You and me made a deal back the Sasuke-kun..." the man spoke and his voice was as sharp as a serpents tongue. "...that I would come for you the 23th of July, your sixteenth birthday. And that Sasuke-kun, to train you so that you can take out your revenge of your older brother, Uchiha Itachi..."

Sasuke drew in a deep breath, remembering. There was no way he could ever forget about it, there had not been a day since then that he hadn't thought about it, being haunted by it, tormented by it.

"...Sasuke-kun, do you remember what he did to you..?" Orochimaru smirked with total self-awareness. He knew what he was saying, which buttons to press to get the boy to listen, knew what to do to make the anger and hurt rage inside the tormented boy's heart. "Tomorrow is his birthday Sasuke-kun... and while he keeps getting stronger and stronger, you are sitting here in a wheelchair, stuck in your old apartment... is that what you want Sasuke-kun...?"

"No..." came the answer from Sasuke but in his mind the thoughts were desperately trying to break free. What was he saying?! He was happy now! With Naruto, here in the apartment. He didn't need his revenge any more, Naruto and he were together and none of them were lonely any more. He hated his brother above all but his love for Naruto was so much stronger! He had promised not to leave him and he wouldn't break that promise for anything in the world..! And still... this man... this murderer, was convincing him to let go..?

"I thought so Sasuke-kun.." the man said and Sasuke could see the death glare he was given, and he shivered, his hatred growing inside. This was so wrong, but he loved this power, feeling how his heart was ones again growing dark and cold.

"When?" he asked, even though a tiny voice inside him begged him to stop.

"I'll be back to check on you Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru whispered and licked his slimmed lips. "As soon as your legs have healed... I'll come for you."

-

"Naruto-kun..?" a soft voice said and he felt how his broken body was being moved by gentle hands. He couldn't open his eyes and he could hardly breath, the pain in his arm and chest was so intense he thought he would puke at the spot but the soft hands calmed him down and he let them wrap his wrist in some kind of fabric to support its weight, then let those smooth fingers and hands help him sit up. Not until then did he start wondering who in the world would help him and a woman on top of that. Weren't they all in the "Sasuke fan club"? He felt how her soft hands stroke his face clean with some sort of wet cloth and he managed to open his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times before being able to see clearly, the girl sitting in front of him, Hinata.

She looked back at him with worried eyes and he smiled a little, happy that the only girl that was not obsessed with Sasuke had been near by. If she hadn't he didn't know how long he had been lying there on the cold stone floor. He reached his hand out, slowly stroking hers and he could see how she was blushing. Maybe she wasn't used to people being grateful..? Why would she be blushing otherwise? He smiled a little more.

"Thank you Hinata" he whispered with the little he had left of his voice and she nodded, biting her lip then opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something but at the same moment the door to the corridor opened again and both he and Hinata looked up.

Three of the girls from before were heading their way and Naruto stiffened. Hinata looked terrified but he pressed her hand gently to reassure her that nothing would happen to her and she calmed down a little. The girls looked like they were in a hurry but as they saw Hinata was there they slowed down. One of them, a blond girl from their class sank down on her knees next to them.

"Naruto I'm so sorry" she said, her voice filled with remorse. "We all understand what you mean and have realized how stupid we were... please forgive us" They all bowed for him, all of them filled with remorse and Naruto could see this was not to get on the good side with Sasuke. One of the other girls bit her lip as she looked up again.

"Naruto-san" she said and the others looked at him. "We were so stupid... And Noriko-san went over the edge. She went to far as soon as she started talking about making your life a mess... I'm so sorry for even listening to her in the first place..."

Naruto just looked at them. Yes he was happy they had finally realized their stupidity but he could never forgive them for this. Hinata squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. She was nice, he thought, and she was the type of girl that he could accept because she always thought things through. He looked up at the others again, slowly.

The door behind the girls opened again and they all looked over there, seeing how at least five more girls entered the corridor with the same expressions on their faces. Saying the same thing, how sorry the were, that they had realized now how idiotic that had been and Naruto listened how they begged him to forgive him until they eventually went quiet.

"You came here to beg for my forgiveness?" he asked to the now quiet girls and they all nodded, still I silence. "I could never do that..." he whispered. "But I can say that I'm happy you came back here to tell me that you are sorry and that you have realized... because then all this was not in vain.."

The girls all stared. They had not expected that he would not forgive them but he smiled softly and looked at them all, then he looked at Hinata again. She met his eyes and he could see how much she cared.

"I'm sorry" he said again and stood up with a lot of help from Hinata. "I can never forgive you... not until you have actually proved that you can change that is... so please... leave me and Sasuke alone, because you have nothing to do with us"

He was limping as he and Hinata left the corridor but that didn't stop him. He could feel their eyes on him as he left, feel their confusion and regret. They could live with that now, that was the prise for hurting Sasuke and him like this. It was about time they got used to it.

-

Sasuke was left in silence in the hallway, left in the darkness of his own mind. He looked at the wall as before, almost feeling the air thickening around him as his hatred grew ones again. He hated that man that had so softly touched him just a minute ago but his rage towards him was nothing against the hatred he felt for his brother, Itachi. He punched the wall hard, feeling his knuckles scream with pain as they hit the hard surface but his mind did not recognize the feeling, it only felt the burning hatred rage through out his entire body, making his fist punch the wall ones again, harder than before. The pains made his memories come clear, made him go back, made him nauseous...

He remembered it clearly now, like he had suddenly been able to open the box where he had hidden all his memories the past years... He had had a good day at school and it had to have been at this point when he had started to like Naruto already. He remembered Itachi had been in the kitchen, cooking dinner at the time he came home. Sasuke had been happy...

* * *

"Oh welcome home little brother" Itachi said and smiled calmly like always, turning to him from the waiting food. "How was school today?"

"It was fine" Sasuke smiled and sat down at the dinner table to be able to talk a bit to his big brother, his idol. There were little time they spent together without their parents interfering and Sasuke always wanted to treasure all the time they got.

"Did you make any new friends?" his brother asked as he turned back to the food again, making sure the rise wasn't over cooking.

"Well..." Sasuke answered, poking the toothpicks that they were keeping in the middle of the table. "There is this guy in my class that is really friendly..." It was noticeable from Sasukes angle that Itachi stopped for a second in what he was doing, like he wanted to be sure he heard correctly.

"Friendly in what way Sasuke..?" he asked and smiled even though his little brother couldn't see that.

"In the way that he is being my friend" the little, dark boy smiled happily making his brother smile wider too, down into the food.

"That's really good Sasuke" he said and took the rise of the stove. "Have you told him you like him then?"

"Eh?" the little one said and looked up in a surprised way, knocking the toothpicks out by mistake, quickly putting them back as he kept talking. "Of course I have..."

"Well that's good" Itachi said again. "Just be sure to treat him nicely as I always told you to, right Sasuke?"

The little one looked up again and smiled big and childishly. "Haiiii nii-san"

"Oh right..." the older one said, remembering something, still without turning back to his little brother. "Mother and father wont we coming home this evening... something at work came up..."

"Oh... okay" Sasuke said and poked the toothpicks again, feeling slightly sad since he wanted to tell his mother about his new friend.

"But if you want to..." Itachi said and turned towards his brother at last, onigiri in his hands and his always so gentle smile on his lips. "...you and me can do something Sasuke?"

The little one, hungry and happy now, nodded a thousand times and dug into the food at ones, talking all the time about school and how fun it had been at lessons. His older brother listened curiously and laughed when Sasuke told about his teachers and the blond boy that now was his friend. As the little one had eaten up Itachi started doing the dishes.

"Was it any good?" he asked and Sasuke nodded with a big smile.

"It was delicious aniki!"

Itachi smiled content that he had been able to satisfy the little devil. His brother was far to picky with his food after all. He finished the dishes quickly; he had done it many times by now even though their father rather wanted him to train that help their mother in the kitchen.

"Ne Itachi?" Sasuke said and came up beside him with a mischievous smile on his cute little face. "Can't we watch one of those movies that mom and dad don't let me watch when there at home?" Itachi laughed and looked down at the little one, most of those movies were about war and other things like that but there were also adult films. That Sasuke wanted to see one of them Itachi doubted but he couldn't say no to that cute face.

"Sure" he said and patted his brother on the head. "Go pick one and I'll make popcorn"

Sasuke smiled brightly, jumping into the living room as Itachi whispered something about "foolish little brother" to himself. Sasuke run over to the TV-set and opened the "forbidden" door. There they were, all the videos he wasn't allowed to touch and he knew exactly which one to pick. When Itachi entered the room he immediately gave it to him and his brother looked down at it, raising his eyebrow: A vampire movie, for adults only.

"eh... are you sure?" he asked and his brother nodded a lot again, making his big brother sigh and sake his head in amusement. This was going to be interesting. He loaded the film into VCR and gave the bowl with popcorn to his little brother that immediately started munching, pressing a whole fist of them into his mouth at ones.

"Hey don't eat all of them at ones" he smiled and came to sit next to Sasuke in the sofa. "You see Sasuke... this is an adult movie..."

"I know that" Sasuke giggled. "But I'm not a crybaby any more so I will be able to sleep any way and I won't even cry if it gets scary"

"Ehm... okay..." Itachi said as he looked at the back of the wrapping. _'Adult content 18 +' _"it's not really that I am worried about..."

"ye ye it's starting now be quiet" Sasuke smiled and put one of his tiny, salty fingers over Itachi's mouth to make him stop talking. Itachi smiled and took some popcorn, putting his arm around Sasukes tiny body.

"Just tell me if there is anything...?"

"Hai.." Sasuke whispered back and crawled up into his brother's soft lap, making it cosy for himself.

After a little while of watching Itachi knew there would be a scary part and as he had imagined, Sasuke was almost shaking at that point. Gently he hugged the little one, thinking that no he wouldn't be able to sleep after all that night, feeling guilty that he had even let him watch this. He knew thou that soon after that part the adult parts were coming up and well... He looked down at his brother, feeling he was blushing as the little one got big eyes in and instant. He was relived how ever to see that Sasuke wasn't really understanding at wall what was going on and that made him clam of course.

"But..." Sasuke said after a while. "They are both guys... or is one of them a girl in guys clothes..?"

Itachi patted him softly on the head and smiled a little again, feeling his stomach flutter with happiness over his brother's innocence. "You'll get it when you are older Sasuke..."

The little one wasn't as innocent as his brother might think and he had started to think about it now... How it would actually work, seeing how both the young men on the TV were moaning and actually feeling good even though they were both guys. Sasuke was new to it, even though he had actually seen two of his male teachers make out, and some how it excited him a little...

The end of the movie was near how ever and it interrupted Sasukes thoughts as it suddenly became really sad. Sasuke felt to his surprise and fear that his eyes were flooding with tears, he couldn't cry in front of Itachi, he would just laugh at him if he did. He closed his eyes hard and shook his head, trying to keep the tears in as the main character gets saved by his childhood friend and the love of his life but his friend dies instead of him. His cries with sadness were so heartbreaking Sasuke grabbed Itachis shirt as the tears fell. Itachi hugged him tighter and stroke his head softly.

"Ssh ssh..." he whispered and his little brother cried against his chest. "It's okay Sasuke... let it out"

Sasuke couldn't stop his tears now no matter how much he would have wanted to. He crawled up into Itachis warm lap as the sad ending song was being played from the TV and Itachi hugged him sweetly. It felt good being hugged like that; it was something Sasuke didn't feel that often, his parents always had too much to do. Sasuke cried so much Itachi even got a little scared and most of all guilty. He slowly picked the crying boy up and carried him into his bedroom, seeing how Sasuke yawned in the middle of all crying. Itachi smiled and put him down under his sheets.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" he asked the little one as the boy was just sobbing a little now. He made his voice as loving as possible; he wanted the little one to be as calm as he could so that he would be able to sleep soundly. But the little one shook his head, rubbing his eyes at the same time.

"No I don't want to sleep yet!"

"Then what do you want to do now little brother?" Itachi asked and smirked a little, trying to figure out what the foolish one was thinking now that he was so tired.

"Well..." Sasuke said, stroking the tears away now with a mischievous smile on his lips again. "Those vampire guys in the movie..."

Itachi sighed and shook his head, almost seeing where this was going. "Yes what about them..?"

"What they did..." Sasuke said in a mumble and Itachi almost didn't hear.

"Yes..?"

"I want to try what they did..." Sasuke said and blushed like a tomato at the same time, not even looking at Itachi any more.

"That is so like you Sasuke..." Itachi smiled and shook his head, stroking his cheek softly. "..But know you'll have your chance soon enough, I can promise you that"

"B-but..." Sasuke said, his bottom lip shaking a little. He was actually used to Itachi giving him what he wanted and getting a "no" like that made him both surprised and disappointed.

"Sasuke listen to me..." Itachi smiled and let his soft fingers run through the little ones hair. "You are supposed to do that with someone you love... not like a brother... with someone like a best friend almost, do you understand..?"

Sasuke bit his lip softly and looked up at his big brother again. "So I should do it with my best friend?" he asked after thinking a little.

"Ehm... well.." Itachi said as he felt his cheeks turning red. "Not really... look all I'm saying is that when the time comes, you'll know who you really want to do that with... and that time Sasuke, you won't regret that you've waited for the right one"

"Oh... okay" Sasuke whispered, still a little disappointed but happy that his brother didn't laugh or get mad. Softly he crawled further down under the sheets.

"Believe me my cute baby brother..." Itachi whispered as Sasuke was falling asleep fast now under the comfortable blankets. "...by the time you fall for your true one... you wont regret waiting for it..."

* * *

Sasuke remembered Itachi's words as they had been spoken to him just seconds ago but the warmth he had felt back then when he was eight years old was all gone now. He had trusted his brother with all his heart and he had wished and longed to share that special moment Itachi had been talking about with his first love... with Naruto! And still Itachi had done the unforgivable! Still he had done it without permission! Even after telling Sasuke those sweet things, letting him believe he should wait... then raping him like it was nothing! Taking his innocence, his virginity and his deepest wishes away in the blink of an eye... not even regretting it afterwards no matter how much Sasuke had cried...  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And don't miss the contest you guys! Please!**

**And yes the Easter Special is coming up soon. I promise. **


	43. Easter Speciall

**Even that it took about a week for me to write this I'm finally finished. I'm sorry if you'r mad that I'm this late. Please don't stop reading! Well Joou here is you "Sasu written chapter"  
Enjoy!**  
The park was filled with lots and lots of children and parents, everyone filled with excitement for the big egg hunt that was soon going to start. Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the back, talking about all the small and cute children that were running around in bunny ears and fluffy tales.  
"So are you as exited as them?" sasuke ginned big.  
Naruto only answered with a gaze that said"what do you think?"  
He hadn't been able to stop smiling since he got to the park and started working. He had earlier signed up as a volunteer to help out with the egg hunt and was now dressed as the Easter bunny itself. He had been jumped by children that wanted to hug him and parents that had said half insulted jokes.  
Sasuke just kept the grin he had and inspected his lovers outfit. It was a whole body suit covered in white fluffy fake fur, an even more fluffy tail and some big bunny ears with soft pink insides. Another man, which worked in the face-makeup stand, had helped him draw some pink color on his nose and some whiskers on his cheeks. Naruto fitted very well in the costume.  
"five minutes till the big egg hunt 2009 starts!" Said the speakers and Naruto had to run away to stand in the goal stand to grate the winners. Sasuke smiled when Naruto jumped away like a bunny. "he is so cute..." he said, quietly to him self.

Sasuke stood in the big crowd and stared at the kids that were now standing behind a strip, anxious to start the egg hunt. He saw Naruto run around with all the kids, all smiling and glowing just like the sun. "I wonder if he will be like this when he get's a kid of his own…" Sasuke thought, then realizing that he could never bring Naruto a child that would be theirs. His grin that newly was laid on his lips was now fainting away with that thought. Making the sun's warmth feel meaningless in the hot spring day.  
"Happy Easter!!" A brown lightening stroke down on Sasukes shoulders, or actually he got glomped by Kiba. "uufh" Sasuke almost fell but something behind him kept him up. He stood up straight.  
"Hello Sasuke" A mysterious and deep voice said behind him and he turned. He met a black pair of sunglasses, a high collar that covered the part of the face that wasn't covered by the sunglasses and some brown hair sticking up like a ball over his head. Sasuke grimaced in dislike. He didn't really want to be with Kiba and Shino alone, he couldn't really handle them.  
"H-hello Shino…. Kiba" He said with a voice that almost sounded nervous, but Sasuke had luck that he was talking to two idiots that didn't notice his insecurity.  
"Ne ne, Sasuke, aren't you going to join the egg hunt? It's going to be so much fun" Kiba said, jumping up and down with excitement, looking almost like the children.  
"ehm… I thought the egg hunt were only for the children…?" Sasuke gave Shino a wondering gaze but didn't get any reaction. 'Cause the hidden boy was only gazing at Kiba.  
He sighed, wishing Naruto wouldn't have taken that job so that he could be with him instead. But there was nothing he could change, at least not now.  
He stood there, leaning against a tree, watching the egg hunt start and Naruto as he ran away in to the park to hide away from the children. "I could go there…" he thought, but then he thought of the big bunny suit Naruto wore and how difficult it would be to get that thing of, so he didn't bother.  
He could also see Kiba trying to get Shino to go with him in to the woods, but with no success. He grinned as a perfect revenge for Naruto popped up in his perverted mind.  
"Hey you guys, I'm leaving now, Bye!" He shouted to the others and walked out of the park.

"eh eh? WERE DID SASUKE GO!?!" after about 30 minutes of trying to make Shino agree with him, Kiba finally noticed that Sasuke was gone.  
"He left ages ago" Shino answered. He was so exhausted from trying to resist raping the poor unknowing dog-boy while he was so close that he didn't really bother that sasuke was gone.  
"But Naruto told us to keep an eye on him! Oooh naru-chan is going to be so mad" Kiba ran around in circles in despair.  
"Calm down Kiba. We will find him. I planted a female bug on his clothes if something like this would happen." Shino pushed up his glasses with one finger as he finished the sentence. Kiba shined up like a sun rise and glomped the other boy. "You are brilliant!!" he shouted.

They followed Shinos bugs and found Sasuke, after a hour or so.  
"Omg, there he is!" Kiba shouted but Shino covered his mouth with his hand in an instant. "Not so loud, he will hear you" Kiba released his mouth from Shinos palm. "So what? Aren't we here to get him back to the park?" Kiba asked while they keep on walking, keeping the perfect distance between them and Sasuke so their stalking object wouldn't notice them. "Because we have to find out why he left the park, he must be going some where…" They made a left turn and followed Sasuke in on a more put-away street. "But where is he going?" Kiba tripped on an empty can and it made a big echo that went through the whole street. Shino dragged Kiba in to a dark corner on a second and stood there with the dog boy in his arms, covering his mouth once more. "Idiot, you almost blow our cover" Shino said with a small irritated voice. Kiba felt ashamed and bowed his head. They keep on the stalking.

After another 15 minutes of intense walking and hiding. Sasuke made a right turn and Shino stopped.  
"What? Why are we stopping? Shino?" "Ssssh" Shino shushed the other boy and made him listen. They both heard some hard beat music and some girls giggling. Kiba dropped his chin. "Is Sasuke cheating on Naruto with… GIRLS?!?" the little uke got really upset and were just about to take a step around the corner when Shino stopped him again. "Wait" "what!?" "He is not cheating…" Kiba saw some red color on that small strip of skin he could see between the other boy's covers, and that made him even more curious. "what what what? Tell me!?" He grinned so his small fangs flashed white against his half brown skin. Shino grabbed his shoulders, lifted him up in the air and walked him to the other side of the corner and turned him. Kiba stood still for a second and then made a desperate move to over his sensitive nose. Before his eyes were a glowing sign that it stood "SEX-SHOP" on. The entrance was a purple door that stood open. The smell of sex was extreme and Kiba had never felt that kind of intense smell before. He covered his nose with both hands.

It kept silent between the two boys for quite a while until Shino reached his limits. He could observe Sasuke from through the window and saw the boy looking at some playboy bunny outfits. "that perverted man…" He couldn't just be standing there any longer. He grabbed Kiba's arm and entered the sex-shop, at the same time as their stalking object came out. Sasuke gazed with surprisment when he saw them at the door.  
"Guy's… what are you doing here….?"  
"just go back to Naruto, He wanted you to be there when the egg hunt finished" Shino said in a hurry as he dragged his uke in to the shop, leaving Sasuke standing there with his black plastic bag with those items that would help him get his revenge on Naruto, staring after them.

Sasuke went back to the park, shocked by the unexpected meeting at the erotic shop. But those thoughts grew dead when he saw his lovers face again. Naruto were standing at the goal stand, greeting every child that came with their basket full of eggs. Sasuke couldn't resist smiling. He saw that Naruto noticed his present and Sasuke started walking towards him with arms open. Naruto ran in to his embrace. The smell of Naruto overwhelmed Sasukes mind and body that had longed for this boy ever since he had put on the bunny suit.  
"Are you done with the job" Sasuke asked with his head buried in Narutos neck.  
"Yes, we can go home now" Naruto said, smiling that warm stunning smile that sasuke always fell in love with.  
"Good" Sasuke straitened and looked into Narutos sky blue eyes. They both smiled and kissed, for the first time since this morning.

"Do you really want me to wear this..?" Naruto held a playboy bunny suit before him, that sasuke had given him in a black plastic bag.  
"Yes" sasuke smirked from the bed, scanning Narutos body as the blond stood there in his underwear.  
"but… it's a…bunny.. suit…" Naruto said, with almost a bitchy voice. "I've got enough bunnies for today." He threw the garment away so it landed beside Sasuke on the bed. "You know how I get when you are that bitchy to me" sasuke smirked and came up behind Narutos back, stroking over his flashed skin. "I don't care…" Naruto stopped in a sentence when Sasukes slender fingers squeezed a nipple gently. "Sasuke" Naruto moaned out as Sasukes hot lips started to kiss his sensitive neck. He could feel his lovers hands slowly pull down his boxer shorts, giving his now aroused shin a shower of cold air. "come on Naruto" Sasuke whispered with a hot breath to Narutos ear, making the boy shiver as he talked. "Give me what I want" He nibbled the blonds' ear. The boy in his arms released a small moan.  
Sasuke lead his lover over to the bed, keeping him in a trance of complete pleasure. Sasuke new every weak spot on Narutos body, and he new exactly in with order they would be touched for his desire to be fulfilled. The boy trembled under his fingers as he smoothly stroke those long soft legs before him.

He teased the boy to his limits, making his erection so hard it felt like the skin would brake.  
"Naruto, give me what I want, and I will take you…" Sasuke started, whispering close and warm against the now so helpless boys' ear. "I'll take you so hard you will hardly stand it…" Naruto moved his body by Sasukes words, Sasuke new exactly what to say to make the boy want him even more. "Harder, faster…Inside you" he continued, watching how Naruto begged for him in his so cute body language. "Take me" Naruto moaned. He couldn't say more. "I'll release you... If you promise to obey me after…" Sasuke commanded, still close to the boy's ear. " I..i i do" Naruto forced out. Sasuke smirked wider. "Iko da (Good boy)" Sasuke kissed down over Narutos legs, and then up again, to meet a very well know organ of Narutos body. He smoothly embraced the length with his half chilly fingers, the boy before him moaned by every little touch. Sasuke started to move his hand, up and down, stimulating Narutos biggest pleasure spot. The blond moaned loudly and that sound only motivated Sasuke to go further. He leaned forward, licking the top with a warm, wet tongue. The boy climaxed.  
"iko" Sasuke mumbled between Narutos legs, licking up the white cum that had splashed over his face. He looked up to see a blushing, panting Naruto, he stumbled over his word and didn't have the time to form any words before his lips were covered with Sasukes. They went in to a deep kiss. "are you going to keep being my good boy and obey my orders from now on? " Sasuke said with a half cute half threatening voice. The blushing Naruto nodded, biting one of his fingers. "then go and take it on" Sasuke commanded and spanked the blond boy as he went for the bathroom to change, not really that he had anything on, but it was just a way Naruto did things.

Sasuke lied back on the bed, taking the rest of his clothes of and waited for Naruto. The more he waited the more aggression he belt up. Naruto were in there for only three minutes or so, but that was enough for Sasuke to get into his more dangerous mood. Naruto opened the bathroom door a little bit. "e-ehm… I'm done…" "Well let me see" even Sasukes voice bloomed with his sadistic aura, Naruto could feel it. He stepped out and Sasuke smirked wide. The black shorts with a bunny tail fitted Narutos hips perfectly, the little black top made him look very much like the innocent bunny he wanted his lover to look like, and the must to a perfect bunny suit is the ears, and Naruto wore them precisely as he should. Naruto stood with his legs a bit pushed together and a finger between his teeth.  
"come here" Sasuke commanded. Naruto watched over his semes naked body and standing erection. He could sense how this would end. Naruto crawled on all four over his seme. "Hello there cute" Sasuke laid his slender fingers around Narutos chin, making him gaze right in to his dark, deep orbs.

"Witch thing can bunnies' do best?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto new that if he answered wrong, Sasuke would punish him, and if he answered right he would at least be prepared before penetrated.  
"J-jump..?" He answered unsure if he was right. Sasukes smirk transformed to an evil grin. "Wrong answer" He said with his deepest, darkest voice and pushed Narutos hip down over his, entering him though the hole in the shorts, that was made for homosexual guys to use, and Naruto was still dry. Naruto squalled from pain but sasuke only grinned. "What thing can bunnies' do best?" Sasuke repeated, moving an in inch and then an inch out, slowly but painful. Naruto tried to think but he just couldn't figure out what the right answer was. Sasuke moved slowly inside him, his dry insides hurt.  
"Sasuke…I-it h-hurts… "He tried to make sasuke be still but it didn't help, the seme just kept on. "answer right and I will use the lube" Sasuke said, still in his sadistic way. Naruto thought in despair. "What can the answer be…" he hated when Sasuke did this, and he knew sasuke enjoyed seeing him like this. Think, think. Naruto desperately tried to come up with the answer. And then, suddenly it just popped up in his head, a line that one of the parents had said earlier that day.  
**"So you are a bunny, do you like to hump?"**  
Hump, what a embarrassing word… HUMP! That's the answer!  
"Sasuke… "He tried to say it but his insides had gone wet and Sasuke began to move faster and more pleasurable. "Saaa-h!suke.. aah!" Sasuke moved faster and harder, they both moaned in pleasure as their bodies went warm and sweaty. After some time Naruto had totally forgot about the question and the answer. Sasuke turned him over on his back and continued moving, giving his beloved pleasure to the max. "Sasuke!!" "Naruto" they screamed out each others names as they both climaxed together. Naruto could feel the warmth rise from his insides.  
"hump…"  
"What?"  
"The right answer…is hump"  
Sasuke smiled and kissed Narutos forehead. "that's right my love"  
**Hope you liked it. I'm quite proud of myself that wrote almost four word pages. Yet again I'm sorry for being late. Review please!**

Happy easter!


	44. With the one I love

**Hi**** everyone! We are really sorry for the late realise of this chapter, it's been really though this past weeks. Me and Naru have been fighting and we both have got lots of tests. But now we are trying to catch up! So here you go! A chapter sitten by both naru And ME :D  
---**

If Hinata hadn't been there, Naruto couldn't dare even thinking about the problems he would have had to get home that evening. His right leg seemed to be more hurt than it looked, his knee buckled as soon as he tried to put his weight on it and his ankle hurt every time he touched the floor any way so he didn't even put that leg down. Hinata was remarkably stronger than he had thought and he leaned against her shoulder as much as he needed and she helped him with all her might.

"Are you sure you are okay Naruto-kun..?" She asked shyly even though they had been pretty close for the past ten minutes and for Naruto, she didn't need to be shy any more, he thought.

"Yeah.." He answered even though he felt the pain shoot through his body as soon as he had said it. "I just want to get home..."

"But will you be okay there all alone..?" She asked and he could hear how worried she was. He smiled a little knowing that if he didn't tell her she would just worry all night and he suspected that she already knew where he used to live, he needed to tell her about Sasuke and him sharing an apartment, otherwise she would go the wrong way with him and all...

"I'm not alone there" he said and felt how he was smiling now even though his body was at its barking point. "My apartment was destroyed... So I'm staying at Sasukes place for a while..." Hinata nodded understanding and to his surprise she didn't ask anything like all the other girls would. He would have liked to tell her the secret though, he knew she wouldn't tell any one and he just wanted to tell someone...

"Ne Hinata.." he began but as soon as he opened his mouth so did she for ones.

"Naruto-kun.."

She grew quiet the moment their words met and her cheeks went red as a sunset. Naruto smiled, waiting for her to keep talking but she didn't. Apparently the embarrassment was to great for her to handle and as they reached the apartment building they still hadn't said another word. Naruto pressed the code on the door and the lock clicked open.

"Well this is it.." He said and turned to her with a smile on his broken face. He saw her worry clearly but he knew he'd be fine now so he took her hand and pressed it gently. "I'll be fine Hinata don't worry now okay?"

"O-okay" she said and smiled a little even though the worry did not leave her eyes. "Take care Naruto-kun.."

"You too Hinata" he smiled and watched how she left with soft steps. He could not escape from the feeling that he would so have wanted to tell her. He knew she wouldn't judge and that she would listen. Still he hadn't been able to get the words out... But he'd try next time he was alone with her for sure.

The door was heavy and he limped painfully into the entrance, pressing the elevator button with shaking fingers. His hands hurt badly and his mussels cramped but he had to get home, home to Sasukes strong arms. He needed him now, so much he was already crying with relief, the thought of his warm arms and his tender smile made the tears stream down the blond boys cheeks as in he was crying a salty river.

The elevator arrived but he couldn't open the door, his heart was racing in incredible speed and his mind was twirling. He couldn't see straight and the pain he felt now made him insane, he let his pounding head hit the cold wall softly, trying to cool down. His eyes were so filled with tears of pain and longing he couldn't see and since the elevator doors didn't open by them self he realized to his fear that the elevator was brought away by some one else that needed it before he was inside. He blinked fast to be able to see but as he put down his hurt leg it buckled and he sank down on the cold hard floor.

"Sasuke..." he whispered, feeling more tears filling his eyes. Just a moment ago he had been okay. Why was he so week now? There was pain rushing through his entire body, numbing every part of him. He couldn't do anything any more. The pain was so intense he could just lie there and cry out for help with his endless tears. But of course that was to no use ether... He needed shelter, love... he needed Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke looked at the mark he had made on the wall, saw the blood that his knuckles had left on the white painted cement. He sighed, so furious he couldn't control it. He went over to the computer, clicking on his brothers name, knowing there was no password any longer, also knowing that he would not really feel better looking through his brothers files as he had already done over and over. There were pictures of them from when they both were younger, pictures like that made him sick just thinking about that disgustingly believable lie Itachi had told him all those years. He looked with burning rage at those pictures now, feeling more and more how his old self took him over. Naruto wasn't there and now there were no thoughts of Naruto in his mind any more. He wanted so badly to hurt that man, make him suffer just as much as he had done all these years on his own! Without any parents or other family.. all alone, betrayed by the man he had always looked up too, betrayed by his own big brother. Sasuke had had to live with the pain, the shame and the wrath for so long now that he knew nothing else than that! This feeling was so familiar unlike the love he felt towards Naruto that was such a new feeling, that made it so easy for him to just sink back into his darkness of hatred, the darkness that would help him to take out his vengeance!

The phone rang and interrupted his busy mind, but he just looked at it. He wouldn't "get up" now to answer for anything in the world. If he would answer now he would just sound angry and hurt some one, he couldn't risk it being Naruto... Naruto... His heart sank in his chest as he turned back to the screen, looking at the picture displayed there, realising that one was taken just before that happened... he closed his eyes, feeling his eyes burn again but this time not from tears, from hatred. His body hurt from it and he needed to get it out before it consumed him completely. He looked for something to smash hard against the wall but he saw nothing. He sighed in irritation and took the pen holder from the desk and threw it across the room just because. It felt good actually.

He wheeled over to the sofa, leaving the computer running without ever wanting to turn back towards it again. He didn't watch the TV really, he just sat there, staring at the wall with his dark eyes, remembering those memories he had been trying so hard to forget. His black orbs weren't focused, but his mind was... Focused on that day... many years ago now...

* * *

All Sasuke could see was the sheets, those white sheets that his mother had just made his bed with. But his mother weren't there any more, oh how he wished for her to be there right now.

He could feel those hard hands undressing him by force and soon he could feel those hands on his naked butt. Tears started to escape from his eyes, his heart felt heavy in his chest.  
"Nii-san, stop it!" He cried out and tried to escape his brothers' tight grip. But the man was stronger then him and he got pushed down on his back.  
"You can't escape this now Sasuke!" The man said with total insanity in his eyes. Sasukes eight year old mind had never seen such a thing and he did not know how to handle this kind of situation. He punched and kicked but with no success. The man on top of him laughed.  
"Do you think your tiny weak acts of defence will harm me Sasuke-kun?" The man laughed even more and opened his own pants as he held Sasukes hands together with the other one.  
"But I don't love you!" Sasuke cried.  
"Don't you love your own brother?!" Itachi's voice grew upset and parted Sasukes legs with such force it made a loud click in Sasukes hip. Sasuke froze in his movement, his body stiffened by the pain that now came like waves through his body. Itachi saw this like the perfect opportunity to fulfil his actions. He lifted his little brother's hip, Sasuke almost fainting by the pain, and with out any further preparation, Itachi entered Sasuke's small, inexperienced entrance. Another source of pain struck Sasuke's body. This was more than he could handle. Slowly it got gloomy before his eyes and Sasuke's mind wandered away to that day when he had been alone with Itachi.

_'You should only do that with the one you love'_ A tear escaped his eye. '_why...why are you doing this to me then..?'_ He let out the most despair filled scream the world had ever heard, all his despair, sorrow and hatred in one scream, before his eyes went black and his brother was left alone with his unconscious body.

* * *

Sasuke twitched as he suddenly was awakened by a loud crashing sound right outside the front door. He looked towards it, knowing in the pit of his stomach that someone or something was going to try entering the apartment and Sasuke knew all to well, he would not show mercy towards the creature entering, unless it was Naruto of course. But Naruto wouldn't just stand out there banging at the door would he? he brought his keys right? Sasuke couldn't really remember that part, the morning seemed to be so far away in his mind right now after meeting that man and thinking the thoughts he would have done any thing to just forget once and for all. Now, listening intensively if he would hear any more sound he started wondering... Shouldn't Naruto be home by now?

He wheeled over to his cellphone, all thoughts of his big brother now gone as the worry for his love overtook him slowly. There were no messages and the time showed five pm already. This was not normal for him, he always used to hurry just so they would get some time alone together before darkness set and but the light outside was fading fast and still no Naruto...

Sasuke turned the wheelchair towards the door again, listening but couldn't hear any sound except the wind now making the window glass shutter._ 'Naruto...' _he whispered, feeling how the pit of his stomach was cramping. Had Orochimaru found out...?

It was as if though his arms moved by themselves and as soon as he could have ever imagined he was by the door and flung it open, staring straight out into the darkness of the corridor. H looked around, knowing there was no monster waiting for him, knowing Naruto had to be the one, knowing he was for the first time in a really long time scared what he would find...

His eyes were searching, just like they had done that day out on the field as he was looking for the same boy, suddenly they fell on a bundle wrapped in clothes lying right outside the elevator doors. The sunflower blond hair was not as filled with blood and dirt as it had been that time on the field but Sasuke's heart stung just as much as back then. Had those men come back for his love? Or had Orochimaru really broken their deal..? He could not think straight and even as he rushed over in his wheelchair towards his passed out lover he could not even speak his name. He was just about to throw himself at the beaten up boy in front of him when he to his relief saw how Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Sasuke..." he whispered and reached for Sasuke's hold out hands. Sasuke gripped him gently and lifted him slowly up into his lap, holding him tightly in his arms as the blond boy just kept shaking.

"I'm here now Naruto" he whispered. This was all his fault. If he had just gone with Naruto to school this would never have happened. If he would just have swallowed his pride and gone there even though he was in the wheelchair Naruto would be okay now! "I'm here now"

The fair-haired one stapled himself to Sasuke's chest with with nail breaking force and sobbed out his pain and relief as Sasuke took them both back into the silent apartment, holing the shaking boy tightly to his heart.

"Sasuke..." the boy whispered as Sasuke crawled up beside him on the sofa where he had put him down to rest. "Don't worry about me..."

Sasuke only shook his head, smiling sadly while stroking the soft cheek of his love. "Ssh ssh...I'll get the ones who did this to you... I promise"

Naruto almost smiled at the thought, he knew Sasuke would not be merciful but still he would not hit girls as weak as them. He crawled against Sasuke's warm body, warming himself as he felt his body heat draining slowly.

"I thought you didn't hit girls Sasuke..." he smiled even though his cheeks actually hurt while he did so.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, obviously surprised. He had been certain some older man had done this, not girls...! "What girls?"

"The fangirls..."

Sasuke's chock was to big for him to handle. Were they even capable..? And why the hell would they do something like this to Naruto? Did they really think he would like them more if they did?! Naruto seemed to see his confusion and he still smiled, softly stroking his cheek event hough his fingers were shaking slightly.

"Don't worry Sasuke..." he smiled. "They will never hurt me again.."

With those words he drifted into a place between sleep and pain, his limbs hurting and Sasuke's voice calling his name some where in the distance. Finally he was home... Finally he was with Sasuke...  
**So there you go! We will try to post at least two more chapters this week, but we can't promise anything. Good bye for now,**

**review!! **


	45. Hardness

**We are catching up!**** Enjoy! (I have nothing more to say today X3)**

The sheets underneath him were scratchy and his head was spinning. There was a slight nausea hanging over him, almost like he had been drunk the day before. Naruto tried to shake it of and sit up in the bed but his mind was spinning so fast he was close to puking by slightest movement. _'Great' _he thought and closed his eyes harder as he suddenly realized how the lights in there were blinding him through his eyelids. _'Where am I..?' _ He did not remember his own lamps to be this bright, nor did he remember moving any way since... Wait what had happened after he got home..? He remembered how Sasuke had helped him inside and hugged him softly, but after that it was all dark. He tried to move now and felt how a warm hand was holding his, he smiled, feeling sad as he had to be dead of course....

"Am I dead...?" he asked even though he now started feeling the pain shoot through his body. His arms and legs were numb, his head was pounding with migraine but still he did not feel as dead as he had a moment ago.

"No you are not dead Naruto-kun" a woman voice sounded and he slowly opened his eyes even though the light burned them and filled them with tears. He couldn't see her but as he looked to his left he saw the source of the warmth in his hand. Sasuke was sitting there, holding his hand, sleeping with his forehead against the madras. Naruto smiled softly and stroke the palm of Sasuke's hand with his thumb, half wanting him to wake up, half wanting to let him sleep since he looked so peaceful.

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked up again, letting his eyes move from the cute sight of Sasuke to fall on the woman instead. It was Nana, her cheeks red from worry and as he smiled at her she rushed forth and hugged him.

"Oh I'm so happy you are okay!" she whispered in his ear and he panted for air as her breasts almost choked him from under her weight. He smiled and slowly patted her back, understanding her worry and that he must have been pretty out of it for Sasuke to bring him to the hospital and then fall asleep at his side.

"I'm okay Nee-chan" he sad and she slowly let go of him, wiping her eyes dry from tears. "Don't you worry any more."

She nodded and stood up, a gentle smile now spreading over her angelic features. She told him in whispers how Sasuke had brought him to the hospital by calling an ambulance. How he had not let Naruto go until she and Misa had taken care of him and how he had fallen asleep at Naruto's side after waiting four hours for him to wake up. Misa had been calm all the time, saying Naruto would wake up as soon as he had had his rest and that Sasuke should rest too, but Nana had still been worried apparently along with Sasuke. Naruto was moved by it since Sasuke hardly ever showed things like that and he did not know Nana that good yet.

"Thank you Nana" he smiled and caught her hand, grabbing it smoothly in between his fingers. "Even though I know it's your job and all... I'm glad you took care of Sasuke too"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, he is my little brother's boyfriend."

Naruto blushed a little and she even started smirking. Misa must have had a big impact on her life since she seemed more sure of her self now, not the same blushing girl she had been not to long ago. He was glad that she too had found love, Misa must be good for her.

-

"Sasuke..?"

The most beautiful voice in the world made him return to reality and as he pushed some of his raven bangs away from his face his eyes drowned in those lagoon blue ones. He could not help smiling even though he just wanted to throw himself out of the chair and kiss the blond angel in front of him.

"Naruto..." He said and reached for that soft cheek, stroke it with slightly shaking fingers. "I'm so glad you are okay.."

"Of course I am" the blond one smiled. "You saved me again after all."

Sasuke could feel how his longing was reaching out for that blond, oblivious boy, like fly is drawn to electric light. He knew the feeling so well but he was aware of the fact that he still had not grown hard even once. It bugged him and he knew Naruto was affected by his handicap to, not only by the fact that he was in a wheelchair but also that he would not be able to make love to him like before... he had to regain his strength as soon as possible, he could not stay like this. He looked at Naruto's frail features and saw the calmness in those eyes. They both smiled and Sasuke tried to calm his furiously beating heart, trying harder than ever, just trying to get an erection... madly enough.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still smiling like the foolish angel he was. "What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head and bent closer to him, Naruto coming closer as well. "I just... want to love you so badly." When Naruto looked like he did not understand, Sasuke smiled and kissed his soft forehead. "In the way we have not done in quite some time now..."

Naruto suddenly understood and blushed slightly as he reached for Sasuke's strong hands. "I'd like that too" he smiled. "But not until we both are well again." He helped Sasuke up on the bed, holding him hard until he could stabilize his own weight then smirking at him as they lay next to each other. "And besides... you can't even get hard, can you?"

Sasuke blushed, feeling some of his old self return with those mocking words spoken by his former rival.

"Oh yeah? try me!"

Naruto only smirked again and shifted so that he pushed Sasuke down against the madras, their bodies close together as he bent over the dark boy's muscular torso. He had something in his eyes Sasuke had not seen for a long while and now he realized how much he had missed that gaze.

"Naruto wha..?" His words were abruptly quieted as Naruto's soft lips suddenly pressed against them, stroking his bottom lip gently asking for entrance, which Sasuke granted with a pleasure filled moan of longing. He wished with the very core of his being that he would be able to stand this time, knowing how much they both wanted it. Naruto's smirk grew and he let the kiss go slowly.

"Try you?" he asked and stroke with his soft fingertips across the dark boy's abdomen and down over his pants, slowly caressing his groin with his slightly shaking fingers. "I certainly will"

Sauske shivered underneath the slightest tough of his young lover, feeling the skin tingle as those smooth fingers opened every button slowly, then entering his boxers with that cool skin against his own. He cursed under breath as he felt he was sill slack even though Naruto was touching him. Of course the blond one also noticed but he did not stop, not even when Sasuke's body did not react were he used to be so sensitive. The blond bit his lip, then slid the pants further down over Sasuke's slender hips and looked up at his facials as the dark haired one gasped with suppressed pleasure.

"Did you feel that?" he asked and Sasuke nodded, gripping the fabric underneath him. Naruto felt a rush of excitement flow through his anticipating body. If Sasuke could at least feel what he did he might turn hard when he didn't know it him self. "good boy" he smirked, almost feeling a little seme-ish, standing with his face so close to Sasuke's most precious body parts. Naruto breathed in deeply and let tongue slowly stroke the slack skin in front of him. Sasuke gasped immediately as he realized what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto..!" he panted and griped the fabric of the sunflower blond boy. "R-right here..?"

Naruto did not really answer, only looked up for half a second with his most mischievous smile written all over his beautifully curved lips. Sasuke felt the rush in his body as the blond then looked back down and grabbed his slack limb in between his fingers and licked the tip with hungry tongue. The dark boy gasped and stared into the sealing with his eyes glowing red. He had no idea why the Sharingan was active now but there was something in the way Naruto was working him which made him want to feel it all and so much more. He moaned in pleasure as he felt his skin tingle from the excitement as Naruto's skilled tongue stoke the entire length of his pounding limb... pounding? Sasuke stiffened as he tried to feel every feeling at once, then suddenly realized the limb in his lovers hands was not slack at all any more, he was hard!

-

"Sakura-san, you sure you're not going with us?" Ino shouted from across the street and the pink haired girl smiled and nodded.

"I might come by later, I just need to go visit Naruto at the hospital first!" With a soft smile she hurried away from the school and towards the hospital where her friend was recovering. She was gong to bring him some cup-ramen and was sure he would be glad fro the present. The entire day she had been hearing rumours about what had happened the day before and she was now hurrying there to hear how he was doing.

Her steps were quick as a ninja's, even though she might not be the best, and her heart fluttered as she though of his happy smile. He was like a little brother to her, kind of... '_not like Sasuke-kun though' _she thought and felt how her cheeks blushed feverishly. She decided that if she was done at the hospital soon enough she would go to Sasuke's place and see how he was doing. She smiled to her self and quickened he pace to be able to see Naruto and then go to Sasuke as soon as possible.

little did she know about the happening inside Naruto's hospital room.

There were some rumours that she did not like though and they had been filling her head ever since she had heard them. That was partly why she wanted to go to Naruto first to be able to ask him about it, and since they were friends she hoped he would give her an honest answer. He could not be with... Sasuke-kun right? Sasuke-kun could not be gay, he was straight right? Not that he had even looked at any girls but nether had many of the other guys like Shino, Kiba and Iruka-sensei... All of them could not be gay... right?

-

"Naruto...?" Sasuke half moaned as the blond boy sat up over his hip, trying to pull up the white hospital garment he was wearing. "Should we really..? I didn't lock the door..."

"Like I care" the blond half moaned and ripped the garment in two in his desperate attempt to get it of. Sasuke saw the burning desire in those blue eyes and could not resist him even though he was not sure none of their bodies would be able to pull through with such and enormous amount of power that lied behind the actions of sex.

Naruto's now bare chest and torso was marked with blue marks but he seemed not to care. He was still holding Sasuke's hardness in his trembling hand and Sasuke felt some what unsafe as he knew hos mischievous Naruto could be in times like these, still he was so relieved he had gotten hard he had nothing against the pain Naruto could inflict upon him if he felt like it. Naruto suddenly let go however and Sasuke met his eyes, suddenly realizing exactly what the young man was thinking. He to started smirking now as he felt the excitement grow at the pit of his stomach.

"Sasuke.." Naruto wined and looked at him with pleading eyes, one of his hands unable to support his weight as he had to crawl over him to get into position. Sasuke smirked and nodded slowly, reaching for his own pounding member, leading it to the right place where he could feel Naruto's aching desire burn against him.

"Sasuke... I can't... hold it.." The pain of unfulfilled pleasure was so intense in his lovers eyes, Sasuke almost thought he would come just by looking at him. He needed him, desired him and did not want it to be over yet however. So with a fast shove of his hip Sasuke entered Naruto's now tight opening with a thrust that made the blond open his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure, his head bent back and his fingers gripping hard at Sasuke's swatter.

Sasuke moaned out his desperation together with Naruto right there in the hospital bed. He was getting better now, just like Misa had told him (not that he was thinking about her right now) and as Naruto moved atop him, rocking hard, filling them both with pleasure, Sasuke smiled and pulled him down close to his chest in pleasure.

"I love you Naruto" he whispered, sending even stronger jolts of pleasure down the blond boy's back. Naruto nodded as he moved faster, his face red with exertion and his fingers now gripping his hands, trembling with pleasure.

"I love.. you too Sasuke!" he almost screamed as Sasuke entered him deeper, the blond ones face surprised as he came all over Sasuke's stomach with a moan like no other Sasuke had ever heard. He moaned to, absorbed by pleasure and desire for his love as he saw and felt Naruto collapse against his own chest, slowly wrapping him with his shaking arms. He could not sop smiling.

"Naru..." he whispered and the blond met his eyes, they both smiling happily. He was about to say something more but suddenly the door was hit by a soft knock and they looked up but before Naruto had time to even answer the door opened and Sakura stepped inside.  
**Sasuke got hard, YEY! Well that was all for today then 8D hope you enjoyed it!**

review!!!


	46. Sakura's Promise

**Finaly we are here again! Soon school is out for tha semester and maybe we will caught up with the actual line of chapters. We will see. Well here ya go. Sakura's promise. **

Both boys looked at the pink haired girl in chock, her green eyes were opened so wide Naruto though they would pop out of their sockets. If they stared at each other for seconds or minutes, Naruto did not know, but he was utterly aware of Sasuke's pale skin against his own and the fact that there was white liquid coming out from his pounding opening like a cascading fountain of their recently chaired pleasure. He was blushing too, and he knew Sasuke must feel pretty uncomfortable as well, this was almost sickening. Not only the fact that she was a babble mouth and would spread the word to the entire school but Sakura was staring... at everything she could see, which was quite a lot!

Sasuke acted, even though he was late at it, by pulling up the blanket, which had fallen to the side, covering both his and Naruto's smooth skin with the flowing fabric. His fingers were shaking after the intense pleasure and his heart was beating faster than it had done in a long long while. But he was disappointed now, knowing that the cosiness of lying there alone, naked with the blue-eyed boy was now lost, from the moment she had pushed that door opened. He feared what she would do now... not to him but to Naruto, knowing how big of a fangirl she was and that, at least in the past, she would have jumped the boy and torn his eyes out at least. So Sasuke tensed his body, wrapping his arms around his love to shield him from the danger in her green, staring eyes.

-

The young nurse Nana, if you remember her, had recently run some tests on a patient and was now on her way to visit her "new" little brother. She smiled at the thought of how Naruto actually resembled her real brother and how Misa had been so nice to both the boys. Misa, her friend since high school, had always been a bit of a hard person to get to know. She always kept to her self and as soon as some one came to close she run away with some lame excuse, or she just smirked or snort, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall, making every one close to her feel hated or small.

Nana smiled wider and touched the space between her cheekbone and the curve of her neckline where a flushed mark was lingering from the night before. Her cheeks now flushed too as she remembered how much she had sounded. The entire house must know by now, she feared and her pace quickened. Misa was such a sweet person as you got to know her, and a sweet lover too. Nana wondered all the way to Naruto's room how it had been for them in the beginning. Had both the boys felt pleased with being... well... gay? Or had they tried to avoid it for so long they had almost burst before admitting it to one another? She blushed once again and walked fatser. She was not supposed to think about that. One, because it was Naruto and Sasuke! They had their own life and it was not her business. Two, because her cheeks were so red now she was sure every one could have figured her thoughts out just by looking at her once.

"Nana"

She shivered as Misa's voice was heard through the corridor and turned to see the gorgeous girl smirking at her blushing cheeks. In an instant Nana knew he girlfriend understood what she had been thinking and the blush increased terribly until she felt her cheeks might catch fire. Misa just smiled and walked up to her with her slimmed fingers softly wrapping themselves around Nana's slender neck, pulling her softly up close, kissing those curved lips sincerely.

Nana felt her heart flutter and she did not care if someone saw them, she knew this was what she wanted no matter what any one else might say about them. As Misa broke the soft kiss she felt the longing as soon as they parted but she just smiled and pressed the dark haired woman's hand.

"Hi" she smiled and Misa's smile grew as well.

"Hi Nana"

"Wanna come visit Naruto and Sasuke with me?" Nana asked and Misa nodded, putting her strong arm around Nana's waist before they started walking again. They joked and smiled all their way to the elevator. Nana got butterflies in her stomach as soon as they stepped inside and she knew so very well, soon she would be pushed against the wall, Misa's soft hand son her body and her lips feverishly hot against her skin. The longing lingered in the air, thick as fog and Nana tried to breath as the doors closed behind them.

"You missed me..?" Misa asked, and even though she was standing behind Nana's back she could hear the smirk in her voice. Nana nodded, closing her eyes in longing as those strong hands moved across her waiting body, taking a step, two steps forward as she was pushed and turned, her back slamming the hard wall and her moan slipped out, making Misa's smirk grow deeper.

"You did, didn't you... Nana?"

-

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, mostly because her gaze had not yet moved from them even though the blanked covered them. She was still in chock and he saw it, just as he felt Naruto being in chock underneath him. He had to get her outside, had to tell her he loved Naruto before she freaked. He could feel Naruto's body tense and hear his breath quicken as he hid his face in the bend of Sasuke's neck, he was to embarrassed to even look at her.

"Sasuke.." the blond boy whispered, so quietly only the dark haired boy could hear him. "Please make her leave..."

Sasuke felt the knob his heart always wore grow tighter as he heard the pleading in his loves voice. But what should he do? Tell her to leave? Tell her to get the fuck out or should he event walk naked out of bed to get her away from there? Since she was still staring how ever he could not just be lying there hearing his love almost crying with embarrassment.

But suddenly there were steps being heard echoing in the corridor outside the now shut door and Sasuke looked over there, hearing Nana's voice giggle._ 'Prefect timing as always Misa'_ he thought and brought his arms to hug Naruto harder. At the same moment the door opened and the two "girls" stepper inside, still chattering without a clue of what had happened inside until the moment they looked up and stopped to stare.

For the first time in minutes, or hoers as it seemed, Sakura broke her eyes away from them and looked in chock at Misa and Nana. Misa, that quickly understood the situation, smiled at the pink haired girl and told her with kind words that Sasuke would soon be outside to talk to her if she could be so kind to step out of the room. Sakura, still in complete chock, only nodded before leaving in silence. Misa turned to Nana and the boys again only to find Nana staring just as the pink haired one had done.

"Nana...?" she said and smirked as she felt the girl grip her hand. "Why don't you go fetch some food for Naruto-kun? He might be hungry"

Nana twitched and blushed before nodding too and she left the room. Sasuke immediately relaxed, it was obvious, he moved Naruto's body slowly since the boy was still so embarrassed he did not want to move, and removed the blanked that had covered his sex. Misa looked, she was not a complete fool not to look as some one as good looking as Sasuke "stood" naked in front of her, but she did nothing more than look, she was in love with Nana. Oh yes she was.

Sasuke buttoned his pants and looked at his love with sad, yet smiling eyes. Naruto was truly a beauty, Misa admitted to her self, his soft skin, blond hair and female hands reminded her of Nana in some way and she smiled as Sasuke stroke the boy's cheek calmingly.

"Naruto..." he whispered and the blond shivered by his tough. "I'll go out and talk to her okej? Don't worry..."

Naruto nodded softly into the pillow with his mussels shaking after the tension. Misa smiled and walked over to them, putting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He needed to talk to that weird girl so that she did not do anything stupid, Misa understood, so she could take care of Naruto for him, as long as he did not get a heartache now that he saw his love like this.

"Sasuke I'll take care of him" she smiled. "You go out and talk to her now so that she does not slip away from you"

Sasuke returned her smile even though she saw his pain and even irritation hidden in his black, marvellous orbs. He sighed and she helped him back into his wheelchair, watching as he wheeled out of the room, leaving her and Naruto alone in silence.

-

Sasuke looked around him and saw Sakura sitting on a char some meters away, staring at the wall in front of her. He felt the knob on his stomach grow once again, knowing this must be the most chocking thing she had ever experienced. She had been in love with him for almost half her life and Naruto was one of her best friends, it would not be even the least bit weird if she felt disappointed and let down now, especially by the blond boy now lying in despair left in the room. He knew what Sakura was capable of when she was mad, if her chock was exchanged into madness he was scared for the sake of Naruto...

"Sakura?" he said in his regular, calm voice, making her twitch and look up at him in surprise. However, as soon as she saw it was him she lowered her gaze and did not even say a word. He sighed and rolled over to sit next to her, thinking thoroughly of what he would say. Would he explain to her how long they had been together? or should he try to make her understand..? He did not know her like Naruto did, and she was so chocked he had no idea what to do. He never liked her, he had never even tried to understand her and now he regretted it fully.

"Sakura" he started, his heart beating hard in his chest for his boyfriend. "I know you might thing badly of Naruto... after what you saw in there, but I need you to know... I love him... deeply from the bottom of my heart."

She raised her head to look at him again, her eyes now sparkling with tears, her bottom lip shaking with suppressed sadness, but still she did not say a word. He sighed and looked back towards the door, suddenly gripped by the intense longing to be by Naruto's side again, share his bed, his aura, hug his soft, warm body, smile with him, laugh with and at him... He noticed he was smiling now, even though Sakura was crying beside him, he could not help smiling by the memories of his love. He needed him, Sakura could never understand feelings like that. She just liked him for the way he looked and maybe the way he dressed and all... Naruto was so different.

"I know you might feel... really disappointed and let down.." He reached for her hadn and grabbed it softly, knowing that might make her feel more for him but she needed to feel it to understand it. "But please don't hate him Sakura... He was abused by your friends because they just thought he was my friend...."

She looked at him with her eyes now filled, but for once she was quiet when he needed her to be.

"I love him Sakura..." he sighed and smiled for the first time for real towards her, seeing how her heart melted underneath his gaze at the very moment her tears fell.

"So you..." she started with her voice shaking with sadness and maybe something else... "you are... gay Sasuke..?"

-

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Misa asked and sat down at his side on the bed, seeing his bruised wrist shining almost blue against the white fabric and how his tears had soaked it, making the white almost grey in some places. He wiggled his shoulders and gripped the fabric in his hands. Misa understood he was sad, it was totally understandable and since Sasuke was not there to comfort him, she would have to do something about it herself.

"Naruto..." she whispered and stroke his back gently just like she would have done with Nana if she had been lying sad like this. "It will be okay... Sasuke will take care of it I am certain of it"

Naruto nodded and to her surprise he moved closer to her, like a child searching for warmth against once mother. She felt some what surprised and discomforted by this sudden search for affection that the blond boy she almost did not know was asking her silently to give him. Still she felt the urge to comfort him since she knew and saw how much he needed it right now. So she waited there for Sasuke to come back, waiting with Naruto in her arms as the blond one cried silently. She hushed him softly, telling him it would be all right soon when Sasuke was back. The boy nodded to her words and she smiled softly, understanding Nana's motherly feelings towards this boy more than ever now. By the time Sasuke finally came back into the room, the sunflower-blond boy was sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes like a little, tired child.

"Sasuke!" he called to his boyfriend as the dark one entered and immediately tears come flooding his eyes again.

"Silly" Sasuke smiled and wheeled to the blond boy, who had now stretched his arms out to reach for him. "You don't need to cry you know, I'm right here."

Naruto responded to Sasuke's smile even though the tears were still falling but since the door did not close he looked that way, just in time to see Sakura entering with blushing cheeks and eyes locked to the floor under her feet. Naruto watched her in silence as she walked inside and stopped right after passing the doorway, sliding the door shut behind her. The silence left after the clicking sound was so thick even Misa could feel it towards her skin. Nana had told her about what had happened to Naruto, why he was so bruised, and Misa could almost see a hint of fear in those blue eyes as Naruto thought for a second that Sakura would do exactly what the other girls had done to him.

"N-Naruto.." she said, the tears now falling slowly down her chin and landing on her red garment, her eyes still watching the floor. She was upset, even Misa was curious what would happen. She would not hesitate to throw the girl out since she knew her type "typical fangirl" and could have sworn she had seen a flicker of hatred in Sasuke's eyes earlier.

"I.... I'm sorry" she bowed her head and now it was not only Misa that was confused and surprised. "I did not mean to stair and it was not good of me to come in without even knocking... I swear I will not tell any one about this...!"

Naruto, who had been sitting there all this time now jumped softly of the bed even though his entire body was numb with pain, though he would not show it since he was a ninja and Sasuke was present. He walked slowly, trying not to limp and reached the girl who was trembling with tears. He looked like he was thinking and Misa let her mind play with the thought of him punching her hard in the gut and spitting at the pink haired one, then she smirked and watched Naruto's "frail" body. _'He wouldn't even hurt a fly'_ she mocked in her mind, just for fun.

"Please believe me Naruto, I promise not to tell" she whimpered and bit her lip, now for the first time looking up at him her green eyes filled to the braking point with salty tears. Naruto met her gaze and smiled, not really the most happiest smile he had ever given any one, no that smile he was saving for Sasuke, but it still was a true smile shining from his entire face.

"Of course I believe you Sakura-chan" he said, still smiling. "You are my friend after all..."  
**Isn't that sweet? Well what ever you think, review it to us and say what ever you want :D**


	47. determination

**We are working as much as we can. Hope you don't hate us for being so late with all the chapters.  
well this story is coming to its end. After the summer this fic will be over. But don't start crying just yet! 'cuz we have the pals on making another book. "The book of longing" But it depends on if you guys want it or not. Well live in the now and read this exiting chapter. ENjoy**

After the reunion of Sakura and Naruto, Misa had made an examination of the bond ones bruised up skin and twisted muscles and bones, Misa doing it since Nana now was so close to the boy, she discharged him, did a little check up on Sasuke too and then the boy's were free to go home. Sakura had left long before that since she had some businesses to attend and both the boys were revealed about that. Misa was quick at her work and soon they were all standing in the lobby, saying "good bye" once more. They were rapid in the farewell though and Sasuke could only notice a hint of sadness in his lovers eyes as they left the hospital grounds. They didn't talk much, both tired from the lack of sleep earlier activities.

Sasuke felt himself smirking as they waited in the elevator on their way up, seeing the curve of Naruto's body so close, knowing that soon he would be so much better he could pin him against the elevator wall again. Even at that small, erotic thought, he felt that welcome prickling feeling at the pit of his stomach and as soon as the doors opened and he started wheeling he felt the itching feeling as his pant fabric rubbed against his hardening groin.

Making love to Naruto on their own bed that very same night was the ultimate relief for both of them, Naruto almost crying with happiness over that fact that Sasuke was already so much better and Sasuke shaking at the slightest touch of his love. The time went slow yet all to fast. They lay there, breaths mixed together, naked skin against naked skin, the incredible rush of emotions flowing over them like waves on a sand covered beach. Naruto's moans seemed so much more intense than they had been before and Sasuke was so intensively in love with him he had no boundaries even though he would not move his hip, and since Naruto was not bad at moving at all it did not even feel as if the dark one was paralysed.

After the most erotic moment in a really long while, Naruto cold not keep his eyes open and Sasuke scold him with love over that he had not slept enough. The blond whined and crawled close to him, Sasuke wrapping his war arms around the boy and watched as he softly fell asleep. Sasuke himself could not, there were too many thoughts rolling around in the back of his head and even though he tried to relax he was unable to. He started missing his legs more than ever, wishing he could just walk out of bed, take some tea and sit out on the balcony in the fresh air. He watched Naruto sleep so softly and sighed. The old fright returned to him, hearing Orochimaru's words repeat in his head. The words of the bargain, his brother...

He knew he cold never break the bargain he had with the snake-man, he knew Orochimaru would find ways to make him do it, ways more horrible than Sasuke could ever imagen, but he was sure of one thing... He looked down at the sleeping boy again. If he was to refuse, Naruto would be the first one to suffer and he could never live with him self if that was to happen. Sasuke did not often cry, and he did not do it now, though his eyes burned and he shut them, turning to face the sealing and sighed.

Misa had said that if he trained and rested too, he might be well until his birthday and of course he should be happy that he would soon be good again. But he would not... That cold voice chilled his spine and he could almost feel the breath of that man pricking his skin. _"...I would come for you the 23__th__ of July, your sixteenth birthday"_ they said and Sasuke wanted to puke. He knew that was not really the deal now but... as Misa had said, he might be healthy until then and well... _"As soon as your legs have healed... I'll come for you."_

He turned over to look at Naruto again, the love of his life, the sweetest person he had ever known, the most wonderful... and he had to leave him. There was no way he could put Naruto's life in more danger than he already had. He should be happy that Orochimaru did not really seem to have understood their relationship yet... though he knew that it was only a matter of time before that happened. He softly touched the blond ones forehead with his fingertips and led them run down that soft skin of his cheekbone. He had wanted this for so long, and he had wanted revenge too but Naruto had calmed him. But now, the more he thought of Orochimaru, his brother and his dead family, he could not back away. The hatred had been his only warmth and the thoughts of revenge had made him stronger. Even though Naruto's body was warmer than hatred and his love made Sasuke stronger than ever, it was of the wrong sort. Once again, Sasuke knew, he would never have rest until he had killed that man...

The weeks passed slowly for Sasuke as he stayed home from school, training to get better, dreading the day he could walk again but he had now other choice than to keep training his body and legs. Naruto went to school, it seemed the girls stayed away from him now even though they had learned the fact that he and Sasuke was living together, Sasuke guessed Sakura had helped him with that. Sasuke's biggest fear how ever was not the girls, bur the fact that he always dreaded the time of Naruto's homecoming. Sometimes when the boy took longer than usual he sat at the door, almost shaking as he pictured what Orochimaru could have done to him. He was scared for the blond once sake, he never showed this to Naruto himself but every time he was out Sasuke was listening all the time for any sign outside from Orochimaru... or the worst, news of something happening to his love.

Every evening when Naruto returned from school with food to cook, Sasuke was sitting in some kind of meditation on the floor in front of the sofa, with closed eyes and his legs crossed. No matter how worried the dark haired had been he was always calm as he heard Naruto's steps in the stairs outside. He had even learned to recognise how his steps sounded against the stone in the stair, knowing in an instant if it was Naruto entering the house or not. As soon as he knew he always wheeled into the living room and sat himself on the floor in that position so Naruto would never notice... It was better for him not to know, then he would not have to explain and Naruto could move on after he had gone, he just wanted to be happy with him, the last couple of weeks they had together...

Soon, Sasuke's recovery was a fact, he did not show it to any one but he could move even, sometimes standing and putting a little weight on his legs and the feeling was both thrilling and frightening. Sometimes he thought of the possibility of actually fake it and just stay in the chair for ever. Orochimaru would not want some one in a wheelchair and Naruto just wanted Sasuke to stay, he didn't care if he would stay like this. And besides, if he only told Naruto he could actually move there was no reason he should tell any one else... Through at those moments he shivered, actually remembering something Itachi had once told him: _"A person that does not know the truth, has nothing to reveal under torture, he will never betray you, because he can not, he will take the secrets with him into death if he is to be caught, even without knowing it himself." _

Sasuke knew it was true. If he did not tell Naruto anything, he would not expose the boy for more danger than he was already in. And if the blond was actually caught, if he did not know anything, as much as it graved Sasuke to even thing about it, Naruto would die without being able to tell the culprit anything, since he had nothing to tell. So... what was the point in staying in the wheelchair for the rest of his adulthood if he could not ever move round again, without the fear of Naruto finding out... He couldn't. So he had to get better, for Naruto's sake, even though it would only hurt the blond boy in the end any way.

So the days and weeks passed, it was soon to be July and Naruto had started fussing over Sasuke's birthday. He wondered what Sasuke wished to get for a present, wondered if Sasuke wanted a party or if he just wanted to stay at home and be cosy. Sasuke realized there were many things you could do when celebrating a birthday, and since he had not done anything like that ever since his parents had been killed, he now let Naruto do what ever he wanted. Naruto was a bit frustrated with Sasuke's lack of interest but in fact Sasuke was rejoicing. He wanted Naruto to be this happy and energetic always and he actually looked forward to the special day now that he knew Naruto would make the best out of it.

about one and a half weeks into July, Sasuke sighed as he sat in the sofa, the wheelchair beside him and the empty floor wide and almost frighteningly plane in front of him. He was not sure if he would be able to move or not, and he was not really sure ether if he was ready for it. He had shut all the blinds in front of the windows to be sure no one saw his attempts to walk and he was now more scared of actually falling flat than the fact that Orochimaru might see him.

_'Oh please'_ he thought and grabbed both his legs, almost as if he wanted to shake them awake._ 'I need this... I need to make this... for Naruto, for his sake I need to walk today!' _His legs were almost shaking already even though he was only sitting there. He tensed them so hard it hurt inside but he did not care, he just needed to stand up, once and for all, ne needed to show himself that he could do this! _'I have been through so much worse than this!' _he thought for about the millionth time during the time he had been paralysed. It was Naruto that had driven him, but Orochimaru and Itachi too, and the thought of those girls at school that had treated Naruto so shamefully, it was his teacher Kakashi who had showed him the most powerful technique he knew and his newly found friends but also his hatred... all of it had driven him to this moment of truth. He could walk, he had always been able to walk and he knew he could do it now if he just put his mind to it._ 'come on' _the voice in the back of his mind shouted._ 'walk!'_

He stood up. He fell. He stood up again. He fell once more. he did not give up. The blood rushed to his face in embarrassment, but there was no giving up. He pulled himself up again, his knees weak and his muscles pounding painfully but he did not quit. "I will never give up..." he said straight out into the cold room. "And I will never take back my word..." He smirked. "That's my way of the ninja..." He laughed, for the first time in years it seemed, his legs responding, his heard beating hard against his rib cage, his breath as quick as after a work out in bed with Naruto. He could do this no matter how much it hurt. He would never give up. never.

He smirked as he stood there, without support from the sofa or a helping hand. He had done this before and the words of his lover was ringing in his head. _"I never take back my words, that's the way of the ninja" _That was so much like Naruto, always promising impossible things that no one thought he would be able to do, and even so, he always kept his word, no matter how had the task, no matter how many were against him. _'I'm sorry for borrowing your words Naruto'_ he thought with the smirk and lifted his right foot slowly. _'But that has to be my strength now... no matter how dorky I sound.'_

He took a step forward, his balance fearing to knock him of his feet again but this time he kept standing, though with difficulty. As he had regained control, he took yet another step, with more force this time and he kept his balance. One more step, and another. Right foot, left foot, right, left. It was like learning all over again how to walk, how to balance on every step, how to stay calm as the rush of triumph washed over him with emotions like child's. He was smiling now, not thinking about the consequences of what he was doing. Right now Orochimaru did not matter, right now his life was the life of a learner, not an avenger, right now he was happy with walking, finally!

The door opened and he was almost about to fall in the surprise. He had not heard Narutos steps in the hallway and now he knew, as soon as Naruto opened the door he would be seen. Even though eh had thought long and hard about pretending to still be paralysed he knew now he could not pretend any more, and he did not want to. He longed to feel Naruto's arms around himself, longed to hear that sweet voice whisper "you did good Sasuke" in his ear. He knew how much Naruto had wished for this and Sasuke smiled at the thought of his surprised expression. He almost could not wait to see him enter, see him stop in amazement, see him smile that beautiful smile.

"I'm home!" the boy called from the door and came inside, not looking up at first since he had the bags with food with him and they seemed heavy. Sauske smirked and took some slow steps closer, enjoying the sense of power it gave him to be able to be taller than the blond one again after being used to be at the level of his groin, which had not been that bad actually.

"Do you want some help?" He asked casually and crossed his arms over his chest just as he had done his entire life before the blond one. Naruto sighed and looked up, but not far enough since he had been prepared for a wheelchair-Sasuke and was now instead staring at his groin. And staring is the right word, his eyes were almost as big Sasuke feared they would pop out of their sockets. It took several seconds before Naruto's gaze left his pants and moved up his torso, meeting Sasuke's dark, smirking orbs in amazement.

"Pervert" Sasuke smirked and even though he felt his legs reaching their limits he did not give in to the urge of sitting down. The look on Naruto's face was priceless and he wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer. Since the boy had no idea of how far Sasuke had come in the process (Sasuke always meditation when he came home and then deliberately not telling the blond anything) he was no so chocked, even he felt like falling to his behind. But Sasuke was still first with that as his muscles gave in and he bumped down on the carpet, Naruto looking scared as hell until he saw Sasuke was just laughing.

"W-When did you..?" Naruto managed to stutter and the dark one smirked with delight.

"Just now" he said and Naruto was by his side at once, his warm arms embracing him in the most lovely hug Sasuke had felt in a long while. He knew he deserved this hug and it felt so good he would have died with a smile if he had died right at this moment.

"You did well..." Naruto smiled into his neck and sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. "I'm so proud of you Sasuke"

The dark boy felt the calmness of that hug ease all his pain and troublesome thoughts a little. He could feel Naruto's beating heart flutter like a little bird against his own and closed his eyes in the warmth that closed itself around him. The thoughts of Orochimaru slowly returned but for once he pushed them away, at least for now. He wanted to save this moment, treasure it for ever, hold it locked in his heart until the day he died. And right now, he thought with a soft smile as he put his trembling hands around Naruto's back as well, this was what he would remember, and this was the place he would always be the most happy in his mind... This was where he would live when his life was at its worst. This was were he would die, no matter where he was or what he had done, at the moment where his life ended he would be back here, still only fifteen years old, still in the arms of his lover on their living room floor, still feeling the fluttering bird inside his own chest, in love with the heart of another boy, this was his desire, it would always be his dream...  
**Now you really want another chapter right. Haha well it's coming.**

please review about the runner up. Do you guys want it or not.  
(i guess its a bit too early to ask...)


	48. Realize the truth

**Summer break is on and me, sasu, has, have...had? gah my english sucks sometimes, been on the first thing, a writer camp XD hahha. well i have improved my skills a little bit and soon i will start writing the runner up in this fic :D hope all of you will read that one too.  
this chapter, one line, made some big fuss about it self when this part was made. if you have seen the matrix, can you remember that scen when neo sitts down besides a little boy bending spoons. well someone -chough- says "first you have too realize the truth, just like that little boy, and then someoneelse repiles "what is the truth" and when we made this part naru said "there is no spoon!!" instead of what she was supouse to say. i think we tried to make the scen about seven times before it got right. we laughed so hard. hope you will too.  
enjoy!**

Sasuke recovered faster after that, his legs now warmer than before and even though he could not even feel them yet, other then the pain, he was soon walking here and there in the apartment, sitting down every two minutes to "catch is breath" as Naruto teased him. The more he recovered the happier Naruto became but the more time that passed, Sasuke became more and more serious and his mood changed. He tried not to show Naruto this, but ass soon as he one day managed to go through the entire apartment, then make some tea and go wake Naruto without sitting down even once, his worries for the boy became more transparent even to the blond one. He couldn't hide his concern very well, so in stead he acted irritated and grumpy, telling the boy to always come home right after school ended.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Naruto started to ask him once or twice a day and even though Sasuke never answered him it was obvious there was something bothering the dark one. Sasuke didn't even eat properly, maybe a desperate attempt to seem sicker so Orochimaru did not come for him yet, he did not want it to happen, he was not one yet! But in truth, Sasuke did not really know himself why he acted like he did. He knew that he had to make a choice, ether to go with Orochimaru and leave Naruto for ever, since he was probably going to die from the process, or he could stay with Naruto, the one he loved and some how defeat Orochimaru when he came along... He knew he could actually only choose one of the alternatives, Orochimaru had far to many buttons to push and he knew exactly everything he could do to Sasuke and Konoha if he refused...

Without knowing it in advanced, Sasuke's mind was made up without him having anything to say in the matter, only a couple of days later, one night as his dreams were filled with fear of those red, twirling orbs.

He woke up with jerk and sat up in bed with the sweat trickling down his temples and his hands clenched so hard they had caused his nails to dig into his skin. His breath was quick like after running and his eyes as wildly searching the room as a haunted animal searching for a way out. Slowly he calmed down, hearing the breaths of his lover sleeping sweetly beside him, looking down to see if it was actually him, sighing out in relief as he saw the soft blond locks and the strips on those smooth cheeks.

He buried his face in the palm of his hand and saw in the darkness of his mind how Itachi bent over him, touching him with his filthy fingers, kissing his abused skin with those filthy lips. Sasuke was struck by the sudden urge to vomit and he was happy his legs were working as he rushed up to the toilet and let the sharp, sour liquid rush up through his throat and hit the water below. He sank down next to the porcelain seat and closed his eyes, the darkness closing in on him.

Itachi had said he would never do something like that, promised to always be there for him no matter what happened, and Sasuke, the eight year old Sasuke, had believed him blindly. He had told Itachi everything, he had trusted his big brother, because that is what you do when being so young. And Itachi had known that... in the end used it against the little one, making it unable for him to ever trust any one as deeply as he had trusted Itachi.

Sasuke breathed heavily and grabbed his swatter over his heart, feeling the pain rush through his body and the vomit gurgle in his throat again. Itachi had raped him, abused him, killed the little boy within him, killed their family. Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling them burn with held back tears and hatred. He needed to kill him, he wanted to kill him... he desired to kill him.

The vomit slipped out of him like blood out of a wound, his head was spinning yet he was thinking clearly. His hear was as cold as the tile of the floor he was sitting on, his eyes were as burning red as the once of his nightmares. He felt the power running through his veins along with his hatred, felt the force he was possessed with. He loved the feeling and he hated it. It was what he had been living for before Naruto and it was what had driven him... He knew he could not escape it, and he could not deny it any longer...

As he walked slowly back towards their bedroom, his fingers shaking and his knees weak from exhaustion, he could hear the sweet sounds of his lovers sleeping breaths and he smiled. Maybe he was not as ruthless as he had wanted to be, Naruto made him soft, but he did not mind, being with him made him a completely different person and maybe that was the point. The anger started to drain as he walked slowly through the short corridor, thinking of the soft feelings he always felt when being wrapped in those sweet loving arms. He longed for it, but in the back of his mind he knew it could not last, because he knew there was something else he longed for more. He was an avenger, and he would be until his death...

He stopped abruptly, aware suddenly of a presence he had not felt there when he first went up. There was some one else in the apartment. he could not hear breaths or feel warmth from another's skin but he knew it, just as certainly as he knew Naruto was sleeping in the next room. He stood still, the hair standing at the back of his neck and his empty stomach screaming as it curled itself to a tight ball. He knew who it was even before he heard the chuckling laughter and felt his steps move the floor beneath his feet.

"Orochimaru..."

The chills run like ice cold water down his spine and his fists clenched hard as he heard the name being spoken by his own voice. The man was standing right behind him and Sasuke was struck by the fear of not even knowing how the man could do that without making the slightest sound.

"Sasuke-kun..." the man answered just as calmly as he always spoke, triggering the rage within Sasukes body with only his slow voice. "...I am honoured you still remember me, it has been so long..."

Sasuke turned, even though he did not want to look at the man now standing there once more in his and Naruto's apartment. He was frightfully aware of the fact that if he could hear Naruto's breaths so could Orochimaru. He was had, and Orochimaru knew he could walk. There would be no turning back for him. The only thing he could do now was by himself some time... The last bit of time with Naruto he could get. He knew his face did not show what he was thinking, and he knew his eyes were cold as ice, already red of course, and still he felt like Orochimaru saw right through his act... just as he always did.

"Why are you here now?" he said, his voice as cold as his gaze, but to his displeasure Orochimaru was still smirking like always. He knew this was not good, he knew he had nothing to come up with and his legs were already shaking with tiredness. If Orochimaru had come to take him away right now he would be able to do nothing to fight against it.

"You know why I'm here, Sasuke-kun" the man smirked and stepped out of the dark shadows where he seemed to have been hiding all along. Sasuke felt his stomach move so quickly he could have puked, if he had had something left to puke up of course, now he was just happy he had already gotten rid of it all. "I said I'd come checking up on you... and I must say I am pleased you have already begun to walk Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke could not keep his eyes on the man in front of him, he knew his gaze would how nauseous he was and he knew that soon his rage would show. Orochimaru had indeed said he would be back, and said he would take him as soon as he was able to walk but Sasuke wasn't ready, he needed to do so many things... He couldn't leave yet, even though those old feelings of hatred still lurked in his tired body. So, he looked away, not much but enough so that Orochimaru could not met his eyes.

"I am still not fully recovered yet..." he answered, his voice still sticking with suppressed hatred. "...I need more time"

"Oh Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru smirked and let his eyes narrow. "I am just happy to see, Sasuke-kun, that you are so eager to come with me that you have pressed your body to the limit to get well again."

Sasuke snort, thinking that it was not because of Orochimaru that he had been fighting so hard, but because of Naruto. He had wanted the boy to be happy again and he had fought for the two of them, even though he had known, sooner or later, Orochimaru would come for him. Sasuke felt his lips curve, Naruto had made him stronger in a way no one else ever had, Orochimaru could never understand the type of bond... bond. Sasuke watched the door in the corner of his eye, the door to were Naruto was sleeping. Even though Naruto had done so much for him, Sasuke would have to cut the bond between them soon, sooner than he had thought. And Orochimaru mas only smirking about it... as always.

"I might be better because of me pushing my self harder yes..." he said, feeling his eyes burn from pain, lack of sleep, desire for Naruto's warm body, yet desire for blood. "...but I still have things to take care of, and my legs don't really do as I tell them to... Orochimaru."

"Oh Sasuke-kun" the man chuckled and Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle with disgust and almost fright. There was something dangerous in the way he was speaking, well the man was always dangerous but now it was even worse... Sasuke didn't want to, but still looked straight into those yellowish eyes.

"What?" He said, aware of the fact that his voice sounded like a bad ass teenager.

"Before we can even speak of you coming with me, Sasuke-kun.." the snake man smirked. "...you have realize the truth..."

"What truth?"

Sasuke was tired, a terrible illness and lack of sleep had come over him now and he just wanted the man to leave. He didn't want to have to think about leaving Naruto, he didn't want to think about murder and revenge, he wanted to sleep now, close to his love... oh his mind was a mess. One minute he was thinking of his brother with hatred and the next he was on the edge of falling even more deeply in love with Naruto... And Orochimaru had seen through all of it.

"There is something, or maybe... someone keeping you from me isn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was quiet this time. Still facing the man, still keeping eye contact but without any words.

"He is keeping you from recovering, he is slowing your mind Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru continued softly. "You have to realize, without him, this would never even have happened to you."

Sasuke felt his hatred grow. This wasn't Naruto's fault. Sure, he wouldn't have gotten hurt if Naruto hadn't been raped in his childhood but... How could any one blame that poor boy for causing his injuries? Sasuke had been trying to help, voluntary, he had not been forced! He clenched his fists, uncertain if Orochimaru saw it or not but he didn't really care.

"What the fuck do you mean with that?"

"I meant exactly what I said, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy sleeping in the room behind the door you are watching through the corner of your eye, he means a lot to you doesn't he?"

Sasuke fought the urge to say just how much Naruto meant and tell Orochimaru to shove his fist up in his ass, but since that would only make matters worse, Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly, now smirking instead.

"What do you mean? He stays here because his apartment was trashed, that's all there is to it"

The words leaving his lips were harsh but he didn't acre about that ether, he only wanted Orochimaru gone as quickly as possible before Naruto woke up by their conversation.

"Oh is that really so Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru smirked and let his head fall a little to the side. "So then it doesn't matter to you what happens to him?"

Sasuke's smirk grew. "He is annoying, but he has been my friend for some time..."

"And what does that mean Sasuke-kun?"

"It means he has nothing to do with this matter" Sasuke answered and shook away the feeling of uneasiness. "...so you don't need to worry about him slowing me down Orochimaru, when I am recovered, I will get rid of him...."

The words got stuck in his throat as he said them and he drew a small breath as the pain of his own thoughts rushed through his heart and body. "Get rid of"..? Had he really said that..? The realisation of really having to leave him, of not having any choices left, of Orochimaru as good as owning him was more painful than Sasuke had thought they were in the beginning. But now as he say the smirk on that foul man's face and heard his own voice say that... his heart sank once more, it must be for the tenth time that very same evening.

"Get rid of him you say?" the man smirked. "How do you mean then?"

"I meant exactly what I said" Sasuke talked back, using Orochimaru's own words just for fun. "I will at least be rid of him in some way..."

"Kill him?"

"If he won't get of my back I might..." he answered even though he knew he could never kill that sunflower-blond boy. It was as if Orochimaru knew I as well, because the gaze Sasuke was given was so cold and amused it brought the vomit to the raven haired boy's throat again. His hand flew to his mouth and he stared back at the man with his heart racing a mile.

"I am only patient when I must Sasuke-kun" the man smirked, fully aware of that Sasuke was almost puking at the very moment. "But as soon as you are well... mark my words, I will come for you, and even though I have said I will not mix in others in this deal of ours... you know, I could just slip with a sharp object..."

Sasuke tried not to understand, tried not to listen when he heard those threats, but the words nestled themselves into his mind and the foul fluid gurgled in his throat.

"You said.." he tried to whisper even though he wanted to just bend over the man and puke on him. "...you said the deal would not affect any one close to me if I got any!"

"I did say that Sasuke-kun" he smirked. "But I know how much this Uzumaki boy means even though you try to hide it from me..."

One, pale finger slowly made its way up over Sasuke's shaking chest and caressed his chin, not with affection and love as Naruto used to do, but with some kind of dark desire Sasuke did never want to even imagen. He stared, feeling his throat burn more and more, his eyes twitching as the sickness grew.

"...and Sasuke-kun... No matter how much you like or dislike him, you will come to me in the end... because you were born an avenger... and there is nothing that can stop your blood from boiling, nothing until you have carried out your revenge..."

Sasuke wanted to oppose this but even before he opened his mouth to say that he wasn't even angry any more, Orochimaru continued with the words Sasuke had tried so hard not to think of ever again.

"Revenge on your brother, who raped you as a child... and who killed your entire family, right Sasuke-kun?"  
**well i hope you had a good laugh and some tears or... despair.. or that you felt something.  
please tell me if you got the joke about the spoon, I want to know if we are not the only weird humans in this world.  
thank you for reading.**


	49. these days I love you

**OMG hello everyone! **

**first! We are so sorry for all this waiting! Really! -bowing a thousand times- There is nothing we can do to make up to this is there? ;__; Actually we have been through some problems (personal stuff, Naru's fault ._. (which is me cause Sasu let me write the entry today 8D)) anyways... so yeah... but from now on this story will be published all the way to the end and it will be even more awesome than before!! we promise! **

**I can understand if you should not remember the plot of the whole story but writing it all here would be pretty boring for you all to read, right? SO we thought that if you have any questions you can always write it an your reviews and we will give you a quick briefing in the reply :D sounds good enough? **

**The chapter it self is a little of a go through chapter as well :O they think back a little about what has happened and such and we hope that you'll like it even though it's been over half a year since last you read it ;__; (sorry sorry sorry!!!!!)**

**_a good news is by the way that this story is in the process of becoming a Doujinshi! :D in other words, it's being drawn into a manga! hoho we thank Line for that! you rock! _**

**_more information about it will come in the future!  
_**

**disclaimer: we do not own Naruto... -sobs- damn**

**warning: I'm not gonna warn you about this containing lemon ._. I think you should know that by now since it's been almost 50 chapies now XD  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning, two weeks left until it was the time of Sasuke's birthday, fully rested and with a smile on his lips, feeling the warmth of his love next to him... There was something so utterly wonderful about that feeling; having his love there, feeling the warmth of his body-heat and hearing his soft breaths in the mornings as he woke up. They had been together for a longer time than Naruto had ever even been close to anyone and the feeling of waking up in the same bed as someone else was the ultimate comfort for his troubled mind. Really, Sasuke was a real good looking guy and he was hot but, when Naruto saw him sleeping there next to him he could not help but smile, because the young man was so totally beautiful in the soft light sneaking in to fall upon his features from the window.

"I love you..." The blond whispered gently and let his fingertips run slowly from the base of the dark ones forehead and down over his perfectly shaped nose. "....stupid"

"Who is the stupid one?" Sasuke suddenly snort and Naruto twitched his fingers back in surprise. His love had not shown any sign of being awake and as soon as his lips had moved Naruto's heart had hit the roof of the room, as if he had been discovered doing something he really was not supposed to be doing.

"You were awake?!" he almost yelled in a high pitched voice, blushing as he realized Sasuke must find him so damn annoying when he acted like this. But to his comfort, the dark one only smiled gently and opened his eyes, turning his head towards the blond with those almost black orbs glistening with calm morning sun.

"One can not sleep while the other is staring at you, Naruto" he half chuckled and reached out gently to wipe the sleep from underneath his lover's eye as the blond one's blush only grew. "And besides... missing a moment with you with sleep should be considered a crime..."

"Haha oh stop it with your compliments Sasuke!" Naruto half squealed even before the dark one had finished his sentence. "I know you're only trying to get me into bed!"

"Aren't you already in bed?" Sasuke asked and looked around in fake confusion. "Weird, I thought this was a bed, have I completely misunderstood the laws of existence?"

"Sasuke..!" the blond wailed and shook his head, poking at his love's cheek with his tanned fingertip. "You know what I meant! You just want me to let you fuck the life out of me" At the last part he made the largest puppy eyes and met Sasuke's gaze boldly, which only made the older one laugh at him.  
"You know, I've already got to do that with you" he chuckled and leaned up on his elbow, leaning down over the tanned one with his smirk growing. "I don't have to flatter you to get you again..."

"Do you think I'm that easily persuaded?" Naruto chuckled back while pulling away with a small smirk on his lips from Sasuke's every attempt to kiss him. "If it's so easy to get me naked underneath you, then why waist your energy on flattering?"

"Who said it was a waist?" the dark one smiled and finally caught Naruto's cheek with his slender, pale fingers, looking their eyes together and striking the blond still as if struck by lightning. "I'm not flattering you... I'm just telling you how I feel about you."

"How you feel about me...?"

Even though Naruto was perfectly aware of the fact that they were now pretty much an official couple, Sasuke had even exposed himself as being his boyfriend (NOT gay though) to his own biggest fangirl, most inhabitants would know about the two of them sooner than the wind could blow through it if he knew Sakura right, and still... Every time Sasuke admitted it to him, every time Sasuke said those words or looked deep into his eyes with those burning orbs Naruto could do nothing but blush as a thousand butterflies hatched themselves in his stomach. Every time Sasuke even spoke of his feelings was a miracle to him really and even though he wanted to press re-wind just to be able to re-live the moment again and again, he always forgot how to breath and never got the chance to even press pause. His love for this man felt as endless and enormous as the universe and even though he often felt silly while thinking things like that, Naruto was sure somewhere in the back of his mind, that even though Sasuke did not like to admit things like that, the dark one felt the same... because he could feel it in every kiss, every touch and every stroke of his gentle body; the same longing as he himself felt every time they were near.

"Yes..." The dark one now answered and let his fingertip travel from somewhere below Naruto's already trembling chest and up over his whimpering lips, his eyes watching every twitch in his young lover's body, every wanting motion, hearing every little sound that slipped out through those parted, red lips as he shifted his body over the blond one. "How I feel about being with you..."

"So..." Naruto started and felt himself so drawn to the older one that it was almost painful how much he longed to be even closer to him. "...every moment with me is... precious to you...?"

Naruto kind of knew the answer to that question already but he needed to ask, at least to have something to say other than the slight moan that slipped out of him between "is" and "precious" when Sasuke had slipped his knee gently in between Naruto's unsuspecting legs. Really, when he thought about it this must be the most crazy thing he had ever been through. He was lying now, half naked in bed with another man, yearning for him like he had never earned for anything in the world (except maybe ramen after a long days hard work), begging for this man to take him with every motion of his body, how weird wasn't that?

The absurd thought now made him smile as he finally felt those burning hot lips brush against his own trembling ones. A year ago he could never have even imagined how this would be like, what it would be like if Sasuke fell for him because... there had been no chance in the world it would ever happen. The feeling of those lips had haunted him since that time when they kissed by accident and the taste and smell of this man had made him crazy as soon as they came to his thoughts. The memory of being touched by him had caused him to want to run from his own feelings and now... lying here underneath Sasuke, trembling, moving, kissing, being touched... he could hardly believe it. Every sensation he had been imagining back then, every feeling was so much better in reality than in one of his weird fantasies, every touch from this man sent goosebumps down his arching spine and every kiss from those gentle lips or nibble from his sharp teeth made moans of pleasure leave his lips which he never had believed possible...

"Of course Naruto..." Sasuke now answered after making a total mess out of the blond ones mind and breath, now already stripping him with his gentle but still rough hands. "I wouldn't give even one moment with you away for the world..."

Naruto could not help but gasp as Sasuke moved his slender fingers over the aria where he was most sensitive, even though they must have done this a thousand times by now, blushing as he realized he was acting just as a virgin once more. But there was nothing he could do to change that, he wanted it and he knew Sasuke did not mind... Even though the dim morning light only lit them up vaguely, Sasuke's intense eyes watched every movement Naruto made and the blond blushed even more as he bit his finger, arching his neck, moaning tenderly as those burning lips made their way down over his tanned neck and throat.

"I love you..." he whined slightly as those gentle fingers shifted his legs, closing his eyes in pleasure as those sharp teeth found his already erect nipple to vandalize. "...Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

"ngh...!"

As his back arched and his eyes rolled back into his head, Naruto's mind went blank from thoughts of the fright he had been feeling for his love for so long. Sasuke would be fine, they would be fine together. His eyes closed hard as he gripped around those strong shoulders, feeling his body screaming for more and more, his fingers digging into the skin of the warm, pounding boy who held his heart. He could feel those warm hands and arms embracing him as if they were meant to do so for the rest of their lives, felt the heat of the other one's body as they met, skin against skin, heat against heat, love against love...

Naruto's old bruises were almost gone now and Sasuke paid them no attention or care as he pulled Naruto into his arms, there was no need to think about them now, even though those girls had scared Sasuke almost to death as they had beaten his lover so brutally. He could feel his troubled heart grow weak under the heat from the blond ones boy and he felt his hands grip onto him tighter as if afraid he would lose him if he let go. The moment seemed both endless and all to short for him as he let himself go into the warm sunlight coming from the smile of this boy, his love. All the things they had been through in this short amount of time, all the things they had promised each other, whispered to each other... all of them were at the back of his mind now as he moved so close to the love of his life...

_'I will return to you some day Naruto...' _he thought in silence as the blond clinged to his body, his back arched and his gentle moans ringing like music to Sasuke's ears. _'I'll make all those promises come true... as long as you don't give up when I'm gone...' _

The thoughts were a mess as he gripped around the boy in his arms, tears trickling down his cheeks as he hid his face in the soft bend of Naruto's neck, taking a deep breath with the smell of his lover in his nose, moving deeper into him as he yearned for more, more love, more memories, more of him...

Who could have guessed that being raped in an alley and sexually harassed for longer than a person can endure without being driven to insanity, could lead to this moment? Naruto caught himself thinking right before feeling the warm sensation of his climax spreading through out his body, causing rushes of redness fill his cheeks as his pleasure cascaded over Sasuke's torso. Who would have thought they would last for this long when they were sitting there on the cold ground in that alley, confessing their true feelings to themselves, experiencing returned love on that level for the first time for both of them, exchanging kisses of promise for the first time...

As Naruto let his head lean against Sasuke's shoulder, moaning deeply as he felt the dark one's member leave him twitching, he felt the warmth this spreading through his stomach, smiling gently against that pale shoulder. He could never have guessed back then that being held like this by Sasuke would turn out to be the most wonderful feeling for him in the entire world. Letting Sasuke spend the night at his place must have been the best decision he had ever made, he thought to himself as his smile grew.

They had been through so much since then, and Naruto blushed slightly as he still felt the large bruises that had now turned into a yellowish, nasty colour on his body. Those girls that had bean him senseless had done it just because they though him and Sasuke were only friends, imagine what they would do to him if they found out him and Sasuke were actually together. Naruto shivered at this and hugged Sasuke harder, somehow trying to tell himself that it would be okay now, Sasuke would be there now and for ever, holding him like this, protecting him...

"You okay Naruto..?" Sasuke asked with worry in his voice but the blond only smiled and nodded, understanding that Sasuke could be worried, he had actually been pretty hard, at least harder than he had been since the accident.

"Yeah" he then answered and gave the pale neck a gentle kiss before looking back at his boyfriend, blushing as he thought about that word, feeling his stomach flutter once again with butterflies. "As long as you are with me, I'll be fine..."

Sasuke smiled, he had to smile because this boy was the sweetest thing in the world, he would do nothing now that might hurt him, Naruto did not deserve to be hurt any more... He pulled the blond to rest his head on his shoulder again, gripping harder around his back as he fought back his own tears, burying his nose in those blond, sunflower curls. At least for now, he cold not show him his weakness and tears, he needed to be strong for him... _'even though I won't always be here physically...'_ he thought as his eyes burned._ '...my heart will always be beating next to yours... where ever you go... who ever holds you when I'm gone... I will love you... Naruto' _

"Sasuke..?" came that sweet voice and Sasuke had to shake his head gently against his locks of blond hair.

"I'm fine..." he answered with the steadiest voice he could master. "Juts tired..."

"Haha don't overdo it Sasuke..." his love smiled and pulled his tanned fingertips through Sasuke's raven locks. "You'll have to cook dinner later you know..."

Sasuke smiled a little, kissing Naruto's hair gently as he thought back about their time together... the little amount of time they had actually been given seemed so important now that he knew it would soon be over. Oh, how he wished he could just turn back time and change it all... take all the time and use it better, even turn back time long enough to change that dreadful day when he had decided to sell his sole to the devil himself... If he had just known back then that, soon, he would be lying this close to the love of his life than maybe he would never had agreed to do it... Maybe if he could just tell his old self about all this, about Naruto and his sky-blue eyes and sunshine laugh, about his tanned skin that was as smooth as silk and his kisses that tasted sweet as plums... maybe his old self would not have ever even though those dreadful thoughts that had made him into the avenger he was... And those men...

Sasuke gently let his fingertips stroke over the deep scar running from Naruto's neck and down alongside his spine, breaking the tanned skin into two halves with the white scar as a clear evidence of what the boy had been through during his childhood. Those men who had come to Naruto's apartment and caused Sasuke's injuries... How could grown men do something as terrible as raping a small child, an innocent child like Naruto, with his tender smile and his gentle orbs... abusing him and ripping his skin as violently as a child would rip the paper of her Christmas presents...

He sighed as he gripped Naruto's soft body and felt hos his lover relaxed more against him, their previous passion now leaving his body slowly, making the blond whimper slightly as the slow liquid left the sheets dirty underneath him. This gentle boy, the most loving one Sasuke had ever met was the reason for all his happiness and all his progress in the "emotional development" he had gone through these passed years, ever since he fell for this boy in the first place.

"I love you Naruto..." he whispered and felt the blond one tense around him, almost feeling his smile in the air around them. It felt so strange still, to be able to say that and know you wouldn't be punched in the face for it afterwards, know that the blond one felt just the same back... Even though it had been a pretty long time since the first time he confessed, being able to say it every day was the best thing that had ever happened in his otherwise so unfortunate life.

"I love you too Sasuke..."

They sat like that, for almost an hour, holding each other close without a word, Naruto half sleeping against Sasuke's strong shoulder. Even though Sasuke tried not to be all to filled up by happiness, it was hard. He knew he wasn't supposed to fall even more in love with this young man, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave him without tears... and if he fell much more he knew he would never be able to heal his wounds, not to mention how devastated Naruto would be... But he couldn't hold himself from falling, even though his tears were falling with him... Without Naruto he was no one. Without his love he was nothing... so he would be someone, until the day would come when he would not be able to be anyone any-more...

_"I will come for you the 23th of July, your sixteenth birthday... I hope by then you'll be done with what you have to do... Sasuke-kun..."_

_Seventeen days to go..._

* * *

**Ohhhh.... **

**so, there we go, first chapter in six months and first chapter for the new year! **

**we hope you like it and that you keep reading from now on ;___; **

**please review and tell us about what you think is better/worse than before or just tell us that you're still with us ;___; we would be so sad if we lost you all because of us being jerks (okay me being a jerk ;__; ) and remember that if you have questions about what has happened earlier in the story but don't have time to read the whole thing again then just ask in a review or a PM :D **

**We thank all of you who have not given up on us! thank you thank you thank you! and I hope you forgive us or at least give us another chance (L)**

**hope you're all well! **

**'till next time!  
**


End file.
